<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispers of Gold by MysticInsanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837706">Whispers of Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticInsanity/pseuds/MysticInsanity'>MysticInsanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Autism, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ferrets, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Protective Bill Cipher, Romance, Sad Ending, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>139,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticInsanity/pseuds/MysticInsanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raised alone with Stan, Ford's adopted daughter learns the world shuns her for who she is. Lost, Alone, Scared, and trying she meets a familiar friend from her past who shows her she can be herself. But will it be for the better, or worse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Original Character(s), Bill Cipher/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCimQoDkO74">Speedpaint for Cover</a>
</p><p> </p><p>The nightmare realm roared with creatures of unusual descent, a female demon sneaking past them holding a small bundle close to her chest, the demon was lovely, most likely a dream succubus, having long dark hair in a curly style. Her eyes were red by the irises and blue for the pupils. She looked near-human with goat horns, bat wings, a jagged tail, and feather horse hooves for legs. One of the demons stopped her and sniffed at the bundle, wrinkling its nose, "spawn." It gruffed out as she nodded, "danger." The word caught her off guard and had her blink at the large creature lined by scales, with the head of a disgusting fly and spider. She glared and zapped him before strutting to a home that was assumed to be hers. Placing the offspring into a crib made of other creatures' bones. The child had blue eyes with gold pupils in the form of slits, her skin a human peachy white, she had no teeth yet but it was certain she'd grow pearly white fangs as she hissed and gurgled. On the child's inner thigh was a symbol, a crescent moon inside a triangle, "that's... no... Don't get ahead of yourself" the female said as she relaxed, though demons were already talking about the child spawn as it was highly unusual for children to become demons or for demons to procreate, let alone look like a human. A demon known for burning a planet and the inhabitants heard of this and leaned back with the new knowledge, scoffing before looking through the mother's eye to see the child's eyes and birthmark, he swore he recognized it. It was a symbol humans prophesied as the one-eyed beasts match in some form. Whether the match meant a fire leading to his downfall, or partner to raise him higher, he couldn't tell as his future was tied with hers a bit. He knew he couldn't reach the child here, the mother was wary of the dream demons very mention, he had to plan something else no matter how long that'd take he'd seemingly watch over her.</p><p> </p><p>The child would begin to grow casually like any demon offspring might though no one was sure for themselves, her mother loved her strongly and protected her greatly as she felt they were easily being watched by the beast she feared most. But the beast seemed..occupied with a human man, teaching him all the knowledge the man sought and gaining his trust. The man had brown hair with deep hazel eyes and tanned skin, glasses resting on his face neatly. Bill had a few memories of the child in his realm as he worked to connect the dots between her and his future plans. The human man noticed the child and with his curious nature, inquired about it as this didn't seem like a realm for a child, Bill quickly came up with an idea, smirking without a mouth.</p><p>"Oh her, she's a spawn that lost her guardian, say..you seem like a smart man, she'd grow to be a great help for your research, let alone needing a home outside of this place. A child shouldn't grow alone, and everyone needs companionship, whatcha think Sixer?"</p><p> </p><p>The proposition caught the man off guard, "How would I?" "I'll handle every detail for ya, all you gotta say is yes and meet me here tomorrow," Bill said calmly. The man sat back, he felt wrong to leave the child if she had no guardian, and it was true he did need research help and companionship. A child could brighten that up as it seemed to still be quite young, maybe a few months old like 8. Ford finally sighed, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take in a child in need, though does she have a name?" Bill paused and nodded, whispering it to the man "though most here call her Mysti or Mystic as her powers are unknown exactly, you can change it if you desire I'm certain." Ford shook his head, "No I can do with that..." The man slowly faded out of the realm as he began to wake, sitting up in confusion, he'd have to prepare for the arrival of a child let alone one that may carry unknown powers.</p><p> </p><p>Bill's new plan sat in motion now as the child sat in her crib, levitating objects by a purple flame but it never lasted long as the child wasn't strong without training and the very fact that this power was new. She had shown an ability to get in others' minds slightly if people touched her. Her mother sat in the kitchen drinking some black liquid when the triangle demon slowly rose behind her, greeting her in his strange, eerie voice, "What are you doin-..." "You know full well, see your lil spawn is..important to my plans. An I cant have you getting in my way now." He cupped her face despite her fighting back, chaining her down and lighting her in flames, watching as she writhed in pain and screamed in agony through it did not win the demons empathy as he moved to the child. "Hello there, we're going for an adventure kid." Scooping the child he burnt the remains of the house down, floating to his realm in between dimensions where he met with the scientist, holding her on his hat as she played with a few floating objects. Hissing when one was out of her reach which slightly annoyed Bill as he gave it to her. "Arent you a peculiar creature" he muttered under his breath, tapping his foot impatiently till the scientist faded into the world in fractals. Ford greeted Bill before looking at the child, "Mystic?" He asked calmly, catching the child's attention, her pupils fading from golden to black as Bill handed her over. She began to climb on him and reach for his glasses curiously, this made ford chuckled as he remembered his baby sister before he had moved to advance his own studies of weirdness and anomalies.</p><p>Bill let the two meet and smiled, Ford liked the child and discussed anything necessary with the yellow triangle, wanting to be prepared. Bill was honest for the most part here, making sure nothing would happen to one of his puzzle pieces. Once the scientist would wake he'd find the young girl resting asleep on his chest, a light yellow nightgown on her with Bill's eye as if saying he'd still be watching or was sending her as a gift. Ford didn't move as to not disturb the sleeping offspring, relaxed as he made a mental list of items he'd have to find or make, the biggest being food and a crib. Ford had a strange time walking around the town on the search for the items, getting a hand me down from one of his many kind neighbors alongside a direction to the store to purchase any necessary food items for the child. Setting up the crib in his room to watch over the child like a good guardian, placing her in the living room with a few toys, smiling as he put up a makeshift gate and watched her from the dining room. His partner Fiddleford was surprised by the mere mention and sight of the child but didn't mind it as she would grow accustomed to how humans were and mimic behaviors as best she could, though one issue Ford was running into was his plants glowing and mutating when around the young child.</p><p>It wasn't too big of a problem for Ford after growing used to it as he could study these plants and get answers from Bill who offered him another deal but this time just for Ford to enjoy. Knowledge to build his portal with Bill using his body to help. This was an offer he couldn't refuse from his muse, and so he gladly agreed to it, smiling "its a deal, partner". That night after a long shift of work Bill in Ford's body came up to the child and greeted her, she yawned as Ford picked her up and spoke with her gaining her friendship which was perfect. As she grew older the strange triangle began to enter her dreams to discuss with her and showing her "magic tricks'' that she pleaded to be taught, so whilst Ford's body laid on a pile of finished work, the young child was being taught to grow a special teaching flower. This flower would let her yellow friend visit outside her dreams and so she could learn at any time. She happily listened as nature and her were best in tune when it came to reality it seemed to Bill from all his time observing her.</p><p>As a demon, it was quite clear that the brain developed a bit faster than the body, as she quickly learned how to walk and speak small sentences before the age of 2 and with little help from Ford. She would frequently sit at the gate and watched the adults curiously, holding her plant close which Ford would try to study but it only opened if she was seemingly alone. It was odd so Ford kept an eye on it, seeing her talk to it though it never opened or anything if Ford was watching, it looked to be almost a statue to the unknowing eye. "What could you be talking about Lil Moon?" One of Ford's many nicknames for the girl was based on her birthmark which he noted in his journal, curious if all "spawns" had one but he wasn't sure due to there only being one at the moment. He picked her up under the arms and smiled as she squeaked, her hair grew into a deep shade of shiny black which wasn't normal for most children as Ford believed most were born blonde for most of their life. "Mr. Plant says your silly daddy," she told him happily, "he finds people funny" "oh does he? Do you know why?" Mystic looked at the plant, "he says it's a secret" she put a finger up to her lips and shushed him before putting her finger to her father's lips and giggled. Ford seemed off-put but shook it off as best he could before putting her on his hip.</p><p>Fiddleford kept a hard eye on her as she smiled and waved at him with childlike innocence. "So any parts we need to gather for the portal?" Ford asked calmly, giving the child a juice-box, telling her not to spill it while he looked over the plans for the machine. Fiddleford began explaining certain metals needed that he couldn't find close by or that were more so easy. Mystics pupils lit golden at the mention of a few things, "space ship" she said suddenly, catching both off guard, "what?" Ford asked in a low tone to her, "those are on a spaceship... They go veeeeeeeeerm and twavel far." She explained as if they didn't know, Ford had never taught her of ufos before causing the adults to be caught off guard. "Where is this spaceship..and how do you know sweety?" She giggled and tapped her head "my thoughts told me, an Mr. Plant. It's in the big hill, can't miss said, Mr. Plant." Ford would discuss this with Bill to see if this was true later. "Sweety how about we..go for a walk..without Mr. Plant?" He cleared his throat, she had never spoken of unknown knowledge so clearly before, only little things here and there like any child. "We can go get you some candy and new crayons'' he chipped in catching her with wide blue eyes, "that's fine with me daddy, can we go get a candy bar or lollipop?" She bounced a little on his hip, "yes. Fiddleford come with, see if you can spot a..strange hill" he told the other male before leaving.</p><p>The plant opened to reveal a singular eye with a large duck tongue,<em> 'I didn't tell her of its location'</em> it mused aloud to the empty air, 'seems she's more than I thought.'</p><p>When the trio returned Fiddleford hadn't spotted what she spoke of, and as Ford would lay her down to rest Fiddleford would lead him down to the lab. "I wouldn't trust what she says, she's just a kid. Sure it seems mighty coincidental but you know they can be imaginative" he said in an exasperated tone as Ford sat in his usual meditation place, "I know kids can be quite imaginative, but she's not like the average kid it seems so far. Maybe there's something too what she says" he said as he closed his eyes for a bit, relaxing. Bill watched from the tapestries along the wall before meeting him in the mindscape, "interesting afternoon Sixer?" He mused with a chuckle, "I assume you know, do you know if that's true what she said?" Bill closed his eye and sighed, "always quick to the questions Ford, have a seat, I can tell you she is very correct. The parts for your machine are in an abandoned Spaceship, located right....here" he projected a map of Gravity Falls from his eye, pointing at the middle hill with the strange formation in the cliff. "...I'm shocked I haven't noticed that before. That...hmm, we'll have to go there tomorrow" Ford said tapping his chin before chatting a bit longer with Bill till the usual night of Bill's knowledge poured out of Ford's pages through his own body. This routine of random events would continue for years until the machine was built. The young girl had grown and was beginning to do her own journals with her father, though she enjoyed drawing the creatures and playing with them than writing down facts. At first the fact of how close she and creatures got scared him, but as he learned to help her with her powers he calmed down noting how calm creatures got around her, if it wasn't calm it was...nervous? The flying bat eyes would shiver for a few minutes when she came near till she would pet them, it was almost like they could sense something from her...</p><p>She looked up to her father who was finishing the portal, "stay in that room sweety" he called as she nodded and watched Ford and his pal take a dummy and raise it to the shining blue vortex of the unknown. The dummy floated forward slowly then more strongly, the rope catching onto Fiddleford and taking him with while Ford held the end trying to pull his friend back to the gravity before them. Fiddleford just got stuck into the portal for a while before Ford managed to tug him back down to be greeted by a traumatized Fiddleford.</p><p>"Fiddleford what happened? What did you see?!' Ford said to his friend who spoke fast gibberish. Mystic's interest perked excitedly but quickly she lowered her head as if she was told to keep quiet and like she didn't understand. Ford sat up, eyes vacant and wide, "when gravity falls and earth becomes sky, fear the beast with just one eye." Ford grabbed his friend, pleading for him to snap out of it before Fiddleford stood up and hastily grabbed his work and book's, "you have to shut this portal down, Ford. It will doom us all!" Ford seemed confused and tried to reason with him but Fiddleford left as quickly as he came leaving Ford to soon call out that he didn't need anyone, and then hear..whispers? Ford took his daughter back upstairs and tried to see if she knew what he saw, she seemed confused, "I don't know daddy, I didn't go inside it. It must have been really scary though" she told him, a voice in her head telling her to not tell him or she'd be in trouble. Ford rubbed his fingers to his temple in frustration, putting on some tv for her before pacing back and forth, he'd have to confront Bill.</p><p>Mystic hung her head low as she sipped on some grape juice watching whatever cartoons would play, hugging her stuffed deer that she magically sewed together with an anglerfishes antenna, gave it fangs, another pair of eyes, feathered legs, and a long silky tail. The creation made Ford once wonder if that creature existed, and where but he never found anything even close to it no matter how hard he searched. Racking it up to being just a mere creation of her intricate mind before he raced down to go meet Bill again and confronting him. Bill had a small ego to him, revealing a small portion of the nightmare realm to the human man before him who's face shook to utter horror at the muses words, "let's just say I'm going to teach you humans how we really party." He chuckled as his friends cheered upon him asking if he was right, "no. I won't let you," Ford hissed out, "too late sixer, when that portal's done charging, the rift between our dimensions will open, and there's nothing you can do to stop me" Bills voice sounded sure of himself.</p><p>"I'll shut it down!" Ford woke and raced to the portal, quickly closing it down before racing to hide his research where it couldn't be found. Scrambling to his journal to jot down not to trust the one-eyed creature, and slowly began his descent to madness...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life changes so quickly before unexpecting people's eyes, an effects people in different ways.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The timeline might be a bit off in these first chapters, I apologize ^^'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day by day the young child grew worried for her father, "daddy you need to rest..you look sick," she said nervously, "my dear no, I can't rest, daddy...daddy's got something important to do...everything will be okay." He said frantically as he drank coffee, "here take this" he handed her his second journal, "it's daddy's journal, you must make sure no one ever sees it. Just like daddy wouldn't ever show your diary to ANYONE" she held the journal that matched her own except it was far neater, she bit her lip, "you got it..dad" she went up to her room with her book in hand and placed it under her pillows secret cupboard...</p>
<p>She laid back in sadness, lonely as she looked to her flower, "friend...are you there?" Her voice was meek and seemed drained of joy, the flower glowed and bloomed open, "it'd appear so Crescent, bored I see?" "That an..im worried about dad, he seems...paranoid" she mumbled. Though her voice was small her intelligence was not and thus the language in how she spoke was far more advanced than most 8 or so year olds. "It'd seem so, but don't worry he'll be fine Crescent." The plant said reassuringly as she got down to sit in front of it, "what do you think I should do to help him feel just a bit better?" She asked, "Crescent you're doing just enough by being there for him I'm sure" she bit her lip and glanced down, grabbing her makeshift journal and drawing the plant in front of her. "Oooh my, do you wish for me to pose" the plant joked and curved itself dramatically, she erupted with a happy giggle "you can if you want but it doesn't matter much... I actually want to test something for my drawings". The plant glanced to her curiously a she made a bird of fire appear and perched it on one of its vines before giving it a strange pair of horns and a long lion tail under its feathers. Drawing it as it screeched loudly and flapped its wings impatiently, "Crescent...you know you can make your creations real.." The plant expressed getting a hum of curiosity from her as she focused. "Your creations...you can make them far beyond the fire, and can make them live forever." She glanced at the plant and blinked as she finished her rough sketch and slide her hand over to write, "...how so?" She asked wearily as the plant began to speak in long, detailed sentences, waiting for her to finish writing every few moments before finishing. This knowledge was to be kept secret and only used a few times as it was quite draining on a weak being for lack of better words, and she nodded in understanding with big eyes before she heard Ford pacing the halls. "Mystic darling where is my envelopes!" He was slowly seeming to lose proper English, "uh... I thought you left them on the table here let me go look, why?" She asked as she left her room without a single word to the plant.</p>
<p>The plant understood, it wasn't insulted as it knew she wanted to desperately help her father, though this made it feel a stir of negative emotions as all this was draining on her. Ford looked at her as she handed him his postcards, letter paper, and envelopes with stickers to mail them, "the postcard will do" he said as he grabbed a pen. She watched him write to someone curiously, "I know it's been quite some time since we've had visitors but... I need to call in some old family, you've never met him before, I haven't seen him in many years." He said calmly, "I hope if my information is right that this will get to him very soon" Mystic stayed quiet, observing her father's demeanor and frantic mannerisms, "what's got you so jumbled dad? Usually, you don't need help with anything..." she tried to lace her voice with curiosity but it stung with sadness as she felt useless. "Well in this case... I need outside help sweet pea, it's not my original plan but...it'll have to suffice for the time being". Ford muttered slightly to himself before taking the envelope to the mailbox in preparation of being sent, ruffling his coat as the chill air gave him a sudden jolt of alertness. Meeting his daughter's light blue eyes as she gazed with concern and nervousness, "you scared of meeting someone new?" he asked in a slurred tone as the desire for sleep began to kick into gear, "a little...I mean...yes" she replied as she glanced away only to be met by a tired chuckle. "I understand, I can promise he's not all that scary, he looks like me, he's my twin, but he's a bit different personality-wise." The older man bent down to the younger girl, patting her shoulder as she whimpered, nervous of meeting people, "you're my strong little girl, you'll be fine, it won't be for too long anyways okay?" He watched the young girl nod her head, smiling gently before letting her go as she pleased inside the house, not wanting her outside in the cold at that moment, he'd have to warm the house up before cooking for her as she went to the couch and laid with her stuffed animals.<br/>
<br/>
A ping of guilt hit him as he knew his paranoia was getting to his daughter who he'd grown greatly attached too, he ran a hand through his hair, yawning as he gathered ingredients to cook, "it shouldn't be too long....maybe a few days? Approximately yes." He heard pitter-patter go upstairs, realizing she was going back to her room, he was seemingly alone again, wind hitting against the window seeming to whisper confirming his thoughts. <br/>
<br/>
Days passed before a knock would hit their cabin door, Ford wasn't getting any better, flinching frequently, and frequently losing simple motor skills to the point where his hand had been bandaged a day prior after burning himself multiple times pouring coffee or cooking. The young girl made small meals as best she could in her father's place, hoping he'd sleep if she cooked with her plant telling her how everything worked. Though she had to put a bubble between her and her father after he tried to chop her plant multiple times. Scaring her tremendously. She sighed, holding back tiny tears as she made pancakes, unable to stand the stench of cooking eggs so in the place of eggs she'd put bacon and toast, peeking in on her father who was fidgeting with his coffee, staring at the wall, shaking his head a bit to not sleep. Her head turned as she heard the sound of feet patting up the porch to the door before a loud knock came, Ford's alert paranoid behavior startled her as he answered the door, crossbow in hand, pointing it at the visitor with a shout "Who is it?! Have you come to steal my eyes?!" The visitor stepped back with reasonable shock, "well I can always count on you for a warm welcome," the visitor replied sarcastically before Ford grabbed them and pulled them in, asking if they had been followed while checking his eyes. The young girl nervously watched from behind the wall, turning off the stove so the food did not overcook. The man came inside following after Ford, seemly being named Stanley, "listen I've made a huge mistake and don't know who I can trust" Ford told him, holding his books and papers whilst turning a skeletons head away. Mystic stepped out and watched the pair, catching Stan's eyes with shock as she backed up and waved, "hey easy there, we'll talk this through, okay?" The stranger said as he put a hand on Ford's shoulder, "I have something to show you..something you won't believe" Ford told him, getting a bit of a cocky reply from the stranger.</p>
<p>Mystics eyes went wide with surprise as her father had never shown the portal to someone so quickly, and she had never seen this man before though she did sum up that this must've been the family member her father spoke of days prior. She followed them down though Stan tried to tell her off wearily, "father allows me down there under supervision sir." She told him a tad bluntly, who did he think he was trying to shoo her off anyways, "when did you have a kid Ford?" Stanley asked as they went, "it's a long story, anyways her nicknames Mystic, it's what she prefers being called. Mystic this is my brother Stanley," Ford spoke quickly, as Mystic nodded, "hello," "eh, hey kiddo.." He didn't seem prepared for a niece but it had been 10 years after all, upon reaching the secret basement they stood looking to a portal, "there is nothing about this I understand," Stanley said as he stared at the triangular mechanism, Ford explained what it was to his brother, a dimension portal for short, as he continued explaining how what he discovered had to be shut down he pulled out the first journal and showed it to his brother and gave it to him, "remember our plans to sail around the world?" Ford asked, causing the man to look happy, "Take this book, get on a boat, and sail as far away as you can, to the ends of the earth, burying it where no one can find it." Instantly Mystic felt a tension in the air as her father faced away from the man whom he just entrusted with his precious journals and was seeming to send away as quickly as he came. The man began to raise his voice at Ford, expressing how after ten years he finally called out to him only to tell him to go away, Ford tried expressing his side about his paranoia but it didn't seem to work as the argument rose, the man held the book and soon pulled out a lighter, Mystics eyes widened. "You want me to get rid of this book, fine, I'll get rid of it" he stated before Ford grabbed it, trying to take it back, the young girl watched, shaking as she thought about trying to break it up. But her father always told her not to use her powers in front of people, and she didn't know if she'd accidentally end up lighting the book aflame with her own fire. Ford leaped at his brother and knocked the book out of his hands before clambering after it only to have Stan steal it back, the fighting continued into the control room, Mystic nervously tried to speak up as the portal began to light up. Panic filling her before she heard a scream and Ford apologizing, Stan took the opportunity to punch Ford which sent the tired man smacking back first into a large lever in the middle of the rocky room, "some brother you turned out to be, you care more about your dumb mysteries than your family, well you can have them."</p>
<p>Stan pushed the book into his brother's chest, "s-stop he-, you!" Mystic began to call but by the time Ford was to fall he started to levitate, floating towards the portal as Stanley called out asking what was going on while Ford called for help. Mystic raised to the lever, tugging on it with tiny grunts and squeaks, "no no no Dad!" She squeaked as he slowly was taken in by the portal, tossing the book to the male while calling out for him to do something before being engulfed by the portal. Her father's glasses fell to the ground as the man slowly sat up, running to the machine and banging on it as the gears and mechanisms made a sound signaling it turning off, "I didn't mean it! I just got him back, I can't lose him again!" The man tried to tug on the lever to no avail, "...the machines down, there's no point with that lever." The young girl whispered as she seemed to hold her father's journal and glasses in a state of shock, hearing a voice call out to her. 'Crescent, what, no no no, Cres-' it sounded like Mr. Plant, she dropped the books and raced upstairs while the strange man called to her in shock. Mr. Plant was tightly closed and now dull in color, the young girl fell to her knees, shaking the plant. "Friend? Where are you? What's wrong?!" Her voice was shaking, she desperately wanted to fall to tears, but a bit of her was angry, a seed of hate was planted against the man who was returning from the basement after trying to figure out how to turn on the machine. "Hey uh kid you u--" He raised a brow at her, seeing the large plant and her sniffling near it, "I..I'm sorry, do you have a mom?" Stan's voice was a bit softer, "No." The girl seemed to hiss, he deserved that, "listen uh...I...Mystic right?" The girl took a breath, "yes, and you're my uncle anything else new? What do you want from me?" Her eyes were narrowed and an ice blue that could shoot daggers harder than his own ex-wife, "I'm gonna try to get my brother..your father back, in the meantime I'll try to take care of you... So I..is there anything you do or like?" She seemed surprised, "first you fight with my dad, then send him into a portal, then try to...fine. I usually play with my toys or draw in my room, I'll be out of your way...don't blow up my home either. There's food in the kitchen..I'm not hungry". She walked past him with the plant, her head low as she went to her room quietly, Stan was shocked by the way she acted and spoke, he had been all over the place and never once heard or saw a kid her age behave in such a way. Summing it all up to her being Ford's kid though seemed reasonable, he rubbed the back of his head in guilt as he heard her small weeps and sniffles from her room, hearing her say how she was scared, he sat down and began to read the journal, he'd need #2 it seemed, though he was curious. A few pages had Mystics' name on them in Fords writing, if these pages were research-based why would he include his own daughter.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Weeks passed and the man was desperately trying to turn the portal back on, "I..I don't know exactly what to do?" She whispered as she watched, looking around the room hoping her friend would return to help her get her father back. 'He said he'd never leave me...that he'd help me no matter what...' she thought as she looked through the journal for her uncle. Slowly getting to know each other as they seemed stuck for who knows how long, "We're low on food..." she whispered in the morning the next day as she packed her backpack, still having school. "Alright I'll try to get..something," Stan told her watching her get on the bus and leave, she was a quiet child so she wouldn't tell anything about what happened, she seemed smart enough not too. While she was out at school Stan continued to work on the machine before getting on a moldy, unclean jacket with a wool rim, going out to the grocery store where it seemed a pair of teens were playing music and dancing. He grabbed a loaf of bread, talking to the elderly cashier who asked if that was all for the stranger, and gave him a price which had Stan reach into his pocket and pull out barely anything, nervous now. "That's no stranger, that must be the mysterious scientist" a woman commented from behind, "oh no no you got the wrong guy" stan said and hid in his jacket, "oh I'd pay anything to see what you get up too in that place of yours" many other citizens began to agree with him, striking a lightbulb into the man's head. He agreed to give tours while the child wasn't home for $15 dollars per person, gathering a crowd, taking the money and leading them to the cabin after getting some extra food for the house with the cash. The group followed him all the way to the fortified place where he opened the door and let them inside, showing them one of the objects he could find that was a box with a set of antennas sparking concentrated electricity between them. He wasn't sure of what to call the device so he began winging it with his conning experience before the lady got shocked by the device, her one eye closing completely. "I can promise that is in no way permanent" Stan said nervously as an angry crowd began to rise, quickly he dressed the skeleton from a few days ago and cleared his throat, "luckily you weren't part of the last tour group, they never made it out alive~" he said dramatically, mentally pleading for a good response which was received. The group began to laugh and enjoyed his tour, 'I..I have an idea, though Ford's kid might not be too happy about it...'</p>
<p>The young girl came home to be greeted by Stan who smiled at her, "how was school?" "Do you want honesty or a child response?" She asked him quietly, placing her coat on a hook with her light purple backpack, "fire away kiddo" he was being cheerful to try and help her mood, "...a kid spilled milk on me because I wouldn't speak to him when he was making fun of me." she said blankly, her hair still slightly wet, "what?!" Stan was fired up, "it's fine, it usually doesn't happen, the teachers yelled at him anyways" she sat on the couch with her stuffed animal and dried out her hair with a bit of her fire. Stan had slowly caught on to the fact that his niece was..special, having read about her in the journal so watching her use magic to dry her hair didn't disturb him as bad as it would a normal person. "Anything else I should know of today?" "Not really no, same out stuff, kids answering stuff, reading, we didn't do recess," she looked up at him, "you?" If they were gonna be stuck they should learn to talk about their day. "Well uh kiddo, I gotta talk to you about something....See we need money an today I thought...you make some interesting creatures, and the journal my brother made has some as well...to make money I was thinking about turning a part of this place into a...museum type of thing. People come in to see weird creatures and leave." He explained, sitting beside her, she looked at him, narrowing her eyes once again before sighing in great annoyance. "Money is money, no matter the scam I guess," "Scam? Kid, you know that these things somehow exist!" He gasped and looked at her, "sorry it's not a scam fully I guess...If money is so low for you sure...I can help if that's what you're asking too even if it bothers me. It's what dad would do, power through to a goal no matter what." Stan seemed surprised but gently hugged her, "great, I'll get to work on it tomorrow, you can do as you do kid, you're stressed enough" suddenly he felt relaxed pressure against his chest, Mystic let herself be hugged and gripped onto him, sniffling as if crying, "you don't smell too good.." she said after a few minutes, wiping her eyes with the back of her light blue sleeve, "Woah kid, hitting low" Stan joked with a laugh. A smile graced his face as the little one giggled weakly instead of shrugging, hiding her face though he slowly had learned she didn't like being touched too much and didn't like people seeing her cry.</p>
<p>"Its alright kid, I'll go clean up" he ruffled her hair and got up, bonding was bonding no matter how different it'd seem.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Months passed and the Mystery Shack was in its beginning stages, Mystic played a small part as she cutely greeted people and led them around, using her wild "imagination" to tell tales about the creatures shown throughout the tourist area. Stan chuckled, the kid was helpful, and it seemed they were getting along well as he would take money from tourists and show the gift shops, showing off his experience selling odd merchandise. Soon a thought dawned on Stan as a kid came into the store, Mystic talk with the young boy, "hi, I'm Ethan, it's my birthday" he said joyfully, "hi Ethan, I'm Mystic, happy birthday," the boy made a comment on Mystic's name but she didn't seem bothered by it as she talked to the boy before his parents took him to find a gift before leaving. Stan had never asked when her birthday was, how could he have missed such a trivial question when getting to know his only niece? He kept an eye on her while working, letting her go take a seat outside the shack as he realized she enjoyed to draw in quiet peace, if he couldn't find her inside she'd be watching the raccoons eating in the trash before running up to her and laying to nap, or maybe a few deer would come to rub their antlers against the wooden poles while she was out. She seemed to grow super excited and happy near them, talking to them while the many creatures would move in response, 'maybe she'd like a pet....but first I'd have to find out her birthday' he thought, stretching as the last group of tourists got on the bus to leave, he waved them goodbye, calling out "remember, no refunds" as they all chattered amongst themselves about the experience before he sat by the kid, soda in hand for her. Ever since the shack opened they were making an abundance of money and had enough for sodas, something Ford didn't give her often but as she was still a child, she wasn't going to deny the caffeinated, sugary goodness!</p><p>She looked up at Stan as the animal she was drawing raced away, startled, "ah sorry kiddo, must've spooked it," she closed her book, "it's okay, I was just rough doodling, nothing calling for much detail...it's not that good anyway." Stan furrowed his brow at that, "kid you got skill, it'll look good just practice," he wasn't gonna crush her, as yes it wasn't a masterpiece but it was better than what he could really do. Handing her a soda he stretched and cracked his back a bit, "anyways uh, I never asked, when is your birthday? Do you know?" Mystic cracked open her soda and sipped before looking at him, "July, when it smells really nice and is warm, and all the critters are out and about to enjoy the land!" She squealed happily, making Stan chuckle, "would you like anything for your birthday? Since it's just us two I figure it wouldn't be too bad to get you a companion right? You're like 9, right?" She nodded surprised he remembered a number even she forgot occasionally, "I dunno about a companion though, I...," "Don't be scared kid, go ahead and think it over, just don't ask for an alien, I can only do so much" he joked, ruffling her dark hair as she squeaked. "I guess I can think it over in this small town there might be something..." She sipped her drink and yawned, "would it be alright if I took a walk to the library to get a book before it closes? I won't be long," she asked, Stan rolled his eyes, "a book nerd hmm, I guess so," Ford and him would go places all the time near her age, and the town seemed to know her well, she'd be fine in his mind. She smiled, giving him a hug, "I'll go put this in the fridge first" she got up and went inside with her book and drink, Stan rolled his shoulders, 'she's a good kid so far Ford, must've been good...being a father..even if she has some quirks I can expect that from you poindexter.' he thought to himself, embracing the spring air before hearing her race off happily to the library.<br/><br/>She ran down the street in a cute purple shirt with a white cat face on it, a pair of dark blue stretchy pants, and a jean skirt, her shoes tapping along the concrete as she twirled, enjoying the cool breeze brushing past her, running through her midnight hair. Some people greeted her and chuckled, a few kids tried to talk to her but she bit her lip and waved, she seemed as interested in conversing with people to the same degree that a snake would be interested in a leaf. Her goal was the library, where the librarian greeted her, "Mystic ah there you are, a new book today?" "Yes please, anything you might recommend to me, Ms. Posie?" Mystic spoke gently as the librarian came out from behind her post to go into the aisles, "I'm assuming you'd like a new Mystery?" She asked as she adjusted her glasses, her flowery blouse rustling as she moved her hand across the spines of the books. "Surprise me, you always know the best stories for me" she piped happily making the librarian smile, grabbing a book and reading the title and summary to her, she excitedly smiled and nodded, "that sounds good, yes please". By the end of the trip she was walking back with a book in her arms, skipping happily all the way home, she had something to keep her occupied for the next few days. Stan greeted her at the door as she took her shoes off, "I see you found a new book, where are you gonna travel too lil nerd?" She looked up at him, "well a farm I guess" she said with a giggle "a farm? Doesn't sound very exciting, but it's not my story". He said as he washed his hands to cook, "no-no it's an exciting farm with a bunch of talking animals and a spider!" She said, "want me to read it to you?" Stan raised a brow, that was new from her as he concluded that she wasn't very social but this must've been a good sign. "Uh sure kiddo, go ahead read away" he shrugged seeing her sit down and begin to clear her throat.</p><p>The next few days were interesting, the young girl was talking with Stan far more than usual, they'd sit down and set a few hours to read the new book she had gotten from the library, she'd glance up to Stan to see if he was paying attention, sometimes covering him up if he had fallen asleep and marking the spot where she was in the book. Other times he was wide awake and greeted with a sweet, childish grin as she read joyfully, life for the two was seeming to ease on them though they both still knew that there wasn't all happiness around them. To make extra money on the side Stan was doing a few minor shady jobs, while Mystic was still upset inside and teaching herself her skills in the forest to take out negative feelings, mainly after school as the bullying she experienced was growing worse. Mainly over something she had never noticed about herself, if it wasn't her knowledge searching personality, it was her appearance, she refused to go swimming as slightly tanner patches appeared along her arms, shoulders, chest, to stomach. At first she was scared at the sight but perhaps that was due to bullying arriving from the other students in the locker room, she didn't bring these issues up to Stan though, afraid he'd laugh at her too..calling her a cow and mooing at her like the others would. She was soon constantly wearing hoodies or long-sleeved shirts which Stan caught onto but didn't push it as he knew she was like her brother, defensive but with powers.</p><p>After a few days of reading the book, Mystic put it down and sighed, "uncle Stan..do you think I'm odd?" She said with the first-ever sign of weakness in her voice, "odd? Kid you're my brother's daughter, you have your quirks and that doesn't make you odd, makes ya special, why?" He said, sitting in front of her, concerned as he had taken place as her guardian, "I just...feel more different than I originally expected, that's all" She mumbled, whilst glancing away from him, "is it another one of those kids from school?" Stan growled lightly, "it doesn't matter I just needed a yes or no, thank you.." she quickly raced upstairs to avoid questioning from her uncle, sighing as she closed the door behind her. She looked at the wooden walls and floor, rubbing her arms as she slid to sit on the floor, pulling her legs to her chest with a whimper. She looked at her strange room, her bed wasn't special, neither was anything else, she had a few animal posters with drawings but that was about it. Then in the corner by the window was Mr. Plant, still strong but slightly bent over, vines resting on the wooden floor droopily, its bulb still tightly closed as if it were continuing to rest away. She bit her lip, it wasn't dead that was clear as it was in no way wilting, but it hasn't opened or spoke ever since the incident, it made her curious about happened but she wasn't sure on how she would confirm anything yet, going over to it sadly as she gave it some water. "Any luck today friend?... Are you even a friend anymore?" He gripped her arm as she whispered those sets of words, finally taking a seat on a cushion in her window, curling upon it as the sun's light ran over her and enwrapping her with a warmth a blanket couldn't provide. Her eyes closing as the warmth seemed to always lull her into such a state of comfort that it led to sleep. After a few hours Stan knocked lightly on the door before peaking in to check on her, he was curious if she was okay, assuming she was either asleep or had her nose shoved deep in a drawing or book. Not wanting to disturb her too much after a few tourists were being quite loud, though she seemed to be in such a state that not even a train rushing by could wake her, he gently opened the window a little, locking it so it couldn't be opened further but enough that it let in a nice breeze. Since after putting a hand to her head it felt like she was really warm, he wouldn't move her to her bed as that would probably end up in himself being burned or bit like last time, having startled her but she had probably been in a nightmare.</p><p>He'd soon leave her to return down to the gift shop, life seemed good so far, or at least as good as it could be for two people who still didn't know each other that well. She was growing used to Stan's ruffer voice and more brash behavior, though he was also a softy for his family while he was growing accustomed to her nerdy, quiet personality with the occasional magic. This magic was occasionally used to make creations as she remembered she could make things outside of fire, so she would make her stuffed animals into taxidermy like statues, naming each thing on the spot for Stan. The stuffed deer she called "the Ancient Angler Deer '', it wasn't very creative but it got the point across to the people who viewed the strange creature. Some originally mistaking it for a strange kind of unicorn which she could completely understand, though she imagined these would be far nicer and less stressful than actual unicorns. She ignored people as time passed, helping stock the shelves but looking down and mustering up a higher octave than a mumble to help any tourists who would be looking around for something. Stan didn't mind too much, she was still getting the job done and that was all that mattered to make the shack bigger and better. Their tourist trap continued more and more to the point where when her birthday came they mustered up enough to get a ton of goodies, despite her being too nervous to eat a lot. The part consisted of just them, Mystic hadn't wanted to invite any people nor did she have any real friends now that Mr. Plant was gone. "So kiddo do you think of a companion you might like?" Stan asked while eating some of the marble cake with white frosting, she poked her slice quietly with a fork, "no sorry...I couldn't think of anything I'd like..or that might like me" she whispered that last part, Stan swallowed his bite of cake. "Kid I've seen deer approach you, I'm sure any creature will like you, but if you don't want one...how about we go buy you a new book or something?" "Are you sure, you don't seem like the type to even set foot in a place with books" she giggled getting a huff and smile "yeah kid if it means cheering you up sure!"</p><p>"I guess going for a little book shopping wouldn't be too bad, maybe we can find something for you too" she smiled lightly, hesitantly eating the cake which was delicious upon reaching her taste buds. The cream frosting sweet with the soft chewiness of the cake making her give a happy sound of satisfaction like any child would, sipping her drink afterward. The pair would eat their meal before getting up to go for a walk into town, Stan had his hands in his pockets, head back in an aloof manner while Mystic seemed more nervous and tight. Her hands held firmly to her side's, the occasional hand gripping her arm as if to bring comfort, she'd have her eyes darting around a bit whenever a loud sound would pass or people would get close, this ended up having Stan holding her hand like any parent. "Aye it's okay, I'm right here kiddo" he reassured as the two got closer to town, passing the school park where a bunch of kids were playing loudly, enough that Stan groaned slightly and commented, "man I forgot how loud kids can be," Mystic silently nodded with her head lowered and her body tense. That's when she heard it, the boys pointing at her and mooing like they did in school, "hey nerd, gonna tell me about space and aliens and stuff that DOESNT exist?!" Stan growled, "why you," he began to turn his head but Mystic pulled him forward, just wanting out of there, "Mystic kid you gotta stand up for yourself, don't let them walk all over ya. Especially on your birthday," he told her, she bit her lip having begun a passive behavior after her past of getting in trouble at school for her strange hissing and such. "Leave me a-alone!" She warned nervously, getting laughed at before they shooed her off with a small "whatever freak". Her gut twisted, part of her wanted to shout, the other told her not too and so she didn't, going to the store to get a book like they planned. Stan kept her close to try and soothe her as she looked around the store, ending up going to a section about animals, her eyes flickered curiously as she looked through them but it seemed a few were missing. Mainly books about dogs, cats or horses, if all the books weren't there then there was no point really viewing as if what if a few days later there's a better book than the one she could possibly have got. She tended to overthink silly things like that a little bit as she soon went to a craft section, looking at Stan who seemed to show that he had no idea where they were in this store. She looked through the crafts and grabbed a large hardcover book with a set of pens and pencils attached, showing it to Stan who raised a brow and smiled, "if that's what you'd like, go to the checkout" he said in his rough voice. Mystic moved her tiny feet as quickly as she could to the counter and put it nervously on the counter which had her standing on her tippy toes. Stan would pay and take her back home even if the walk was a tad longer than normal, "next time I'll bring the car" he said aloud to himself.</p><p>When home Mystic took a seat on the floor and opened the book's packaging, sitting blankly for a good while before getting to doodling some pictures, Stan found it cute. She would lie on her stomach with her feet in the air, focusing to the point where her tongue would like out like a feeling cat. She seemed to be working hard on whatever she was drawing as a few hours passed by with Stan watching Tv, waking to the girl being fast asleep on an empty page and slowly drooling. He smiled and yawned, covering her up with a blanket before reclining his chair back, turning off the tv and resting his eyes to sleep, even with the incident of that day she felt happy in the end with something to focus on whilst stan learned of what she went through slightly, and would teach her an important lesson; defense.</p><p>The pair had a good time as he would teach her how to stand up for himself, even if that meant teaching her to fight in more extreme situations. This would end with a little pain on his end which she'd always giggle at and have to step back, "you are one weird yet fun kid," he told her when hunched over, smiling. Some days he'd playfully pick on her to see if anything he had been teaching her was working, but as he was family it didn't happen unless he really struck a nerve. He got to see what Ford was always seeing, watching her personality evolve and seeing her grow, though it'd be years before they would finally notice something about her that the books mentioned. While he was aging clearly, she was not, by the time the mystery shack was close to its future self she looked to be only 15 while Stan was in his near 30s-40s, it almost startled him as with her aging came a bit of her rebellious personality. She'd sit on the porch with her first-ever journal in hand, watching the trees rustle in the breeze as some tourists would stop by, "Mystic there's customers, wanna help?" He called hearing a small groan in reply as she got up with her hair in a messy ponytail before she looked at the group and led them in with the sweetest smile. "Hello and welcome to the Mystery Shack, please let me guide you throughout the museum portion and then I can show you the gift shop, please don't touch anything but feel free to take as many pictures as you'd like!" The cheery hostess tone in her voice was a tad nerve-wracking while Stan accepted the money. The displays had gotten somewhat better, ones she created had clear artistic skills put to it while others..not so much, after doing her normal tour a boy approached her. His hair a deep auburn and slicked back with a dark grey t-shirt on and ripped jeans, "hey cutie wanna be a private tour guide?" The teen boy asked shamelessly though she didn't catch on at first, "are you always so quiet?" He asked, running a hand on her cheek and cupping her face upwards, Stan tensed up, that was his niece being touched by some dumb boy! "Quite, yes now can you please not touch me?" She said coldly, "awe come on cutie, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be so cold about a boy flirting, wanna head outside for a bit? I got some time and it might seem good to spend with you." He chuckled, her eyes didn't change much, "I'd prefer not to go spend time with you, I'm busy and not interested. Though if you can't take a rejection then take it outside by yourself." She brushed past him with her arms crossed, the boy blinking.</p><p>Stan nearly snorted and high fived her, "ya did good kid, it's good to see your learning." "I just didn't like the way he was coming onto me, if you're gonna flirt don't do it like you've been trophy hunting at each stop. Plus there's a very low percentage we'd ever meet again, he looked like a city kid." She glared at the floor, her fingers lit for a second before she snapped and the fire disappeared.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years passed and the town changed with each passing day, Stan was getting older too, it was clear with each day he bent over and made some grumpy noise like any elder. The portal was still not up and running and her flower was still not talking, it pained her truly as she had now lost her only friend for what? 27 years or so, though she had learned to decently use her powers without her friends' help, the loneliness never stopped. She heard a car outside, brushing her slightly long shoulder-length hair, having dyed two large locks a Fuschia purple color, putting her hair up in a ponytail she left her room to the downstairs in preparation for more tourists. "Now uncle Stan please keep in mind that I will not do anything to attract new guests, I'm not a sack of flesh to be tossed around," she said with slight frustration before blinking. He was outside with a man in a strange van, the van was open and held many creatures, Stan holding a crate of pugs, "oh my apologies I didn't know you were...uh" she tilted her head as she noticed a creature in a crate scratching for freedom heavily unlike the others. It looked like a cat with smaller ears that was put on a stretcher. "Can i...see that?" Mystic asked softly, Stan raised his now greying brow, "we're in the middle of business but sure, you show her that creature." Stan barked which didn't startle her as she kept her gaze firmly planted in awe.</p><p>The strange man huffed and jerked the crate with the creature in it, the creature lightly hit the bars and puffed up, returning to biting and scratching more roughly. This was the first time Stan had seen her interested in any creature from his trades let alone the trading itself, she held the crate, glaring at the man, "don't be a ruffian! It's scared as it is, jerk!" She snapped at him, gently opening the crate and holding the excited creature. "Oh my, you poor thing calm down" she soothed soon having the elongated creature resting on her shoulders, "uncle...you said if I um...wanted a companion I could get one...on my 10th birthday remember?" She glanced at him while feeling the creature's soft dark fur, "yeah? Oh, wait you want that thing? Jeez, I would've expected a cat or something, sure sure if that's what you want. But it's your respons--" "I know don't worry" she said in a tone Stan hadn't heard in years, it was awestruck, loving, joyful as she couldn't keep her eyes off the excited fuzzy creature. Stan talked to the trader, putting the last shipment on the vans back before closing the doors which had windows though they weren't open to high it seemed. The trade made Mystics stomach turn but her focus was occupied as she sat down with the creature in her lap, it rushed itself into her sweater, burrowing itself and rolling around, stretching. She placed the carrier down gently on the porch, smiling as she patted the creature that was silent for now, <em>'with dad gone and my plant quiet, I...i feel we'll be great together, my little weasel.'</em> She smiled gently and leaned back quietly, her demeanor relaxed as the creature seemed to fall asleep, "I'll have to make you something to sleep in...you should keep me from my thoughts, we could go out, I'm sure that'd be fun like I did with...what was his name?... His voice is faint...I dunn--" "talking about a boy, Mysty?" Stan teased as he leaned on his cane, looking at her and the lump in her sweater. "I..." her face flushed red before rolling her eyes, "don't you have a magazine to read?" She joked back to him quietly with a playful smirk.<br/><br/>"Actually...I should see if my new issues are in, as for you do you know what that fuzzy thing is?" Her eyes sparkled, having Stan realize what he did as quickly as he spoke, "actually yes, it's a part of the mustelid family, like polecats and badgers, wolverines, and minks. They're called ferrets, they're obligate carnivores meaning I should see if it's weaned and on meat or kibble. Though I'm hoping it's meat, because kibbles are not good. I'll also have to make a cage, is that okay? I can do it alone if you want." She mumbled on about the fuzzy creature like she always did when passionate, "gosh kid slow down you're going faster than a racehorse," the elderly man said with a laugh, "I'll try an help you, don't want you breaking a hand, plus you're skin and bone, if you're gonna feed that creature try and eat too okay?" The advice caught her off guard as if it was a low blow, "I eat" she hissed defensively, looking away before standing up carefully, getting some small rope and making a makeshift harness and leash for the slinky like creature. "I'm gonna go get some items for him...," with that she rushed away with the creature in her warm arms, yawning and looking up at her. Stan rubbed his arm and gave a rough sigh as he went back inside to go finish up anything that was needed, mumbling to himself unsure before being greeted by a young man in a green shirt and tan hat, "hey Mr. Pines, everything okay?" "Yeah Soos don't worry, why don't you go see if something needs fixing" he sent the man off to think to himself. He knew ever since the incident Mystic had slowly shifted from a happy child to a move introverted, sassy young lady with a bark and bite colder than liquid nitrogen. She had even been cold to him lately though she never told him why, never wanting to get personal about herself while he wanted to help her with her confidence as he could tell her self-esteem was low after the events from long ago having grown to stronger points. Stan had chosen the option of pulling her out after many fights with the school board, she was about 16 when that happened though he couldn't actually be sure as her physical aging was now seeming to stop as she reached maturity. Stan adjusted his hat and continued to work, grumbling as he heard about some kid slowly taking business at times.</p><p>Mystic roamed out down to the town, ignoring some boys who catcalled her a bit as she passed, Chuckling as a redhead made them stop on her arrival, Mystic recognized her and smiled, "thanks Wendy," she said as the girl strolled up beside her, even though the girl was younger by a few years, maybe 1-2 she was definitely taller and showed it off by leaning on her. "Whatcha got there Myst?" She pointed to the tiny creature held in her arms calmly, "oh uh it's my companion, I'm going to build him a cage and get food and such.." she mumbled happily, smiling at her friend for being even remotely interested in what she had, "oh that's nice, does it have a name?" She gently stroked the creatures head having it sniff at her, "oh I haven't thought of one yet....I might've forgotten" she giggled softly, "you're so forgetful sometimes, it's cute" Wendy laughed while Mystic lowered her head with a slight pink tint to her cheeks, "I..Its not cute" she mumbled calmly as they strolled into a hardware store, "denial is just as cute," Wendy said playfully while looking around. The two discussed designs for the new creature's cage, relaxed as she pushed a cart around and put wood, a strong wire that the creature wouldn't slip through, screws and latches into it neatly, the creature sitting in the baby part on Wendy's hoodie. Mystic kept looking away from Wendy during the shopping spree, she felt terrible since the nervousness she felt was overwhelming, though she summed her feelings up to being nothing more than her being her only friend. She took a heavy breath as she took the bags of wood, grunting at how heavy they were, "want me to take them shory~" Wendy nudged her with a laugh, "actually I think I have something to carry these cause I have to go get fabric then food.. Wait here" she raced to the other side of the store and conjured up a little kiddie wagon "I had my..guardian drop it off while you were in the restroom" she lied nervously as they put the wood in it with Wendy pulling it along. Mystic was quite the chatterbox talking about what she'd have to do when she got home, noising the creature with a genuinely happy smile before the ferret licked her nose derpily, blinking off into space with dark blue eyes. Wendy listened, letting her go, she knew full well that once Mystic was going it wasn't likely she'd stop anytime soon, though others may be annoyed because she had particular things that made her happy to the point of obsession just like anyone else. In her case it seemed to be animals were a strong one, just seeing one could send her flying for a quiet person.</p><p>At the fabric store, Mystics' eyes widened with curiosity as she got ready to look for the perfect fabric her new fuzzy friend could sleep and lay on. She'd also try and make him a bed which was going to definitely be interesting, but from their visit to the hardware store she did get a surplus of clips to make a better harness. She gave out a squeal of delight, "I could make him some outfits so if it gets chilly he can still be warm, and toys!" She exclaimed while Wendy covered her mouth and laugh, "you look like a child Mysty, it's not bad though, it's nice to see you so passionate again" she tucked her hair back behind her ear while Mystic took a few minutes to blink as if calculating what was being said to her. "I...Meer.." she grabbed some fabric with puffed up cheeks and placed it in a little basket, letting the ferret feel some of them to make sure it didn't bother him too much. After a few more minutes they'd check out and go to the final stop for the day, the grocery store for meat, "you know you could easily get meat yours--" Mystic looked at her and seemed to be dangerously unsure of what her friend was going to say "you'd know where it was coming from as well too, and how it was prepared..." Wendy slowed down nervously, "hunting" Mystic whined at such a thought. "Oh come on, it's for your critter?" Mystic glanced at the curious ferret on her shoulders and seemed saddened in thought, "or not...I know you hate causing animals pain, I shouldn't have brought it up, let's just get what we need and head to the shack okay?" Mystic nodded, now quiet as she couldn't help but imagine hearing a rabbits pained yelp repeat in her mind, flinching a bit making Wendy put an arm around her for a moment, "hey it's okay, listen, do you hear that, sounds like a hawk is coming back to its nest" she tried to distract the girl who listened and nodded quietly before going into the store. She silently greeted the person inside with a wave while Wendy was more loud and friendly, she let Wendy talk to her friend who seemed to be working while she gathered the meats, the ferret's tail wiggling in excitement. She had to put a hand up, "now you have to wait Mr. I'll feed you when we get home, lil butt" she giggled as she organized the wagon, a familiar voice coming up from behind her. "Hello Mystic Pines, looks like you have a varmint on you.." The voice made Mystic mentally groan, it appeared to be an eight-year-old with pale skin, freckles, and white hair. "He's not a varmint, he's my companion." Mystic mumbled, unsure what tone to use, she wasn't fond of the kid but she wouldn't be mean to him per se, "can I help you?" She continued to work on collecting the best meats she could find, giggling as the ferret messed up her hair to climb on her head just a bit. "Yes, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me joining you? I think I left something at the shack last time I visited" Mystic blinked and mentally sighed 'Stans gonna have my head', "sure kid."</p><p>After paying she met up with Wendy and began walking to the shack, Wendy whispered about Gideon who was following them as fast as his feet could carry him, "he left something at the shack" she said softly back, "by the way, I'm gonna look for a name for this little guy, I think I have one in mind but it's funny cause it means dread but belongs to the Greek god of terror, and from what I've read on these little creatures from all my time creature searching, seems I'll have a little terror on my hands." Wendy tilted her head in curiosity as Mystic realized she forgot to say the name while giving the ferret a good scratch on the head, "oh right, I was thinking of calling him Deimos" she said calmly, "that sounds weird" Gideon commented, "then it's perfect" Mystic chirped and smiled as if nothing could ruin her mood. She strolled up to the shack, noting people were getting on the bus before she glanced up to see that the sky was darkening, "I guess he'll have to sleep in the crate for a bit..." she whispered before noting that Gideon was racing off into the shack, she didn't question it, she had help from Wendy and Soos with the materials, putting the wood and such in her room and meat in the fridge, Gideon had left to go to the restroom before continuing his search while she went to the backyard, letting the ferret chase a lightning bug around for a good while to let out his pent up energy. Stan would have come out to join her but having Gideon in the house had him on edge, he didn't trust the "psychic" child who was in the bathroom for a while before coming downstairs, looking around the gift shop once again before picking up something that said his name and leaving, saying by to the Pines. Something in Mystic screamed he did something but honestly, what harm could a child do, she didn't believe what her brain was screaming, her father's journal? Missing? There was no way, she shook her head, "stupid anxiety.." she hissed to herself, her head always gave her random thoughts like it did when her...odd voice friend had been around, but she no longer believed them when they popped in her head as she believed they were nothing more than her wild imagination and such.</p><p>She held her head as the thoughts screamed out about all these random events<em> '3 years, he returns, monster, stolen, danger, match'</em> the ferret ran up to her as she groaned in pain, her head had never pounded so hard, it never had so many random things to whisper as she watched Wendy have to say bye and Gideon skipping home. She hid the pain as Wendy waved, the ferret scratching at her arm as she pulled her ponytail out to hide her pained expression <em>'shut up, shut UP'</em> she pleaded as her breathing labored. Her hand flickered with light as the pain began to aggravate her before it would finally stop, though that must've been due to her falling tired and numb by the point Stan came out to her. "Aye kid you okay? You were holding your head, Gideon get to ya with that high pitched voice of his?" "Y-Yeah...maybe" she lied nervously, getting up while walking the ferret inside. "I'm gonna go sketch out the cage then uh...rest" she whispered, Stan blinked, "don't you wanna join me for the baby fight tonight?" "I'll pass, Gideon took a lot of energy," she joked before heading upstairs with the weasel racing ahead of her, its slinky body a fun thing to watch. Once in her room she made sure to proof everything and laid back in her bed, the ferret bounced around freely and excitedly, it was cute truly as she listened to it scuffle across the floor and explore its new home outside of some dusty crate. Now that she was home she could freely use her magic, teleporting a piece of chicken to her and preparing it carefully for the ferret, removing bones just in case, while it floated on her fire lit hand she watched the creature come racing towards her, a strange sound like laughter escaping it. It raced and leaped on to her bed, climbing with such determination she began to believe it had been starving, "alright alright calm down and give me just a few minutes to make sure it's safe for you, Deimos" she kissed its nose as it bounced around on her bed, fighting with her free hand as she giggled happily. She truly enjoyed the slinky's company as she watched it shake the now well-prepared meat and munch away on it happily with a tail wiggle every so often, she soon got him a bowl of water and put it inside the decently sized crate with a blanked and bit of newspaper. "I really hate having to put you in here for tonight but with your cage not set up, we'll have to work with this for just a bit. Just tonight, as I'm quite tired, little buddy." She could easily use her magic but first, she had to sketch out the cage exactly, and secondly, she didn't want him out and about while working on it, plus she sometimes forgot she could use her magic for simple stuff as living with Stan made her feel and behave more human than she used too. Her father used to let her use her powers freely and embrace them to study, but it was nearly 30 years he'd been gone...and Stan wasn't very good with the magic as it did startle him. She hissed in pain for a few seconds as a voice whispered some mumbled gibberish, "I get it, gosh leave me be!" She squeaked out, pressing on her ears a bit, "every year!" she whimpered, noticing the ferret puffed up, "I...I'm sorry Deimos, its nothing, just relax".<br/><br/>She laid back and let him run for an hour before he'd go in the crate to drink and sleep as she told him no to sleeping on the bed, scared she'd hurt him accidentally in sleep. When she closed the gate she got to sketching the cage out, ignoring the craving for sleep and food as she made three sketches to see the sides of her design before making the wood float and form a frame, "It'll be a bit loud uncle, I apologize in advance!" She called downstairs only to hear snoring reply to her, shaking her head she nailed in the screws as quietly as possible before adding the wire and tiers for the ferret to climb. She wrapped and stapled the fabric on to the wooden planks after making sure they were all stable, then placed the fabric on the stairs so his claws could find a grip, and the bottom. She then began to work on the door which was surprisingly a bit more difficult than she originally expected, but with the door, she made a hammock, she had read somewhere that they seem to be kept with hammocks. When she was finished she began to feel a wave of dizziness and nausea hit her like a truck as she stood and leaned on a wall for support. Covering her mouth, 'mm, fuck' she thought, knowing what she needed to do as pain struck her body, she waited for the wave to pass before going to fill her bodies needs shakily, keeping quiet as Stan mumbled in his sleep. She made herself a sandwich and got some coffee, keeping herself awake as she felt the need to stay up just a little longer than normal, maybe it was the anxiety telling her to look for the book though she believed it was just a big false alarm like the oven being left on. As she passed Stan she covered him up, put his hat on the side table with a lamp and magazine, turning off the tv and whispering "sleep well uncle" before going back upstairs to return to finishing the cage and reminding herself that everything was okay, that there was nothing to panic over.</p><p>She placed the coffee down and hung the hammock in the cage with a few toys she had found in the grocery store's pet aisle with some puppy pads to line the corners for obvious reasons. After checking to make sure the door was in working order she stepped back to a bit to admire her hard work and make sure it all looked right before she went to do anything else, she clapped happily with a small squeal before covering her mouth and clearing her throat as if someone could hear her. She carefully picked up the crate holding her new companion and placed it inside the sturdy cage, opening the crate so the creature could explore it whenever it chose to wake though it appeared to be fast asleep after that hardy exercise of chasing a lightning bug and running upstairs and having an epic battle with her hand which she now noticed has little scratches and bites. After closing the cage she walked to her plant, noting that it appeared something was trying to open it, it looked to have been ripped a bit on one of the hardened petals, she hadn't done anything to it besides watered it, and neither had her new companion even try to touch it, this sent a massive wave of worry over her as she went over what could have caused the tear before she shook it off as a trick of her eyes and went to look at where she hid her dads journal. Picking up her mattress she looked for the glistening gold to calm her brain only to blink in shock, the journal wasn't there, she even patted down for it in case her eyes weren't working, putting on glasses to help but no...it wasn't there. Her thoughts had been right, it was missing, and so the panic settled in hard,<em> 'oh shit!'</em> she screamed mentally as her mind began to whisper once more <em>'Stolen, Thief'</em> she listened this time while checking any other possible hiding places in her room before sitting on the floor as a wave of disappointment washed over her. "I-It's gone...I've failed him...I lost his journal. SHIT!" She shouted, hearing a loud sound of crackles as she saw a tree light on fire, "oh no no no, calm down come on" she bit her lip, closing her eyes and breathing, watching the creatures slow as the fire burnt itself out, the tree lightly smoked, "I...forgot I could d-do that...I should relax...I'll find it, dad...."</p><p>Sleepily she walked outside to go check the tree, tired as her body learned to crave sleep after her life and routine in this dimension, she touched the tree, stepping back as a horrid face turned onto its back and repeated the same words her mind had earlier <em>'he returns, three years, match'</em> its gruesome expression nearly giving her heart attack with its glowing amber eyes. "What the hell does that mean?!" She said, she couldn't have made that happen, no it mustn't have been her, she never once conjured faces on trees in her life, she'd only change silly things about them and revert them to normal, never once did she make such a frightening sight. She gulped and shook her head, "I need to sleep, I'll figure all this out in...the afternoon." She grumbled as she noticed a slight glow of sunlight begin to appear as she returned to her room, laying down and holding her blanket, letting out a few weeps from her anxiety hitting her before falling asleep into the comfort of her bed, hearing a memory of something in her mind as she rested but she wasn't entirely certain on what it was she was hearing. But that didn't matter as her body fell to unconsciousness, peace filling her as her body grew heavy and her breathing grew shallow, the night flying by within only minutes it seemed to her sleeping form. A knock woke her, "Mystic wake up, we need your help, it's that day tons of tourists come and make us money, I need you to freshen up and make the place look nice okay?" Her groggy mind recognized this to be Stan's gruff very harsh voice, "mmmm!" She replied and rolled over, "Mystic come on, you also gotta feed that thing and finish its cage don't you?" He was trying to entice her in waking up, she slowly sat up with her eyes closed, "what time is it?" She called quietly with a yawn, "7:40 now" she sighed and stretched, "okay I'll be down in like...10" with that she heard footsteps leaving her door before she opened her eyes, flinching at the morning suns light, seeing her new companion still asleep but in his hammock, coiled into a croissant-like shape with his legs hanging out. She brushed her blanket off her legs and stood up, getting a new outfit for the day, a black jacket with a lilac top, with a deep grey skirt, and tights, brushing her messy hair out before putting it up, then getting her wine lipstick on after brushing her teeth. "First I gotta prepare food for you to wake too in about an hour and 20 minutes" she smiled at the sleeping creature before racing downstairs to meet the gang.</p><p>"Ah there she is, how's the snake?" Stan asked, "he's still asleep, oh and I finished his cage last night, don't worry I didn't harm myself." Stan seemed surprised but patted her back, "oh I'd love to see how fancy that creature's living later, but for now can you stock the shelves?" She nodded calmly, going to the backroom and grabbing a box labeled 'merchandise', noting she'd have to talk to Stan about her discovery last night, nervousness filling her once again as she filled the shelf up. Organizing it secretly with a tiny bit of magic every now and then, mainly just small things like lining stuff up together more correctly, jumping when she was touched on the shoulder, "Hows Deimos' mom today?" A familiar voice asked, "Wendy, you scared the crap out of me!" She huffed out while the redhead laughed, "I know I did, that's the point, but seriously how are you? You seemed a bit tense yesterday," her green eyes looked at Mystic with deep concern, "I'm alright now, don't worry, just had a lot on my mind yesterday, that's all" she assured before returning to stacking shelves. The shacks bell ringing as Soos came in, "hey dawgs" he said in his normal tone, "sup Soos" Wendy said as she went to the cashier, Mystic waved as she focused, she wanted to finish stocking so she could feed her new friend and check to see if the journal was somewhere in the house still. After she finished sorting out all the boxes onto the shelves she went upstairs to the kitchen, but paused as she heard Wendy and Soos converse on a light that lit up near the shack last night, noting the seemingly burnt tree, she gulped but moved along to make her companions breakfast. Stan was there getting a drink as he waited for the first bus to come, "um..Uncle Stan..?" She said quietly as she got some meat from the fridge, putting it out to thaw, "what's up kiddo?" He asked while looking at a newspaper on the table, "I uh...Dad's journal is missing, it was in my room yesterday but last night I looked and it was um..gone" she admitted ashamed of herself, while Stan nearly spit out his drink and coughed "where could it have gone?" He asked, before blinking "Wait...you had the other journal?!" She seemed shocked at his raised voice before she sheepishly nodded, "dad told me no to show it to anyone...when I was younger..and now look, it's missing. I'm so.." "We'll find it.." Stan said as she seemed to be deeply upset with herself.</p><p>She nodded silently before taking the meat and preparing it as best she could similar to how it was done last night, quietly focusing as she let the guilt wash away and be replaced by her new pride over being a furbaby parent, taking Stan upstairs so he could see the cage as she opened it to place the meal into his bowl, "his name is Deimos by the way" she told Stan who examined her handiwork, "oh wow kid, you did good on this, looks super nice, though the slinky is still weird" he shrugged, watching the creature happily eat his meal after a few morning stretches. She took the crate out of the cage and replaced his water before closing the cage to let him eat in peace as she'd return to work, the first bus dropping by, she took a big inhale before nodding, "alright let's do this'"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This chapter includes very minor blood and crazy potion creating.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journal was still missing, it tugged at her thoughts constantly, bothering her like crazy causing her to gain a habit of scratching her arm and shoulder, it was meant to distract her enough that she could focus on something else. She felt pained constantly, like she was missing the last thing she had to hold of her father, holding the one she made close to her chest, its rusted red cover with golden swirls and flowers drawn on the spine, instead of a six-fingered hand she copied her birthmark and placed it on the cover. It was full of the adventures she tried to go on to replace the hole the missing journal made in her, quietly sniffling at night as she felt terrible. Stan couldn't think of where it had gone, the fact it was missing and had been under his nose the entire time really got on his nerves, he needed the second one to get the portal running. At times he was angry at Mystic but firmly held it in as it wasn't right to be mad at her for something she probably didn't know of, he walked to her door and knocked, "I need a moment.." she whispered as she sat there, her ferret playing with a jingly toy on the floor before bouncing to the door and looking at it, he had become quite the eccentric creature through the time she owned him. He could be quite the drama queen too which always made her smile, as her bed creaked to her sitting up, "are you gonna work today or go on an adventure?" He asked her, "I...I think I'm gonna see if I can find something, I dunno what it is but I see something I remember seeing somewhere so...adventure" she said softly as she dressed her ferret in a harness and got her backpack on. "You're more an more like your father...be safe out there," he said dearly, looking down at her as she opened her door to him, "if I'm not safe I'd risk my companion," she said quietly, holding a page from her old sketchbook from many years ago, the paper yellowing and wrinkled from the time. "But I won't have to worry about that for much longer..." she muttered aloud to herself, looking at the ferret having part of its body in her bag and the rest on her shoulder, Stan raised a brow but decided it was probably best to not question her as she walked past him and out the shack door. Waving to everyone before the door closed shut behind her, she hadn't spent much time with Wendy since she began her quest to find the journal whilst trying to keep some part of her father still alive, and maybe try to figure out how she had powers. And why?</p>
<p>She took a breath, "first I need to get ingredients to make sure you <b>never</b> leave me." She said determined, the hatred of being left behind had burned in her, now she had a new friend but she'd make sure he'd be just like her, immortal, as she slowly realized that's what she must've been after watching everyone age around her, and remembered a fuzzy voice explaining how she could make things live forever. That must've meant she was in some way, the ferret didn't seem to care much, just happy to look around and see what new place they'd go too today, "firstly I'll need pixie dust, which I bet I can get off those gnomes I've seen stealing from my garden at night" she scanned the page, putting her pen on a necklace so she could make a checklist as she went along to gather the items. She began a long walk into the woods, calm as she followed a map she made in her own journal, sighing as she looked for their tiny cavern, muttering to herself as what seemed like a quick trip slowly turned into an hour before Deimos would jump down and run after a small, humanoid creature that screamed as it was startled. "Deim--Good boy! Hey, you can I..I need to talk to you!" She called, holding Deimos' leash as she chased after the creature, frustrated as she had to slide under a branch and more, scooping up her companion and placing him in her bag before she summoned a large strange vine to snatch the gnome up, its shrill scream startling her as she panted before covering its mouth. Flinching as it bit her with surprisingly sharp teeth, causing her to bleed, "you little!" She growled, startling herself as she bared her fangs, her eyes narrowing with gold slits for pupils, the gnome froze up, "listen here you basic garden decoration, I...I'm sorry...I need pixie dust...can you help me?" She shook her head, why did she feel the desire to treat this creature like it was beneath her, why did she get so angry when Deimos had bit her multiple times before with no problem. The gnome shook as it stared at her, "I'll put you down if you help me...if you run I don't know what might happen. Okay? All I need is 2 pouches of dust." She spoke softly as the small bearded man nodded while the vine placed him back to the ground, "follow.." It said having her be careful as it led him deeper into the forest to where she'd hear chattering amongst the trees, the gnome was greeted by many others that paused and stared at her excitedly, "don't freak out. I just need pixie dust, any of you got some?" She asked, "I really need it. It's important," she felt gross seeming to beg, but she'd do whatever to get the job done.</p>
<p>The gnomes grumbled amongst themselves and hissed at her after a few minutes, "I said its important." She growled back, her fingers lit with a tiny flame as if warning them, she felt as if there were two parts of her at that moment. One that was willing to do anything to get to her goal, and one that was soft and passive, at that moment it was clear that her passive nature was slowly breaking away. The gnomes saw the flames and gulped as they were surrounded by trees, it felt..good to see something so panicked in front of her, like she was powerful, maybe the years of bullying had truly gotten to her, this scared her..but she relished in it as the gnomes soon gave up a few pouches of dust to just get her out of there. She placed the pouches in her backpack carefully and thanked them before heading out, drawing a quick map as to remember this part of the forest, she could be more detailed on it later as next she needed a unicorn's hair and blood. Her face quickly contorted into weariness, she thought about heading back but after looking at her companion she powered through, <em>'no matter what I have to do...it's for you</em>' she took a deep breath and went to where she had seen a group of unicorns before but how would she open the gate again? A devious smirk crossed her face before she sat on a rock, a unicorn could be summoned by a song sung by someone pure, luckily she fit in that department for the most part though she did just terrify some gnomes it was worth a shot. She cleared her throat and let the lyrics she remembered from her childhood flow clearly into the air, keeping her eyes closed so as not to break her nervous concentration as she soon heard and felt the ground shake, looking to see a stairway open to a unicorn. It was the one she met years ago, luckily not the one her father dealt with, "Liliathren!" She smiled, the white horse came out with golden locks draping along her long neck, "it's been a while since anyone has opened the stairway, how can I help you summoner?" "First off, thank goodness you're not the multicolored mane one," she spoke with the most relieved tone she could muster, "Secondly I need a lock of your mane...,"<em> 'should I add the blood part...no that'd scare her..I have an idea'</em>. The horse huffed and shook its head before turning to her, showing her sparkling mane so she would take a lock, "you're lucky I need a break from the herd" she muttered to the human that pulled out a pocket knife to cut a lock of her mane, Mystic took a breath.</p>
<p>Raising the knife she swung down with enough force to get the lock and cut enough to cause blood to begin falling out of the wound, the pastel colors shocking her, while the unicorn gave a shrill of pain. She apologized profusely, secretly knowing it wasn't an accident as she collected a vial full, telling the unicorn she'd try to heal it with some plants, hiding her magic. Once the vial was full she put a plant to the cut and put pressure on it, lighting her hand and focusing to heal the wound enough that'd stop bleeding. After that she wrapped the hair with a rubber band and put the vial in the bag with the lock, "I deeply apologize--" "it's fine, I'm free from those egotistical horses, thank you for opening the stairway, feel free to call upon me anytime" the unicorn then raised off cheerfully into the woods, Mystics eyes were confused. She had caused harm to the angelic creature yet it thanked her and offered its help another time, though it did hurt that she was not remembered by the creature, she was used to that anyway. "Here bud, before we get the last object out here lets get you something to eat." She placed her backpack down and opened a small baggie with a little bit of meat, "you can't eat all of it right now, I'm sorry bud" after giving him a few pieces she put it back in her lunchbox with an ice pack then in her bag. "We have to get an axolotl tail now...odd ingredient but whatever, luckily they can regenerate" the ferret licked its chomps happily as it climbed up to her shoulders as she stood up to begin walking to find an axolotls hideout, prepared with a flashlight as it was reaching afternoon probably and they were quite far into the forest. She'd have to hope to find some as she knew they were not native to this area but there was always a percentage of one being around, she just had to find a still water lake, sighing as her head would hear static voices every now and then, only clear when she was heading in the correct direction as if part of her knew of its location, or something was leading her. She took a swig of water from her water bottle, letting Diemos have a bit to drink as she got close to the lake, "alright buddy, take a nap in mommy's backpack...I have to go fishing. For you." She tightened her ponytail and placed her backpack down on the ground, closing it with a little part of the zipper open for air before rolling up her pants, taking a breath before stepping into the leg barefoot, she squeaked at the cold water, looking for one of the salamander creatures, flashlight in hand to help as she lifted a few rocks here and there.<br/><br/>It seemed hopeless after what felt like forever, her feet felt numb before finally, it happened...something with four legs walked across her foot, she nearly jumped but kept still as she would glance down to see if it was bad or good. Her eyes brightened as it was exactly what she was looking for, an axolotl, carefully she put the flashlight on her pants loop, getting ready to grab it. A part of her felt terrible, but it was for the better, right? Of course it was, she'd have a forever friend, no more pain of loss hanging in the air, she thought this while keeping an eye on the still creature, counting down before she pounced, grabbing it and jumping out of the water while it squirmed, putting it in a floating tub of water with an excited pant. "G-Gotcha!" She laughed with golden pupils, "I..I did it, yes!" She ran a hand through her hair with a smile before feeling like she was being watched, the nervous feeling sending her pupils dark again before she shrugged it off, "I apologize in advance for this, I..should probably keep you till it regrows too..dammit, okay." She closed her eyes and removed the creature's tail, whimpering as she began to feel terrible, <em>'maybe this wasn't worth it...but do I..want to be alone again?'</em> she thought, giving the axolotl a fat worm as an apology before closing the tub and putting the tail in an extra baggy, <em>'now all that's left is a supernatural beings blood...this'll be fun'.</em> She opened her bag and traded her companion out to put the rest of everything in it, careful with the live creature before she'd put the bag on her back and began walking back home, <em>'you better not have lied to me'</em> she hissed into the air, referring to her old friend, her heart nervous as she traveled home, greeted by worried eyes, "I'm fine," she growled, startling them before she passed them to go to her room and locking the door, she didn't need a disturbance now, no she needed to be ready as she put the ferret in its cage so she could make the paste he'd have to eat.</p>
<p>She sat down calmly in thought after placing the axolotls on her dresser in a decent size tank she had rummaged around for as her dad kept strange creatures in the past. "It ain't top tier but you won't be here forever, this is just till your tail grows back as I don't want you getting eaten for something." She said with a tone of irritation yet care, the axolotl just hid under a makeshift hide she put in the tank with a few worms for it to eat. After having that settled she pulled out everything from her bag, opening her journal she placed the spell inside and began to work on each object. "Alright so...i need to grind the tail into a paste, with the dust, blood mixture, and the hair has to be formed into a circle around the creature I want to enchant. Then they have to eat the paste in some form while in the circle...if done correctly the creature will pass out limply for a few minutes and the circle will glow, the creature should move with spasms and then wake up as if nothing happened. It will glow for a couple of hours to show completion" she smiled and began carefully grinding the tail in a ceramic bowl, once she got past the smell and appearance she moved to adding the dust in small batches, getting the hair into multiple sections prepared to make the circle. After grinding and adding the ingredients she looked at her hand which she forgot had been bitten, after a few breaths she firmly pressed enough to make a couple drops fall into the mixture, the color changing from a pastel mumbled mush to a deep godly gold, "that must be correct. Now I can either stuff this in chicken or see if he eats it straight...he'll probably eat it straight after trying to steal food he can't have constantly". She put the bowl in his cage and lined the locks around it, pleading for him to eat it, she worked so hard on this just for him so he could be with mommy forever. The creature seemed to understand and began eating the mixture, wrinkling its nose as it ate the surprisingly small amount, it was ready to go get a nice drink before it seemed shocked and fell over limp. It's breathing was shallow as it laid there silently, the minutes felt like hours and a lump began to form in Mystics throat as she watched, tears welling up as fear began to fill her unprepared body when the hair began to glow a brilliant yellow and Deimos began to kick his paws and breath with more control before slowly getting up and blinking, walking back to the water happily and slurping it up. She gasped with excitement, seeing him with the glow the page spoke of before waiting to pick him up and placing him on her bed, "you're such a good boy!" She cheered.</p>
<p>The ferret seemed to be greatly confused for a few moments before rustling under her light blue, striped blanket with happy noises. She smiled and sat down, wiping her face as she cleared her tears away, <em>'point one to you...old voice'</em> she thought happily, as she laid back on the bed before changing into a baby blue nightgown so as to not overheat when she'd get ready to rest. She closed her eyes for a bit before hearing the familiar voice calling her Crescent in her memories, praising her as she conjured up a strange mouse-like creature when she was younger. <em>'Why did you help me? Why..were you always there? Are you....It's possible'</em> she sat up and began to write down her theory and tried to sketch out what she was seeing, squinting her eyes as if to try and focus on seeing the image that was static in her mind. She growled and tore the paper out carefully, crumpling the drawing up and throwing it out in frustration as it didn't look right, it looked dumb to her. Deimos tried to catch the paper before she picked him up, holding him as she put on a light jacket that went with the nightgown before taking him downstairs with him. Stan wasn't there so she assumed he was busy doing whatever or sleeping as she looked through the fridge, the ferret scurrying on the counter excited with the new area, jumping on her back when she was bent over to grab a drink for herself, a loud squeak escaping her as the ferret's nails caught a bit of her back and thus surprised her. She pat his head after the initial shock and returned upstairs, sighing at the quiet, she used to remember hearing dad and his pal at work on the machine, banging, zapping, etc, but now there were only crickets and creaks of the wooden house. She cracked open the soda, listening to its startling echo in the quiet, hoping the morning will hold something, but for now she could relish in the fact that her companion would never leave her. As outside immortality, it was bonded to her far stronger than anything else due to her blood being in the mixture, and as she already held the animals trust and ownership it had strengthened that further. She smiled and kissed the weasel's head before putting it in its cage to sleep, continuing to work in her window seat before passing out. Her legs fell to the side as she laid in the window seat, the book on her chest and pencil on the floor by morning.</p>
<p>The next morning she woke to town panic outside, groggy as people were at her door and worried about her for some reason, each knocking loudly, a soft growl escaping her "oh god dammit what?!" Stan sighed, "someones saying they saw you out last night being suspicious and it has the town all a buzz as I guess there was some weird stuff happening." She groggily sat up and got a sweater on, barely caring about her nightgown acting as a skirt as she ran her fingers through her tangled hair to the commotion, being greeted with fingers and accusations. "What were you doing out last night, cause lil Gideon says he saw you setting up something dangerous" the townsfolk all shouted in agreement, "you're going to listen to a child?" She said irritatedly to them before rubbing her head, "I was out last night looking for my blacklight, I had lost it in the woods, or so I thought, happy? I ain't doing anything suspicious and you have no right to throw false accusations at me" she then told them off before going inside, even showing the blacklight as proof, rolling her eyes in frustration. Pausing as she thought about her journal, it had now been missing for months, and now suddenly she was being accused by the kid who had been there the day it had gone missing. "No no that's absolutely crazy.." She muttered to herself, "hey uh kid, you should probably go change before Wendy and Soos get here, and don't worry about the journal, we'll find it, it's probably in the attic somewhere or maybe that goat stole it...its been hanging around more lately." She blinked at him as if caught off guard in confusion before going upstairs, the townspeople now seemed wary of her adding in the fact of Stans reputation didn't help, this might end badly if she wasn't careful, but she had to try and figure out who her plant friend was by now. Something in her mentioned a cave but she didn't know which one, and neither did she have the correct equipment at that moment in time. Her best luck was making a new map of the forest and marking places, and after her shift at the Mystery Shack, that's what she did with her ferret by her side dooking as they walked. She marked possible places for caves and put notes beside them. She didn't know if she'd be able to explore as many as she found in a day though, as it was clear the year was almost over and the weather might've been more dangerous to be reckless in, she'd stick to small things before gaining any guts on going inside caves. As the seasons would pass she had only managed to explore the entirety of a few caves, each with wondrous creatures, and ending with her accidentally killing a bioluminescent spider-like creature that was rather large, though after killing it, it had given a human cry for help which made her stomach turn in shock and guilt, she would try and talk to Stan about her discoveries but it felt like he was growing worried about her exploring them. He tried to suggest her settling down, heck even finding a nice boy, but she turned her head to the idea, "I appreciate the thought but I don't have time to be someone's thing nor to constantly deal with someone trying to kiss me, heck there aren't many decent options in my opinion so thank you, but I'd rather be tore up by coyotes." "Jeez, kid just say no," Stan flinched at the imagery she put in his head, letting her pattern of adventures continue.<br/><br/>As months passed along with a couple of years the same words from before repeated every night with the same imagery flashing in her mind, she grew used to it but still couldn't unravel it all.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Episode- S1, E1: Tourist Trapped</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Stan had been talking about new guests for the past month, having her help clean the attic and sent up two beds, though Mystic didn't seem very interested, she seemed more irritable and bothered. She didn't open up to Stan about anything that was going on anymore, she didn't even go to the library anymore it had seemed, she would sit in her room with her companion or be out on adventures in desperate search of something. He'd have to frequently bring her food as it seemed she was forgetting her own needs as well though each time he brought her food she seemed uninterested, and her appearance seemed a tad drained, tear-stained even on her cheeks. Stan had knocked on her door and entered her room the morning the guests were to arrive "Mystic, hey listen I know you haven't been doing well, but let's change that, come on let's go meet your cousins, it might cheer you up." He smiled as she got up from her blanket, just watching the sun rise when he had entered, a board on her wall full of frantic scribbles of a language he didn't understand and read as gibberish. "Put on something nice okay? And bring the snake, I'm sure that'd be interesting right kid?" She looked and gently smiled with a soft nod, her ferret awake and waiting for breakfast, she patted his head and opened his cage so he could jump out and run around while she got dressed. In the past few years of owning him, he looked to have not aged at all, same as herself, looking to be about 18-19 but shorter for her age. She put on a purple sweater she had sewn a crescent moon into as she thought it looked cool and added a little personality to it, putting on ripped jeans after with a pair of galaxy converse, her ferret following after her as she carried his bowl. He no longer needed to be carried or on a harness due to the enchantments bond, he wouldn't be too far from her without being told by her. Stan was startled as the ferret raced onto the counter, climbing up her leg as she stood by the fridge, placing the bowl down, the ferret jumping and wagging its tail waiting at his silver bowl. "I will never get used to that," Stan said as he placed his meal on a plate, "ah sorry uncle, I..He's hungry" she rubbed the back of her neck with a chuckle while pulling out pre-prepared meat and putting it in the bowl, watching him eat away as she put him in a crate on the floor with a bowl of water so he didn't make a mess while she ate a few green grapes and sipped on a small carton of almond milk, sighing. "So do you know anything about these kids?" She mumbled, looking away, it had been so long that she spoke to him in the kitchen like old times as she had been busy trying to solve what she was constantly hearing and seeing. "Not much honestly, they're twins, 12, names Dipper and Mabel," "Wow write me a biography," she teased after a small sip, Stan chuckled, a piece of pancake in his mouth. "I know you've been busy lately with your adventuring but why not take some time to get to know the kids okay? Can't be shelled off in your room constantly." Stan spoke carefully as his eldest niece looked down, her personality had not changed much, she still was opinionated and had chewed out a few entitled people over the years, still holding her sass and sarcasm with her cold nature but she also held her shy, calculating sweet side. Most didn't see it though as the goal she had was stopping her from caring, she also grew worried that people hated her after the accusations so she and Wendy didn't talk much though Wendy was trying, Mystic was too scared she'd make a mistake.</p><p>"I can do my best...," she whispered as she finished another grape, looking at something she had scratched onto her arm in her sleep, it seemed she had drawn her birthmark on her arm last night, engraved deep in her, it'd take a while to heal maybe, she wasn't sure as it really depended if she used her fire to practically brand it or if it was like a simple cat scratch, which it was most likely the second option. She didn't know much of what to say as she looked at Stan, she remembered when he was just a young man conning and just beginning the mystery shack, remembering he had brown hair like her dad's, he had no wrinkles, no back pain. Now here he was with greying hair, wrinkled with more pain than just his back at times while she wasn't any different truly. She didn't let it show that she wanted to cry, that she was already realizing that there was no point in making bonds, she'd lose them that was all she could think of. Out of nowhere, Stan felt arms hold him tight, "don't comment...please" she muttered out quietly to him with the same weakness she had as a kid. "What's...what's wrong?" He wasn't used to this random hugging and with her tone he knew something was bugging her, "I'll admit this just once, I'm afraid," Stan looked at her as best he could, "ah don't worry kid. I said I'd be here to take care of you, didn't I? There's no reason to be afraid" he gently rubbed her arm and placed his hand on hers caringly as she just glanced away with a silent hum, her blue eyes watering as she watched the window for the bus. She stood still, holding her only family close for a few more minutes before apologizing and stepping and going to her ferret's crate, holding her arm out so he could jump on it and climb onto her shoulders like always before the sounds of stone and dirt being disturbed drew near. Tires screeching to a stop and a mechanical whir came not long after as outside was the bus, she took a breath and got ready to walk out while her uncle was already there. "Hey there kids, welcome to the Mystery Shack!" He greeted them in his same host tone, she stepped out behind them, "greetings, you must be Dipper and Mabel, welcome do you need any assistance?" She asked in her most kind tone, they were family and with that, they were new...probably scared too. Mabel, the young girl with waist-length curly brown hair and brown eyes looked around excitedly, "no I can handle mine thank you, my name's Mabel!" She said happily as she shook both their hands with such wild energy Mystic was sure she'd need a chill pill. Dipper, on the other hand, seemed nervous of his surroundings and maybe annoyed, she walked up to him, "hi there, I'm your cousin Mystic, do you need help?" She had to hold back being blunt in telling him that everything was okay, as she knew that the feeling of someone knowing you were nervous made everything worse when pointed out. "Uh no it's fine, it's nice to meet you," he seemed curious and she assumed he must have been wondering how they were related as she was young and Stan was well...Stan.</p><p>She didn't seem bothered much as Dipper took his stuff inside alongside Mabel, Soos carried anything that was too heavy for them to handle or there was too much in their hands at once. The two went upstairs leaving Stan and her downstairs with a sigh, "the basic part is over, now we what? Try to help them settle? Dipper seemed a bit high strung..." Mystic commented softly, having a worried tone as she was nervous about making any bonds now that she was slowly realizing there was barely any point to the idea. "He just got here, we'll warm him up to the place kid" she raised a brow and nodded. Heading inside next with her ferret by her feet, she thought, <em>'okay it wouldn't hurt to get to know them, it might make their summer better....'</em> She smiled and got some sodas, thinking about how she'd talk to them as she went up the stairs and chuckled. Hearing the sound of someone jumping on one of the beds and giggling about having splinters in her hands, Mystic let out a quiet chuckle as she knocked on the door before entering. "Hey guys, got your side's settled?" She said as she looked at the posters on Mabel's side with a head tilt as she was personally not the type to care for boy bands, Dipper's side seemed more empty, "yeah...there was a goat on my bed though," Dipper seemed to have been frustrated stating this fact while his twin smiled, "it ate my sweater!" The high energy from Mabel had Mystic laugh, "I see, well it's good to hear you're doing alright, I'll try to keep the goat out for you. But besides that I brought you guys something to drink, you might be thirsty since you did travel far," a part of her felt like giving the younger girl a caffeinated beverage might have been a bad idea but she didn't mind, taking a seat with them on Dipper's bed as it was less crowded. "This place might be a bit jarring at first, but I hope I can help ease everything as your cousin, though I've never hung out with others, heh." She looked down and rubbed the back of her neck, "hey that's alright, Dippin' sauce wasn't too great at personing either" Mabel said before letting out an excited gasp, "what is that?!" She pointed at the weasel that laid on Mystics lap while shaking a jingle bell happily, "oh this is my companion, his name is Deimos" she said proudly, Mabel reached her hand out to begin gently caressing the creature which began playing with her hand like he tended to with Mystic. Dipper watched quietly, "I haven't seen one of those before," he then scratched its head before sitting back on the bed.</p><p>She chuckled, "they aren't very common as household 'pets'" she told him gently as the ferret went and sniffed his face curiously, Dipper flinched a little but relaxed when the ferret moved away to go find something to stash like a sock, racing out with it to his cage, a giggle escaped Mystic as she watched, "I'll get it later for ya kids". The twins got used to the shack with Mystic as their form of tour guide, even being a bit of a comedian in the way she showed them around dramatically. She bowed at times, playfully joked about secret rooms existing deep in the closets, telling them wild tales through the gift shop before introducing Soos and Wendy who were working a bit. "Stan might have you work too sorry to say, but it ain't too bad" she squeaked as Wendy leaned on her like usual, "yeah it's not too rough," Wendy smirked down as Mystic who glanced up with a nervous smile, "stealing my thunder red," she said quietly while Dipper blinked up at the redheaded girl in front of him, his brown eyes fixated till Mabel nudged him as Mystic had moved away to show them outside. "And here's the woods though I don't suggest going in there too far though, maybe one of these days I'll show you around though not right now." Dipper explored around with his sister, getting used to the woodland air.</p><p>Days went by and it was quite clear the work was boring Dipper while his sister was definitely something Mystic had personally never seen with her own eyes; she was always so positive about everything and rather flirtatious as she frequently would seemingly flirt with each boy she'd meet. Mystic leaned back with her eyes closed, seeming to be in a state of rest as she enjoyed the quiet sounds of the shop, "hey I need one of you to go hang these signs up in the spooky part of the forest." The group all called not it after Dipper, only to have Stan choose Dipper in the end who rubbed his arm, "grunkle Stan when I'm out there I feel like I'm being watched, and just yesterday my mosquito bites spelled out Beware" he showed a series of bug bites on his arm. "That says Bewarb" Stan commented as he adjusted his glasses before chuckling, "listen kid the monsters in the forest stories are drummed up by guys like us to sell merch to folks like that." Mystics eyes narrowed quickly as she looked at Stan, before straightening herself up, "listen Dip I'll go with ya, I'll take half okay?" It wasn't a yes or no agreement as she took half of the large bunch of arrows that directed the viewer to the shack, leading Dipper out with a grumble before pausing, "uh sorry kid, I just, Stan can tease real bad sometimes and didn't want him getting to ya" she lied though the truth was she hated that he wasn't being honest to Dipper about the forest and town. Though that made her a slight hypocrite on her part, maybe part of her was worried that he couldn't handle what she had been raised around all her life she just wanted to be safe as she would never forget he wasn't like her in secret. One mistake and he could've been a goner, but something told her there was no point in trying as he would soon find out what this place was like and all she could do was just try her best to keep him safe. "Eh it's fine, it gets a bit more normal after the first few times, let's split up and meet back here alright?" Mystic nodded with her stack, walking into the woods with him, her companion racing across the path by her feet excitedly as always. She left Dipper to his own devices as she would hang up her half of the signs farther in, she had been here before many times but it was true what Dipper had said previously...she felt watched, but whatever may have been watching her she wouldn't dignify it with paranoid glances.</p><p>After nailing in the majority of her signs she kept noting that her eye was drawn to the lake that glistened with such beauty, seeming to sparkle as the breeze would create gentle ripples creating what seemed like a shimmering painting. With the breeze the trees gave a small sway, Mystic's nose scrunched up as she gave a high pitched sneeze, her body slightly being thrown off before she blinked and looked around. "If anyone heard that, they better keep quiet about it," she mumbled before looking at the ferret that made eye contact with her, "that includes you," a smile appeared as she picked up the ferret wiggling its tail before hiding behind her neck and yawned from all the walking. She stared at the lake for what felt like hours before remembering to go meet with Dipper, <em>'hope that kid is doing alright,'</em> she thought as she treaded through the forest quietly, she felt like she had been near that lake before once upon a dream but wasn't sure and at that moment it wasn't important. Back at the shack she hadn't seen Dipper but assumed she heard him and Mabel chatting away about something, her mind making a static noise as she went inside but she shook it off. Nearly passing the two in the living room before leaning on the door frame curiously only to hear Mabel speak about spilling beans after the doorbell rang, her eyebrow raised before rolling her eyes at the girl speaking about getting a boyfriend, all in the time they were gone. She couldn't really say anything as what did she know, she wasn't even brave enough to take a dive so hats off to her cousin for achieving her summer goal so far. She dazed off, the loneliness sinking in for a few good minutes, only to look up at Mabel's announcement, recuperating herself as she looked to see her cousin with a strange male with a black hoodie. Dipper seemed uncertain of the man just like herself, arms crossed as Mabel introduced him as "Norman" and listened to Dipper's questioning of him. A tad frustrated that Stan was so relaxed but perhaps she was just over concerned by her nervous gut feeling, "you have fun kiddo." she told Mabel before going to the kitchen to prepare a meal for Deimos. She kept hearing static when she passed Dipper, her head whispering journal but she shook it all off after looking around him every now and then, there was nothing clearly in sight.</p><p>Dipper raced upstairs a while later and seemed to be preoccupied which seemed normal for the twins, trying to keep themselves busy quite frequently. She walked to her room with a baggy of meat in her hand, opening her room and noticing that her plant had moved at some point, her eyes were surprised but she'd feed her companion before even remotely investigating the plant's sudden change. Deimos stood in his cage racing up and down the stairs impatiently as she cleaned the flooring and changed his water before adding the fresh mixture of meats, closing the door and going to the plant, running her fingers gently across its deep, dull purple petals, "are you hiding?" She whispered and got down on the floor in front of the plant, weighing its vines in hopes that they had some form of structure but they were still as limp as ever. A soft sigh escaped her lips before she heard a voice echo in the shack, raising a brow, "zombie? That's something random to scream, or are the dead rising?" With a small huff, she stood up and sat in her window, waiting to see a hand reaching out of the ground, decaying and rotten but nothing appeared for a while. While gazing out the window she leaned back and closed her eyes, seeming to doze off for a good bit which was relieving as the more time past the more bored she grew with her life, though what woke her nearly made her heart stop. She heard rumbling before the earth felt as if it were being shaken rapidly from side to side every few seconds, though she had never experienced an earthquake in her lifetime of living in Gravity Falls.</p><p>She immediately felt the need to hold everything in place after her lamp nearly fell off her nightstand from one of the various rumbles that would shake the ground. Her hands seemed to glow slightly as did the objects she held in place, her biggest concerns were the ferret cage, and lamp as one held her precious companion and the other had a possibility of being hazardous if broken. After the rumble finished she took a look outside of her window seat to see a strange, large red and white creature that nearly made her question what it exactly was for a few seconds. Upon closer examination, she noticed it's gnome-like figure and the small creatures forming it before noticing Dipper and Mabel down below and cornered. Part of her said to blast at it, to shoot it down and shield her family, they were just kids and new to Gravity Falls no less, the gnomes were irritating far more than her last run in. Though she assumed they didn't know the relation between her and the twins as they seemed to have grown terrified after her past visits near their home, and the pixie dust incident. Though all that time thinking she was taken out of her thoughts by a loud sound, a leaf blower, she watched as the twins blasted the main gnome with a brunette beard into the center of the gigantic beast, causing it to fall apart with frantic, vengeful gnomes. She chuckled to herself, "he knows... I feel like my old friend would have found that funny..making enemies already, this'll be an interesting summer". Mabel and Dipper came inside with their hair and clothes looking like they had just gone skydiving down multiple trees and hitting every branch on the way down. "Eh hey it appears I overstocked so eh, why not pick something out on the house?" Stan said whilst counting the money from the days work, Dipper questioned if there was a catch while it seemed Mabels eyes were searching for the perfect item already. The catch was simple, pick something before Stan changed his mind, Mystic couldn't help but shake her head at that, watching as Dipper chose a hat with a pine tree and Mabel showed off her random personality with the fascination of a grappling hook. <em>'Where and why do we have those....for sale no less?'</em> She thought with a smile, the extra company was rather nice, it made everything feel less empty, maybe she could handle getting to know these people, all she had to do was live in the moment. And after the gnome fight, it seemed that every moment with these twins would be fascinating.</p><p>She would sit in her room later that night and think about the day's events, calm as she chuckled remaining the gnomes as they ricocheted around making strange growls and swearing vengeance once again, she wondered how the events would be gone down if she went downstairs or shot them herself. Would Stan have stopped her, would the gnomes have gone running or got angrier, would Dipper and Mabel be scared of her? Quickly she shook her head to erase the imagery she created, holding herself right as she stared off into nothing, it hurt knowing she was most likely going to play pretend human all summer, she had seen what a small build-up in her abilities could do after one mistake. It would be nearly impossible to survive without a flair up with how her emotions were, the best ideas she had in mind were using it for tiny things like at work or going to the lake and seeing what she could create at random and what she could change without causing a huge disturbance to the townsfolk. With all these thoughts racing in her mind she found herself pacing back and forth across her deep blue carpet, her breathing hitched as her eyes appeared vacant as if her mind and body were separate at that very moment. She wasn't sure what the best plan would be, though maybe since they already knew of the weirdness with Gravity Falls from the gnomes, perhaps she could just tell them she was different. Only time would tell the best option, either by her hand or by fates.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Episode- S1, E4: The Hand That Rocks the Mabel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The family settled in the living room on the floor, Stan sat in his recliner like usual while Mystic sat at the table so the kids would have space on the carpet, she had a view of the tv and a good rest as she leaned back in the chair and put her feet up, Stan glanced and glared only to have her stick her tongue out and smile, using a bit of her abilities to flick her uncle's nose, watching him grab his nose and nervously glance down to the kids. She shrugged as if telling him it was highly unlikely they'd notice, and if they did it was coincidental, but their silent conversation was interrupted by a commercial, Mystic leaned her head back with closed eyes, giving a quiet sigh as if she'd heard this commercial a quadrillion times. "Oh wow, I'm getting all curiousy inside," Mabel said softly after the commercial had ended, "well don't get too curious, ever since that Gideon kid started his business in town I've had nothing but trouble" Stan grumbled, Mystic nodded, "yeah business is off at times cause of him, competition," she didn't care much with her eyes still closed. "Do you think he's really psychic?" Mabel's eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement while Mystic's mind sighed <em>'no'</em>, "only one way to find out," Dipper replied to his sister, "aye, no, no one in this family is going under that kid Gideon's roof!" Mystic counted down to when the kids mentioned their loophole before they'd race off to the competitions show, "I'll watch over them..," she told Stan as she walked after them with a yawn, catching up to them and glancing away. "Oh, you coming too Mystic?" "Yeah...I guess curiosity," she joked though that wasn't true, maybe actually attending the show she could see if he had the journal. Dipper and Mabel walked in first followed by Soos, each paying which bothered her strongly, she touched the money collector's hand and seemed to pay for it via a strange set of coins, though once out of the human sight the coins would disappear back into her pocket. Inside she'd sit down with the rest of the group, quiet though her face looked to be strongly irritated as Dipper and the crew investigated the tent which seemed like a low budget Mystery Shack. She sighed and turned her body, leaning on Soos' body since he was there and held her weight with her tired back.</p><p>The show started having everyone's eyes glance up to watch in anticipation, "let's see what the monster looks like" Dipper whispered as a shadow slowly grew on the stage, Dipper and Mabel seemed shocked as they leaned a tad bit forward, the curtains lifted and the person beneath them had Mystic cover her mouth and nearly snort with laughter. Dipper's eyes furrowed at the very sight of the child, "that's Stan's mortal enemy?" "Funny, I know" Mystic whispered before the show fully began via a pair of doves flying into the air. The boy began his show greeting the guests and then explaining that he predicted they would say "awe" in just a few moments, where the boy would turn to face them with an "adorable" face, causing both Mystic and Dipper to roll their eyes. "It came true" Mabel said in complete awe of the boy that began to sing a song, forcing everyone to stand up, except Mystic who fell back onto the bench with a small thud and slightly groaned, slowly sitting up before quickly standing as she noticed Dipper had stood, though Dipper already seemed to notice she didn't seem to forcefully stand up on cue like the others, which was odd all in itself. A song started to play and the child "psychic" began to dance around and point out things that were seemingly blatantly obvious things such as people attending multiple shows shown by the merchandise they were holding. The boy came over to Mabel next, saying something told him her name was Mabel despite having never met, Mystic rolled her eyes as Mabel was in awe at this, surprised he knew her name despite it being clearly on her sweater. The only talent Mystic could see this kid having was creating a decent song on the spot. Dipper kept his eye on the kid throughout his show seeming to fall on magic tricks which didn't amaze Mystic or Dipper. Mystic noting the pendant on the child's neck, something screamed of her having knowledge on it, but she ignored it and made sure the kids were okay, never letting them out of her sight as when leaving the tent she felt being watched with intensity, glancing back only to see a shadow leaving. She kept herself behind the kids, that way she could protect them from anything in front of them, and take a blow if something was behind them, Mabel was awestruck and chattering about the show much to Mystic and her brother's annoyance, Soos joined in, seemingly caught in the magic snare as well.<br/>
<br/>
"Do you really think anything that happene--" "No..no, oh sorry to cut you off," Mystic tensed up, having heard what Dipper was prepared to stay ahead of time as he had tugged on her arm to gain her attention. Dipper seemed to shrug it off with no problem, people can answer questions without fully knowing the question sometimes, perhaps she even knew the questions Dipper had been prepared to ask as it was a logical question, did you think his skills were real? The pairs each discussed to their own devices even when reaching home, Mystic sat on the large dinosaur skull in the living room and relaxed, her companion resting on her lap as she stretched her back while lying quietly, mentally thinking about why her head screamed that she knew about that dumb pendant, it didn't seem all that special. While in her thoughts it seemed Mabel had gotten up and went to go answer the door, she was the friendliest out of the bunch to always answer the door with a smile it seemed. She was at the door for a while before seeming to leave with a friend, Mystic looked at the ceiling, "Aye Dippy, wanna go for a walk before Stan calls for one of us to work? I'm open to doing an adventure with you," she offered, standing up and holding her hand out to her cousin despite them nearly being the same height, "you'd go adventuring with me?" Dipper asked with an excited smile, grabbing her arm and pulling her along excitedly after she nodded calmly, "We just should be back before it gets too late though cause I'mma try to make Dinner, like subs maybe so we've got half an hour approximately, maybe an hour" she said as they walked, lightly leaning on Dipper from behind, arms resting on his head as he flipped through the Journal excitedly. "I-I found this journal, an the pages just stop like the author vanished, it talks about all these different creatures and like a dark side to Gravity Falls!" He smiled excitedly, she was slightly reminded of her father and his passion for his research <em>'I think I'll tell him a little..'</em>  she thought, taking a breath. "I know kid, don't worry, I've lived here my entire life and seen the odd stuff. Maybe I can help you with stuff in that journal, I may not show it but..I know quite a bit" something in her felt like she heard that line somewhere else but in a slightly different phrasing.</p><p>Dipper's eyes were full of excitement, running a hand through his brunette hair, "wait, you've known about the mysteries of this town?!" He exclaimed, having found another person to nerd with it'd seem, "hah, yeah I have, speaking of which wanna go find some giant vampire bats? They're usually out during the summer cause its super hot." Dipper flipped through his journal to find a page on the creatures, suddenly seeming nervous reading that townsfolk wore garlic necklaces to keep them away as they seemed to drink blood, "oh my, is the great adventurous Dipper scared~?" She teased, walking backwards to face him, playfully smirking at her cousin, "n-no!" Dipper adjusted his hat, walking towards her after putting the journal in his vest pocket, determined to prove the older girl wrong as she raised a brow and chuckled. The pair walked near one of the largest caves, "wanna lure them out here?" "H-How?" Mystic stretched, "well there's one that might make you queasy, or one that'll make us need to run," she seemed so relaxed as she spoke that it nearly scared Dipper, "I rather not return home with a sick stomach so..option 2?" He seemed uncertain and she nodded, unhooking her flashlight, reaching her hand into her pocket and conjuring small garlic cloves, tossing two to Dipper for him to rub on his hands or keep attached to him so the creatures would stay back. She then tossed the rest of her handful into the cave, flashlight ready incase she'd either need to locate the creatures and toss in more or use it as defense since she wasn't keeping garlic on her. She knew herself and Deimos would be fine as Deimos sat in her hoodie's large pocket. It didn't take long for the pair to hear hissing, high pitch squeaks and soon the sound of wings flapping, "back up," she said, secretly moving her hand to push him as his reaction times were slightly off but made it look as if she was doing more of a hand signal, the wind swaying her hair as a group of bats flew out from the cave and hissed loudly. Taking shelter in the darkness of a bunch of trees, gazing at the pair hungrily making Dipper slightly shake as he had fallen to the ground. <em>'Maybe vampire bats were not the best idea...,'</em> she thought as she watched the bats that were folded back up, their bodies spanning to approximately 10 feet when measured with their wings fully opened. Dipper looked to Mystic who calmly approached, "wait Cous, you don't have any garlic on you, what are you doing?!" Dipper had been brought to a state of fear, "get up Dip, come on, if bats got you frightened the rest of that book might give you a heart attack, and we don't need that now do we?" Dipper looked away then took a breath and sat up, their small adventure seemed interesting as she kept the bats somehow under control while giving Dipper a piece of paper to take notes on them, "h-how do you have them not biting us?" He asked as he kept his distance slightly, she blinked and teleported the garlic in the cave to her hand with a smile, "you don't think I come unprepared now did you?" Dipper shook his head happily after that, resuming to his studies before the bats would scream and fly back to the cave.</p><p>The screams caught Dipper off guard, having him fall from one of the branches as he had begun to examine the creatures large hooks and feet, Mystic looked surprised <em>'don't use your magic, run!'</em> she hissed in her head, Deimos jumped to her shoulder as she rushed to grab dipper, holding him and pushing him into a bush as she fell flat on her face. Her ferret bounced on her back with a bit of a fright, tail puffed up like a bottle brush, "ow fuck" she hissed as her nose seemed to bleed, she sighed and seemed to shake it off after the initial sting, "you okay Dip?" She asked as she held her ferret who was perfectly fine, having had her take the blow like the little rat he was though she could care less. "Oh my gosh, Mystic your nose is bleeding!" Dipper started to freak out till she pat his head, "thanks captain obvious, now I asked if you were okay, you fell pretty hard," Dipper had pulled out a tissue for her which she took calmly, "y-yeah, just a bit of back pain," he said calmly, "alright as long as you're not broken, Stan wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I got you hurt." She said as she put her arm over him like they were good buds, though secretly she had a bit of a dizzy spell<em> 'god it's been so long since I've gotten any form of injury,'</em>  she thought calmly, <em>'did it always hurt that much? Or is the nose just really fragile?'</em>  She looked to her hand where she had been bitten about 3 years ago by the gnome, <em>'probably fragile..'  </em>Dipper still seemed startled, "wouldn't Grunkle Stan be upset if you got hurt too?" Dipper asked, he was such a sweet kid deep down, it had only been just a few weeks of getting to know them an she was starting to grow close with them, sure Mabel was a bit too much for Mystic to handle at times, but she didn't mind, as for Dipper, she could see him as a little brother., "it'll be fine Dippy, don't worry so much," she laughed gently in hopes to relieve the younger being. As they reached the shack Stan immediately asked about her nose bleed, "I'm just a clutz, was walking and tripped on a rock," she lied so Stan wouldn't kill her for actually taking his great-nephew out investigating, though Stan seemed suspicious before letting them pass. Mystic went to the kitchen and put Deimos in his crate to eat and drink while she began to make sandwiches, asking what Dipper and his sisters liked so as not to scare them if she got it right without asking, while she worked on their subs Mabel returned. Her appearance made Mystic do a double-take "what the...," even Dipper seemed startled by her as she expressed that she had been hanging out with her new friend Gideon. Mystic raised a brow as she placed their food down along with Stans and a few drinks, "I'd be careful Mabel..that doesn't seem like Gideon," she said gently, in all her years here she never heard of Gideon taking someone to his dressing room and such, instantly weary but not going further so the trio could eat while she went to clean herself up. Her eyes looked dull as she thought, <em>'such a liar..but it's for everyone's safety..right?'</em>  She splashed some water on her face before just standing their, hands on the sides of the sink, "this is gonna be a long summer.."</p><p>After a night of hearing hot dogs being blown up in the microwave and a surge of uncertain theories and thoughts, Mystic would wake to the twins talking downstairs, she laid in her bed with little care. It felt like she was being eaten by the mattress, she didn't feel like moving, she felt a weird numbness again as she put her arm over her blue eyes. A soft sigh of frustration escaping her lips "I..shouldn't want to bond with them..they shouldn't be near me..what if I almost make a mistake and reveal myself?" She gave out a small whine usually caused by over panicking or bad thoughts that she would shake away, "I..I'll figure something out...don't want to ruin their summer" with this thought she would sit up and go downstairs for Deimos' breakfast, wearing a light long sleeve shirt that was a dark purple with a few black stripes on the sleeves, with a grey and white skirt and knee-high black socks, "hey kids, whatcha talking about?" She leaned on the doorframe and watched their game on the television, "Mabels going on a date with Gideon, and I'm warning her that he's gonna fall in love with her" Dipper mumbled irritably, "it's just one date," Mabel reassured while Mystic made a strange face as if thinking. "I've...never really been on a date...but something 'bout Gideon makes me side with Dipper, be careful kiddo," after she spoke she knew she screwed up as did Dipper. Mabel began asking a ton of questions, how could their older cousin never have been on a date? Mabel's eyes shimmered, ready to attempt matchmaking before Mystic looked at her with a 'don't try it' expression causing more questions. "Look kid, I just am not interested in anyone in this town, or the idea, when I find someone then maybe, but don't try to hook me up with someone," Mabel looked sad a bit. "But what if there's a super cute boy~?" She asked, "hah, you're funny, and to be honest I don't care what they are, if I ever date someone I want them to be someone my heart screams yes too and will be there for me, and just tolerate me I guess. Male, female, it doesn't matter, heck no gender," Mabel's head tilted at the concept, "not everyone is boy crazy Mabel, she looks uncomfortable, leave her alone now" Dipper said seriously, still being worried about her after yesterday with the bats. Mabel apologized before getting ready to go on her date with Gideon, mainly just making sure she didn't look like she was pelted by rocks or something, brushing her hair and fixing her sweater, Dipper looked over curiously, "if you're gonna ask something now's not the time okay Dip?" "Did that question bug you that much? Are you okay?" He asked anyway as he watched her sort out meat, "all I'll say is, if you were in my shoes the concept would put you on edge too..," her voice was soft as she focused on the food, "mm how about we go on another adventure after Mabel heads out? I found some other creatures last night," he opened the journal like a shy kid, showing her a few pages, "or, maybe we can go sit by that lake you seem to like and work on these strange writings, I think they're codes," Mystic glanced over and watched the symbols seem to shift into words, "huh? Yeah sure Dip...just let me feed Deimos and we can go," Dipper happily walked away while she calmly went to feed her excited companion, looking out her window while he ate, "everyone wants me with someone...but they don't know, or seem to understand the implications...of dating me, or..anything like that.." her voice was weak, "there's no one like me, I've watched this town change around me, people grow old, people..passing, in only 30 years..an I've only bonded to my ferret and this home," she looked up to the sky, a sea of sadness filling her throat but she shook it away, "it's okay, it's better this way anyway, that way if I do somehow pass...I won't be really hurting anyone, but I don't expect that yet" she looked at her ferret licking its chomps before drinking water.</p><p>After it seemed to have finished its meal she would take him out to go out with Dipper, taking a simple notebook and pencil to help teach Dipper to decode what her brain seemed to translate instantly. Meeting him downstairs with the ferret on her shoulder, calm as they walked out, she felt bad inside still from what she said to herself, her head low as she watched where she walked, "you okay cous?" Dipper asked, "yeah I'm fine," she lied with a soft smile <em>'such a fucking liar'</em> her head whispered in static as they continued to the lake, she sat against a tree while Dipper sat on a log before the two began working on the codes. She taught him step by step how they worked, usually ending with "lucky guess" or "I told you, I know more than it seems" which Dipper didn't mind, writing excitedly as they decoded for a while though soon Mystic leaned back and unwillingly fell asleep. Dipper looked confused for a bit but let her be as she was still breathing, her dream began, it was the same monochrome place as ever since she lost the journal..but this time different, she saw Dipper and Mabel in place of her father, Mabel's shooting star symbol and Dippers pine tree on his hat glowing as they seeming to sit back on the tree where she had seemingly fallen asleep, birch trees glowing with eyes before watching Stan soon join, his hat symbol glowing but unlike the other two he was twitching as the eyes targeted him, the eyes kept flicking from blurry to static as she began to approach the group in the dull world, she was used to this type of dream but only got startled by the next event to take place. Dipper and Mabel whimpered when she touched them, and Stans gruff voice seemed to mutter "monster" or "traitor" when she walked close, "...what? Okay I..can I wake?" She asked as if someone would hear, Dipper stirred a bit and his journal fell out, flipping to a page quickly but before she could see the page she was shaken awake, "Mystic..we should head back, you've been asleep for about an hour and a half," he said worried, "huh? Oh sorry kid..I..don't know what happened," "oh gosh you've woken up good, it's okay let's just get going". Dipper held his hand out to her and helped her up even with his noodle arms, Deimos noticed his owner was awake and came scurrying back from chasing a butterfly, running up her pant leg to reach his beloved shoulder perch, she pat his head while slightly rubbing her head, <em>'what the hell did I dream of?..That was..weird'. </em>When they returned to the shack they were met with a pacing Mabel who seemed stressed which had Mystic slowly approach, "kid what's up?" Mabel began to frantically tell the events of her date with Gideon, having agreed to one but being pulled into another, Mystic seeing this through her memories as she had entered her mind secretly via a hand on Mabel's shoulder. She sighed at the dirty trick Gideon had pulled, "It's not like you have to marry him at least" Dipper said in hopes of calming his sister.</p><p>"Good news Mabel, you have to marry Gideon!" Stan announced wearing a 'Team Gideon' shirt, Mystic looked at her uncle with a face of irritated disbelief as Stan told his horrified niece that it was an agreement he had with Gideon's father Bud, soon watching Mabel run away screaming, Dipper followed after while Mystic gave Stan a disapproving look, "you... Ya know what, it's not worth my time," she muttered as she passed Stan to go join Dipper on checking on Mabel who seemed to stretch her sweater out far to cover her body, her head buried away in the soft fabric. Dipper seemed to be talking with her just fine, soon suggesting that he could go talk to Gideon for her. "Yeah, let us help ya out Star," she smiled gently at Mabel who wiped her face quietly, "you'd do that for me?" She seemed a bit surprised at the pair offering to help her with her situation with the younger boy, "course kid, but you'll owe me," she said blankly holding her hand out, oddly she remembered someone from her past doing this. "Owe you what?" Mabel said, holding her hand out happily, "one of your handmade sweaters kid, I wanna hide in a sweater town!" She laughed and smiled, "oh okay! Sure I'll make you a sweater cous!" Mabel jumped up and hugged her, though Mystic fell back as she wasn't expecting that, chuckling, "you're a sweet kid, now where and when do we have to meet 'Mr. Psychic'?" Mabel gave them the place and time calmly, Dipper and her looking to an agreement, "ready to crush some hearts?" She asked Dipper later out of sight from Mabel. She wore a white shirt with a dark purple jean jacket, ripped jeans and a pair of black boots, "yeah," Dipper said looking up at her just a bit as they walked, Mystic played off her anxiety calmly, helping Dipper with her best resting bitch face, calm though inside she was screaming at the sight of people. She walked behind Dipper, hands in her pocket sighing as she would soon follow him behind a curtain to an awfully large chair and table where the young boy sat, she took a moment to mentally whisper <em>'holy shit...'  </em>as the kid putdown the large menu to greet the pair, "oh well hello Dipper and Mystic Pines, you look good, you look good", Mystic looked away with a quiet scoff unsure of what to say to that. "Thanks, you uh... Look, Gideon. We've got to talk. Mabel isn't joining you tonight, she uh, she doesn't want to see you anymore. She's uh... She's kinda weirded out by you, no offense," Dipper said as best he could to the kid '<em>oh yeah, that crushed him</em>,' Mystic joked in her head. Suddenly Mystic sensed immediate tension in the air, "so what you're saying is..you've gotten between us." Gideon's tone and mannerisms had Mystic put her hand on Dipper's shoulder to move him closer, the hand behind her back ready to protect with whatever would pop to her head. "You're not gonna like, freak out or anything, are ya?" Dipper's voice was in true concern, seeming to sense the tension too, then Gideon smiled "of course not. These things happen. Bygones, you know," Dipper began moving back to leave, "so okay, cool. Then again, sorry man, but uh, hey, thumbs up. Huh?" He began to leave with Mystic following, she could've sworn she heard Gideon whisper something and flinched as her head read static of Dipper falling to the ground.</p><p>The pair returned to the shack, soon playing with Soos while Mystic sat on the checkout counter, calmly sipping a juice box with her ferret eating some lamb when the phone rang, Dipper rushed in to get it first before she could and began to chat on it with someone, her eyes curious as he got seemingly excited."Oh, finally! I thought nobody would ever ask! I have notes and theories!" Quickly her brain registered what he was talking about as the static image came back to her again, Dipper looked at her, raising a brow as he could've sworn he saw her pupils shine gold for a few seconds as she gazed into space. Her mouth slightly a gap for a moment as she seemed to breathe sharply before holding her head. "You okay?" Dipper asked softly, putting his hand on her knee, "D-Dip, I don't think you should...if you go to that address can I go with? I mean I know about the strange stuff too.." She said, playing off her panic as nervousness, "huh? Oh yeah sure, why not?" He still seemed weary after he could've sworn her pupils were a lovely golden color, but perhaps it was just the sunlight messing with his eyes. She ran her hand through her hair, sweating after Dipper left in a frantic state, she didn't understand why she saw him falling, but she felt something was off about that call he just took. Something in her was making her panicked mindstate worse than it should've been as her ferret looked at her, biting her ear to snap her out of it with a quick hiss of pain, looking at him with tears welling in her eyes, slowing her breathing, "I'm sorry...that's just..a terrifying image... Maybe it's my bond...I shouldn't bond..see what happens," she whispered frightenedly, holding her arms tightly together while watching the twins play outside. "But I'd prefer to see them happy and I feel they need me...even if it's one summer..I'll do..something, it'll be fine, I just," she sipped her drink and looked to the ground. Ever since summer started her mind had been more frequent to predict things in only what? A few weeks? If it had been predicting stuff right, then no matter how ridiculous this one may have seemed she'd go for it, if she didn't and her prediction did happen she'd feel immensely guilty. She would sit and wait for the time that Dipper would be set to leave and call her to join. Leaving Deimos at home as he was tired, she had put the critter away in his cage before racing downstairs. Dipper was excited but noticed his cousin seemed nervous to go with him, there didn't seem to be a reason to be nervous so he shrugged it off and began leading her to the address that looked like a factory. She seemed suspicious, looking around cautiously as Dipper opened the doors to go inside, "Hello?" He called out, his voice echoed strongly in the darkroom, Mystics eyes slightly glowed their light blue, Dipper soon turned to leave but the door slammed shut with a massive thud which startled Dipper and his cousin. "Hello friends," a voice said as it turned around in a swivel chair, petting a toy of himself. Mystic groaned and tapped her foot. "Ah Mystic...and Dipper Pines, how long have you been in this town? A week or two? Enjoying the scenery?" Dipper stepped forward, while Mystic tried to pull him back as the static noise she heard before events would happen started again. "What do you want from me, man?" Dipper's voice was strongly irritated, and reasonably so, Gideon seemed to sneer, "Listen carefully, boy. This town has secrets you couldn't begin to comprehend!" The smaller boy began loudly, Mystics hands balled up protectively, <em>'I...cant...or can I?' </em>"is this about Mabel? I told you, she's not into you!" Dipper retorted, Mystic stepped behind him, hand behind her back at the ready but she wasn't sure what she could pull that wouldn't be suspicious,</p><p>"Liar! You turned her against me! She was my peach dumpling!" Gideon's hand reached his pendant, Dipper was surprised, "you okay man?" The next thing Dipper knew was that he was levitating, Gideon's eyes seemed shocked at Mystic as she didn't seem to float on his command, making him growl and toss Dipper into a few boxes of the kid's merchandise. Mystic tensed up, slowing Dipper's landing so it didn't hurt him as much, Gideon smirked at her as he spotted this, having her tense up and deeply breathing in case he'd pull something else. "Reading minds isn't all I can do," Gideon said as Mystic formed a shield over Dipper, "but you're a fake!" Dipper retorted, panic in his voice, "oh Dipper, is this fake?" Gideon lifted the merchandise around them, "leave him alone Gideon," Mystic spoke passively, she hadn't used her magic to make a shield, let alone an invisible one so her voice was weak to retain some energy, Gideon glared at her and laughed, "no, I don't think I will," his voice hissed with poison. He tried to lift her again which worked only slightly which only continued aggravating the child, "I beg to differ kiddo" with Dipper in a panicked state she figured it'd be okay to do some minor things, looking away incase her eyes lit gold again as the floating merch pelted the child who dropped her now when distracted. Dipper got up while Gideon shook his head to recuperate, shocked as he didn't understand what happened, Mystic took a breath, <em>'why is this taking so much out of me, lighting a fire isn't this bad!'</em> She thought as she stood up, though she was also in a protective situation so it was possible the amount she was using was just stronger, and a shield is quite taxing. Gideon growled and started pelting toys at the pair, then knocked a cabinet to try and squash the pair, Dipper moved out of the way, tugging Mystic who nearly tripped over one of the many annoying talking plushies. "Grunkle Stan was right about you, you are a monster!" Dipper shouted, Mystic stared up at her cousin, her foot caught under a box while Dipper was ready to fight having regained himself it seemed. "Your sister will be mine," the child seemed strongly unhinged with wild laughter that seemed fit for any crazed opponent before he played with one of the many plush toys, seeming to boost his ego a bit. Dipper grabbed a bat and charged at Gideon, only to be levitated back up, though this time Gideon managed to levitate Mystic as well, most likely due to being slightly drained from the quick use of magic. She hissed, "she's never gonna date you!" Dipper shouted, firing the child up more, "you can't force her to fall for you," Mystic snapped as well, "that's a lie! I'm gonna make sure you never lie to me again, friends," he levitated what appeared to be a pair of lamb shears towards both of them. Mystic's main goal was protecting  Dipper who gulped, she needed just a few minutes to even manage something small, maybe she could light a toy and fake a fire, but they could become trapped inside, would it be worth it? "Gideon, we have to talk," a voice said out of nowhere, perfect a distraction, "Mabel, my marshamlla, what are you doing here?" Gideon said surprised, the shears falling to the floor with a clattering sound, "I'm sorry Gideon but I can't be your marshmallow, I have to be honest with you and tell you that myself," Mabel said softly. "I..I don't understand," Gideon said, his grasp tightening on the amulet, Mystic gave out a slightly pained squeal, hearing static say<em> 'just light the place!'</em>  but she couldn't, her hands held tight to her sides, managing to snap her fingers she made the shears slightly float, "it's real..cute Mabel but now is a bad time," Mystic huffed out, "yeah this probably isn't the best time to be brutally honest with him," Dipper said strained as his body was compressed, "hey, we can still be makeup buddies though, right? Wouldn't you like that?" Gideon's grip seemed to lessen, "really?," he smiled hopefully, Mystic and Dipper taking a breath, the shears sliding across the floor into a toy hard, splitting it in half, <em>'ah...fuck',</em> "no not really! You were attacking my brother and cousin, what the heck!" Mabel shouted, pulling off Gideon's tie dropping Mystic and Dipper. Mystic quickly checked on dipper, his back probably wasn't gonna be great after this. "My tie, give it back!" Gideon reached for the article of clothing only to watch Mabel throw it to Dipper who caught it and laughed, "hah, not so powerful without this are you?" Gideon charged at Dipper, Mystic holding her cousin in hopes to stop what her brain said was next; the fall, though all she heard next was the sound of glass breaking and saw Dipper above her fighting with the child while the pair were falling. Mystic finally lost all morals, grabbing Dipper, her nails sinking into the child's arm as she pulled him away from Gideon and kicking the child away lightly, in hopes of stopping the child, using what she regained to try and slow all of their falls as she bared her fangs a bit, her pupils dangerously gold. Her family had been put in danger and she wasn't gonna let that slide, luckily Dipper couldn't see as he was too busy watching the ground soar close to them, she held him close, set to take a painful blow, but soon she saw Mabel catch them before they hit the ground, well Gideon and Dipper at least. The slight smack to the ground snapped her out of whatever she had experienced to look at her cousin with the pendant.</p><p>"Listen, Gideon, I will never date you," Mabel said, upset, "yeah!" Dipper said as he took in an excited gasp that he didn't die, Mystic got up on her own, standing behind her cousins as Mabel smashed the pendant, having it puff up with some strange aura hinting to its magic. "My powers! Oh this isn't over, you haven't seen the last of wittle ol' me," Gideon walked backwards into the dark of the woods, Mystic could have sworn he was smirking at her with something that sent her on edge, Dipper and Mabel checked upon each other. Mystic looked at Dippers arm, shocked with herself as he covered it and thanked her for coming with him, and being set to take the fall, before asking her if she was okay as she looked drained of color. "I'm fine, let's get you all home..here Dip, I'll carry you, your back must hurt," she said softly, forcing her shakiness to go away as she picked her young cousin up and put him on her back, "are you sure?" "Listen, don't ask any god damn questions right n--...just let me make sure you don't get hurt any further o-okay?" Mabel and Dipper seemed caught off guard from her sudden command, but summed it to being shaken up from the fall, beginning the walk home. Dipper thought while they went, "Mystic?" "Hmm," she looked away from Mabel, feeling a bit of blood in her mouth probably from her fangs poking her tongue hard, "did anything seem off to you, during all that?" He asked, "kid...we just fought a child using a magic item that gave him psychic like abilities all over the fact that he couldn't handle a rejection...how more off are you gonna get?" She heard the twins chuckle, "true..just something felt strange..like at times I was protected," he mumbled, she didn't respond, playing it off as tired while they strolled through the night forest. Dipper handed Mabel his flashlight to help her see along the path though Mystic didn't need it as she seemed to be decently good at walking through the dark well enough. Once home Stan turned to face them, "what happened to you three?" Each replied with the same answer, Stan sighing in agreement "Gideon, yeah, the little mutant swore vengeance on the whole family. Ha, I guess he's gonna try to nibble my ankles or somethin'." Dipper got off Mystic's back, seeming fine now, "oh, yeah. Yeah, how's he gonna destroy us now, huh? Try to guess what number we're thinking of?" Dipper let out a laugh, "he'll never guess what number I'm thinking of," Mable began excitedly, "negative eight! No one would guess a negative number," Stan smiled, "uh oh, I bet he's planning on destruction right now!" The trio laughed, Mystic chuckled and looked away, <em>'danger, he returns'</em> the voice whispered again, seeing what she swore was her father's journal for a second being closed, jolting her before she shook her head, it was most likely nothing.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Episode- S1, E12: Summerween</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As time would pass it grew clearer that Mystic and her cousins had grown closer, though some interactions with them she grew greatly annoyed by such as teasing her for almost being the same height as them despite being 6 years older. It secretly stung as an insecurity but she shook it off and just let them be, they had to deal with each other all year long and her just for summer, she could let them enjoy a few months on being proud of their genetics. Though it seemed today was one of her favorite days, it was June and finally time for Summerween, she seemed deeply passionate having made a homemade costume to wear out for fun and since the kids were young she could maybe go with them. Though the costume was lightweight and versatile so she might just take a walk in the woods, with her costume she had made a cute little cape for Deimos to wear. Trying the costume on she was a bit shocked that everything was exactly right as they once were but it was fine, she adjusted it a tad bit before they'd go out as of course, they were going to get late decorations. She thought about staying home and surprising them with a flurry of decorations but knew that just wasn't right, it'd seem odd especially since she could contour most likely anything and it wouldn't be found somewhere else. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she put Deimos in his cage with some treats and left to go join her family in the car, "y'all ready for an exciting day?" She asked the twins happily as Stan began to drive off quickly to the Summerween Superstore, "what's gonna happen today?" Dipper asked with the usual curiosity Mystic had grown used to his questions about everything and anything, "well we're going to--" "here we are the Summerween Superstore!" Stan announced, Mystic lit up excitedly which caught the twins off guard, "Summerween?" Mabel slightly tilted her head, "yeah, the people of this town love Halloween so much that they celebrate twice a year!" Stan pulled out a calendar and pointed, "do you always carry that calendar with you?" Dipper tilted his head, "yes..," Stan said awkwardly as he put the calendar back into his jacket, "I dunno about this, something about it feels..unnatural," Mabel's comment made Mystic shrug, "but there's candy~", the twins eyes lit up and ran into the store excitedly. Stan chuckled, "go ahead and join 'em kid," he ruffled her dark hair, she bit her lip before walking into the store and excitedly exploring.</p><p> </p><p>Halloween seemed like the only time of year she could show off her "magic" without being suspicious to the townsfolk, and Summerween was a pass as well, she smiled at everything in the store. From the costumes to candy, to decor she was in awe even if it wasn't as top tier as other places, she happily grabbed her favorite candy to stock up on and got herself a summerween themed drink as well/ Softly humming as she grabbed 3 nice watermelons for the kids, secretly using her magic to enlarge them as she placed them on the counter, nervous as she put a few dollars on the counter. Her family in the back causing a muck before the cashier spoke over the speaker, "please have someone come eject the Pines family from the store," after a few minutes she was pulled off with her items by Stan with his own, "did you pay for this Grunkle stan?" Dipper asked, "of course," he replied before they drove off,<em> 'well at least I did..,' </em>Mystic thought as she leaned back, "I got us some melons, so we can carve them, I thought you guys might enjoy that before we go out ya know?" She averted her eyes, quiet as Mabel smiled, "like pumpkins?" "Yes...like pumpkins, I got us some big ones so go wild when we get home. We can sit outside and carve them so the critters can eat the leftover mess. Is that alright with you, uncle Stan?" She asked having, Stan look through the rearview mirror, "kid you have more brains than I do, of course, it'll be okay. Just don't cut yourselves, or something stupid." Mystic nodded and once home she began to set up stations for the trio, humming as she got cutlery, paper, sharpies, and plastic lights and ordinary candles, placing them down on newspaper, having hers on the porch. The twins raced to start their watermelons, happily working while Mystic watched, hiding that she was floating a knife and making it do the work for her.</p><p> </p><p>Stan came out and glared at her as she dazed off happily, she hadn't had many friends, and these kids were growing important to her. She soon looked at Stan and then the levitating knife, that was cutting into the melon with ease, giving a sigh as she worked manually for a few minutes, stopping to gaze into the woods. "Dad would let me do this no problem..," she hissed under her breath and glared at Stan who tensed up and huffed, "listen kid...I" "you what?" She put her watermelon to the side, "just admit you're afraid of me," she hissed out as she gripped her arm. Keeping quiet to not draw the kid's attention, "I'm worried for the ki--," "uncle Stan you know better than to lie to me, in all my years the only time I've been allowed to be me is when I'm out of sight. I get it, no one will accept what I can do, and I don't even know what I am, and glaring at me constantly for my habits...I...," She scratched herself lightly having Stan sigh and hold her close to take her arms and restrain her, "I'm sorry, yes it is still nerve-wracking to see...I assume you'll be doing the same that you always do tonight with your gift? I just do truly worry for the kids...after all what happened," "to dad I know full well, I don't need a reminder so please don't give me one." She pulled herself away from her uncle, quiet as she gritted her teeth a bit, "I wish you wouldn't think I'm a danger to the kids, cause..I'm not," she looked up to him with pained blue eyes, as if saying those words she was trying to convince herself of their truth, she had protected them far better than a normal person might be capable of..right? Stan sighed, taking off his hat to run his hand through his hair, thinking as he noticed her looking to him, "I guess you have a point, just...I'd think it'd be best to not tell them that your weirdness is uh...." "Keep the secrets of Gravity Falls hush hush, including me, make it look like...a card trick, slip of the eye?" She asked as she grabbed the air and made a set of cards appear, making the other four disappear before throwing the last into the air and having it disappear into a flame, blowing the flame to make it a strange butterfly that flew off. "Yeah, just like that," he said as he watched in slight awe, "to be honest, I've thought about stealing Gideon's fire as your talent is quite a sight at times." She chuckled, "an more real than his," with this she closed her hand into a fist causing the butterfly to pop into fire embers, giving a cute laugh before returning to carving, Stan leaned back and watched the kids at work, Mystic making her phone appear in her hand and plugged in her earbuds. Continuing to work on her jack-o-melon, humming to whatever song was playing, the trio would decorate and work till the sun would begin to set. Deimos had been causing trouble, racing around the yard with his jingle collar on, jumping on the twins when they least expected it, and stealing items as they worked on the melons and decor. Stan had caught the weasel trying to stash his fez which the creature seemed determined to steal, Mystic smiled as the weasel would bounce back and hiss as if throwing a tantrum from being told no as Stan took his hat back.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the kids were excited, eating the strange candies with Soos on the couch, a soft smile crossed her face as she listened to them talk with so much enthusiasm towards the holiday, and trick-or-treating. She leaned back in her usual seat, peaceful as she played with Deimos a bit, listening to Soos telling them about "the Summerween Trickster", sitting up a bit she was prepared to ease them incase they grew nervous but the pair didn't give much care to the idea of the cryptid. A slight complaint escaped Dipper as he commented on the candy being a tad dissatisfactory with the sweet treats, going to throw some of it out which she shook her head at. A doorbell rang and Stan soon called out to give the bad candy to the trick or treaters at the door, Dipper being the one to race off and soon she heard Wendy and Robbie, peaking in curiously. It seemed they were attending a party, where Robbie made a comment towards Dipper, she slightly growled, it seemed the two still hadn't set aside their differences and got along. Mystic couldn't see why Wendy even remotely agreed to dating the skinny boy, and she knew full well Dipper had liked her so the whole event made her feel bad. "Aye Robbie, I'd keep off the candy~" she called to them after they left, waving before releasing a disgusting bat drooling green slime after Robbie that soon entered the boy's body, a devious smirk crossing her face, "I wouldn't attend that party kiddo, it'll be dull," "huh? How do you know?" Dipper tilted his head curiously, "intuition," she smiled innocently, playfully stealing his hat and racing back to the living room where she'd put a sucker in her mouth and chuckle as Dipper waited for his hat back. "It's a bit of a loose fit, but it's nice, here," she took it off and handed it back when Mabel ended up getting up to the door next. A quick shudder went down Mystic's spine as she breathed in thought; <em>'oh no..it's her friends.. </em>"Dippy, oh no." She watched Dipper go upstairs and leave her with the hyper young girls, 'please no makeover again, anything but that,' luckily they were too busy talking about Waddles' costume and making puns to notice her, "just wait until you see Dipper's costume, it's amazing! Oh, he's coming now," she said as Dipper came down normally, "hey kids I'll go get changed too before we head out okay?" She took her tired ferret upstairs to his crate and laid him to get some rest, before putting on a white dress that laid off her shoulders to her hand delicately, her strange, natural marks showing but they fit the costume as she made a pair of deer ears and a tail grow on her. Putting on a flower crown with antlers after, as she placed on the final touches of gold and a cape-like object over her shoulders, soon going to join the group. By the time she came down her new ears flicked upwards curiously, hearing a strange voice at the door, Mabel answered after fighting with Dippe, "I apologize for my brother, he's come down with a case of the grumpy grumps," she said cheerfully, "Silence, you have insulted me, for this you will pay with your lives!" The voice boomed with venom, Mystic came down and was set to fight whoever was yelling at her cousins before she saw the creature enter. "There's only one way for you to avoid his fate. I need a treat. If you can collect 500 pieces of candy, and bring it to me before the last jack-o-melon goes out... I will let you live." Mystic held her head a bit, a soft growl of protectiveness escaping her black lips, her thoughts were soon interrupted by Dipper who seemed to panic, "500 candies in one night?! That's impossible!" Mystic watched the creature, catching its gaze and both tensing up aggressively as if preparing to fight one another right there and then, though the creature chuckled, it sensed she would do anything in front of the kids and thus it was free to do as it always did. "The choice is yours, children, trick-or-treat, or die!" With that, the beast seemed to crawl out of the shack like a spider, "oh my gosh, Mabel do you know what this means?!" Dipper's voice shook with panic, "yeah, it means you have to come trick-or-treating with us" Soos soon came out while everyone seemed to panic, "what's going on out here dudes, I heard a ruckus, heh that's a funny word; ruckus," the kids rapidly explained to Soos what happened, having all put on edge, though Mystic knew if things did turn to the worse she'd just go for her last option: revealing herself and putting an end to that annoying amalgamation of attention-seeking candy.</p><p> </p><p>She listened as Mabel began a speech similar to talking about teamwork, Mystic began to feel as if Mabel didn't understand a concept of death or was blissfully oblivious despite having watched the creature devour an innocent child moments before. The group raced out the door where Dipper soon tried to fake sickness, "Dipper what's worse; getting eaten by a monster, or trick or treating with us?" Mabel had a point before she began to drag her brother off and let the festivities begin. It seemed quite a bit of the town was out that night causing a muck, she sighed as if it wasn't for the fear of her cousins and that darned creature she'd be enjoying it. Occasionally she spotted it on roofs and flicked small fireballs at it as a warning while the group trick or treated, "I wasn't planning on collecting candies, but to help you..," She got an extra pillowcase from her purse that carried important stuff such as band-aids if the kids got hurt, pepper spray was also there. At one of the many doors she smiled and did the same card trick from earlier, twirling the butterfly instead of crushing it, having it disappear behind her hand, the person seemed impressed and gave her quite a bit of candy, the kids blinked; "where'd you learn that?" "A magician never reveals her secrets," she said as she made a small fire appear on her finger that she put close to her lips before blowing it out, "though it seems like we aren't making much, this town's used to my tricks, I might not be much help. Dip, you might need to get in your costume so we can move this along smoother," she watched him try coughing a bit again as Mabel agreed with her, as the previous house mainly gave them a few pieces of poor candy, including black licorice which Mystic stayed back from. Soon she saw everyone in front of her freeze up as a harsh voice spoke behind them, "oh really?" The creature asked, sitting on the house they had just got candy from before blowing out the jack-o-melon, "tick-tock," it then disappeared out of sight as if it was never there. "I think that's a good sign of you're not sick enough, come on Dip," Mystic tried to encourage, "maybe I'll teach you a trick?" She seemed uncertain of this as she held out her hand naturally, "tempting offer..if it'll quicken things up, fine...," he took her hand which he noted felt deeply cold before warm again, he looked up at her wearily before letting go, "good let's get your costume". She leaned on a pole while Soos and the other two kids stayed near her with the wheelbarrow of candy, a sucker in her mouth as she looked away from the two girls in awe of her costume, seeming irritated by their presence in secret as she waited for the twins who came back as quickly as they left, "tada, introducing for the first time ever, peanut butter and jelly!" Mystic looked over and covered her mouth with a giggle, "I'm sorry Dip but that's utterly adorable," watching her cousin glance away embarrassed before they'd return to trick or treating. The job of getting candy became much quicker as all were dressed up, and she and the twins did tricks, it didn't help that she'd go solo up to the door to get extra instead of a combined effort.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the wheelbarrow grew a mountain of candy, and Dipper seemed to relax as he looked at his watch and commented on the time being about 8:30, Mabel's mood seemed brighter as she hugged him, "and you're cough went away too!" Mystic rolled her eyes, she felt bad about how oblivious Mabel was sometimes, but most of the time she ignored it, she knew Mabel wouldn't like to live how she did; able to hear thoughts by the slightest touch, seeing through lies from humans it seemed, but maybe that was due to the thoughts as well. She looked at Dipper who was surprised by her gaze, "what...?" He mumbled nervously with a chuckle, she tilted her head to see how far Soos and the crew were as they went to get the truck, static-filled her mind as she seemed to see a river of candy, this was one of the most clearest predictions she had gotten in a while, "you're a poor liar, I don't see why you're so bothered by being... Oh boy here they come," she looked away and sighed as she heard Dipper quickly change out of his costume and hide the candy as a familiar van drove up."Hey Mystic an Dipper," Wendy greeted happily, "what are you doing out here?" Robbie asked, "yeah, are you coming to the party?" Wendy continued, Mystic sighed as the static came, and her ears swore she heard something fall into water very close by, "oh I'm on my way, I just like to watch the trick-or-treaters. Reminds me of when I was a kid," Dipper said while Mystic looked to her hand, making sure the cursed creature she attached to Robbie was still there, "so I'll definitely meet you at the party," Dipper smiled nervously as the van drove off. She twirled her finger and sighed, "you're going to a party?... So that's why you were acting all weird and trying to hurry us! You're not sick at all, if it wasn't for this monster you would have ditched us!" Mystic looked at Mabel,<em> 'poor kid, but it's better she found out herself that they won't always want to do things together..though it pains me seeing her so upset,' </em>She thought before her ear flicked again, the cand, where was it? As that thought crossed her mind she heard Mabel question him on it, "it's fine relax I left it right here behind--oh no," the group looked to see the sea of candy floating down the river, the twins began to bicker as Grenda and Candy nervously intervened, causing the group to watch the jack-o'-melons being slowly blown out." all the jack-o-melons are blown out!" Mabel said anxiously, but Dipper soon pointed out Old Man Mcgucket with his jack-o-melon, the group racing to stop him sending the old man running back into the junkyard in an animalistic manner.</p><p> </p><p>The group sighed but the jack-o-melon went out with their exhaled breath, sending each to squeak as a shadow waved over them, "so where's my candy children" the creature growled as it came down to face them, "I swear we had it, all 500 pieces, just let us go get them from the river!" Dipper said panicked, Mystic blocked them from the creature who seemed to topple over her, "leave them alone you horrible glutton," she hissed, having the creatures sticky claw-like hand grab her fragile-looking face, "you won't do anything," he chuckled before Dipper took the opportunity to throw candy at it, having the group run as it absorbed the candy in a grotesque manner before chasing the kids, grabbing Mystic who thought as quickly as she could. The creature grabbing Candy, and then Mabel as she tripped, Mystic soon saw Soos coming towards them with his truck, quickly she burned the hand of the creature, having it release her while her hand was sticky with partially melted, stale candy having her nearly gag at the appearance and smell. The group got into Soos' truck, Mystic sitting in the back and wiping her hand off as Soos questioned if he hit a pedestrian, "of course it wasn't some pedestrian!" Mystic hissed at Soos who made a poor move in telling her to calm, she glared at him with ice blue eyes that sent a shiver down his spine as a series of clicks were heard before being told to drive off, a strange growl heard as the creature reformed itself and would begin rapidly gaining onto the truck, the kids panicked and shrieked as it latched itself to the back of the truck. Mystic slammed her elbow on its fingers to break them in hopes of loosening its grip on the truck, a sickening crunch filling the air as she smirked at it. The truck swiveled and the creature flew off hitting a telephone pole on his way, Mystic nearly went with Dipper and Mabel holding her hand as they crashed into the Summerween Superstore. Mystic felt her body slam onto the tile floor with a loud thud, her body sprawled out as the twins and their friends raced to hide. A voice spoke to her, one she recognized, but how was it talking to her now, <em>'get up'  </em>the voice was still static but it seemed to be getting louder throughout the summer, she sighed and slowly stood up, rushing to join the kids. "It's blocking the exist, everyone stay quiet," Dipper said while Mystic ignored being asked if she was okay by Mabel, watching the creature, occasionally seeming to see through its eyes and hear its thoughts, smirking as she saw a bit of the creature's flesh on her hand, still connecting it to her. Mabel once again interrupted her, "oh now you care for the monster, I thought all you cared about was the party!" Dipper sighed, "Mabel you know that's not true, I just feel we're getting a little too old to go trick-or-treating," he whispered, "that's exactly why we need to go trick-or-treating, Dipper! We're getting older, there's not that many Halloweens left! I guess I didn't realize it was already our last one." Soon the creature let out a monstrous roar, rattling the store, the two friends seemed to be panicking, looking for an escape, Soos making a rather odd comment which if it wasn't for the monster Mystic would have facepalmed, "If only there was something we could use to cover our bodies and faces with. You know, like a disguise of some kind." The group dressed in some form of decor as the monster scurried through the store aisles in search of the group who raced to the exit, pausing as Soos stood by the array of cackling skull heads that spoke when pushed.</p><p> </p><p>"Soos I swear if you push that head I will make you re--," "Listen, dude, today's been really stressful, I need some levity," the group felt as if their souls were being sucked out from their bodies in that single moment as Soos laid his palm upon the head, only hearing a click. "Oh thank goodness it' out of batteries...Soos no!" Mabel said as the older man began rapidly trying to open a pack of batteries and placing two in the skull before pressing it down, setting the robotic decoration off and alerting the monster to their location. The group watched in pure fear as the creature devoured the large man with a large gulp, the kids all gathered their fear and used it to fight, charging the monster and attacking it, only for each to notice it tasted..familiar, "you really haven't figured it out yet? Don't you recognize me? Look at my face, closely" the group all looked and grew to be shocked, "loser candy..," Mabel said with disdain and shock in her voice, "that's right! Did you ever stop and think about the candy at the bottom of the bag that no one likes? Every year the children of Gravity Falls throw away all of the 'REJECTED' candy into the dump. So I seek revenge; revenge on the picky children who cast me aside. I'm made of every tossed piece of black licorice, every discarded bar of old chocolate with like that white, powder stuff on it. You know that stuff!" Mabel turned her head as the monster spoke, "I hate that stuff!" The creature smirked, "that's right, no one would eat me, so now I'm going to eat you!" The creature opened its mouth, "not if I have something to say about that," Mystic growled, hands clenched tight as she questioned herself on even if this was the best choice, but it seemed she stalled the monster long enough for Soos to go through its body with a strange squeal like something out of a sci-fi horror film, "sup bro's," he soon said casually which caught Mystic off guard as the creature dropped the kids, Soos held out some of the creatures candy-like flesh, "yall want some of this?" He asked as the group shook their heads as if deeply traumatized, "wait you think I taste..good?" The creatures groaned as it laid out on the floor of the now destroyed store. "Uh sure, ya know," he shrugged and took another bite as the creature began to cry, "that's all I ever wanted was for someone to say I tasted good, I'm so happy," candy corn fell from its eyes in place off tears, the kids glanced at each other and cringed as their stomachs turned at the strange sight. "Crying makes it weird but meh, "Soos shrugged as the kid that had been eaten escaped the stomach and raced off to his home, Mystic worked on getting the truck ready to drive the kids home, '<em>you did decent..</em>' the voice felt like it was smirking as she looked around.She loaded everyone into the truck, sighing as she took a breath, sitting in the back while the kids all got in and buckled up. As they drove Mystic lit the leftover body of the monster into flames, blocking the mirrors by standing, letting the wind blow through her hair till they were out of sight from the fire and once more at home. Mystic walked inside after getting off the back of Soos' truck, quiet and stretching before going inside to see Wendy cutting into a jack-o-melon, "oh there you guys are," she greeted, "I didn't see you at the party," Dipper looked down and took a gentle breath. "I was out trick-or-treating with my sister," he spoke proudly as Wendy nodded, "eh, be glad you didn't come, Robbie ate a lollipop first and had to come home," Dipper and Mystic covered their mouth to not let out a laugh before Dipper looked to Mystic and remembered her warnings to Robbie. The group sat down, the girls relaxing after their stressful night, "hey Mystic can I ask you something?" Dipper asked catching her attention as she nodded, "um..I've noticed your shoulders..," he pointed out a bit of her tanner skin catching her off guard as she tensed, "is that makeup or?" She didn't speak, instead nervous and slowly standing, "this outfits gotten really itchy...Imma go change," quickly she raced off leaving Dipper with an unanswered question, having him write down in the journal really quick. Mabel and her friends didn't notice, complaining that they didn't come home with any candy, when Stan held up two large sacks out of nowhere, "how's this for candy?" He asked before pouring it in a few bowls for the group, Mystic coming down in a sweater with a messy ponytail, holding her sweater over her shoulders. Dipper glanced over with curiosity but also felt bad as if he crossed a line, sighing as they all watched the poor shows that played on the Gravity Falls tv network. "You know, kids? I've been thinking'. At the end of the day, Summerween isn't about candy or costumes. Or even scaring people. It's a day when the whole family can get together in one place and celebrate what really matters: Pure Evil!" Stan and the rest of them began to laugh maniacally, before Soos cut them off "I ate a man alive tonight", the group turned to look at him with shock, an later that night Mystic would lie awake, who spoke to her in the Summerween store, could anyone else here them, and just..why?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Episode- S1,  E19: Dreamscapers</p><p>Disclaimer: This episode depicts a few horror-like scenes, probably fit for Wierdmageddon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain poured on the roof of the shack, the pitter-patter peaceful in some manner as the twins and the rest of the family stayed inside to play games and such. Mystic didn't leave her room since the morning, the kids having asked to play Conflict Boat with her, only to be met with a quiet "sorry not right now", as she laid in her bed, curled up as her head continued to whisper to her, she breathed lightly. <em>'In your mind you can do anything,'</em> clenching her teeth she pushed out what she was hearing as best she could to a silent crackling like a broken radio, but in doing so it caused a massive migraine. She let out a shrill cry into her pillow, letting out a few tears since pain never felt all that great in all honesty, she may have been special but it still had a decent effect on her. "S-Stan?! Got any strong painkillers?!" She called out, hoping he didn't pick up on her soft voice crack, her head numbing after a few minutes while Deimos attacked her foot which she flinched at. Usually, these things didn't bother her, she could handle it, but the whispers felt like they were trying to slam repressed memories out of their hole, as images of her father and the portal were flashing with mainly symbols on the portal being prevalent. "Is it that tim--" "No!" She squeaked loudly as he calmly entered her room with a drink and a bottle, "just a migraine..," she said as she slowly sat up, "jeez kid here take this, you look as if you've just woken up." Stan gave her the soda and pill bottle before brushing her messy morning hair, "I'm going to guess it's the same as the past week? Could it be because you haven't done anything extreme in awhile? Poindexter wrote that you used to get pain if you hadn't had a burst in awhile," he said wearily looking at her as she hid her face. "You probably have a point...though I don't know what I could do, I can't do anything extreme..." she glanced at Stan who sighed watching her pupil flicker before she covered it and hissed softly. "30 minutes...I'll be fine," "want to eat before maybe going outside and doing as you'd like? I don't like seeing you in pain kid, heck wanna knock me out? Put 'em up" he jokingly got his hands into a fighting stance having her chuckle and playfully smirked at him, teleporting his hat into her hand and tossing it at his face. "Maybe that'd be fun old man," the two then sat quietly, Mystic thought about talking about the voices and images but she thought they were nothing.</p><p>After a bit Stan ruffled her hair and left her to her own devices as she had dazed off, she could go have fun and cause a bit of trouble in secret, but was that a wise idea, recently she had been enjoying a darker side to her gift than she was used too, she'd think about it as she got up to the bathroom to freshen up as she'd wait for the pain to subside, maybe it was nothing. She put her hair up and took a breath, looking at herself, "might need to redye my hair...hmm, I could go out, heck maybe I could go play at the shooting range or something, maybe laser tag, those are fun with their automated modes right?" She stretched and nodded calmly before going downstairs, seeing Gideon on the tv and sighing, getting some boots on and an umbrella before an explosion was heard. The family groaned as they found Gideon trying to get into Stan's safe before he was chased out with a broom, "I can make sure he's off the property but I'mma head out for a bit," her voice quiet as she walked out with an umbrella. She growled as the pitter-patter of rain on the plastic umbrella annoyed her before she'd go into the nearly empty entertainment area. She got her pass and everything, finding herself distracting her mind for a while with a few other kids before the headache returned and she felt a gut twist in her she recognized. Slowly the walls of the laser tag area melted away to form pulsating walls of flesh, a heart formed into the wall wrapped by flesh and tendons, pumping as eyes popped out with teeth. Blinking and watching the people in the room with interest as they shrieked in terror and panic, next the barricades broke down to form small bones lined by tendons like cobwebs, she panicked, watching everything as the slide formed itself into a tongue and the door found itself to be a mouth with teeth clenched shut, locking the terrified players inside. The eyes soon met hers as she held her head and panicked, watching the tongue pick up one of the kids and hang them upside down, her body trembled as she knew this was her fault, she gripped her arms afraid of what was happening. She heard herself laughing in her mind, on the other hand, her breathing rapidly increased and she dazed out for what felt like years, paralyzed as the eye came up to her and wrapped itself around her tightly, snapping her out of her panicked state. She couldn't tell but the terror was causing tears to form, soon she clenched her eyes tight and bit her lip, <em>'stop..breath..you did this now undo it,'</em> she thought.</p><p>She calmly pointed her fingers towards the wall and flicked her wrist up, melting everything back to the way it had been. The thumping stopped, and soon the eye dropped her it seemed as she smacked the ground, holding her ribs that still hurt from Summerween a bit; she opened her eyes nervously, trembling. Parents of the kids raced in with staff, one of them came up to her and held their hand out, "ma'am is everything alright, what happened?" "I...I d-don't know..," she said truthfully, seeing people take the families with robes on, <em>'avoid them,</em>' the voices hissed, "I apologize but I don't feel good, where's the restroom?" The robed men looked to her as the staff helped her up to the bathroom, the robed men waited outside as she faked sounds of sickness and a toilet flushing, soon turning the faucet on and climbing out the window while they thought she was washing her hands. She raced off and hid in the woods to begin a quiet cry as she mentally didn't expect something like that from herself, that wasn't her was it? The robed men seemed to be frustrated, leaving the arena with suspicion, though they might have assumed she was willing to keep the memories,  they'd be determined to catch her logically, she had seen too much. She hid her face in her knees, covering them with the sweater Mabel had made her that was dark purple with white moons and triangles, probably due to her carpet symbol. She stayed there for a bit, breathing shakily, running her hand through her hair and leaning back on the tree, "what did I do? What will Stan think, no, Stan can't know...No one will know, it'll be like it never happened because it didn't," she nervously laughed before she heard someone talking. First, her body wanted to run, she felt like a deer being hunted down by a skilled hunter, but she felt the voice was too high pitched, sending her to be more curious than panicked, slowly standing up and moving towards it. She noticed Gideon and scoffed, "why could that kid be out here?" Her voice was quiet as she looked at what was lying out in front of him, white candles surrounding a picture of her uncle, she raised a brow before gasping <em>'my thoughts were right!'</em> She screamed mentally as he held the second journal, the one from years ago. He began to speak and soon read an incantation out of the book, her mind seeming to translate it naturally; "You think that combination's safe in your mind, Stanford? We'll see what my new minion has to say about that!... Triangulum, entangulum. Vene foris dominus mentium. Vene foris videntis omnium!" The kid waited annoyed before clenching his abdomen and bending back with eyes shining blue as he began to speak gibberish three times, the world stripped of its color to monotone, Mystic looked around with shimmering eyes as she recognized this place. The world seemed to slow to a pause before a black being surrounded in flames began to form, laughing before a gold triangle popped into sight, "oh, oh Gravity Falls it is good to be back! Names Bill Cipher, and I assume you're some kind of living ventriloquist dummy? Ah I'm just kidding, I know who you are Gideon," the beings voiced seemed to echo with every word and sounded happy as it spoke, Mystics mouth dropped as she dazed off, watching him <em>'i-it can't be..,'</em>  she froze up unable to hear their deal as her eyes were locked on the being who had disappeared for 30 years.</p><p>She slowly smiled gently as her mind dazed, all she seemed to hear was ringing as the being soon glanced at her before flying up into a golden light, she couldn't hear anything till the world melted back to over-saturation with colors. As time returned she fell over into the bush she had been leaning on, <em>'w-where'd he go...'</em>  she seemed to look down sadly as she would slowly arise from the bush to her feet, rubbing her ear as hearing returned to her ears before she'd get up to race home. Excitement filling her, she knew him, did he remember her? Her feet slowed at the thought before she saw the Soos and Mabel ahead of her racing to home, and when entering the shack the pair seemed to frantically inform Dipper of what they saw. She paused, listening <em>'that's...no,'</em> she said, watching the twins who began informing her of what they saw while she tilted her head. Dipper began reading from his journal, the feeling of a spark wouldn't leave her though, she was a tad worried he wasn't who she thought he was, the ringing returning as she grew a bit dizzy for a minute and held the wall as she watched the kids set up what looked like another ritual. She played off her dizzy spell by leaning on the chair, confused as she couldn't hear them, putting a hand on her uncle's head with the rest of them. Her body fell to the ground not long after, entering a monochrome world with the shack in a decaying form, the kids discussing amongst themselves about the place they were in. "You'd be wrong, extremely," she told Soos who was expecting attractive older women to be in Stans mind, quietly looking around confused, she didn't know why they were there, but she was going to find her old friend, and tell him exactly how she felt.</p><p>"Remember guys, we have to look out for the triangle guy," Soos reminded them, seemingly summoning the being who appeared in front of the group, momentarily seeming to smirk at her while twirling a cane. "It's him, the guy," Soos pointed out obviously, Mabel stepped forward, "you leave our gruncles head alone you isosceles monster!" The young girl charged forwards and leaped at him, the triangle stretching his body into a strange void, pulling out a stopwatch before Mabel shot out of him shouting "gotcha," only to be a confused mess as she looked at him. "Ah, Stan's family, we meet at last! Crescent Moon, Question Mark, Shooting Star, Pine Tree, I had a hunch I might bump into you," Mystic's light blue eye widened, it was him having her hold her hands behind her back in impatience as the group talked amongst themselves. "What do you want without Grunkles Mind anyway?" Mabel asked to the floating triangle, "oh, just the code to the old man's safe! Inside the shack is a maze of a thousand doors representing your uncle's memories. Behind one of them is a memory of him inputting the code! I just need to find it and Gideon will pay me handsomely." Bill spoke as if he had no problem with this while Mystic stepped back in quiet shock, "not if we stop you," Mabel seemed to challenge, she was caught off by everyone's aggressiveness in the situation, soon watching Bill summon two men for Mabel that seemed overly saturated and outlandish in nature. "You're out of your league kids, head back before you end up seeing something you regret," the triangle then shot off into the shack, Mystic raced off inside to find him, her family left behind as she raced down, Bill secretly watched, making sure the group was split off from her before cloning himself. The real him went off to find the code while the second went to her as she called for him, her voice coming off scared and angry, "long time no see Crescent," "where the hell have you been?!" She snapped at him, the hostility was earned, he could accept that, "I can't explain that to you, sorry, but I'm here now and isn't that good?" He floated to her, watching her turn herself away from him, glaring. "Oh yes, that's wonderful, finally the only person who knew anything about me besides my dad is here, after everything in 30 fucking years!" He sighed and looked at her, shifting himself into a human form as he knew it might be easier to soothe her, or in case she wanted to hit him which was definitely the case. Watching her clench her fist tightly, "go ahead, do it," "why the hell are you like that now..." she spat, "wanna hit me? I figure this might be easier, go ahead beat me, I earned it." She looked at him dawned in a yellow suit, black gloves, and pants, his hair two-toned with golden blond and blackish brown, swooped to one side. An eyepatch covering his right eye while the other looked to be a golden cat eye, she stood still. After a few moments, she ended up grabbing his cane and giving him a hard whack to the side having him slam into the wall of the shack before she heard him chuckle, "mm, ouch, feel better there Crescent?" "Much better, thank you" she looked at the cane, holding it in her hands and leaning on it calmly as she watched him rub his side with a smirk. "No problem, felt like there was a lot of built-up tension in that, didn't expect that from something so..petite," she watched him examine her before gripping the cane, "yeah, and I'll have another whack for you t-too," "awe not used to being looked at? That's cute," he laughed before holding his hand out for the cane that she gave back to him, feeling herself being pulled closer to him catching her off guard as she looked up at the taller man, he looked down at her and laughed, "and let me guess, not used to being this close to a guy either." There was no response as she tilted her head like a child, standing on her tippy toes to flick his hat that seemed to float in the air. He smirked at her, deciding he could mess with her a bit as he put his hands on her sides to raise her up a bit, he needed them to bond so he'd let her be a bit annoying to him, though part of him did feel a spark of enjoyment.</p><p>She squeaked again, putting a hand on his shoulder nervously as she felt herself lifted up, meeting his gaze, "I was just curious about your, um nevermind..," She looked away and cleared her throat, "I'm still very upset with you," "reasonably so Crescent, please let me make it up to you, come on let's take a walk, I got time to spend with you," he raised her chin with his gloved hand, a devious smirk crossing his face. She glanced away shyly, nervous naturally, "fine, that sounds reasonable," her voice clearly unstable as out of everything she did think he was attractive and that only sent her flooring, she was trying her best to never fall for anyone, after all, who would love her and everyone would die. But, was it so wrong to admit, he looked better than the townsfolk, she sighed and faced defeat, "would you prefer my other form?" He teased, "I..uh..legitimate question, but ya know what I'mma enjoy this, plus it's easier to beat you if you piss me off." She admitted, ignoring her rosy cheeks as it hit her that he could hear her thoughts and that he had an arm around her to walk with her, twirling his cane as they began to talk, leading her in the opposite direction of her family. "Lifes been terrible for ya, huh?" He asked, causing tension to be built purposely as he led her to a door that read 'Mystic Memories' she looked at it with surprise and then him, "you sure you wanna go in there, Crescent?" His voice rang with concern as he watched her hesitantly place her hand on the knob, "after today...he's probably right about me...so let's see," Bill snapped his fingers as the door opened and the pair walked inside being met by some freakish looking doors. She heard her name echo through each before looking to Bill and opening one with permission. Inside she saw the night she lit the fire, he had been awake and instead of coming to her, he went to the kids to make sure the fire wouldn't reach them before seeing him wipe his head nervously. Looking at her door and seeming frustrated, looking ready to bust in before walking away, "Ford what did you do?" Stan grumbled under his breath making her seem confused. She slowly opened more, to the point where one showed him looking terrified, leading to a door with a set of chains locking it tight, it looked like it'd belong in a haunted house with spiders on it and hands scratching to be released. It seemed to be labeled Top Secret Fear, she looked at Bill, emotionally growing crushed, "why would Stan have a door for fears in..my sect--," Bill motioned for her to open it, looking sad as she did, inside she watched Stans nightmares of her and her outbursts. She watched as she burned down the shack with wild laughter, floating a stained knife with Stan holding a limp Dipper in his hands, the scene growing worse as Stan seemed to fear she'd kill them all in horrible manners, "from day one I knew you were some horrible monster, my brother never kept anything normal, even creating a freak of nature." Mystic stepped back from the door and felt arms wrap around her, she turned and hid her face into the odd warmth of the man who began running his hand through her hair. The doors contents secretly changing after the door shut, Bill smirking as he looked at it, then softened to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it'd be that bad, oh you poor thing," he soothed, "he thinks I'll kill them..on purpose...he called me a monster," she quietly sobbed, each door got worse and worse and led to something gut-wrenching. She knew he was afraid of her powers, but she never thought he'd see her like that, "it's okay Crescent, I'm here now, you're no monster in my eyes, you're a flower waiting to bloom." He cooed in her ear, having her look up at him through teary eyes, "I..," "shh you don't need to say anything, I got you now, I'll protect you and teach you." She looked at him through a broken spirit, "I can tell something horrible happened today, the laser tag accident, and now you fear that men are chasing you?" She nodded, looking away as she pressed her face close to his chest, holding him tight as she shook, perfect, she was breaking more and more, and so quickly. "Crescent I know I've been gone for quite a while, but you trust me right?" "..I, you've never lied to me..or anything that I can think of...yes," Bill leaned down and kissed her dark-haired head. "You wouldn't want that to happen again right?" He felt her nod, "I'm sorry I was gone so long, I can help you. I promised you that long ago, to teach you," he began, "though you're not the little, chipped tooth smiley girl from back then. You've grown..quite well," he was met by a glare. "Go ahead, smack me after but my~ the moon should be jealous truly, even as a crescent you are exquisite." He purred, it made him feel a bit awkward but part of him seemed to like it. He saw her blush and freeze up, stammering as she rapidly shook her head, "3-30 years and you're complimenting me?" "You're not one to talk now are you~?"<br/><br/>The pair seemed to have a bit of fun for a moment as Mystic pointed and began to shout at him with a flustered look, she had been hit on before but those times it was clear they wanted something more than the compliment itself, Bill seemed sincere in his words strangely enough. Floating and chuckling as Mystic fell over trying to tell him to come down and face her, "quite the tiger too, calm down, you're truly catching my interest doll," "you're an ass," she muttered, "I can be your ass~" he suggested with that same smirk as before. "What do you mean?" She backed up, it had only been a while but all this was something she didn't understand, glancing away. She had found the triangle oddly cute as a kid before shaking her head, reminding herself that she was different. Bill rolled his eye, "I may look human just like you, but I'm not ya know?" "Let me have at least one thought to myself buster!" She hissed with frustration, "alright, anyways how about this, we make a deal?" This didn't phase her as she glanced up telling him she was listening, "I will teach you what you are, who you are, and give you anything you're beautiful mind desires...in return, you belong to me, and only me" he held his hand out, the match was now lit it seemed, "what do you mean by I belong to you..like a partner?" She rubbed her arm, this being was offering her all she had ever wanted, "simply put yes, just be mine. A small price to pay for anything you desire," the deal swirled in her head as she looked at him, he could protect her, be a shoulder to cry on, they had decent memories, and right now he had soothed her and was being nice to her. Not to be left out he didn't look too bad, though looks didn't matter all that much to her, "can I set b-boundaries then..?" "I don't see why not sweetheart," he said calmly, "t-then fine...deal..I'll be yours..." the words slid off her tongue strangely as she grabbed his fire lit hand and held it, tensing and letting out a pained noise as a burning sensation emerged on the crook of her neck and shoulder. "Sorry princess, comes with the deal so I know where you are till..later," he pulled her close as she nearly clawed into his back, whimpering as a brand of his symbol appeared on her, "o-ow...what the fuck!" He put his hand to the mark to cool it, having her yelp and cling tighter and her body twitched, "there, it should hurt less now. As for the deal, I can't really do much in the physical world, though you can.." the shack shook for a moment catching her off guard, "anyways, you can help me with getting a physical form, I'll teach you how to do that as I'll visit you each time to sleep." He touched her nose as she looked up at him, "why do this for me?" "Well the details are complicated, firstly I've watched over you and like you, secondly you're like me" she sighed and mumbled into his chest asking if they could leave that room. Bill carefully walked with her, he could tell her thoughts had been broken and her relationship with Stan would be decently strained too as all the events from that day would be a bit much for anyone let alone having the thoughts be built up over the years. She seemed to be thinking over the deal, sighing, she felt bad to give herself up that easily, though the loneliness pained her, and Bill was right, he wasn't human, she wouldn't have to worry about him dying. "S-So...you gonna pick me up at n-nine?" She nervously joked, "oh asking for a date?" Bill chuckled, "I-i'm just trying to..talk an s-stuff after that," her voice was quiet as the shack continued to shake, "ah, well how about this, we can plan a date but till that possibility I will give you gifts to ease you? Since I can tell this deal has you on edge, I promise you I won't hurt you." She just nodded as the shack rumbled and the pair floated in nowhere, "I don't have much longer here Doll, you're uncles gonna wake so I guess I'll meet you later when you go off to rest, for now, I'll give you a gift to hide that mark, it should be on the clothes rack, go ahead and tell them your man got it for you~" he teasingly put his face close to her as she got ready to beat him with flustered red cheeks, watching Bill disappear and watching herself fade out.</p><p>Everyone woke in the living room, Mystic rubbed her head as she seemed to have hit it on the recliner and wall, looking up at everyone before moving very far from them and looking down. Seeing a note on her hand with a heart and the name Bill, her eyes widened before she tugged her hair a bit<em> 'I...oh..fuck.'  </em>Stan asked about what he was dreaming of including two brightly colored young men, the kids and Soos were happy to have him back and playing with the old man, though she stayed far back. Going to the clothing rack and seeing a black sleeveless jacket with gold details on it, a note in the pocket, "here you are Crescent, a jacket to cover the mark, enjoy, it's from my closet", even outside he was seemed to make her embarrassed with little hints that he must've made it smell like him. She huffed and put it on, grumbling as she undid her hair to hide her face, soon hearing another explosion as she smiled at her feet, thinking about the events as she wouldn't be lonely now. Her eyes shot up at the explosion, nervously summoning her ferret in a crate to her as she watched the wall fall apart and revealing Gideon, she growled with annoyance as she looked at the child, "this is too much for one night," she got ready to grab a broom before hearing Gideon mention Bill failing him, she looked down thinking she distracted the triangle which must've been good as Gideon held up her home's deed. "Spoiler alert Stanford, I got the deed, the Mystery Shack belongs to me so get off my property!" Mystic and her family moved off the property as the machine came towards her home and the sign she had grown to love fell before her eyes. She held her ferret close in shock, <em>'Bill...can you stop them?...probab--...No, my home!' </em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Episode- S1, E20: Gideon Rises</p><p>Warning: Quite a few cuss words</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mystic watched her family move off the property with such ease as a machine came to her home, the family left their home after getting a few items, she looked around for the friend..no the partner? She had made in Stan's mind, not hearing Dipper ask her about the new jacket she was wearing as when he got close she backed off with fear, Dipper realized she was scared and left her alone as they walked to Soos' house. When at Soos' home she found a place away from them, apologizing and lying that she kicked in sleep as she curled up and faced the wall, her heart racing. She was panicking as she tried to rest finally, nervous as she'd be meeting the triangle yet again but wouldn't be any more okay than she was before. After a while and tying her hands up she closed her eyes to sleep, finding herself by the lake and watching it bubble before a creatures long, slender black hand reached out and grabbed her to drag her almost immediately into nightmare town. She panicked before the color of her dream shifted and a familiar voice appeared, a gold triangle smacked the boney arm grabbing the young girl, causing it to crumble to ash and drop her, floating down to her before shifting and sitting behind her, "how's the grass taste?" He chuckled, legs crossed as he looked back to her, she sat up and ran her hands through her loose hair "oh delicious," she mumbled before sitting near him nervously. "I see you're wearing my gift," he tapped her shoulder as she gently fiddled with the cloth, "I figured I was supposed to...," her voice meek like a child, looking up at him, "no need to be nervous Crescent, I won't do anything you won't like, okay? Don't want you regretting the deal right? Plus we should take it slow, isn't that how this works?" He asked, "I honestly don't know," a soft sigh escaped her lips before looking back at him, "about what happened, I'll see if I can make it up to you okay? I can try to make you a nice cabin to escape too though that'd probably require a physical form." He looked over to see her leaning on him, "you talk too much...," a soft chuckle escaped her as he blinked and seemed to calculate what to do. "I know, it's one of my skills," "Bill...I'm scared..after everything today.." she whispered, "I know, it'll be okay, I'm always here, though if you end up wanting to see me outside of dreams well...we'll need to work on that. It'll take a long time, well maybe a day actually since you seem quick and determined," she looked up at him, quiet in thought as she felt at ease yet weary. She'd have to get used to him anyways wouldn't she? "Listen uh...can I ask--?" "Yup," Bill smirked at her, cutting her off just to get on her nerves, "I'm just curious, why so sudden with all this?" "Well there could be many reasons, but again I've watched over you, I like you, and I think you need me," he said as he laid back having her fall down with him, "can I ask you something?" She nodded as she looked up at him, "does this situation bother you negatively?" He kept her face looking at him as he held her chin, " don't think so..it's kinda nice, to be honest. Having someone to be there? I may not..feel anything and I'm sorry for that, this is all new, but..somethings there," "don't worry Crescent, you'll feel something it'll take time, I'm sure. I at least hope you will, even if it requires many more smacks by cane," this made her laugh, "I'm not sorry." Bill chuckled, "never asked you to be sorry, just confirming that I should not give you a cane as a gift." She smiled gently and found herself close to his side, "but you said anything my beautiful mind desires~, so what if I really want a cane?" She watched him glare with a pout causing a burst of laughter to escape her, a natural laugh that died down slowly. It sounded almost like a guinea pigs excited noise having her whine and cover her mouth, Bill looked at her and laughed, "that was weird..it suits you, you seem firmly attached to animals, and it's kinda cute so don't sweat it."</p><p>He watched her shake her head and sit up, embarrassed clearly, Bill relaxed and looked to the grey sky. "So seems I had to save you from a nightmare, is that normal for you?" "To be honest...ever since those..events happened I've never had any real dreams. When I sleep, everything's just blank til daytime, the only time I dream are really nightmares, I don't mind them though. I can say this is a nice change, it's much calmer, and now I know where the nightmares lay" she told him, feeling his arms wrap around her as he poked her cheek gently, "Crescent, are you admitting you like my company," he teased. She looked at him, "you get this free pass to touch me Mr, next time I'll push you back, but if you want honesty...yes." He put his head on her shoulder making her watch him wearily as he pulled back his jacket to examine the mark, "has anyone noticed?" "No, we lost our home I doubt anyone would care about my tattoo it's.. I don't know, I haven't really spoke to them in the past few hours." Bill made a sound of acknowledgment, "I know but hey let's make this better for you hmm? Since we're in somewhere you can feel safe lemme just," suddenly a familiar slender form jumped on Bill then Mystic, laughing. "Deimos! You can bring him in here?!" He saw her eyes sparkle and nodded while facing away with a cough, he felt his cheeks light with warmth, that was odd, glancing over to see her and the creature playing. A small feeling bloomed in his chest, it nearly made him nauseous as he saw a golden string flicker, seeing it on his hand and Mystics, rolling his eyes irritated as he thought. A soft sigh left his lips as he watched her, smirking as he waited and teleported behind her before scooping her up while she had the weasel in her arms bridal style, he listened to her gasp in shock before meeting his face and smiling, looking away and biting her lip with a grumpy expression. "What's wrong Doll?" He asked as he placed her and the happy weasel in between his legs, letting her lean into his chest, "you said I can set boundaries right?" He nodded, deciding to entertain himself with her ponytail, kinda like a child would by fluffing it. "I...i don't want you to get sexual with me okay? You can flirt..and stuff but..there's a line and its...," she glanced away, "I wouldn't do that Crescent, not unless you wanted me too." He teased once more, "I don't mind small touches either..like you have been doing though.. I might tense up a lot and I'm sorry, an you can't do anything weird and gross and...WIERD" "listen again this form, that's all it is, if I feel something might bug you I'll ask, demons promise". He held his hand on where his heart should be and held the other up.</p><p>"If you don't.., the deal's off...," he smirked at her, "that's kinda cute, I heard that hesitation," he gently cupped her face to look at him and saw her eyes panicked, "shh it's just me, this is okay." He figured she must have had bad moments where she was hurt by other people making her off put to something that Bill studied humans having enjoyed, though it didn't bother him, it would make his job easier to see how much trust he would gain over time. Though when seeing what she had experienced for a moment he hadn't noticed himself flickering red and scaring her, "I'm sorry did I anger you?" "No no not you at all, I can't be angry with you for something you can't control, just like you can't with me? Right?' He nuzzled back into her neck like before, smirking against the fabric as she thought, "it'd be unreasonable if I did, wouldn't it?" He slightly nodded, "anything else you want to add?" He asked and heard her hum, "Deimos has to like you cause he is my child, and..if I do give you a real form somehow...i...i don't want you...flirting with others..," "Crescent in 30 years I could've said I wanted anyone, but I haven't, I asked you to be mine, and I want to keep it that way. Most of these seem like basic rules anyway, though rules aren't my thing. I'll follow them for you." She felt herself flush red as the feeling came back, pushing him off, "you're being mushy!" He chuckled as she put distance between them, "you're like a little kid watching parents kiss," she puffed her cheeks momentarily and looked away, "and you're like a child wanting attention so I guess we're even." The pair seemed to calm and just get to know basic things, after a bit Bill noticed he could get her to ramble on about certain subjects, at first he was caught off guard, but soon he found himself listening to every word, just watching her as she talked in such a passionate manner, this didn't seem too bad perhaps. He kept noticing the golden string on their hands, surprised by it and shaking his head as he thought about his goal and nothing more, it was silly wasn't it? Though soon he looked over and saw her look tired, gently he lifted her chin, "seems you're waking up, I'll see you next time Crescent, before you go since I don't have a new gift for you," he pressed his lips to her cheek making her squeak and nearly fall over as she blinked, the man chuckled and waved to her and the ferret before she felt herself fading and opening her eyes to a wall. Dipper had screamed and woke everyone up, she lightly seemed angered by this fact but caught herself and shook her head, looking down as she stretched.</p><p>A soft elderly voice was heard shushing the young boy, she looked around to see Mabel being her strange self before the tv was turned on, the bright light causing her eyes to squint, "in a move that has everyone shocked, local child psychic Gideon Gleeful has taken surprise ownership of the Mystery Shack, previously owned by local town shyster, Stan Pines." Mystic found herself feeling her heart drop and body go cold, "I have a big announcement to make today, and I'd like to cordially invite all the good people of Gravity Falls to join me. Free admission to anyone who wears their Gideon pins! It's my face!"The child psychic said into the reporter's microphone, Mystic raised a brow and thought, holding her blanket tightly in thought. "I can't believe Gideon beat us, normally I'm able to save the day, this is all my fault," Dipper's voice was low and in shame, "this is no one's f--no it's someones, but not yours Dipper, we'll fix it," Mystic reassured, hoping her tone, words and expression made the younger boy feel better which it seemed to slightly. "Don't worry, Dipper. Looks like Mabel's going to have to be the hero of the family now. I'll defeat Gideon with my grappling hook!" Mystics eyes rolled with frustration as the young girl pulled out the object she had gotten in her first week of being at the shack "not to offend you Mabel, but that's never helped us once," Dipper said seemingly just as annoyed while Mabel shot off the object at a jar of jam causing it to splatter on the wall and their hostess to clean it. "M-Mabel!" Mystic quietly scolded though it seemed to barely have an effect on the girl, "So you lost the Shack. Look on the bright side, dudes! Now you get to live here with me, Soos! Hey, anyone want to play race cars? They're out of batteries but we can make pretend," "..we need to get the shack back," Mystic said as she felt through the pockets of the jacket she was given which Dipper seemed oddly suspicious of. The twins sat by her and nodded while she tensed up, remembering Stans fear and noticing him looking at them, she sighed and pulled out a gold pen, writing in her journal with a map sketch. Dipper wrinkled his nose while leaning over to look at her journal, "why do you smell like heavy cologne and like..watermelon and cucumbers?" She glanced down as the twins seemed to recognize that Dipper was certain the scent was here before Mabel gasped, "your jacket smells like a man's perfume, oooh~," she poked Mystic's cheek, "we've never seen this jacket before either, did you.." "Mabel please don't touch my face," Mystic mumbled as the child puffed her cheeks, "fine you want to know the answer? It belongs to my...uh....person of..special interest.." she felt herself stutter the words while writing, fighting a blush in her thoughts, "ooh you got a boyfriend~?" "Not important right now kid, my home is right now being owned by a vengeful ten-year-old with something important to me, if we get it back I'll let you ask me a million questions okay? You really need to learn to stay on track a bit kiddo," Dipper nodded, "yeah, we should sneak into that event."</p><p>"That shouldn't be too hard," Mystic had a sneaky smirk plastered on her face showing a dazzling set of vampirish fangs, "free admission with his dumb pins right? I think we have one of those, once we're in we could try and sneak the deed back though I think that'd be on him... We might have to try to convince the town, that's tougher than stealing, the town hates us." Mystic seemed to ramble, tapping the golden pen on her journal, biting her lip as she tried to see what would happen next, realizing she seemed to have the ability to predict things so could she forcefully see? It didn't take her long to flinch and see blood and fire, shaking her head in shock before seeing Mabel pack up stuff, "I guess we're gonna wing it...," this sent unease through her, she liked having a plan as did Dipper it seemed at times. When the kids were preparing for the days events she got up to go clean herself up in the restroom, touching her cheek and finding herself looking off with a lovestruck blush before catching herself yet again and lightly slapping herself, "n-no..but..I...why?" Stan soon called for her after about ten minutes, "got that pin?" He asked, making her shocked before she realized she had said they probably had one, nodding she reached into her pocket and made a false one appear, giving it to them calmly. The group got some robes on, "yup, totally not suspicious," she muttered, her ferret poking out of the hood that covered her face. "We're in" Dipper announced as the snuck behind the crowd, Mystic looked around the crowd, trying again with her ability to seemingly see things in the future, met by Stan looking mad at her, <em>'why can I never see what I'm going for?!' </em>She looked at her family who appeared to be occupying themselves before she caught sight of the short child walking onto the stage to make an announcement, she snarled softly, clenching her fist but held back from her darker thoughts of making a grotesque scene so people would run. That probably would lead to what she saw and so she sat back, leaning on a tree and listening, "ladies and gentlemen! Today I am delighted to announce my plans for the former Mystery Shack. I give you... Gideonland!" She felt herself step forward in shock, "what?!" The group exclaimed, Mystics mind frantic, her father, her home, everything was at risk because of a child with a ego bigger than his body, "I don't fucking think so!" She felt Stan put a hand over her mouth, giving her a look to tell her she was probably going to cause another fire having her huff, looking away with an angered expression. "We're gonna turn this dirty ol' shack into three square miles of Gideon-tertainment. And introducin' our new mascot, Lil' Gideon Jr.!" Gideon pulls out a familiar pig dressed in an outfit resembling his own outfit, "Waddles, you monster!" Mabel cried out, this seemed to be the final straw for them.<br/><br/>The group raced onto the stage Mystic looked close to snapping at someone, "Listen up, people. Gideon's a fraud! This kid broke in and stole my property!" Stan announced to the townsfolk, "look inside, there's a big hole which should be proof of a broken entry, you have to believe us!" Mystic pleaded but she knew it'd fall on deaf ears, "such accusations, Mr. Pines I remember you gave the property to me, see here's the deed." The child pulled out the deed, waving it, Soos blocked Mystic as she nearly went to pick the child up, "you lying little fuck! You stole that, we wouldn't rightfully hand our home to a cocky little shit like you!" Soos seemed startled as Mystic's temper was flaring, but with it her voice was breaking, she seemed to be the type to cry when angry which only would drive her further. How was she to intimidate if she was tearing up, Gideon smirked at her, noting her eyes doing the same as they had when he and Dipper were falling, "such foul language Mystic Pines," he mocked having her try to push past Soos and let herself give the kid something to fear, the townsfolk siding with Gideon as expected. "Now get off my property," Gideon ordered and snapped his fingers causing some buff men to pick up Stan, Mabel, Dipper and her, Gideon slapped an actual pin of his on Stan's head, the older man flinching as it seemed his hearing aid act up. The men carried the group away "thanks for visiting Gideonland friends, don't come back I don't care for yall," she heard Gideon say. Once far away she chuckled and the man holding her dropped her, saying he was feeling his hands burn like crazy, noting red skin, she glanced back at Stan who sighed and kept the kids back as she would have a bit of a hay day on the men, the energy she had making her nightmarish tricks more than they'd be usually. When joining the group she seemed to dust herself off quite pleased with herself, till she realized she may have overdone it with the large spiked tentacles slamming the men to the ground and such, luckily they'd think it'd most likely been a nightmare when they'd wake up. Stan moved over to wipe off a red stain on her cheek quickly, "did you?" "No, they're breathing, just let off steam," she said as she looked at the older man, Stan sighed and shook his head, "you can't just act like that Mystic, do you know what you could cause? Can't you just act sensible?" Mystic glared, "coming from the conman who if I screamed for cops, would dive in bushes? I get it, the supernatural scares you but honestly I'd hope you'd have a little faith in me. Though I get it, I'm a freak, an unpredictable monster, I apologize for existing" she spat and walked away from him, Stan looked shocked and tried to pull her back but got a deadly look as a warning, he sighed as he knew he had to focus on the other kids before her, they had no home after all.</p><p>Dipper, Soos, and Mabel were talking to Wendy who only stayed for a bit before riding off with Robbie coming after her asking if she received his texts. The group seemed to feel defeated a bit, returning to Soos' home where their elder hostess commented about how she couldn't feed such a large family, Mystic looked at her with an empathetic expression. "Don't worry ma'am we'll be out as soon as possible," she said softly, having calmed before watching Soos play with the twins, then going to the kitchen to watch Stan on the phone with the twins parents. "Don't worry your son and daughter are fine, where are we staying? Uh I put them up in this four-star hotel," he spoke nervously, looking at what was in the fridge which was practically empty, "relax if I didn't think I could take care of these kids I'd send them back right away..uh-huh, you too," he hung up the phone and sighed. "What are you gonna do?" Mystic asked, having her uncle jump and hold his chest, "I'm going to..send them home," he said as he left to go get some tickets for the bus before Mystic could voice her thoughts, frozen, this is how their summer would end. She gripped her jacket tightly, finding herself leaning into it, the scent oddly calming as she tried not to tell the kids, watching them through her sad eyes, the toy they were playing with clearly boring them as it had no batteries to make it run. The door would open later and Stan would come in, looking exhausted and sad, going into the living room, "kids, we've got to talk. Look I've been thinking and... I can't take care of you anymore. I don't have a house or a job. The plan is, you're goin' home. Your bus leaves tomorrow, here are your tickets." She saw Mabel and Dipper's hearts break like glass as they looked at Stan, "grunkle Stan you can't give up," Dipper said while Soos joined in, telling Mabel to look cuter, "look, I lost okay? Best thing for you is to be with your parents, sorry kids...Gideon's won, summers over," he then placed the tickets down and left, Mystic and Soos chased after him. Though Soos slowed while Mystic raced up to him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. She grasped his shirt and pulled him down, glaring at him with pure anguish, "you dumbass! You're just giving up?!" She shouted, "do you know what's in our home? What could happen, have you forgotten who needs us?!" Stan pushed her off, "kid, we've lost," "you're weak!" She spat at him, Stan sighed at her, "what is there to do kid? Huh, what would you do?" He seemed to snap too, pulling her jacket hard hoping to shake her into reality. "Simple, not give up," she growled at him, "what plan do you have, miss reckless?" The tension between the two showing, "I don't need a plan to know what's needed to be done, ya know...maybe that explains why the portal isn't up. You've probably given up on my father too, haven't you?! He trusted you, he's been gone for 30 years because of you! I've been stuck with you for them, and finally, it doesn't feel fucking empty in that god damn house that isn't yours! And you're sending them away because you want to give up, Ford wouldn't do this!" She barked, pushing Stan away causing the jacket to rip as she breathed heavily crying, "I hope you're happy!" Stan seemed angered by her words, but then saddened as she rushed past Soos, hiding her face.</p><p>She made her way far enough from Stan to slam her hand into a tree, putting her head against it as she quietly let out a few weeps, just getting it out to move on. Resting down and closing her eyes to relax, she felt slight guilt from what she said though it was true. Her father wasn't the type to give up from what she had known, soon looking down at her jacket and panicking, "oh no, Bill's gonna have my head too," a shaking breath left her lips, she didn't have her sewing stuff with them but couldn't she just summon her items, no it was probably best to be honest and give it back to him anyways. She gently felt her cheek again and sighed, "I guess I'll admit..I kinda like this..it feels..comforting, he doesn't seem too bad..but I haven't known him long, he's probably listening to me right now like the asshole he is" she chuckled, "but I guess he's my asshole so it's fine right? I have nothing to hide from him, that's definitely better than..here" she felt the ground tremble having her squeak and grab the tree, closing her eyes and seeing gnomes scampering before seeing the gnomes charge after Dipper and Mabel. "Of course...," she got up quietly and went off to find her cousins, hoping Deimos was okay as she left him in his carrier with food and water, knowing she'd have to clean it when she got back. She followed a gnome quietly seeing them race in the direction of the Mystery Shack, "Dipper must've made a deal," she mumbled as she quickened her pace through the woods to see Dipper and Mabel at the shack with Gideon digging around. She came up behind them, patting their shoulders to tell them she was here to help, making the twins smile "Give us the deed to the shack back!" Dipper commanded, "am I supposed to say, or else what?" He asked as a few guards came up behind the boy, the twins looked at each other and nodded as Mabel shouted "Now!" sending a hoard of gnomes towards Gideon, subduing the guards and surrounding the shack, "you're surrounded by an unstoppable gnome army, give us the deed back and get off our property!" Gideon reached into his pocket, "very well I suppose this deed belongs to-," the child pulled out a whistle, blowing it loudly and sending the gnomes buckling over in a frantic state of pain. Gideon chuckled at how it worked on gnomes too and smirked, "stop, we'll do anything! How can we serve you your majesty, the most beautiful girl we've ever seen!" The main gnome, Jeff, bowed, angering Gideon on the fact that he was called a girl before sending the gnomes at the trio. Mystic warned them creating a circle of gnomes to surround her as the others held Dipper and Mabel back, "I have to admit kids, I am impressed by your creativity, how did you ever...," a thunk was heard and the journal was seen on the ground. "Of course! It all makes sense! The one place I'd never think to look! You had it the whole time! And to think I actually considered you a threat!" The child put the journal under his arm and flicked Dipper's nose as he reached for the journal, fighting back. Mystic stepped forward to grab it but felt her ankle being bit making her hiss in pain and kick her leg sending the gnome flying, "sorry not sorry you garden decoration". She looked to Dipper and Mabel, thinking as she kept getting bit up the more she went forward, hearing her clothes tear up a bit as their teeth tore through her fabric <em>'god damn it'</em> she thought.</p><p>Having wind blowing on her now she stayed still, not wanting her situation to make this scenario awkward if they attacked again. "What are you gonna do huh, boy? No brain, no muscle, admit it you're nothing without this here book," the boy waved them off and the gnomes carried them away as quickly as they came. Dipper showed himself to be very distraught, "well, guess that's it, the bus should be here soon," Mabel gasped in shock as Dipper was so defeated. "What? No Dipper, you always have a plan," "no! The journal always has a plan! Think about it, Mabel, Gideon was right. The only courageous or cool things I've ever done have been because of that journal. Without it, I can't help you, or Stan, or anyone." Mystic reached her hand to the younger boy, leaning down to him while holding her partner's jacket shut, "for what it's worth kid, you have quite the brains without that book, with your sister you two work quite well. Sometimes you just need to look deeper cause I can tell one day, I could see us adventuring together" she watched Dipper lightly smile before the kids hugged her tightly, "I'll miss you two, seriously you've meant so much to me," she said softly, seeing Stan come up to them and changing her mood quickly. She stepped back so Stan could hug the kids as the bus that would pick them up came to the stop, "sorry kids, it's for the best," he said softly as they turned away from him and boarded. Watching the bus go hurt her heavily, she didn't look to Stan who seemed depressed at the very start. "How do you feel?" She said bluntly, "there's nothing we can do now anyways, stop trying to rub it in," he huffed at her as they walked back to Soos' home, the pair sitting back and watching the tv, Mystics face was irritated as her jacket was kept shut by a bobby pin as she hadn't packed clothes nor did she want to randomly summon some in a place that wasn't her home. The tv was a tad bit annoying as an infomercial played for a dumb Owl Trowel, <em>'who would even need that?' </em>She thought before looking at Stan, having given him the silent treatment, "how did you do it, kid? Why are you always one step ahead? Maybe he really is psychic after..." He gave a heavy sigh before putting pressure on his ear as he heard a high pitch ringing again by bringing the pin close to him. "Ah, my hearing aid! What keeps causing that?" She gasped and grabbed the pin, "I know how to get the shack back!" She exclaimed, pointing at a tiny cylinder inside the pin, resembling a small camera lens, "that's it kid, we know Gideon's weakness! To the car!" The older man stood up and kissed their hostess before racing out to the vehicle, "so smooth Stan," she muttered, buckling up as she shut the car door, "we have to hurry though, how will we prove this?" "Kid, don't over analyze now...what was that about not always needing a plan? Just doing what needs to be done?" She looked down and up at him, "guess you do have a brain old man, now floor it like the cops are on our ass!" She cheered, putting her hands up and laughing while shouting happily, the wind blowing hard in her face, smiling excitedly, she was gonna get her home back..hopefully.</p><p>The ground shook and thudded hard as their vehicle was driving like a mad person, at one point in their shortcut they were found a bit higher in the air than expected, "kid bring us back to g--" "on it" she said as she twisted a tree into a baseball glove to catch them and lean them down for an easy landing before reverting back to normal, "see aren't I useful," she smirked at him, "don't get ahead of yourself kid, prepare for more, whatever's causing this isn't stopping now," she huffed but nodded. After what felt like forever they heard a crash and saw an explosion, "they're over there, the twins!" She told Stan loudly, "how do you--," "just trust me," she made a blue chain appear and threw it at a nearby tree to send them swerving, Stan shouted in surprise, "trust me just keep your foot on the gas, just gonna speed us up." Releasing the chain had the car sent into overdrive down a hill, Stan shouted before she waited and made another chain grab the telephone pole, "this is gonna hurt," she pulled forward sending the car slamming to the ground, having skipped a few good minutes of driving as they soon skidded to the scene of the explosion. Mystic laughed excitedly, having thoroughly enjoyed what she managed to do so quickly, having never actually done anything like that. She watched people gather as their car was still skidding to the crowd, "wait wait, stop, here us out!" She called as she saw the cops about to seemingly arrest Dipper and Mabel with Gideon smirking in the background, "oh not these two again." "Look! You guys all think Gideon is so perfect and honest, "Oh! I could never tell a lie! I'm Gideon!"' Stan said to them, "he's more honest than you," "and he's psychic," said the pair of cops who were always together, Mystic scoffed and kicked the robots pannel hard, sending it falling over, "how's that for psychic?" she smirked proudly as the panel revealed a room covered in secret cameras, the townsfolk gathering in shock and surprise. Stan cleared his throat "that's right, these pins are hidden cameras! And my hearing aid was picking up the feedback! Who's the fraud now?" He said as he crushed the pin to reveal the camera after showing one of the screens showed the townsfolk, who soon turned on the child, scolding him, seeming truly hurt by learning about the true lie. The cops arrested the young child with tears in their eyes as the twins ran to Stan and Mystic, the pair hugging them happily before Mystic wiped Dipper's bloody nose, "so Stan?" She asked happily as Stan took the deed from an angry Gideon and went over to a reporter who asked him what he was going to do as he revealed Gideon for being a fraud. Pulling his family close he exclaimed, "the Mystery Shack is back baby!" The group smiled happily, and soon they moved back in just fine, the kids unpacking their room to its original state, Mystic putting Deimos back in his cage and putting her journal on her nightstand before going down to the kid's room, forgetting to change though she didn't care as soon she'd go back to sleep and the very thought made her smile. She peeked in on Stan and Dipper talking before seeing Dipper pull out the journal, "this is a journal I found in the woods. It talks about all the crazy stuff that goes on in Gravity Falls. Gideon nearly destroyed the whole town trying to find it. I don't know what it means, or who wrote it. But, after all we've been through, maybe you should finally know about it."</p><p>Stan held it before closing the book and letting out a chuckle, this caught Dipper and Mystic by surprise <em>'no, come on old man..,' </em>she pleaded before facepalming, "I'm glad you showed me this, Dipper" He let out a loud laugh, "now I know where you've been getting it all from! Spookums and monsters. This spooky book has been filling your head with crazy conspiracies!" Dipper gasped, "but it's all real!" He tried to tell stan who just wasn't having any of it, Stan stood up and began to leave with the book, Mystic knew why but kept quiet, "haha you gotta quit readin' this fantasy nonsense for your own good. Although some of these would make great attractions! Can't come up with this stuff! Mind if I borrow this?" Dipper frantically chased after him, wanting it back before Mystic and Mabel stopped him, "Dipper I already told you, you don't need that journal, you're already a hero to us," Mabel agreed with Mystic and hugged her brother who rubbed the back of his neck, "heh thanks guys, I still want it back though," "I'm sure you'll get it back, besides whats an old man like Stan want with some silly book?" Mabel smiled, Mystic looked away before being pulled down, "now it's time for me to ask you questions" she smiled at the older girl who sighed, "alrighty". Mabel sat them on the ground, "so who's the lucky guy?" "well kid, that doesn't seem to be the easiest to answer," Mystic nervously chuckled, "is he cute? Can we meet him? Are you gonna get married?!" Mabel rambled and Mystic blushed, blinking an sighing, "y-yes..he's attractive" she rubbed the back of her neck slyly, "you've kinda already met him, and we just..started so I don't think so..." Dipper raised a brow, "it's not Robbie is it?" Mystic snorted and covered her mouth, "no-no, Robbies not my type, anyways, there you go kiddo, now you should get ready for bed," she laid them down and covered them gently, "sleep well Dippy, Star, don't let the ghouls bite," she then went to her room, flopping in her bed. Part of her wanted to go to Stan but the other wanted her dream world, and after what she said to Stan earlier today, it didn't seem like the best idea, so dream world it was.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She laid down in her bed and buried her face into the pillow, gently tugging out her ponytail and smiling as she said goodnight to her ferret and switched off the light. Letting her body be taken by sleep as it grew heavy and calm, her eyes falling droopy as the darkness would trade itself for the same world she visited the previous night. Quickly she climbed into a tree before the familiar voice would greet her, "Crescent?" He asked, walking to the tree and looking up, only to be tackled, "gotcha!" She giggled as she sat on his back, the demon took a few minutes, looking back and deciding on payback. He'd flip himself and sit up, pulling her close with her on his lap as her face read of flustered regret, feeling him play with her shredded sweater, "my my someones happy to see me doll~" he put their faces close as she seemed to buffer, meeting his amber eye with her ice blue pair. "I...Um..uh...," She bit her lip, moving his hand off her sweater, "d-don't get any ideas," she spoke meekly having him chuckle and let her up, "well it's nice to see humans change colors quite easy, I guess I'll study that later," she hid her face and huffed, "n-no you won't, I," she grumbled in defeat before sighing, "I came to..return this, I'm sorry it got ripped, I uh..g-got attacked by gnomes," Bill took it and looked at her seeing her look like a child admitting to breaking a vase. "I saw, don't worry, we can actually use this for some lessons, since I know you can summon stuff and revert objects you've changed, how about you focus on remembering what it looked like before the decor tore into it." He explained, brushing the hair out of her face so she'd look at him, seeing he wasn't mad she calmed and nodded, "focus and just revert it back, just like a tree," he explained, holding it for her to look towards, she took a breath and focused, after a few minutes the rips formed back together like melted candle wax. She smiled and looked towards Bill who examined it, "good job," he then tossed it back to her and snapped his fingers to change her outfit since her torn sweater was a bit distracting. She found herself in an off-shoulder, long-sleeved sweater with a single golden crescent in the middle and a black, golden rimmed skirt. Glancing up he smiled, "like it?" She tilted her head, with a smile she nodded, messing with him by making him change into a gold vest with a black undershirt and pants. He blinked, "you catch on fast," he mumbled whilst feeling the fabric, "I can sometimes," she smiled before sitting down and stretching. Soon catching him staring and then looking away, "come on silly, sit, you told me you would teach me how to make you a physical form." He smirked charmingly, "want to visit me out of the mind so soon?"</p><p>She gave a huff, "after my fight with Stan I figured...having you around during the day might be great..plus the twins want to..meet you, mainly Mabel." He sat in front of her and nodded, "ah alright," he didn't comment much making her look a tad bit surprised as she waited, "oh right, firstly, do you ever remember seeing a portal?" He asked, seeing her nod, "it had a series of symbols, you'll need to place them with this symbol," he drew something similar to a static image she had seen previously before, the zodiac, but instead of the zodiac symbols were rune-like ones, "and you'll need to add your symbol in there." She tilted her head, "your birthmark, it's quite important...," she didn't question and nodded, placing her symbol underneath his then looking back up, "you'll need a few candles, similarly to how Gideon summoned me, place them in the corners, not all around, and tie them together with a golden string." She wrote this down, chuckling, "cause it'll form you...Dorito" she whispered getting a groan from him then a chuckle, "yes, lastly you'll need to...use your own blood." She didn't look surprised, "carve just me in your arm and let it leak onto the circle, then repeat this incantation, and I should appear." She scribbled quickly, letting him double-check what she had drawn and written, "you have quite the skill Doll," he praised, "though I won't be as capable at much like you, sadly most of my powers will still be in my realm, I plan to show it to you one day if you'd like." "Are you asking me to meet your family?" She giggled a little before noticing his eye going red with a gold pupil and black whites, "I'm sorry, I was joking," she backed up from him, nervous as he ran a hand through his hair, "sorry, let's not talk about that though, I..don't know what I might do." He seemed to show a sliver of remorse, she moved close to him and gently put her arms around him, her face gently pressed to his back. "Whatever you end up doing, I won't hold against you, it was wrong of me to make that joke, I'm sorry..." the pair sat in silence for a while, the cool sounds of nothing calming to the pair it'd seem as Mystic grew heavy against Bill, she didn't do anything, listening to him breathe with a soft hum. Despite fighting herself, these visits, though short and few, were comforting, and more and more she seemed to feel that weird burning inside despite trying to shove it off as nothing. Bill let his hand slide up and wrap around hers, looking back at her as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "I don't deserve your kindness," he whispered, realizing how forgiving she was seeming to him for a lot of their conversations over the few visits. "Everyone deserves kindness, in some manner," she replied, glancing away, he leaned his head back, "even those bullies from your past?" She tensed, quiet, "yes, even them, they didn't know what they'd cause, and though it hurts--" "Crescent don't lie to yourself, you're afraid of yourself inside and out, please be honest with me." She sighed, "fine they did cause me a lot of pain, I can't enjoy basic things anymore!" She shouted lightly, "I can't go swimming, or wear anything nice, or even look at myself like I'm decent! I see all these girls walking like nothing can hurt them, in anything they want, they're perfect and I'm...a freak!" She cried out lightly, letting insecurity slip, now was his time to act.</p><p>He teleported her onto his lap and wrapped his arms firmly around her, letting her break, rambling and looking at her arms, glaring at something she had no control over. He listened to her though the more she spoke the more choked she sounded, carefully he lifted her sobbing face and pressed his lips to hers, hearing a gaspy squeak and sniffle. Feeling her relax once her body focused on the fact that she had been kissed as he broke it and gently wiped her face, "Crescent, you can do all those things. We'll do all those things, when I'm in your world do me a favor...don't hide from me," "H..huh?" "There isn't an inch of you that isn't perfect in my eye, you want to do all those things, swimming, dancing, summer outfits, everything... Well, let's do them, if you manage to summon me a form in the morning, I'll join you to the mall, we'll get some stuff and you can show me you...I won't laugh, or judge," he spoke gently, looking at her as she glanced away trying to hide her face. "None of that now," he chuckled, "you won't lik--" "Crescent, you could have tentacles for legs and 12 different eyes along your body, you are my crescent no matter the appearance. These marks don't change that, so please trust me in the morning." She blushed as he kissed her shoulder where a few of the patches laid, she was silent as she looked down, "I feel you're using my kindness speech against me a bit," she mumbled, then covered her mouth, "an you! YOU!" He laughed, "stopped you didn't it? I could do it again~," he watched her put space between them hesitantly, "n-nope you have to earn it..." "I'll do my best to do so then, don't forget," she then was blinded by light, covering her eyes and groaning in pain, slowly opening her eyes with a few grumbles as she realized she was awake. Laying still for a bit she crossed her arms and looked to her wall, "he truly can be an ass...but he wasn't wrong...it did stop me huh?" She sat up, Mabel banging on her door, "Cous, we should celebrate having the shack back! Can I come in?" Mabel's voice was deafening to the newly awoken Mystic, "uh...yeah just tone it down please" Mabel pushed open the door and rushed to Mystics bed, waiting for Mystic to rub her eyes and stretch, "hey your sweater and jackets fixed up," the younger girl pointed out having her look and nod, seeing a small stack of clothes on her window seat with a note as she looked around, not hearing Mabel for a second before she felt a piece of paper brushing her face. "I was thinking we could do a party and we could do karaoke!" The positive girl smiled, "uh, sure Star do what you think would be best, you're the most social out of all of us." Mabel frowned a bit, "are you wait...I'm sorry kid I don't sing, maybe you, Dip, and Stan could but I, yeah I might have plans for that..day" she looked away, "well..I'll talk it over with bro-bro and Grunkle, make sure to bring your boyfriend, it'll be a blast!" Mabel then rushed out giggling as Mystic wasn't prepared for that word and ended up closing her door thinking.</p><p>She went over to the clothes and smiled lightly, 'you seemed to like the outfit so here you go, ~Bill', with a chuckle she looked to find the same sweater and skirt from last night, putting them on with her galaxy converse and some fishnet stockings, adjusting the jacket and putting her hair up as the final touch. She got a bit extra ready for the day as she looked in the journal, a sigh escaping her, "why must I always cut myself?" She muttered, going downstairs to get her companion his breakfast, rushing a bit. "Woah there, what's got you so riled?" Stan asked, having his niece freeze up and glance back, "nothing," Stan raised a brow as she raced upstairs and fed the long creature, "hey bud, mommy's got some stuff to do and I don't think bringing you with is a smart idea, so I'mma leave you home okay? You deserve it after yesterday, and I'll bring you back something nice" the creature blinked in confusion before drinking as she would pet it happily, "I'll be back later". She grabbed her bag, rushing out the door causing Dipper to peak out to see where she was heading, then went back inside. The wind blew cold for a summers day surprisingly as Mystic raced to the lake, finding a clear area to draw what she saw in her journal, hesitant for a few minutes but soon shaking her head, <em>'what if I fight with Stan again? I don't want to be alone for that,' </em>She carefully walked around the circle and began placing down her candles that were black as colors were not specified, slowly wrapping a golden thread around the dark candles to form a triangle. She bit her lip, drawing the symbol once again but this time on her frail arm, taking her pocket knife and tracing it carefully, hissing as she fought back the pain her body was shouting about. Soon having the symbol carved, stretching her arm out over the circle and reading off what she had been told to say, her arm stinging heavily as the red liquid dropped at a fast rate. The circle gleamed as the flames on the candles flickered a brilliant cyan, she fell to her knees, holding her arm as the symbol glowed as well sending a searing pain flowing through her, gasping as the pain seemed to restrict oxygen, causing her to fall faint. When she woke she was greeted by a familiar face holding her, "I forgot pain affects you differently," the voice said, her arm bandaged and slightly healed it seemed, as she gazed up, confused. "You passed out," the voice explained, "did it work?" She asked as she covered her eyes, to let them readjust without pain for a bit. "What do you think," the voice laughed before she peaked to be met by the familiar devilish smirk she would see in her dreams, without thought she sat up in his arms and hugged him, "you're much warmer than in my dreams," she commented as the man placed her on the ground, holding her to make sure she didn't lose her balance. "Well that's what these fleshy vessels do," he commented as he looked down at her, "where's my stuff?" The slender man calmly pulled off a pack from his back and made it float, "I'm assuming I can send this back to your room," she thought and nodded.</p><p>With a snap, the bag disappeared like it usually did in her dreams, "what time is it, do you understand time? Do you need a watch?" She asked, the blonde man gave her a slightly annoyed look, "I know lots of things, don't you know that? You're just like me after all, though I guess you've limited yourself because of your..family situation," she didn't quite understand what he meant as he stretched his human body out, "you passed out for about 2 hours, so it's about 11, good enough time to head out like we planned right?" He smirked as she suddenly remembered their plans, feeling a wave of anxiety spill over her, "hey, you're gonna do fine, come on show me your world." He told her, holding her hand, "we might have to get you new clothes..your outfit stands out a bit unless you're purposely looking rich." She told him, hiding her blush at the warmth on her hand, it was uncomfortable at first but she didn't mind, "I could change it here for you, though it'd take a bit to regenerate so if anything happens you'll have to use your abilities." He shrugged, snapping once again to wear the same outfit she had made for him last night, "oh right, you're limited here, I forgot, though I'm sure we'll be fine," she then began walking with him out of the woods, hiding her smile though it was a struggle. He watched her lead him, noting how short she was to him and chuckling about it, looking around her town, he had seen it as always, though he had never walked through it like now. They looked around the town, the diner wasn't full though it seemed decently busy with the usual customers gathering for a nice lunch. "You hungry?" Bill asked, breaking the silence of their quiet walk, Mystic gave a nervous smile, "oh no..no not right now," she said quietly, "have you ate at all?" Bill's voice was rough as if interrogating, "..no," she admitted quietly knowing she couldn't lie to him and he'd probably get upset with her if she did. "Is there anything you like? Your tastes must've changed from when I knew you as a kid," he seemed unbothered by the stares the man clad in gold was getting, only noticing Mystic's grip grow tight. "I'm okay with anything...except eggs..eggs are disgusting, they're texture..smell..bleh!" He chuckled as she made a variety of expressions to elaborate on her point. "Alright, how about after the mall, we get something to eat, then I can take you home." "I'd say it sounds like you've been reading teen romance things, but that sounds perfect," a soft giggle escaped her lips as she looked to him.</p><p>He noted the change she had in public, she was quiet and nervous, most likely due to the staring, he didn't comment on it as he figured that'd make it worse. "So, are there any places you might enjoy, Crescent?" Attempting to pull her away from her shell, "I..I like going to the pet area, and book area as silly as that might sound," she admitted, meeting his gaze, "then let's add that to the list, looks like you'll have a busy day huh?" She nodded, "I honestly didn't have much else planned, Mabel was probably gonna set me to party planning if I'm being honest..told me to bring my..," she blinked and her face visibly grew warmer, "uh..boy..friend, heh uh.." she coughed and seemed like she was ready to run. Bill pulled her hand up carefully with his intertwined, kissing it, "if it means more time with you I'll gladly come," He just smirked against her skin as she squeaked with a baffled expression as if calculating her reaction ended in a huge error. "It..won't be for a few days...we're rebuilding the shack..Gideon gave me a new window in my room." She tried to joke a bit, but seemed uneased by mentioning the child, "ah, so you want someone to keep you war-" Bill felt her pulling him down to her level, "if you're suggesting further I will note hesitate to push you in a puddle." He looked at her and kissed her nose, "I meant no harm Crescent, I know you've always been sensitive to the cold, you could be in a warm room and a fan running on you could change you to a slight shiver. If you want I can stay with ya till you sleep, I gotta terrorize people at night ya know, but I don't mind," he suggested, she couldn't tell what he was thinking but he seemed true on not wanting anything further. "Alright, just don't let my family see you come in or...anything, I'm certain Stan would be quick to aim at you like a trophy buck," she let go of his hand to jump in front of the mall doors, having them open as she waited for him, he caught up quickly and wrapped his arm around her, the pair wrinkling their noses at the mixture of smells that hit them. "I smell, perfume..candles..and pretzels," Mystic said, "I smell.. Teen angst" he let out a chuckle, "Bill you cannot haunt anyone here, no...shifting body parts in public, or murder...Do that in your night realm please, I don't wanna clean up after someone else right now." She leaned into his side, "well that takes all the fun out, but okay, I'll just see what makes you tick instead, seeing you flustered is entertainment all in itself." He felt a hard weight on his foot, laughing and wiping a tear out of his eyes, "oh my Doll you sure showed me," Mystic glared up at him, having tried to step on his foot but due to her weight it was probably hard to manage a good blow, alongside Bill being a masochist it seemed.</p><p>She glanced away with a sharp huff, looking at his arm around her small frame, smiling lightly at the warmth it brought to her, something she had never felt before in her life. She found herself leaning into him again as they walked around the mall, ignoring the people who would whisper or stare as Mystic had never seemed like the relationship type to townsfolk. But here she was, leaning into a slender man, a happy expression on her face that she herself wasn't noticing as she would gaze up to him and poke his nose randomly to get his attention. Usually getting a kiss on the head which she'd giggle from, it was like an automatic reward system. Bill seemed to enjoy his company with her for every minute, though she could tell something was bugging him from time to time, she couldn't read his mind to find out though, when she tried he seemed to glance at her as if already sensing her. "Is something wrong?" Her voice gentle, "nothing you need to worry about Crescent," he reassured her, rubbing her side as if to send her into a state of ease. For some demon he sure did not act like what books would say, making her a tad bit curious but she didn't need to ask in public, it'd make things awkward and they were here to have fun. The pair stopped by the pet store where Bill was leaning back watching her go about like a child. He glared at people who came near him when she was far away, but when she'd grab his hand to show him around his focus was brought to her. She showed him puppies, and cats, he didn't see the enjoyment they brought her, they looked so strange to him, only one head, 2 eyes and four legs, odd. The same went for every creature, he just couldn't wrap his head around why they would all look the same, the one thing he did notice was Mystic keeping her distance from an employee with a large macaw on his arm, she kept an eye on the bird, gripping Bills arm when it looked in her direction. As soon as she had distance from it she seemed to be okay looking and talking to it, but when it got close she tensed. Bill raised a brow and gently led her away, "we're here for a toy for Deimos right?" He asked, catching her back in reality, nodding a bit, "sorry about that..um...talons.." she whispered, "it's alright," Bill smiled gently for once, he noticed something new he had not seen when she was young. It seemed large birds set her on edge, but small ones not so much, it was fascinating.</p><p>She looked through the toys they had intently, "he enjoys crinkle tunnels, so maybe this?" She showed Bill a cat tunnel that made a crinkling noise, "you know best here," he said as not to impose on her care of the creature. "But perhaps a box of balls, or maybe this?" Bill picked up a dog toy shaped like a squirrel, squeaking it twice, "oh he might like that, though I might have to remove the squeaker.." She said, carefully taking it from him and smiling, "I'm sure he'll be very happy, thanks," he found it odd that just simply shopping for this creature seemed to bring her so much joy but nonetheless it was interesting, and part of the boundaries she set for her to be his was for the creature to like him. He followed her to the checkout, watching her nervous mannerisms, how often she shook, he could oddly feel her emotions a bit as she felt sick and her breathing was steady as if trying to calm herself. He rubbed her side again, but felt her tense up, stopping the action as she took the bag, put the receipt in it, and took her change. Bill led her away since for a moment her body seemed off, walking in a quick shuffle away and out of the store. He had her sit on a bench and tilted his head, "you have so many emotions," he commented, having her look nervous at him, "it's okay, take a moment to breathe if needed, next store I'll pay okay?" He said to calm her, "I...Sorry, it..habit," she sighed and looked down for a minute, Bill watched around them, patient with her. When she was set she stood up and hooked herself to him quietly, "does anything interest you, Mr. Isosceles?" She asked quietly, "hmm well there doesn't seem to be anything similar to home, and lots of your mortal stuff is confusing so I'd have to say no, though I don't mind." He looked down at her as they walked around, "it might be getting a bit late in the day though, so how about we find you something nice to wear, get some knowledge, and maybe something to eat?" She nodded as she looked around, "just if you're gonna pick me an outfit...dont be...crazy," she mumbled, "I'm the only one who plans to see you doll, but even then I'll keep it to your tastes," he purred, lifting her chin and smirking as she blushed. A small nervous smile crossed her lips, "o-okay," she would whisper as they walked into a clothing store, "my size is rather small, but if it's like a sweater I don't mind it baggy," she said gently, letting him browse while she looked for something he could wear. Glancing at him across the store and then looking at the outfit she held, biting her lip as she imagined how it'd look on him. He seemed to do the same, but instead, his smirk never left, she couldn't help but sense unease in what he could possibly be picking for her. She thought to herself, trying to figure out why she felt like she was quickly crushing, being near him felt natural, though she felt a warmth in her that felt like she was more easily..agitated from her time with him, while he felt calmer perhaps, she couldn't tell what it was. Not everything needed an answer though, he was like her he said, it seemed fitting, if she fell, she'd accept it, even if it doesn't work out, at least she tried maybe? While lost in thought she saw a golden thread flash on her finger and looked to see the end of the thread attached to the golden man, seeing it disappear before she felt part of her growl.</p><p>Bill stood awkward as a woman put a hand on his chest, leaning up to him, he moved her hand away, staring coldly, "I could show you what you'd look like inside out," he said bluntly, the woman didn't see the threat in his words, "awe sweetheart take it back to my place then?" The woman ran a hand through her light auburn, straightened hair with her painted fingernails, Bill glanced back to see his tiny girl glaring at her, "Bill, come here," her voice seemed different making him walk over, "what is it Cresc--" he felt himself be pulled down and a warmth against his face. Seeing Mystic kissing him which he wouldn't complain of, returning it and smirking, watching Mystic look at the girl, "he's taken," there was a fiery tone in her voice, was she feeling jealous? Bill didn't see her as the type but found it nice none the less, "a pipsqueak like you, oh dear you can do far better," the woman pursued, "an what are you hun, forgive my rudeness but no one wants a downgrade when they have something good, now fuck off." Bill purred behind her as the woman seemed ready to slap her but noticed security watching and thus left. "My oh my, Crescent, never thought you'd be the one to make a move," he chuckled as she held his hand, "s-shut up, I just...you'd do the same probably," "oh sweetheart, I'd give them the worst nightmares any human could ever face, after all you're mine." He got a devilish smirk as he ran his hand over her marked shoulder, "um...ignore that that happened, did you..pick an outfit?" Bill looked at her and she could tell he had done something, "..oh no, lemme see," she was handed a pair of shorts, a loose crop top, and a golden light jacket. "I...can work with this," she said, "actually, if we do like a minor stop to the hobby store I can probably add some stuff you might like." She said, the only thing making he nervous was the top, but she would try her best to grow and not want to hide, "if you want, but I'm sure I'll like it no matter what doll," he scanned her a little and stepped back as she stamped her foot like a child, looking up at him, "you...don't." He just chuckled, "I just mean you'll look good in it, remember, I don't mean any more than that, did you find some fabrics for me?" He asked, noting she had clothes in her hand, "oh, yeah I found these, I figured you like gold so I found this flannel that's like a really nice yellow, and a white shirt, and just some light jeans, since it's summer. But the pants you're wearing will fit with it too, since they look comfy" she said calmly, smiling proudly. They went to checkout with the clothes, and as promised Bill paid despite her trying to bicker about that a bit, he just kept everything out of reach from her, the cashier seeming to find this funny and thanking them for shopping as they laughed.</p><p>After that adventure, they hand a stop at the hobby store just to grab a few minor items that seem to consist mainly of jewelry before going to the food court, "I...do you eat?" She hadn't thought to ask him beforehand which made her feel super dumb, "I can, though it's not necessary since unlike you this body doesn't find the need as you were raised to adapt to it." She shrugged, that makes sense, "I'm in the mood for pizza logs and fries, that's good for you?" Bill just looked at her which kinda told her, 'just pick what you want,' she looked away awkwardly, puckering her lips inwards before taking his hand and leading him to the line, "want to share a drink or two separate?" She asked, "I don't mind sharing with you Crescent~" he purred, making her realize what he meant, she blew a raspberry at him, moving with the line and repeating the order in her head. When meeting the employee she paused and tensed, "uh...can we get a thing of pizza logs and fries..with a single drink?" She asked, seeing it on the board, seeming to have a deal going. The employee nodded, taking their order and giving them a price, when stepping aside to wait Bill slide his hand in her pocket to take her wallet, getting the amount and handing the wallet back, "I got it," he chuckled as she took her wallet and glared at him, "please tell me you don't do that to random people," "I could, but I prefer giving them something worse to fear doll, a missing wallet versus a decapitated head that screams? Which do you think is more entertaining," he asked, lifting her chin and putting his face close to hers, his smirk coming off with a chill to it as she gazed at him, "option two, it seems more fitting for you..I think I've seen it before too, you seemed disappointed when I didn't scream," she smirked back, "you remember that, well, you're not wrong." He admitted, leaning on her a bit and tapping his foot, "it'll only be a minute more," she said, rubbing her thumb back and forth on his hand while holding it, looking around before the employee came out and put their tray down, giving them a cup, top and straw to fill with any beverage. Bill gave the man the money while Mystic had gotten the drink, watching him a bit to make sure he didn't do anything that'd get them kicked out. Once settled they found a table, and sat to eat, "they're probably hot so be..careful" she said before realizing Bill was already full-on eating one with no care as it probably burned his mouth, a giggle escaping her as she slid the cup to him, "here goof, take a sip when you're done," she said calmly while eating a fry little by little, everything about her in public seemed like a deer. Cautious and alert, watching her surrounding, yet graceful and nice to watch, quiet, and calming. She sipped the drink lightly with the knowledge that they were sharing as they ate, not many words were said, there was time for that later.</p><p>As the day would slow to an end, Bill walked Mystic home, she seemed to grow tired once the food settled in, but seemed to use the leftover drink as energy, Bill would glance down at her, raising a brow and finding himself thinking about everything,<em> 'that has to be it...seems stupid but...this is enjoyable..yes.' </em>Mystic never noticed his gaze as they walked, a smile on her face while lost in her own thoughts as they reached the shack. "If you do plan to meet me tonight to sleep, um...tell me somehow, I don't know if you'll be able to teleport or--," she found him cupping her chin, "don't worry about it Crescent, I'll have enough to pop into your room, shouldn't be too hard. Now am I allowed a goodbye, your fleshbag family is gonna open the door in a few moments," she glanced away and blushed, "just one more for today..," she said as she gave him a very shy kiss, hearing the door open as he predicted. A moment after the door opened she heard Mabel shout "scrapbook-attunity!" and a camera click, her face red, "uh...I had fun..g-goodnight," she backed up from him with the bags, going inside and waving as she closed the door, Bill would go off to find a place to rest his physical form to recharge. Once inside Mystic looked through the bags, the kids behind her, "so..that's where you've been all day," Dipper said curiously, Mabel, on the other hand, slammed her hands on the kitchen table, "you went on a date!" she pointed at her, "mmhmm...I did..," Mystic rubbed her arm as Stan came down, "what did we scrapbook?" He asked, having Mabel wave the picture, "Cous kissing her boyfriend~!" Dipper mouthed an apology as Mystic groaned and hid her face while Stan looked at the picture, "I ain't never seen that guy here before, who is he?" Stan looked to her as she raced away embarrassed, "I uh...nope!" A door being shut could be heard, Dipper and the group seemed to find her embarrassment a bit funny, leaving her be though it was clear Mabel wanted to interview her, she found herself playing with her ferret and the new toy, writing in her journal about the new skill she figured out thanks to the golden man, humming to herself before looking to the bag of clothes. "Deimos stay here...and don't eat the squeaker," she took the bag of clothes and left to the washing machine, removing tags before she heard the dreaded sound of someone clearing their throat. "So how'd it go?" A familiar girl's voice asked, "it went great..actually," she admitted as she put the outfits in the machine to wash for a bit, "we gonna know his name yet?" "It..hasn't been that long I..don't know," Mabel looked frustrated, she wanted to know who this man was that kissed her cousin, "is he coming to the party, we're almost set decor-wise," Mystic looked back, "he's interested in attending, though might not stay long, now don't you have some stuff to do sweety? I'm a bit tired and would like to rest," she said while Mabel looked at her curiously, "you seem tired a lot..are you sleeping good, are you like bro-bro? Sometimes he chews his shirt when he doesn't sleep for a while," Mystic ruffled the younger one's hair, "I'm fine, dont worry about me, just need to rest my feet." After that she went back to her room and laid on her bed, flipping through a book, bored while watching her ferret seem to wrestle with the new toy. Attacking a string and stick to the toy brought more entertainment as now he was chasing his kill, his little activity would have her relax for a while.</p><p>After a few hours of battling with her feral killer slinky she found him deciding her dresser was a great napping place, a laugh escaping her lips as she got up to put him away in his cage. Quiet as she walked around the house, seeing it mostly silent besides the twins talking upstairs as she made herself something to drink, planning to stay awake and probably draw or write. Quiet as she passed her passed out uncle, the tv playing random shows that never really caught her interest before returning to her room. As she prepared to take a seat and start work she heard something flick on her window, jumping with a start and going to see if it was a bat or something, slow as she opened it and peaked out. Looking down at the dark she saw a familiar golden eye and smiled, waving to see the golden man wave back, <em>'Am I going to teleport or--?' 'I'll sneak you in so you can save your energy, wait there.' </em>She carefully went downstairs and out of the house to meet him, shy, "you promise not to do anything?" She asked softly as she would meet his gaze, "not unless you'd like me too, but I can tell you don't want too, and I'll respect that, we have all the time in the world doll," he watched her smile brightly. "Thank you so much for that, now uh..let's get you inside before..someone looks out and sees us. The twins are busy conspiring theories so..yeah," she said and took his hand to lead him inside silently, going to her room and pulling him in before the twins could see as it seemed one had been going down the hall probably to use the restroom. She peaked out to watch the shadow pass and exhaled with shocked relief. Bill wrapped his hand around her waist, using his free one to close the door, "relax no one saw anything." he gently pulled her to him, "now is that proper nightwear for a young lady going off to bed?" He asked with a chuckle, she looked at him, "I..didn't know it was so late, I'll get a change of clothes..um, no peeking, look at the wall." She ordered as she began to go to her dresser, biting her cheek lightly as she looked through her dresser and found some yoga shorts and a large, baggy t-shirt. Slipping it on quick and easy before looking at the man who was rubbing his shoulder and actually watching the wall. She smirked and hugged him from behind, catching him by slight surprise, "gotcha again," she said like a child, yawning. Bill looked back and let himself relax, she felt a new warmth in him, listening to his vessels heartbeat rhythmically as they stood there. Soon she felt her body grow heavy, Bill carefully held her and turned around, scooping her up gently and placing her in bed. "You fall asleep quite easily?" Bill commented, she normally wasn't easily brought to sleep, usually fighting with anxious thoughts and panic, he soon believed what he thought to be true was confirmed though he'd have to look through the old journals as they retained some knowledge he wasn't sure of. He had never thought that this nature was true for him, creatures from his realm had never shown to keep this trait, though he wasn't originally from there, a sigh escaped him catching Mystics attention. She gently put her hand on his cheek, "you look bothered again, are you sure you dont wanna talk about it?" She asked with concern in her voice, Bill thought a bit before taking her hand, "it's difficult to explain Crescent," he said with a sigh. "But, in my species, we tend to have some things set in stone for us? And that deals with...mates of sorts, and.. ya know what rest your head, you're probably really tired and should rest." He pulled her close to his chest, letting the cold chill wave over him before feeling himself calm, this is what put him off and made him question if his thoughts were correct. Usually, this wasn't said to be the sensation one would feel, after all, they were demons not anything else, he let himself get lost in his thoughts, feeling her worry as he rubbed her back. "I won't ask anymore, goodnight..," her voice was quiet in a whisper as she closed her eyes, finding herself pressed up to him, he pulled her thin blue blanket over her gently.<br/><br/>She seemed to fall asleep in minutes which seemed to surprise even her as she felt herself drift off into sleep, quiet. Bill laid there and looked down at her and found himself brushing the hair out of her face to examine every inch. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, honestly..., you're making me question my plans," he chuckled quietly before laying still, letting his body rest as when he tried to move she gripped onto him, it was cute how attached she was to him, which would work perfectly. As his physical body shut down he went to go visit the mind of a familiar boy and mess with him, he had the journal, the one he needed at that moment. In the boy's dream he was met with reasonable hostility, toying with him by giving him facts about Dipper before giving the child a cryptic false message to just watch him grow paranoid. It was fun though it never lasted long, it was long enough for little seeds of anxiety to be planted in the boy's brain and certainly would lead him to getting that journal. Though he could use Mystic, she'd be upset with him most likely once she'd learn he'd destroy it, frustration filled him but he relaxed, patience, the time will come.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Episode: S2, E1- Scary-oke</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A week had passed and with the shacks savings and recent sales they managed to patch up the shack completely enough to reopen it for pure business, Stan announcing this quite proudly with the kids while she stood on the sidelines, not wanting to be on camera or anything. The tourists listened intently and booed as they spoke about Gideon who had stolen the shack a week prior, a small laugh leaving Mystics mouth as she just watched her family celebrate. A few more pictures were taken, though Mystic was pulled in by Stan for the last one, soon hearing Stan announce the after party the trio had planned which Mystic had slightly forgotten about by busying herself. "We're doing a karaoke bonanza, people! Light! Music! Enchantment! And an amazing karaoke performance by our family band, Love Patrol Alpha!" Mystic looked at Mabel with shock while Stan and Dipper seemed awkward, stating that they had not agreed to that "too late, I put your names on the list it's happening," Mabel bounced a bit. Mystic got pulled out of her shocked state by Wendy with an air horn, "buy a ticket people, I know you've got nothing better to do," she said which no one seemed to argue against, typical though, the town was decently agreeable, and everyone knew everyone. "The town loves us, we finally got that Gideon smell out of the carpet, everything is finally going my way," Stan said with a satisfied expression as he looked to Dipper who walked up to him, "hey Grunkle, now that we have a moment, I've been meaning to ask you for my journal back?" For a moment Stan seemed confused, then lifted a counter and pulled the dusty journal out, handing it back to the boy, "you mean this old thing? It was so boring I couldn't even finish it," he told Dipper who happily took it, excited before racing upstairs with Mabel. Mystic waited till they were alone, "listen I..I'm sorry about my outburst, I was just frustrated and shouldn't have taken it out on you..," Stan put a hand on her shoulder, "it's fine kid, nice to see some fire in you after all, and if you want to know...it's almost set." He told her, watching her eyes light up as she hugged him tightly, "besides that, you've been busy lately, is it that boy?" Stan seemed protective as she glanced away with a heavy blush, "I..I'm sorry.." "No it's fine kid, it's nice to see you finally taking my advice and meeting someone, why not give him a gift from the shop, on the house." He seemed supportive which shocked her, "I couldn't, plus he told me he doesn't need gifts, though he keeps giving me some..like this hair clip," she showed her uncle a clip of a golden crescent moon lined by silver with a dangling triangle and star. "He seems to really like moons and triangles," Stan mumbled, "though it looks good on you kid, I'm surprised you're not wearing a sweater either," he pointed out.</p><p>Mystic looked self-conscious for a minute, and Stan knew why now, he could see the patches of tanner skin more clearly through the stockings that she had higher up above her shorts with a half-cut t-shirt that had a black bowtie attached to its gold collar and a few pieces of dangling jewelry. But their conversation was cut short by Soos, "hey Mr. Pines, what's that code word I'm supposed to say when I see a government vehicle?" Both Stan and Mystic rushed to look and Stan ran to close the gift shop which confused the kids. "Grunkle Stan you never close the gift-shop," Dipper commented, Mystic blocked them out of view as Stan opened the door to two men in black suits, he seemed to try to bribe them which didn't work as they introduced themselves. They mentioned mysterious activity and walked inside, Mystic watched them, they seemed unprofessional in how hard they were going for their investigative, serious manners. She kept an eye on the vending machine secretly before watching Dipper run to talk to the agent, excited as the agent knelt down to him and handed him a card, Dippers eyes were bright and excited, this could only mean bad things for her and Stan, she shot a glance to Stan and worked on talking to the other agent. "Hello sir, is there any way I could help assist you in this investigation on yours?" She smiled and looked up at the man who raised a brow at her, "no thank you, we have other spots to investigate." He said blankly after Soos had stamped a sticker onto him when Stan was explaining that paranormal activity was just lore to sell more tickets, nothing more. The pair left, after "confiscating" ten bobbleheads as evidence, an annoyed expression on her face at this before turning back to Stan who lectured Dipper and took the agent's card away. "Listen Dip, you really don't want to talk to those men, okay?" Though it was clear nothing would change the boy's mind as he was sent off by Stan telling him to go be a normal kid by flirting with a girl or stealing a pie.</p><p>"Stan there's no doubt he's gonna do something...we have to be careful," she said softly, "I know kid, best we can do is delay them," he looked at her before getting sent off to go get ready for the party. She sighed, trading the shorts for a layered deep purple skirt, putting most of her hair down but keeping a tiny ponytail, and applying some of her wine-colored lipstick with a bit of gloss. "Guess I should look at least decent right?" She said to no one, putting food in Deimos' cage while he slept away before heading down to the party. She watched everyone set stuff up, Mabel seeming extra excited as she tested her confetti cannon and dragged a karaoke machine out, Mystic grew nervous at that before she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. "Guess who~," a voice said, "hello Dorito boy," she chuckled, taking his hands and looking up at him, "don't you look all pretty hmm?" He seemed to be wearing the outfit she had gotten for him which she didn't think looked too bad, "sorry I changed out the shorts on this one, but you look good, like a model, I'm jealous" she joked. "So do you," he said, going in to give her a kiss before a pair of eyes were on them, after a bit more than a week of wearing a partner title Mabel had been waiting to meet her cousin's boyfriend with excitement. "Ah um right...uh, Mabel, this is Bill, Bill, this is my cousin Mabel." She said nervously, watching Mabel hyperly shake Bill's hand which seemed to bug him quickly, "oh my gosh I've been waiting to meet you forever! Grenda, Candy come here, it's my cousin's boyfriend!" She shouted while Mystic mouthed an apology as Bill looked at her with a sense of 'help me'. The girls bombarded him with questions, some a little too out there but he wasn't afraid to answer them, smirking as he watched Mystic grow flustered. More people began to arrive. It seemed that with a glance she noticed Wendy and Dipper were missing, she looked at Stan and gave him a signal to go check as he seemed to notice the missing pair too. Calmly she approached the girls, "have you two ever kissed?" "Well we were about too again till interrupted," Bill said irritatedly before looking up as Mystic cleared her throat, "hey doll," he smirked, "I'm sorry to ruin your fun girls but as more guests arrive I think our hostess should go greet them," with this Mabel gasped and ran off with her friends.</p><p>She gave a relaxed sigh, about to apologize before she was pulled down into a warm lap, "no need Crescent, don't forget I love watching you change colors," he chuckled, she rolled her eyes, "you seem to enjoy being an asshole," she kissed his cheek lightly as so not to stain his skin. "So I'm sorry to say this but the party won't last long, your cousin called those agents," Mystic sighed, "I figured as such, I'll figure something out just till then, let's just enjoy this." She smirked up at him and pulled him up, happily attempting to dance with him till he snickered, grabbing her waist, "I'll lead in your mortal spasms," he said, "you say things so silly, it's interesting." She tried to teach him to dance for a bit before the pair grew a tad bored with the repetitiveness. "Do you think you'll be good for a bit, I'm gonna go check on something," Bill looked at her and smirked, "no giving people nightmares or anything, that's for your night stuff, just...uh...yup," she patted his head and raced inside quickly, feeling like she left a toddler alone, "are you going down to check on it?" She whispered approaching Stan, giving the elder a minor heart attack for a moment, "sorry" she mouthed with a giggle of joy, always having found scaring people hilarious. "Yeah, you coming down for a bit?" Stan asked as he opened the vending machine door, "yeah, making sure it's working fine, I'll be just a bit, I'm worried about him so...," she was then handed something by Stan as they went downstairs, her face red as she threw it back at him, "hell no sir!" "Oh right, you're a stickler, back in my day--," "don't even start," a grumble left her as she looked embarrassed, looking around the old sci-fi-like area, running her hand over stuff lightly, "wow...," "yeah it's cool still." Stan shrugged as he began the start-up, "Dipper called th--" "I know, I'll figure something out for that, without a need for a hole." She chuckled and leaned on the desk area.</p><p>She didn't stay long, helping him a bit with some of the book's instructions, "don't stay down here too long okay? Ya know we don't want suspicion," she pat his head and headed back upstairs cautiously, luckily no one saw as she slipped back to the party, hearing Mabel try to encourage the crowd to join in on her karaoke event. She had gotten the policemen in on it, the pair seeming to rap and enjoying themselves, she looked around for her loose cannon, "oh fuck.," she whispered after not seeing him before noticing a familiar form sitting on the roof awning. He smirked and waved at her with a firework in hand, "Bill, where'd you get that?!" She called, watching him shrug and set it off with little care, laughing, "I...fine, if you'd prefer to set off fireworks than hang with me, so be it," she turned around and took a few steps, counting with a sly smirk before she felt herself being picked up, "that's cold," she heard someone mumble into her neck. "It got you though~," she purred with her smirk still on her face, looking over to him as he lightly kissed her neck, "you're not wrong, though you could set them off with me as in a few moments your town will get the fright of its life." He said calmly, "what did you do?" "Nothing actually, shocking I know, but, oops too late," the ground shook violently as they stood there. People began to panic and run, Mystic squeaked and gripped a table, looking at her cousin Mabel who was seeming scared, "Bill what the fuck is going on?..," "you're cousin decided to prove a point, oh the irony," he laughed but she didn't find it funny, "oh doll so serious, here get ready to take out some anger." He handed her his cane which she tilted her head at momentarily, "now we can go off on our own, or you can help protect your family. I, on the other hand, should hide as not to raise suspicion to your cousins," he was met by a concerned gaze, "don't worry doll, I'll meet you right after you clean up," he tapped her nose with a finger before she blinked to find him gone, "wait...you better not..oh god."</p><p>Dipper came speeding into the opening, panting "Dipper, what did I tell you not to do tonight?" Mabel scolded, Dipper lowered his head, "raise the dead," "and what did you do?" Dipper sighed, "raise the dead...," "You what?!" Mystic asked, holding the cane tight before a trail of zombies came around the corner, each emaciated and decaying in disgusting forms, the smell was no better, Soos ran to the kids as Mystic groaned in frustration. "Dudes, stay calm. I've been training for this moment my whole life. With all the horror movies I've seen, I literally know all there is to know about to avoid zombies." Mystic scoffed, "that's the words said before, your shoulder!" She shouted before one of the zombies grabbed onto Soos and swiftly bit into him, Soos gave a noise of pain before the color rapidly drained from his skin to a sickly pale green, and his eyes faded to have no pupils with an uneasy glow. "Second thought, gonna flip the script, can I eat your brains?" Dipper and Mabel screamed and shook, Mystic took the cane and blocked some zombies from them, having them grab the cane before forcing them to grow attached to it, throwing them into a tree with a grunt before following her cousins. She had no idea if these creatures could affect her, thus she was fearful with the others, watching Dipper throw a disco ball at a zombie only to see it swallow the ball and glow multiple colors. Then the pair thought about going for the trusty golf cart, but as soon as that was mentioned a horde of zombies was attempting to feast on it, thus tearing it apart, "the golf carts screwed, get inside!" Mystic barked at the twins, slamming the door to the shack and barricading it, "what do we do? Where's Grunkle Stan?!" Mabel's voice seemed to tremble, "how's he supposed to help, he doesn't believe in the paranormal!" Dipper shouted, "Dipper you're wr--Really?!" Mystic exclaimed as a window was shattered and there was Soos and the hoard, "hey dudes! By the way, I taught the zombies how to get into the fuse box. Among these dudes I'm like a genius, haha!" The lights soon flickered and within moments darkness surrounded them, Mystic huffed as she tried not to look at the kids, knowing that her blue eyes shined unusually in the dark, the room lit by a strange red light from outside as zombies began to crawl in through the window.</p><p><em>'If Stan doesn't get here soon I'm going to have to do something drastic,'</em> she thought as they backed up, "doesn't the journal say anything about defeating Zombies?" Mabel asked while Dipper frantically flipped through the pages, "no, there isn't anything!" He began as Mystic worked on keeping the creatures at bay, unhooking heads, cracking open the decaying jaws, anything one could think of using a cane she did her best at. Mainly aiming for the head, but it was clear the hoards would not stop, "this can't be happening. I wanted answers so bad I put everyone in danger. Now we're toast, it's all my fault, and no one can save us!" Dipper said frantically, sounding near breaking, Mystic finally looked over at him only slightly, her pupil gold as she prepared to light a few, "Dipper we'll get through this I promise," she said softly, noticing Dipper stepping back before a zombie grabbed him, the creature began to glow before the trio heard a loud smack. Stan appeared with a bat in hand, the zombie falling to the ground relaxing Mystic a bit, she still wanted to light them, and something in her said Bill wanted her too as well, but Dipper seemed on edge already so she wouldn't. "Attic, now!" The older man shouted, the twins were still in shock before the order was repeated again, Mystic went with them trying to keep calm for the kids, racing through the living room Mystic and Stan kept as many away as possible. "When you said we'd be babysitting, I think we need a raise," she panted a bit, "the only wrinkly monster allowed to harass my family is me!" Stan said, bashing a zombie over the head, pushing Mystic upstairs as a zombie bit his bat in half ending with Stan slamming a fist to its jaw with a crack. "Anyone else want a piece?!" He shouted seeming to be rushing with adrenaline, the pair raced up the stairs, working to knock the grandfather clock over and send it flying down into the horde with a series of gross splatters and the sounds of weak flesh tearing. She went to the door the twins had closed, working to open it when Stan pushed her aside and opened it after a few tries with brute force. "Ow, everything hurts," he groaned while Mystic locked the door, "Grunkle Stan, that was amazing! Are you alright? Well, at least you can't deny magic exists anymore, right?" Mystic looked from Dipper to Stan, "tell him." She sighed, "kid, I've always known," Dippers mouth fell, "I'm not an idiot, Dipper! Of course this town is weird! And the one thing I know about that weirdness is that it's dangerous! I've been lying about it to try to keep you away from it. To try to protect you from it!" A zombie's hand scratched through the crack in the door frame, "looks like I didn't lie well enough," Stan said quietly, Mystic looked to Stan sadly as they all backed up, a soft sigh escaping them. It seemed the two were contemplating her revealing herself as she grew worried for her ferret, trying to stay calm.</p><p>Stan punched the window to see more zombies below just staring up at them with their dead eyes and decaying smiles, "what do we do?" Mabel asked the group, "well, normally the journal would help us, but there's nothing in there about defeating zombies!" Dipper paced before opening the book in front of a blacklight accidentally, revealing glowing ink, Mabel gasped as did the others it seemed, Dipper seemed confused before looking and flipping through pages with amazement, "of course, invisible ink" Mystic whispered before Dipper began reading: "'Zombies have a weakness! Previously thought to be invincible, their skulls can be shattered by a perfect three-part harmony." Three-part harmony, how can we create that? I have a naturally high-pitched scream," Stan blinked, "I can make noises with my body" Mabel seemed to get an excited smile, "boys boys, you're missing the obvious solution," she chuckled, Mystic looked at Stan and Dipper which a smirk, waving and whispering <em>'have fun'</em> as they all went to the little roof awning. Mystic sat calmly, looking at all the bodies, swaying her feet and the cane as she jabbed zombies down the roof as they crawled to them. Humming before she heard microphone feedback, "hello, hello, is this thing on?" Mabel's voice rang, once everyone had a mic excluding Mystic she announced themselves cheerfully, "zombies and gentlemen! I'm Mabel, they're Dipper and Stan, and together we're Love Patrol Alpha!" Once more the boys had a problem with the name before looking to the karaoke machine, singing the lyrics with slight discomfort except for Mabel. Zombies began crawling towards them as they were making noise, while focusing on music Mystic jabbed one in its open mouth, lighting the cane aflame and bursting the creature's skull into nothing, decaying fluids splattering on her leg having her cover her mouth for a moment. "Oh god, that smells as bad as eggs, and feels--" "Aah! Guys, we have to sing together or it won't work!"" Mabel spoke with hard frustration as the group had begun moving back from the horde crawling to them hungrily. Mystic kept herself in reach due to the fact that if she went down they'd have time to save themselves, but till then she bashed as many as possible,<em> 'pretend its Bill on the first night you saw him'</em> she thought, nearly laughing as she channeled her anger and flinched at another splatter that covered her body. A small squeak of disgust escaping her, <em>'he wasn't wrong about needing to clean up...,'</em></p><p>While she got splattered by decaying zombies she heard the trio sing in unison which seemed to be doing it right. The zombies began to rapidly hold their heads and twist into knots of agony, some tearing off their own ears with unseemly ease before their heads would burst like disgusting water balloons. The sight was shocking, and it was certain anyone seeing this was not getting out of it without some form of traumatization, Mystic included as she was in the front lines and felt her hair have the sticky decaying substance mangled in it. Her face contorted with disgust, growing frustrated, "today was supposed to be a nice party date, and here I am, being covered by disgusting zombie UGH!" She swung at one of the zombies, sending it flying and jokingly calling "home run" to try and ease her stress as the feeling was not pleasing at all. She looked back and saw Mabel shoot a zombie away from Dipper as they prepared the last line for the final amount of undead sending the last set exploding in unison, the sun rising and illuminating the bodies sprawled out across the area with an odd yellow light. The group panted a bit, laughing momentarily after realizing they survived, chanting their last name before they would head inside to see the house ravaged yet again. "I'm sorry guys, this is my fault, I ruined everything," Dipper said as Stan got his hat back on calmly, Mabel put a hand on his shoulder, "Dipper, are you kidding me? I got to sing karaoke with my two favorite people in the world! No party could ever top that." Mystic smiled, "I mean that was a fuc--an amazing time, who can say they've survived the undead?!" She had cleared her throat and cut her cursing as she saw Stan glance at her warningly, giving a rebellious look of annoyance to this, Stan stepping forward to speak. "Kids, listen, this town is crazy, so you need to be careful. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you got hurt on my watch. I'll let you hold on to that spooky journal, as long as you promise me you'll only use it for self-defense, and not go looking for trouble." Dipper glared up towards the older man, "okay, as long as you promise me that you don't have any other bombshell secrets about this town." "Promise," Mystic's eye twitched as she watched the pair both cross their fingers, about to speak up before Stan asked about the whereabouts of his handyman.</p><p>Soos appeared to still be zombified and was repeating "brains," naturally, the kids looked in the journal now via a blacklight to find the cure for zombification, Dipper sighing as he told Soos to cut it out as they took the man off to go get cured. Mystic looked at Stan, "..we're gonna have to tell him about this all at some point..whether we want too or not," Mystics voice was softer than normal as Stan put a hand on her shoulder, "I know, we will in time kid..in the meantime go clean yourself up okay? Looks like you got the majority of today's events," she looked at Stan and nodded, "yeah, okay..," going to her room she saw her ferret was all fine and dandy, having somehow slept through it all. "God how can you, I swear you have talent my little carnivore," she smiled, getting some clothes out that would be comfortable as it was clear a cleanup event was going to come. She took her fresh clothes to the bathroom, sighing as she locked the door, putting her phone somewhere safe for music, and preparing the water. She was conscious and cautious of her water usage as she tended to have the water hotter than average, any less and she'd say she was cold during the entire event. Since the kids were gone she tracked how long she took in the shower by singing with music playing on her phone, keeping quiet though as she didn't like being heard, after about fifteen minutes she found herself out and wrapped in a towel, shivering for a bit. Humming as she used a hairdryer to dry her hair despite knowing it would be barely any help as her hair wasn't the best with water sometimes. Soon she heard a familiar clearing of the throat, tensing up and looking to her side, nearly shrieking as she noticed her partner of special interest leaning on the wall beside her, smirking. "Hey there Crescent," he said, laughing as she held herself firm, "you asshole, I knew you were gonna loophole your words!" She hissed but he just smirked with the same grin he always gave, making her sigh, "you're not going to see anything Mr," "wasn't planning on it though if I desired I could really, but no, waiting is much better in this case I guess," he watched her look around for the cane that he now leaned on with a smirk. "I actually came to check on you doll, like any good partner, after all, that party was quite an..entertaining scenario to watch," he brushed his hand across her back and put his head on her shoulder while she dried her hair.</p><p>"How do you predict things so..easily?" She asked, looking at him in the mirror as she worked on her hair once more, "simple really, I see everything, and thus predict it," he touched her nose knowing that was not the answer she wanted. She sighed and closed her eyes, "after some rest...teach me, I tried a week ago and all I saw was terrible images," Bill looked at her, "can't do that doll, see you've repressed that, you have to figure that talent out as it's already in you." She glanced at him, trying to read his eyes as she stood there, "what?... Fine, well besides that, do you mind stepping out so I can get dressed? I won't be long as we're gonna clean up the mess me and Stan since the kids are out getting potion stuff." Bill looked back, "don't mind at all doll," he said, she waited till she could see his shadow a bit away from the door before getting dressed, she trusted him with their boundaries in place but he could be a big pain quite often. It didn't take long for her to come out in a light black jacket, purple shirt, and shorts, stretching before feeling herself be pulled by something hard. Slamming into a body that held her firmly, looking up to see Bill who spun his cane around and blew on it like a gun before winking at her, "smooth I know." She blushed and laughed, "that was the weirdest thing I've seen you do so far," she looked up to him and felt him put her hair into her normal ponytail. "I know you like your hair up, but just wanted to tell you, your hair down is quite a lovely sight too," he watched her raise a brow, "you say that about practically everything with me," he leaned down to her, "that's the point." Her face lit up and she moved away before he could get the satisfaction of causing her to be flustered.</p><p>Walking downstairs she looked to see Stan with body parts in his arms, going to a wheelbarrow outside. He looked up and made complete eye contact with Bill who smirked slyly only to get jabbed by Mystic playing it cool. "Where'd you come from?" Stan ordered, Bill pointed behind him, "a smartass huh?" Stan growled, "uh, he's here to help with the cleanup, so um, play nice?" The two nodded, "you gonna do your thing kid? Wait, does he know?" She looked at Bill who nodded, "he knows yes because he's special like me, he can..see the dead." She lied cleanly, Stan sighed, "hurt her boy, you've got a grave already dug," Stan warned while Mystic just went around erupting the decaying corpses into flames, happily doing so, making some float into a pile and lighting it like a body bonfire, giggling with enjoyment as she cleaned the yard. Bill watched her, finding it amusing to see how joyful she got when she was free to use her powers and observing how much she had handled. Playfully flicking pebbles at her when she was near finished while Stan cleaned the inside, "I wasn't wrong when I said you're like a child wanting attention," she huffed at him as he looked away 'innocently'. She came up to him and tapped her foot, "what?" He asked calmly, "did you need something?" She crossed her arms before he nodded, "yeah...my laps cold~," she rolled her eyes and sat on him, yawning, "someone tired?" "See that's a good question, I think this is just the initial adrenaline withdrawal though I have a nice pillow," he felt her nuzzle into him a bit, he calmly sat on the porch's couch. Letting her rest her eyes and body while observing her family's dynamic up close, thinking, and sighing to himself, brushing his hair back as he watched her boring world pass. The kids didn't bug him nor did Stan as Mystic was asleep, Bill's body technically joining her in resting as his mindscape form went to terrorize anyone who was free, and checking in on his realm, preparations were moving but slowly. He had been waiting trillions of years though, he could wait awhile more, and now he had the being he needed by his side, though with that he may have developed a weakness he had never foreseen, and only the future would show it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Episode: S2, E2- Into The Bunker</p><p>Disclaimer: This chapter has slight personality changes as time has passed and characters have grown differently(Mainly Mystic and Bill)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shack needed to be rebuilt in certain areas once again, Mystic hung out with her special interest during most of the rebuilding as they had hired workers. Bill seemed to be very wary of the men, having gripped her shoulders and she could've sworn she was hearing growling, "you okay?" "We're going out training!" Bill snapped which startled her, going with him wobbly as he tightly held her wrist. She glanced back at the shack, swearing she saw a man light into flames, "Bill what did you?" "He was hitting on you," Bill snapped at her, "I heard him and saw him looking at you with a little too much intrigue, and last I checked you're mine, I will not let that slide!" He kept snapping, pulling her to him, and holding her, this startled her but she waited before speaking. "Breath, you know no matter how many stares that may occur I won't return them," she held her breath as it was clear something in him had snapped, it may have been when the man he spoke of had touched her, though she shrugged it off as an accident, anyone could accidentally rub up against someone right? She let Bill wrap his arms around her, even if it did hurt as he seemed to be steaming, "shh, I'm yours, you can check if it'll calm you, just relax, it's okay." She firmly held him, learning her affect on him was calming while he was the opposite to her, even if part of her wanted to feel his anger she knew better, "Bill?" He huffed in reply to her, "look at me, I'll say this once, my eye is hard to catch, like really hard, and I'll admit it..you fucking caught it you strange fleshbag dorito, so just trust me when I say that man, he doesn't matter." Bill's eyes slowly returned to normal, "he still needed to be taught a lesson, no one else touches you except me!" "Bill," "no, no you're mine I will burn him to a crisp! Worse than your mortal hell!" Mystic took a breath, "Bill Cipher, it's done, we're away now, stop!" He glanced down at her as she yelled at him, though he wasn't mad for some reason, "we're not there anymore, you've stated who I belong too, you probably already caused a murder, just stop okay?" He sighed, going quiet and looking away, releasing his hard grip and holding her gently, "you good now?" She asked gently, "I still want to kill them all but sure," "I know you do, but you can't, sorry." She had him sit down with her, "so are we actually gonna do a lesson or was that just said as an excuse?" She asked before watching him, "you're making that face again...what's wrong?" She watched him sigh as he still tried to calm down his body, grabbing her arm and running his hand across it, seeing bruises he had made from his tight grip.</p><p>"I don't know how to explain it Crescent," he admitted, kissing her wrist as an apology, "that's not like you," she mumbled then it hit him. "I need this book, you might've seen it, but your cousin has it, see it contains what I'm trying to tell you, but I'm probably gonna need to..make a deal with him." He looked up at her, how wrapped did he have her, and how wrapped did she have him? "You mean his journal?" She asked, Bill hummed as a yes, "I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I know he won't let anyone take it so can I ask you something doll~?" He pinned her to the grass, her face nervous, "uh...sure?" "If something happens, will you be mad at me?" He gave an expression of worry, catching her off guard, "I..I don't know, deals can go wrong so it'll depend. Are you going to kill him?" Bill chuckled, "why would I kill him for a journal?" He leaned close to her, something felt off, "I don't know...if you aren't going to kill him then...I guess if he agrees to anything it's on him? I can't say," she bit her lip, worried, "I swear I will not kill him, though my anger has a possibility of causing problems, I don't know what that'll do." He kept his eyes firmly locked with hers, using his free hand to cup her chin, "I've seen your anger...I...," "do you trust me, doll?" She looked at his amber eyes, he wouldn't hurt her, not purposely no, "this seems off-putting..but I said yes before, I'll say it again." "Then if anything happens it's an error that was not foreseen," he kissed her before she could comprehend what he was saying, catching her off guard but her mind didn't care as it melted to his touch. Bill was ecstatic to the smallest touches by this point, and with that, he had developed certain emotions, one guilt. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't being morally right with her, though as they were close in species he was certain she would align with him if anything went wrong by remembering their conversation.</p><p>The two did end up training after their conversation, till she heard Stan calling her home for dinner, she would say bye to Bill, embarrassed as she adjusted her jacket a bit and made herself not look suspicious as she returned home. The pair had been growing stronger together in both powers and relationships, and her mood was seeming better which made Stan feel happy too. She had someone like her, someone who was always there, someone who said they cared for her, she didn't need to hide around them either. She came inside and felt Stan pull her aside, "young lady what did you do?!" He looked at her, spotting a small mark on her neck and huffing, she adjusted her jacket, "what do you mean?" "One of the workers was burnt to a crisp, in blue flames." He glared at her,<em> 'oh..fuck..uh'</em> she looked at him and sighed "I don't know what to tell you, it's not easy to explain..." She could say Bill had done it, but no, she felt giving that away was a bad idea, "you gonna smack my wrist or something? Or am I supposed to let being touched, stared at, and having comments made slide?" Bill's effect was now in play as she glared at Stan, "did he do something to you? You could've told me!" Stan sighed, "burning seemed funner, now let's go eat, accidents happen during construction after all~," the tone of her voice set Stan to unease as he watched her go to the dining room. Dipper seemed a bit happy, "lemme guess you have a fun movie date with Wendy?" Dipper looked at her, "yeah, you should join us, Wendy says she misses hanging out with you." Mystic leaned back in her chair, "I'll think about it, so Dippy, any plans this week? You usually have something interesting, and I'm bored," Dipper looked at her, "yeah I'll tell you later." She was not bothered by this as she ate her meal, looking away from Stan who seemed suspicious of her behavior now alongside her mark and he might have seen a tattoo. He had raised her for 30 years, this did not seem like her but then again she might've hidden a lot from him as that was her nature. After eating she went to her room and sat at her desk with her weasel, tapping her pen to her journal, resting her head on her hand as she tried to figure how to write about what she had learned, having needed to seal the journal so no one would find out about her seemingly limitless powers and their activities. Bill was an interesting being to be around, though he seemed to shift after a while, he was growing more protective it seemed, more likely to snap from their dates if a person even dared to scan her or merely think she was good looking. It was frightening at times but she could deal with that, though she was unsure if protective was the correct term to use sometimes.</p><p>While lost in thought she found herself sipping her drink, her ferret playing with toys Bill had brought for him, definitely winning the weasels favor which made Mystic happy. Soon her pen had disappeared, she could've sworn it was just on the desk, she began looking under the desk, and under the book when she realized something else was in the room. Leaning her chair back a bit she looked up to see the same grin she grew to enjoy, "give it," she chuckled, he tapped his lips and looked away in thought, "hmm? Give what?" He smirked as she would get up and stand in front of him, raising a brow, "my pen?" "You mean the pen I gave you~?" He put his hands in his pockets, "yes that one," he leaned back on the wooden wall, "what if I say no?" "I won't be able to write about how amazing you are then," she fluttered her lashes and leaned up onto him, he chuckled and slid the pen into her back pocket, meeting her gaze, "oh then please do continue doll," he then watched her go back to her chair, making his own appear beside her and sitting on it backwards as she wrote down whatever crossed her mind about that day's event. Soon glaring as it seemed she wrote Stan yelling at her, "doll you could've just said it was me, don't take the fall for me." "It's one time, it's fine, and if I'm to take the fall for someone, maybe it should be for someone I've fallen for." She smiled over to him, he seemed to take her words into thought, why did he feel odd, guilty maybe at that sentiment. "Hmm," he sat there with her for what seemed to be hours, sighing with a laugh as she plopped onto her bed after putting her ferret back in his cage.</p><p>"Doll you didn't change," Bill walked over to her, she just grumbled into her pillow, "what, you too lazy?" he smirked, "..yes." He heard her reply as she tried to roll over into bed to fully sleep only to feel weight on her, "want me to assist?" Bill smirked down at her, "at least you're asking...I'd prefer if you didn't though, I'll just sleep in...my shorts I guess, just..don't get--," "Doll I wasn't gonna do anything like you're thinking, I was more so gonna let you use my jacket as a nightgown, I know how much you want it," she looked at him, then his strange tailcoat like jacket. She'd be lying if she denied that she did want to wear his jacket, with her sleepy mind she sat up and made grabby hands, "gimme," he chuckled, calmly unbuttoning it and stripping the long fabric off, underneath was just a white shirt and his black pants, handing her the jacket, she used it to cover herself as she changed into it and bundled up, it looked like a blanket of sorts on her due to her smaller size. She smiled up at him, nuzzling into it with a "mine," "yes for tonight you can keep it," "you mine too, come," she mumbled, patting the bed having him lay down beside her, putting an arm around her as she used his chest as a pillow, watching her quickly fall asleep like always. He seemed to be thinking once more like every night, about what? Mystic didn't know herself, but for him, it seemed important as he gazed out the window and rested with a sigh. Her company was nice, and he wasn't being cautious, though that didn't matter much did it? She was attached to him by fate, and she was seeming to be very forgiving of his own nature, but nonetheless he didn't want to lose this. Not now.</p><p>He rested his eyes and body, till morning would come, the pair woken by Mabel's knocking. "Cous, you up, we're gonna have breakfast! Then Dipper wants to head out," Bill stayed quiet, looking as Mystic opened an eye slightly and groaned, "huh? Uh, gimme a few," the pair listened to footsteps leaving to the stairs quickly, Bill kept an eye on Mystic who he knew was groggy and easy to make freak out. Waiting as he wrapped his arms around her, a hand on her neck gently as he leaned to her ear, "morning Crescent, sleep well~?" He felt her body jump as she looked at him shocked, "Bill you scared me!" She mumbled only to have him shush her, "quiet down now, don't want your family knowing you have a man sleeping over every night do you doll?" She looked up at him, then away with a yawn, letting him trail kisses down to her shoulder, hissing when his lips crossed her mark, though it wasn't a pained hiss, more of shock from the chilling sensation it sent through her. "I have to get dressed," she mumbled, going to try and roll back into bed before she felt hands on the buttons of her nightwear, "no-no, you've slept enough, come on doll. Though I'd love to spend longer with you, you should get a move on." This earned him a growl, he pulled her to him, holding his grip on her neck which didn't seem to frighten her. "Do you want me to do it for you?" He smirked and glanced at her with mischievous amber eyes, she looked at him, "you haven't earned that right yet, so no." She moved his hand off her neck, pinning him down with a smirk, "though I'll think about it maybe, now stay here, I'll give you your jacket back in a minute."<br/><br/>Bill sat on the bed, floating random objects in her room, playfully peeking at her as she went along with changing, glaring at him once or twice as she knew he was getting bolder with her. Though she didn't mind much as she grew comfortable with him after all their time together, soon she folded his jacket and handed it to him, "did you enjoy wearing it?" He asked her as he calmly put it back on, "I'll let you wear it more often, you made it smell so sweet." He purred to her and ran a hand over her cheek, she blushed, "you make that sound so creepy," "you liked it." He adjusted his hair, letting her be as she seemed to calculate a response to his words, "now doll, you should go eat, and have fun," he spun her around and seemed to dip her, waking her up real good as she held onto him. A squeak escaping her before she laughed and looked at him, "and you have fun tearing apart the minds of innocents," she gave him a small kiss before the two would part ways to start the day. Bill returned to the nightmare realm, watching her through a glowing ball and sighing in frustration as outside his physical form these emotions stayed. Though it wasn't a mortal being, just someone like him that looked like a one lifespan creature, his friends looked at him oddly as he seemed dazed which wasn't like him at all, though none dared to question.</p><p>Mystic went downstairs, getting Diemos a meal and herself some buttered toast before racing upstairs to get her bag which she used to carry Deimos on adventures. It was a backpack with a mesh window so he could breathe as they went out, though there were pockets for other items as well, calmly eating her piece of toast as she fixed her hair up and put Deimos in his harness with the leash and then the bag. Bringing treats and a water bottle as well before running out to meet Dipper and Mabel. "So where are we heading off to?" She asked as they stood in front of a tree, Soos had tailed with to join on the adventure, stopping at the tree then looking at Dipper, putting her hands in her pockets as she fiddled with her bracelet charm Bill had given her, she noticed Dipper was suspicious of it which confused her but she shrugged it off. She coldly stared around, her job was to make sure they didn't die from their adventure though she looked at her hands and growled mentally at the thought of herself being a danger. "We're here to solve the number one mystery in Gravity Falls; who wrote this journal?! Thirty years ago the author vanished without a trace. But according to this new clue," Dipper opened the journal and showed hidden ink on the page via a blacklight he began to carry around. "We may have found his secret hiding place. We find that author, we learn the answers to everything, we just need to figure out a way to get down there." He showed the page closely, showing that the tree opened to a secret staircase and thus a hiding place, Mystic leaned down to look at it, "well that shouldn't be too bad..wait..nevermind its nothing," she lied softly as she looked away from the book. She heard grass being disturbed as someone came close, "chop it down dudes!" She recognized the voice, it was the familiar cashier girl she used to hang out with, waving slightly as the twins greeted her happily. "Dude, I'm so stoked about this. I've been wanting to go adventuring with you guys. Sure beats picking up after my dad at home." Mystic chuckled seeing Wendy's father hitting his head on the ceiling of their own home, while the twins talked due to Dipper being clearly flustered Wendy approached her, "you're joining us? It's been awhile." Mystic looked up at her, "yeah, gotta make sure you guys don't get hurt," Wendy laughed lightly, "alright shortcake, honestly thought you'd be hanging out with that new guy I've seen around. Nice catch by the way," Wendy used her as an object to lean on as Mystic glared lightly at her, seeming to feel possessive at her words as she could hear Wendy's thoughts about her partner. Her mark sent a cold chill through her as she felt Bill's presence seeming to tell her to calm down, a sigh escaping her as she smiled, "yes I got a great one," her voice strained, she still felt off at Wendy's thoughts but held it in which she was good at. Wendy soon got off her and stared at the tree while Mystic looked to see Dipper and Mabel, eavesdropping and sighing at her cousins with a happy chuckle.<br/><br/>"Hey, is it me, or does that branch look like a lever?" Wendy said while Mystic sat down to let them all figure it out, knowing they had this decently handled. "Huh, yeah but how do we get up there, seems like we'd need a ladder or ladder shoes?" Dipper thought hard while Wendy climbed the tree, Mystic watched, as the twins looked in awe of her "oh yeah, my dad used to make me compete in these lumberjack games when I was a kid. Guess I kinda ruled at it.," she said before the tree began to violently shake, Mystic huffed and watched the slightly younger teen fall into a bush, catching her ax as it fell out of her pocket while the twins pulled her away from the tree as it sunk into the ground. "Think you might want to work on your reflex time instead of showing off just a bit," Mystics words were ice as she handed the ax back to the redhead, Wendy glanced away apologetically before the group looked to the stairway that now was in front of them. "So who wants to go first?" Dipper asked, Mystic watched the group glance at each other before Mystic began walking down, ahead of them with irritation a bit, she loved her family but the group seemed like a death trap waiting to happen. The group walked into a room, looking like someone was definitely preparing for an apocalypse of some kind, the walls rusting a bit naturally with cobwebs lining areas as spiders found plenty of space to make their homes. "It's like a fallout shelter or something. It must've belonged to the author," Dipper whispered in awe as Wendy took a metal 'Fallout Shelter' sign off the wall, "this is going over my bed" she stated proudly. Mabel was sticking her face in boxes, Mystic didn't sense danger too high from her doing so as she just came up with caterpillars on her face, it uneased Mystic but if Mabel wasn't freaking out that was fine with her, "This is incredible! It's like he was preparing for a disaster, but what kinda disaster would need supplies for over sixty years?" Dipper asked as he gazed up a set of boxes, each containing canned food with the highest being labeled '2070', Mystic took a breath to see if there was an event that would happen but once again she was met by fire and some nightmarish sights that she felt she saw somewhere once before, this time it didn't hurt as much with her looking into the future.</p><p>Soos was being his interesting self eating from an old Smez dispenser which she ignored before Dipper picked up a can that appeared to have been recently opened and eaten as the beans leftover with a bit of juice appeared fresh, "the author may still be alive down here," Soos said while Wendy walked over to a map of Gravity Falls blowing out from wind. "Wait a minute...," Wendy ripped away the old map in a single go revealing a metal hatch that was slightly open. "I think I know where he might have gone," the group walked into a room full of strange cubes lining the floor and walls, some containing symbols that Mystic swore she recognized from somewhere. Noting that around the symbols seemed to be an indent, her eyes widened as she realized, '<em>one of 'ems gonna be a fucking idiot...'</em> she thought before Wendy spoke, "Whoa! Oh, man! Was this place built in the past or the future?" Soos seemed to be unnerved, "this room is way creepy," Mystic glanced around trying to translate everything, it was definitely a puzzle, "not as creepy as Dipper's internet history, heyo!" Mabel shouted and shoved Dipper, that was the trigger, Dipper stumbled forward and put enough pressure on the wrong symbol, sending it inwards with a hard click. The hatch slammed shut and locked with a loud clunk, Mystic hissed as the walls began moving inwards in small bits. Squares now glowing red with their symbols as they moved inwards to compress the intruders, "Look in your journal Dipper!" Mystic ordered as she and Wendy tried to push the walls back, Mystic managed a little bit with a hard whirring sound as she fought the mechanism.</p><p>Dipper flipped through the journal frantically, shining the blacklight over a page that showed the symbols with "Security Room" above it, he showed the group, "find these four symbols!" He exclaimed and so the group scrambled for their lives, shouting their number as they pressed on each symbol. A door soon opened as the final one was pressed inwards by Dipper, the group racing to the door, Mystic pulling Dipper along as he was the last. His jacket getting caught as the last of the walls closed in on themselves, Mystic panted and glared at Mabel, wanting to snap but instead she'd hold it for after they got out in case she caused any more issues to occur. "You okay Dip?" She asked, checking the shaken boy for any wounds, he raised a brow at her shoulder, swearing he saw something there, "I'm fine...," he thought about asking about the image on her shoulder he wanted to get a closer look at but Mabel interrupted that. "Hey Dipper, look what I found," she showed a crumpled up paper, though it was clearly a love letter, Mystic looked at Dipper as he took it back in shock, she knew what he was feeling a bit. Repressing feelings out of fear, in his case it seemed to be fear of rejection and the aftermath of it all, Mystic rubbed her arm in thought and bit her lip. "No, I changed my mind; it's a bad idea. I'd embarrass myself and then I'd be another guy she hates, like Robbie." Dipper said quietly to Mabel, who shook her head, "Dipper, you should just tell her already. One way or another, you'll feel better afterwards," This seemed to frustrate her twin as Mystic thought about what Mabel said, she gripped her arm and snapped out of it once Dipper seemed to snap at his sister, "look, Mabel, I can't tell her no matter how much I want to, so just drop it ok?" He was then called over by Wendy to investigate an interesting metal closet, pretending to be a robot inside of it, Mystic leaned on the wall and observed the room, she racked her brain slowly for what they could do to leave but she could tell there was more to explore. Noting that on cameras there were seemingly chambers in another room. While lost in her investigation she looked up to see Mabel talking to Dipper, "brother, whatever happens, I just you need to know something: this is for your own good." She shoved Dipper inside the closet and held it shut, Dipper seemed to freak out, "Oh, I'll let you out Dipper, as soon as you tell Wendy that thing you've been wanting to tell her! You'll thank me for this later!" Wendy was confused at Mabel's words while Mystic could sense Dipper's anxiety, Mabel calmly ate sugar packets while the pair banged on the door before giving a shriek at something. "Mabel this isn't the way to do anything, it's rude," Mystic said to Mabel who tilted her head, "I'm helping him, he'll feel much better afterwards," Soos did nothing while Mystic groaned. "You don't force someone to admit they care for someone kid, and sometimes it's frightening, very frightening. You don't know how that person will respond, you might not be mentally prepared for the pain you could receive, the heartbreak that comes from built-up love is painful, and since you're so young..you shouldn't feel that." Mystic spoke softly to Mabel, "why would someone be scared of three words, that's silly" she laughed with her optimistic smile, "those three words..they care so much weight to them, and for some, can mean the world to a person...so if you admit weakness with such strong care to a person, saying such special words to them.. their response can burn you worse then bleach..." Mystic was trying so hard to get through to Mabel but she just seemed confused, "...Remember that time you had the boy band over? Those clones you rescued and took care of?"</p><p>Mabels eyes shot open as she nervously laughed, trying to play innocent to what was being spoken about, "don't play coy Mabel, I know of everything that's happened, you can't hide anything from me." Mystic said coldly, her ice-blue gaze locked to Mabel's caramel eyes, the girl sighed, "what about..the boys..?" She gave in sadly, "remember how you had to let them go, and how bad you felt? That's what Dipper fears feeling..even I fear that, it's painful, the possibility of losing something you care for so dearly. Though yes, Wendy won't push him away like Robbie, so it won't be as terrible as Dipper fears, it's scary none-the-less". It did seem to work till the pair shouted about a monster being in there with them, banging "haha, nice try! The only monsters are your own inner demons, Dipper!" Mabel said while Mystic rushed to the security cameras, working quickly to spot as her mind saw a strange, familiar slimy creature. The pair in the closet going quiet and taking their sweet time before the others finally took notice of the odd quiet. "They sure are taking their time in there," Soos said before putting on a coat and holding a folded object that looked like a briefcase, "hey do I look smarter with this coat and briefcase? I feel smarter," he stated while Mystic seemed frustrated at the pair, <em>'how do they survive?!'</em> She mentally screamed as she paced to calm her breathing, "Stans gonna kill me if you don't open that goddam--" Mystic glared over to see Mabel messing with one of the security cameras showing a set of tubes. "Frozen, unfrozen, frozen, unfrozen" she chimed like the child she was, then glanced to something curiously, "what's this? Experiment number 210: the shapeshifter." Soos soon seemed to realize Mystics panic as she froze at the mention of the creature, "the shapeshifter, uh, dude.. didn't Dipper say there was a monster in there with them?" Mabel squeaked, "I thought he was joking!" She said in her defense, "how would that ever be a joke in this town kid?!" Mystic snapped, Soos panicked, "you know Dippers jokes are terrible!" "Oh way to crush a kids confidence! Open that door," she ordered the older man and kid as they all panicked. Mystic rushed into the other room, calm about it as the others followed, calling out for their missing piers, "it's so dark, how will we find them?!" Soos asked, Mystic quickly remembered that they couldn't see well in the dark, so she grabbed her bag where she discovered her ferret had been napping away, seeing if she brought a flashlight before a light shown right in her face. Looking back she noticed Mabel had pressed on her sweater and the lightbulb had lit up, oddly convenient, yet dangerous. "Isn't electric clothing a fire-hazard?" Soos asked, reasonably, "no, it's a fun-hazard!" Mabel said before shouting to let her light the way, racing down the tunnels as Mystic shook her head and sighed. She looked back at Deimos, "you okay bud?" She whispered, regretting bringing him but it was better than staying at home every day, while the ferret yawned before flopping over. It seemed the small shakes didn't bug him much once again making Mystic envious.</p><p>She followed the two ahead of her, directing them a bit since she could sense the creature she felt she remembered by its simple name. The pair felt like they had been walking for quite a while though this was normal for Mystic, tilting her head when she heard noises, hearing shuffling before hearing something metallic smacking the underground floor repetitively as if rolling. A series of scuttling followed after it before two people came crashing into the group, greeting them happily, then Dipper stepped back, "wait..how do we know they're not the shapeshifter?" Soos seemed shocked, "maybe I am! Mabel, inspect my shape!" He raised his shirt having Mabel poke it before the pair laughed and repeated the action, Mystic looked at Dipper and sighed, "you think some monster can replicate this?" She asked sassily, smirking lightly and calmly leaned on the wall, "go ahead ask me something if you don't believe me." Dipper looked at her, "uh...what did we first do as an adventuring pair?" "I took you to a cave to see the giant vampire bats which caused you to fall out of a tree after being startled, I got a bloody nose from the fall and took you home ignoring your question on my injury." She gave him her normal expression, "it's them," he breathed calmly now. Soon panicking once more as he noticed Wendy was bleeding slightly. "It's cool, it's cool, it's just blood man, don't freak out," she said plainly, "what happened?" Mabel asked, "we got attacked by the shapeshifter, he pretended to be the author and wants Dipper's journal," she said as she took off her flannel and ripped a sleeve to create a dressing for the injury. "Imagine if he escapes to the town! He can transform into anything..we could never trust anyone ever again!" Dipper exclaimed reasonably, "what do we do?" Mabel seemed anxious for once, "well, he took us into his home, tricked us, and tried to destroy us. I say we return the favor," Wendy said and Mystic nodded with a smirk. "Up ahead, there's a water pipe with a broken opening and valve, we could lead the creature to that and spray it back to delay us time to get to another room, specifically the cryogenic chambers room. But we'll need to be in two groups, Dipper, he wants you so... Wendy, Soos, you should be capable of handling the valve, though it might be a bit rusted, I'll stick with the kids." Dipper looked up at Mystic in shock at how quickly she planned, but nodded in agreement, as did the others before setting off to begin the plan.</p><p>Mabel spoke loudly, "oh boy, Dipper., that book sure is full of some great monsters!" The creature turned to them, "there you are, oh look a new one..and you..." The creature grinned at Mystic with its strange plumped lips, "should I be one..or the other?" It asked as it shifted into Mabel, then Dipper, oddly skipping Mystic. "How about both?" It asked as it shifted into the twins with Dipper being the upper half, and Mabel being the lower. Having a long mouth connected from top to bottom with sharp teeth and six insect-like legs, roaring. The group ran as it chased them, running to Wendy and Soos as fast as their legs could carry them, "guys he's coming, he's coming, now, now, now, now!" Dipper shouted urgently, the pair tried but it wasn't budging, while the shapeshifter caught up to them, attempting to grab Dipper's journal with its tongue as Dipper tried to pull it back into his grip. Wendy let go of her post and raced to Dipper's side, the trio tugging on the journal as the creature's tongue seemed to have a nasty grip, Wendy and Mystic found themselves flung with the journal. Wendy jumped on the creature while Mystic steadied her landing, her ferret panicked as she quickly tried to soothe him before going to stab the creature with her pocket knife. Soos managed to turn the valve sending a strong stream of water to burst through the pipe and knock back the trio under, Wendy crashing into a rock under the water, while Mystic took off her back and tried to hold it to the surface as the current rushed along, she held her breath, feeling something hold her bag up as she was carried along. She swore she saw her familiar triangle before closing her eyes. <em>'I won't let my son die, if I drowned so be it, but...I can't do that either, not with that creature alive..no. But the current's slowing,</em>' the water drained as Mystic thought, she quickly checked her bag to notice her companion was freaking out as she coughed up water. "It's okay little one, shh calm down I'm so sorry, I'll give you extra food, you're such a brave boy." She told him, summoning a warm towel and putting it in her towel with her companion quickly as she heard voices calling out for her and Wendy, she put her backpack on, whispering a thank you since she assumed Bill had assisted her with Deimos before she went off to see Dipper with Wendy who appeared knocked out, her eyes sullen a bit before she felt something was off.</p><p>"No, no, no-no-no! Can you hear me? Oh, please be okay, please be okay!" Dipper pleaded, gently shaking her as he sat there with her in his arms, only to get no response. "Oh no, oh no! This is all my fault! If I had told you when we were in the closet we wouldn't be in this mess. But I was too scared and now you could be hurt or worse, and I never even got to tell you I'm, like—In love with you, Wendy!" The boy hid his face in his hands, falling to a sob of pure heartbreak as he believed the girl he had grown to deeply care for had been killed during their adventure, and not just that, believing it was all his fault. Though Mystic believed otherwise before tensing, grabbing her pocket knife from afar, "um...Dipper?" Wendy's voice came from behind the young boy, <em>'god he's gonna get so much heartbreak after this..the poor thing'</em> Mystic thought before Dipper looked up in shock, stepping back as the Wendy he believed was her stood up and growled, Dipper called for Wendy to look out as the shapeshift attacked her, demanding the journal in her own voice which she stubbornly told it "never". The two began to fight each other for the journal before one looked to Dipper and told him to hit her with the ax he had in his hands, the other told him not to listen before Dipper panicked and asked for a sign. One winked at him, while the other zipped her lips like she had earlier that day when Dipper explained that anything that happened down here was to remain secret. "You just screwed up you stupid creature," Mystic laughed as she watched Dipper swing the ax straight into the shapeshifters gut having it writhe in pain with a hideous roar before returning to its prior and assumingly true form. The tube the group had found earlier, which Mabel had been messing with, unfroze with a light above that read "ready" while the creature tore the ax out of its body, leaking green blood-like ooze from itself. The three pushed it in with a hard thunk as the tube slammed shit and worked to free the creature once more, the creature shifting into a rock creature, then flame creature, back to the man Dipper had met, to its true form once more with a roar of pure anger. "Let's get out of here dudes," Soos said before the creature laughed maniacally.</p><p>"It was nice to see you again Mystic, so sad this will be our departure~" it began before looking to Dipper, "and you think you're so clever don't you, Dipper? But you have no idea what you're up against. You will never find the author. If you keep digging, you'll meet a fate worse than you can imagine. And this will be the last form you ever take!" The creature turned into Dipper and let out a horrified scream before frozen solid while Dipper watched in pure terror, "good luck sleeping tonight," Soos said with a small chuckle, Mystic wanting to scold the man but her focus was on Dipper, worried before leading him out up the stairs to return where the group had started. Soos seemed all too fine, "dude, I think I'm kind of adventured out for a little while. My face hurts from doing this all day," he changed his expression to that of himself screaming, Mabel laughed at this, seeming fine as well, "yeah, but you gotta admit we're all total heroes." "Hey, who wants to get some heroes' breakfast, huh?" Soos asked while Mystic shook her head, having no appetite as she fed her companion some treats from her treat bag, drying him off or more so, watching the creature rub itself on the towel like a mad man. "Syrup on cereal," Mabel said whilst on Soos' shoulders, Mystic felt herself visibly look at her cousin with a face of confused disgust, "Mabel you're a visionary," he said and seemed to be heading back, soon looking over she watched Dipper and Wendy. "I'll leave you two be," she said gently to Dipper, giving him a reassuring hug, looking at Wendy with a protective warning glace to get a gentle smile that told her not to worry as she began walking home. She drank some water from her water bottle only to swish it around her mouth, spitting it out to clean her mouth as there was seeming to be a bit of blood but it was probably just her gums or something, she didn't care much after her body had survived so much. Her ferret sat on her shoulders with a death grip, "don't worry, I'll rewarm another towel for you to roll on in your cage," she spoke sweetly to the creature, "I need to talk to Bill..guess I should openly admit that I feel something for the asshole, but he prob..no there's no way he couldn't after all he's done for me right...we're both just probably too scared to say it." She whispered, "a-after I clean up," she told herself, taking a breath as she walked home worriedly.</p><p>She made it home, quickly warming a towel for her companion before taking it upstairs to her room, "hey kid you alright?" Stan asked, "..I'm fine, just fell in water, ya know..the lake." She said calmly, feeling uneasy near her own uncle still, after all, he thought she was a monster, didn't he? She went to her room and looked around to make sure a certain someone wasn't there as she put her companion away to rest with the rest of his food, placing the towel for him down as well as he coiled up inside it and rolled about for a bit before yawning. She went to her dresser and nervously looked for something to wear, noticing her dresser grew to contain more yellow than before, blushing as she bit her lip, she had sworn to herself she wouldn't have fallen in love at all. But she broke that, why did she feel so scared? She was always happy around him, except a few times when she opened up to him, but she always felt right beside him, that silly tickling that was said to happen. What was it called? Butterflies in the stomach, whatever it was, she felt a sensation she loved, having been used to feeling barely anything except anxiety on the usual, this happy fluttering and warmth. She craved it, but with craving it, she seemed more alert to others, and alongside that, open to whatever Bill wanted here and there, she couldn't wrap her brain about it, though maybe she could ask? No, why should she ask stupid things about her feelings? He wouldn't understand, he was a demon wasn't he, they didn't get theses stupid human things, but then again, he said they were the same. She was a demon? Then why was she feeling these things? She hated it! Finding herself curling to the floor with her head to her knees, scratching her arm as she gripped herself tightly, what did he even see in her? Was she wrong about the relationship? He just claimed her, nothing more, what if he just saw her as a toy? Her breathing labored as she tried to keep her sobs quiet as her thoughts struck her growing worse causing her to give a soft whimper and squeak for help as always. Coughing lightly as her anxious sobbing caused her to choke on air a few times, soon feeling arms hold her firmly. "Crescent, it hurts you think of me like that..you're no toy." A familiar voice spoke, she panicked more, trying to push him away with a panicked cry, sobbing apologies before giving up on fighting as she coughed harder.</p><p>Bill looked at her with..sadness, he was afraid to admit that demons did get feelings, but only for certain things, how could a godlike being admit to weakness? "If you don't stop I'll kiss you again," he said in hopes it might stop her but she looked at him while he held her chin gently. "I...I can't," she whispered, shaking as she looked at him and panicked at him being there, "...Can I debunk your thoughts?" He asked as he pulled her close to his chest so she didn't have to look at him while she had an attack, feeling her hold her hands to her chest as he held her on his lap firmly. "Demons..we get emotions though they're different from humans, you've lived with humans so you might have adapted to a wider range, such as the one you developed now; Anxiety. I need you to breathe," he stared at nothing as he held her, "it's just you and me so..., know all I say is the truth even for a demon." He growled making her flinch, "you're feeling something natural for demons, it's called soul-bonding, specifically mates. A mate--" "is a partner, usually meant for..procreation," she whispered, he chuckled, "smart but not quite, see we don't need to procreate, though we could," she blushed and gripped him tightly, scared, "I trust you but..not that much right now," "that's fine doll, but anyways back to explaining. In a demon's case, sometimes a mate is pre-chosen, a demon can live thousands of years in wait for that mate or find one for themselves..well in my case. I never expected one, no, not at all. Trillions of years alone, it got fine, but a special being announced a creature born to my zodiac was arriving...The crescent moon in a triangle, it lies on the outskirts of the zodiac, but can be put inside it..." He didn't want to tell her more about the zodiac, "lemme cut it short doll, you're fated to me...which is why you've developed these feelings, strangely to yourself..as have I... Is that enough mushy stuff for you?" He asked her, "so that's why I saw a string attached to you and me..at the mall." She whispered before blushing heavily and pushing him away, "mmhmm, very much enough." Bill groaned as he fell back on the floor, looking at her annoyed a bit, "a simple no works doll," "is there anything more I need to know?" She asked, scared that she was predetermined to who she would be with, it felt like she didn't have a choice, or she didn't have control of her emotions. "Well I need that journal because there's a lot of this I'm not quite sure of either, I know lots of things but this is just as new for you as it is for me. See you even change my emotions..when you're with me you feel more easy to burst when jealous or angry, right? That's normal, demons are more negatively inclined creatures with anger and such..but I don't understand why you don't affect me the same way. I can only assume humans have made you develop a calming effect, which I have no idea if that's normal for our kind, but either way, it's a nice change.."</p><p>She looked to him, hiding her face with her still slightly wet hair, "so..it's not bad? You..don't hate me for this, an..you feel it too?" Bill chuckled, "were you not listening doll? If it were bad you wouldn't like it now would you?" He stood up gently, "I liked hitting you with a cane...I think that disproves your point," he kissed her cheek after brushing the hair out of her face, "I didn't care did I? If it helps I don't mind, pain is hilarious for me" he told her, summoning a white handkerchief with a golden eye embroidered in the corner. Gently wiping her tears away as she didn't make eye contact with him, "I'm sorry you had to see that.." He clenched his teeth and sighed, "Crescent, you shouldn't apologize, I...you're such a pain with your emotions," he grumbled before freezing, "not in a bad way doll..fuck.. God, I care for you so let me see that side of you with no shame, you shouldn't fight it alone." He told her as he held her in place so she couldn't try to run. She looked at him with a small sniffle, biting her lip, "but...I look like a mess..a horrible, worthl--" "Don't you finish that sentence" Bill growled, having her flinch and look down. "You're my mess, with so much value, now do me a favor. Lift that face of yours, find some fabric, and let me make you a bath. I promise your family won't see me, just...let me help you." She felt vulnerable but hugged him, any shred of kindness meant a lot more than one would think to her, "how about this...After a few days, I'll make you a home right by the lake you love...we can live there, you won't have to worry, you'll be near your family too. You won't have to fear harming them, no more worries about Stan, nothing." Bill's words shocked her, "but..why?" "Isn't that what normal couples do?" She blushed in thought, "you're asking an idiot when it comes to that," she mumbled into his chest. "You're my idiot, from now till eternity." He kissed her head, letting her think his offer over, "but here, get some clothes I'll be back...," He left her to be alone to find clothes while she thought, the offer was something she had never thought of, and didn't Stan need her? But she was strained with him, why would he need someone he saw as a monster, then she thought about Dipper, and Mabel, she sighed and held her clothes tight as the sound of water soon was heard. She could take time on his offer, or she could still spend time at the shack and at night go to be in peace, maybe? But, the portal, that was running, the government was keeping an eye on them, maybe it could be a safe place for her..she didn't have to fully live there yet did she if she agreed right?</p><p>While lost in her thoughts she held a hand on her shoulder, "take your time doll, we've got eternity, remember?" The voice soothed her as she nodded, "right..but what about your home," "all I'll say is don't worry about that, I have plans and it'll all be fine." He gently took her into his arms, noting she seemed to be out of her panicked state, "do you mind if I stay with you? I won't do anything," she glanced away and shrugged, he mainly wanted to make sure she was okay and so when in the bathroom he locked the door and sat her down on the toilet, taking her clothes to put them up on a rack. "Can you handle yourself here?" He asked not looking to her, "y-yeah...," the stutter and crack in her voice hurt him, she wasn't nervous from his presence, no she was trying to regain her voice from breaking as her panics could hit twice in a row sometimes which usually led to her waiting hours before leaving her room to even get a drink. No one needed to see that in her mind, but she couldn't go back now, Bill had seen her at her weakest, there was nothing she could do. He listened as the sound of water being disturbed rose in the room, a small chuckle leaving her, "bubbles?" She asked as he sat down, "I know you don't want me seeing you like that so I figured bubbles might help. Plus you can make stuff, like this." He picked up a set of bubbles into his hands, waving his free hand over them forming a tiara and placing it on her head, she giggled at this and looked up at the bubbles, blowing a few at him which he rolled his eyes at. "Now lets clean you up okay?" He walked over to the side of the tub, grabbing a washcloth and carefully assisting her, "what if a spider's in the tub!" She squeaked suddenly, he laughed, "what?" "a spider! Or a fish!" She looked at him, "if there is one it won't stay long with me here, you strange moon," he shook his head, calmly running the washcloth over her shoulder and clearing his throat, "Crescent...you need to be careful," he scolded, seeing small scars on her skin from where she must've scratched herself, "..sorry," "don't be," Bill sighed, assisting her with whatever she allowed him too, treating her like a wilting rose before getting the towel and warming it. Holding it out for her and looking away, she chuckled, noticing a pink tint to his cheeks, rolling her eyes she got out and wrapped the towel around herself, "um..thanks...I got it from here..," he nodded but didn't leave, more so floating, and looking at a fire he made appear in his hands.</p><p>She got dressed and dried her hair in silence, smiling at him through the mirror. Though their time hadn't been very long, maybe almost a month now, she was losing track of time with her birthday near. Though she didn't desire anything, she had a great gift assigned by fate, whoever that being was, she wished to thank them, Bill caught her noticing and smirked like usual, winking "like what you see?" He asked with a cocky grin, "yes," she admitted aloud, "very much," Bill seemed caught off guard, "oh wanna tell me more?" He wrapped his arms around her while she thought, "well I assume you know my birthdays coming...and I don't want anything..I already have an amazing gift," she looked up at him, jumping a bit to kiss his chin happily, a gentle purr leaving him at this. "I'm still gonna get you something doll," he chuckled, resting his head on hers, taking in the smell of her sweet shampoo before hearing voices outside. "Dipper's back...I feel he's gonna question me on sight.." "he saw your mark didn't he?" "He might have, I don't know." Bill thought, "why are you so wary of them seeing it?" She finally asked, "your family doesn't like me for the deal with Gideon, it was just a job though ya know?" He looked to Mystic, "which is why I offered you a safe haven..this place seems to be under attack a lot. You don't have to live there, but..you could stay when you're scared to be home." He elaborated calmly, she thought, "that sounds nice..is there a catch?" Bill thought to himself, "not really, I already have you and our deal is anything you desire so, no." She looked at him and nodded, "then yeah...that sounds nice, especially since I keep seeing these odd sights when I try to predict the future like you." He just nodded before she took a breath and went to the porch, Bill followed behind her as they watched Mabel and Soos appear from a bush to scare Dipper about his talk with Wendy. "Oh right, uh... I love you." Mystic quickly said to Bill as they stood there, she was quick and red as Bill brushed aside her hair and kissed her neck, "love you too Crescent." The words seemed slow, as if to make sure each dripped with the kindness they brought, he even looked to her to see her embarrassed reaction, a small squeak leaving her lips.</p><p>Dipper seemed to be excited over a laptop Soos had found in the bunker, "this could be our next clue!" The young boy exclaimed, Bill smirked into Mystics neck as he watched, he may have just found his next card.</p><p> Dipper had looked to them, but he seemed to be wary towards Mystic with narrowed caramel eyes, "why did the shapeshifter know you?!" He shouted at her suspiciously, "I met him once before..," Dipper was suspicious of her, "is there anything you're hiding from me?" He seemed riled and scared, Mystic looked to Bill momentarily, "if there is, I'd tell you when I'd think you were ready." She spoke calmly, Mabel went to him, telling him that they had been through enough today and to go inside to eat and rest. Dipper sighed and went past her, Soos took the briefcase to repair it while Mystic put a hand on Dipper's shoulder but didn't say anything, Dipper just shrugged her off and left her alone with Bill. The pair didn't speak, both in their own worlds, planning to themselves and sighing once more.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Episode: S2, S4- Sock Opera</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>A few days passed after the events in the bunker which had seemingly scarred Dipper clearly as it should, but it did not deter him from his search for knowledge. Soos had fixed up the laptop and the twins were excited to crack the mysteries it must've contained, Mystic joined them as Dipper saw her as useful to the investigation. After all, she had helped him crack codes in the journal though only a few as it seemed she was reluctant to read some he definitely couldn't crack. The trio sat in the library, Mystic leaned back in one of the chairs, reading a strange book he had never seen before but never dared to ask as he looked at them. "Soos finally fixed up the laptop, if this works we can learn the identity of the author and unravel the mysteries of Gravity Falls, you ready?" Mabel smiled "oh I'm ready baby," she said, opening a book that had a baby pop up, Mystic raised a brow, "yeah kid we're ready," turning on the laptop she watched Dipper grow excited and smile brightly. The pair doing some strange high five as their excitement blew up as the laptop powered on with no problem, soon beeping in alarm as it seemed to need a password. Mystic leaned forward to look at it, counting the spaces for each letter the password apparently contained, her expression frustrated as she wracked her brain for what it could possibly be. "Ugh, of course a password," Dipper groaned while Mabel kept her optimism, "don't you worry, bro bro. With your brains and my laser focus, there is literally nothing that can distract us from," '<em>you're gonna jinx it Star,</em>' Mystic sighed as right then she was correct "did you hear that?" The brunette girl asked the two upon hearing someone in the library singing, telling some kids to sing with them as a small group of tiny voices sang "literacy". Mystic rolled her eyes as she glanced over to see a blond boy with a ponytail and blue eyes doing a puppet show, " I finally understand what all the buzz is about. Reading!" He made a bee puppet say before showing a book puppet, making another bee pun before having the two puppets kissing, laughing happily. "What the hell--Mabel?" Mystic glanced over to see the girl holding another page of the pop-up book, this time with a heart, making it move while saying "ba-bump" a few times with wide eyes seeming to sparkle towards the puppet boy. Mystic and Dipper looked at each other, then the girl, speaking in unison as they sighed an "oh no," to Mabel's crush of the week. The girl sat down with a dreamy-eyed gaze, "just when I was getting over Mermando, of course, you show up at my doorstep." Dipper rolled his eyes, "oh, yeah, I forgot about Mermando. Did not care for Mermando" he spoke bluntly.</p>
<p>Getting on a chair he got a book from one of the top shelves the library had, "okay, this cryptology book says that there are 7.2 million 8-letter words. I'll type, you read. Okay, Mabel? Mabel?" Dipper looked up from his book where the pair now noticed Mabel's chair was empty and left spinning at a fast speed, Mystic moved to the chair and sighed. "I'll help Dip, though do you think this is a smart decision?" She asked having the brunette boy looked up at her confused, "passwords have a limit on how many entries they can take before security locks you out, and 7.2 million seems a bit outlandish of an amount of entries. Should we look through more fitting ones that might help deal with this? Like weirdness or anomalies?" She suggested trying to help, Dipper thought before nodding, "that's smart yeah, let's try that!" He let Mystic see the book as she began scanning through possible words, ignoring the puppet boys show ending, hearing Mabel over there talking with him. "Your sister's gonna do something ridiculous," she told Dipper while writing down in a notebook of possible passwords, "what? Do you not like Mabel by the way Mystic?" Dipper looked to her concerned, "no, I like her, she's just a little too excited and optimistic for me is all so its a lot to handle, compared to you, but again nah, I couldn't dislike you guys," she would've tousled his hair if it wasn't for his hat so she just playfully flicked it up. The pair trying passwords for a bit as the machine beeped loudly to tell them they were wrong, it was startling and each time had Mystic on edge.</p>
<p>Mabel returned, having Dipper look up slightly, "how'd it go?" He asked calmly like this was super normal, Mabel nervously chuckled, "Dipper, how hard do you think it'd be to write and compose a sock puppet rock opera with lights, original music and live pyrotechnics by Friday?" Mystic and Dipper whipped their heads around in pure shock at what was being said from Mabel, "what?" Dipper grabbed her, "Mabel, are you serious?" "I don't know what happened! I got lost in his eyes and his ponytails and I'm gonna be so embarrassed on Friday if I don't have anything!" She told him only to be met by Dipper's disappointed expression, "but what about cracking this code, ya know? Mystery Twins?" He asked, doing a fist bump with himself, "if you help me with this for just a couple of days I promise I'll help with the password! Please, pretty please!.. It's for love, Dipper." Mabel whispered and pleaded to her twin who seemed to give in and agree as she hugged him and seemed to squeal, being shushed by Mystic who clearly didn't like being loud in a library at all. The group packing up to leave, "I can't wait to get to the bottom of this laptop. We're close to something big here; I can feel it," Dipper said excitedly, Mystic smiled at him as she walked with them, looking around after swearing she felt Bill's presence. Back at the house, Mabel gathered everyone to help in creating these puppets for her show, Mystic even helping due to having nothing better to do. She sewed some of the puppets when others couldn't, having an earbud in with music while the other was free to hear the group talk. "Alright. This is gonna be called Glove Story: A Sock Opera. Just to warn you, people's eyes will get wet. Cause they'll be crying. From laughter! From how tragic it is." Mabel sounded so proud in her words as she had some puppets done, "generic, but alright," Mystic found herself chuckling, Dipper seemed a bit frustrated with glue on his face and coughing pom-poms, "come on, Dipper, you gotta roll with Mabel's craziness. It's what makes life worth living." Wendy said, seeming to enjoy this while Mystic just chuckled at Dipper, sliding the notebook to him. "It took a while but here are some possible passwords for your laptop, don't stay up all night though trying to write them down." Dipper seemed surprised, looking at pages upon pages of words, "when did you have time to do this?" He asked, "I work fast," she placed an abundance of puppets down.</p>
<p>By the time the group finished it was near evening, Mystic cleaned up the house while she heard the computer beeping away with the shake of her head. She stayed up late, she wouldn't lie about that, using her powers to help with the cleaning, floating glitter into the trash. Her face grimacing as she looked at the evil powder that got into everything, while doing this she would soon hear the computer beeping die down after a few hours, Dipper must've fallen asleep while working away. She came into the boy's room slowly, covering the kids up, ignoring Waddles oinking at her as she shushed him, taking Dipper's hat off his head and putting it on the nightstand, "sleep well little sleuth," she whispered and went to bed herself, seeing a note on her pillow saying her special partner wasn't able to join her tonight as he was off doing important stuff. She was confused by this and seemed worried, but noticed the back of the note told her to look under her pillow where she found his jacket she had worn whenever he let her, squeaking and holding it close. Finding her fast asleep surrounded by the intoxicating smell, not even caring to change into nightwear, as she slept till morning and found the jacket still there. "It's still here," she smirked and giggled, "its mine now!" Her voice rang cheerfully through the house before she heard Dipper wake confused at his screaming, must've been a nightmare from how loud the scream was though it could've been the fact that Mystic was close to the twins' room. She got up, taking his coat to the washer, sad, but she wanted to make sure it was clean for her snazzy partner, hearing Dipper walking as she went to the kitchen while the washer ran.</p>
<p>Downstairs she was greeted by Mabel and Stan, Dipper soon coming to the kitchen looking extremely exhausted, "woah, bag check for Dipper's eyes. Haha! Nobody?" Stan laughed before nobody else was laughing, "Dip, oh my goodness, rough night?" She spoke in a motherly tone as she got herself some coffee and Deimos' breakfast, "Dipper, I told you to get some sleep last night! Here, wake up with some Mabel Juice." The girl shook a blender full of a red liquid with various items floating around in it with ice, "it has plastic dinosaurs" she sang. "It's like if coffee and nightmares had a baby," Stan said as he flicked a newspaper, "that's honestly tempting," Mystic said, Mabel was about ready to get her cousin a glass before being pulled away by Dipper to the living room. Mystic secretly listened in, "Mabel, last night I had a dream with Bill in it," Dipper said nervously, "the triangle guy?" Mabel asked as Mystic pulled her sweater up onto the mark so her clear shoulder was showing instead of both. "He said he'd give me the code to the laptop if I gave him something. Like I'd actually trust Bill, right?" Dipper chuckled a bit while Mystic thought, that must've been the deal Bill was speaking of! That didn't seem too bad in her mind, she made a deal with Bill, and she was loving it, to be honest. She stood still, wondering if she should speak up, Bill probably just wanted the journal is all, "sorry for budding in but, that doesn't sound bad, I mean 7.2 billion and someone knows the correct singular word. Sounds like its too good to be true," Dipper looked at her, "you don't know Bill, he <b>can't </b>be trusted!" Dipper said, Mystic looked at Dipper and opened her mouth to speak with narrow eyes, but Mabel cut her off "don't worry, bro. Today's the day that the mystery twins are back in action. I'll help you crack that code. I've just got to hand off my puppet stuff to my production crew." Dipper and Mystic tilted their heads before following after Mabel to see Candy and Grenda happily helping along with Soos and Wendy. "We read the script, very emotional," Candy said, making Mystic do a proud smile in the back, having assisted a bit with that with ideas mostly. "I cried like eight times!" Grenda exclaimed before a familiar face rode up, "hey ladies" the puppet boy from the library said, enchanting the girls while Mystic rolled her eyes. "I was just bladin' by. Helps me dry out my ponytail after a shower." The boy removed his helmet and shook out his ponytail while the girls seemed to grow more enraptured by him.</p>
<p>Mystic even shook her head at Candy, speaking her own language basically saying she wanted to take the boy from Mabel, Mystic replied to her in a whisper using the same language, "doesn't seem like a smart idea sweety," Candy looked at Mystic with shock. While Mystic just tilted her head with a mischievous smirk that read of "innocence", "it's so great to see you! I was just working on the world's greatest puppet show. It has puppets!" Mabel exclaimed enthusiastically, it was cute but concerning how hard she was working to try and win the boy, "your passion is so refreshing, Mabel. Unlike the girl from last night's puppet show. Single-stitch on one puppet, and cross-stitch on the other? I was like, "Uh-uh!" Mabel tilted her head confused at what the boy was saying about stitching, "naturally I deleted her off my phone" came next making Mabel nervously laugh and play along, "I know you won't let me down. Based on what you said the other day, you must be a puppet expert," The boy's words made Mystic curious of what Mabel must've said to seem so knowledgeable about this new topic, it intrigued her but her thoughts were interrupted by Grenda. "You know, Gabe, you look pretty sweaty. You should really take your shirt off. Right? Aren't we all thinking that?" The boy skated off as Mabel turned in shock, Mystic's face looked confused at Grenda before her face lit red and she lightly slapped herself to get out of her imagination. "We gotta up our game, girls! Did you hear that thing he said about the stitches?!" Mabel squeaked while her production crew tried to reassure her that they had everything handled; Grenda ripped a puppet accidentally, while Candy asked how many eyes a puppet had, and Soos was by the car struggling with the background set up.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'm back on fabrication. Get me my lint roller!" Mabel began to race off before Dipper stopped her, "whoa, whoa! Hey, you just said you were going to help me!" He looked at her, and with his sleep amount Mystic knew this would go awry, "Dipper, this sock crisis just bumped up to code argyle! The laptop can wait!" Mabel shot back, though she was slightly right, this was now and the laptop could wait, but she did promise to help Dipper, "Mabel, do you seriously think that your random crush of the week is more important than uncovering the mysteries of this town? You're obsessed!" Mabel paused and looked at him with shock, "I'm obsessed? Look at you! You look like a vampire! And not the hot kind!" Oddly specific but she was a kid so maybe that was normal, after all, she was falling for 'attractive' boys so far. Dipper sleepily rubbed his eyes "but you said you were going to help me today!" "Oh, I can help you. With tickles!" Mabel began to tickle her brother under his arm causing him to laugh before he slapped her hand away, "okay, fine, ya know what? I'll do it on my own," the young boy marched upstairs with frustration leaving Mabel to try and drag Mystic off to help her though she wanted to go to Dipper, and she had to feed Diemos, "listen I gotta take care of my ferret, sorry kids but unlike your pig he needs surveillance," Mabel looked sad but let her go knowing Mystic was more stubborn than Dipper when it came to certain things, she did go upstairs to go feed and watch Deimos who was running around the room playing. She could leave him alone for periods of times, so while he ate in his cage, she went to the attic, hearing beeping repeatedly, "Mabel. Is. Worthless," came next, she knocked on the door, asking to come in but got shunned away quickly by Dipper, she understood, "okay well if you need me go ahead and call," she went to the washroom to get Bill's coat out and put it in the dryer then went back to her room. Hearing the computer faintly speak, "too many failed entries. Initiate data erase in five minutes." "No! No-no-no! I'm gonna lose everything?! I only have one more try?!" Dipper explained frantically, she assumed by the silence he was panicking, searching for a word, but then knew Bill probably would come to him if they did try to strike a deal last night, now would be the time to use it right?</p>
<p>She returned to her room and closed Deimos' cage after checking the time, sighing as she'd have to go attend the event with nothing better to do on her schedule reading of "sleep". Deimos had been out for a few hours and though the ferret did seem annoyed for a bit, he did go to his bed and curl up as she left to go watch the dryer, hearing thunking come down the stairs. "Dipper listen bud whatever happened calm down, my goodness" she muttered, putting on her perfume before sitting on the dryer for fun. Soon she swore she heard two Dippers, or...one and the other with a different tone, " human soda! I'm gonna drink it like a person!" The voice was familiar of sorts, catching Mystic's attention, she didn't investigate as she took the outfit out of the dryer and folded it, then peaking downstairs where she was momentarily confused. "Hey Dipper! I borrowed your journal to use as a prop in the show I hope you don't mind I'm gonna go before you process this sentence okay bye!" Mabel called, speaking fast but not too fast, "sure, sounds great, sister! I'll see you at the show!" Mystic blinked, having nearly forgotten about the show for a moment when walking downstairs, firmly holding Bill's coat as she watched Dipper leave with Soos and Wendy, seeing a second Dipper but she just shook it off as her imagination. She snapped her fingers to send the coat back to her bed before sighing and walking to the theatre with a sigh as she felt forgotten by the group, but she was used to it by now.</p>
<p>Once there she walked over to join Wendy, 'Dipper' and Soos, looking at Dipper as he had his arms around Wendy and Soos, "hey, wanna hear the exact time and date of your death?" Soos just laughed at the younger boy's words and said sure, Mystic's attention was caught as she sat up and made complete eye contact with the boy. Noticing the golden eye change and looking like a deer caught in the headlights, covering her mouth as 'Dipper' gave her a familiar smirk and shushed her, she froze unsure how to respond. Mabel ran up, returning the two to 'normal', "hey guys, you made it!" She said happily, Mystic nodded while Stan gave his normal response of being unsure what he was even doing here for, 'Dipper' smiled. "By the way, Mabel, where'd you put my journal again?" Mabel didn't seem suspicious at all while Mystic was trying her best to figure out what to do, Mabel smiled, explaining how it was being used as a prop but they were missing a reverend. "Hey, what if I play the reverend? I mean, someone's gotta hold that journal, right?" 'Dipper' said, Mystic reached her hand out, "hey yeah, lemme help too I can keep an eye on stuff like extra props ya know," Mystic smiled, being tugged off by Mabel to the dressing room, the pair being tossed outfits to wear even though Mystic had said she'd be staff. She was handed a female reverend outfit before Mabel rushed off to do her things. "Eh....grand what the hell have I gotten into?" She asked, hearing a snap come from behind her, watching her clothes change almost instantly before hearing a familiar chuckle, "hey there doll," she looked back at him, "Bill what the hell did you do?!" She shouted in a whisper, "made a deal with Pinetree, I told you about this," he said calmly, "when you said you were making a deal I did not expect this!" She squeaked, "this was easier, don't worry Crescent, you look good, maybe fix your hair for a bit, I'm gonna go get that journal," he winked and left, "do not do that to me in my cousin's body!" She squeaked quietly, fixing her hair as the sudden outfit change had made it fall out of her ponytail and drape along her shoulders. She grumbled and adjusted the outfit, annoyed as her job was to make sure Bill didn't do anything stupid.</p>
<p>Rushing out of the dressing room she dashed around looking for the boy, but with his black outfit he was blending into the dark backroom, so her best choice was listening for him, peaking out to see all the people watching the show that was happening as the lights dimmed and lit up on Candy who began the opening before seeing Mabel's high energy begin as she used multiple puppets with a bit of help from some others. She realized she probably would have to know her lines now which froze her in place, or Bill could do that, but he was looking for the journal. Her eyes rapidly flipped around, looking for the small object, seeing Bill by Grenda across from her on the other side of the stage. She prepared to step forward but realized she couldn't do that or she'd be in the public eye, after watching Bill walk away with whatever information he got she noticed Dipper's ghost trying to talk to Grenda panicked. <em>'Oh fuck..' </em>No one else could see Dipper, but if she noticed him something would be up wouldn't it, it killed her inside but if he came up to her she'd have to pretend she didn't see him there, or else she'd reveal herself and Bill. In Dipper's body she approached Bill who Dipper was following around, "oh uh hey Dip," she played off not knowing Dipper was there as he frantically floated around her, his pleas to be seen and shaking killed her as he did manage to make she shudder from his ghostly cold hands. She bit her lip and held back tears as Bill smirked and shushed Dipper which she looked around, "you okay Dip?" She said nervously, "you look as if you've seen a ghost...," Dipper floated there in defeat, but noticed Mystic looked back in his direction before Bill in his body walked her way. "Come on Crescent, we have lines to practice," Bill said as Mystic nodded, though she felt terrible, "our intermission has begun! Mill about!" Grenda called out as the lights flickered so people could stretch.</p>
<p>Mystic pulled Dipper aside, "B-B...Dipper ugh..um you know I'm talking to you, either way, if you're gonna do this please tell me you know the lines--," "Don't worry, doll~ I know human bonding ceremonies," he smirked as he took her hands, "don't touch me while you're in his body!" She said, pushing him away as he rolled his eyes, "besides that you didn't wear my coat, such a shame, you should've worn it," he told her, "Dipper mentioned you an I thought it might give you away or something so I..didn't, even if I wanted too..it's also too big on me to be practical." She mumbled to him, "The journal is up in that cardboard cake, you stay here and practice your lines okay? I'll handle the rest okay Crescent," it was clear Bill wanted to instinctively cup her chin, but he was a few inches shorter than her in this vessel and had been scolded twice by her for touching her in this vessel. But this could work for him to tease her later, as she hadn't slept beside him or been with him all day so she may have desired affections, he had her sit at a desk away from the stage with the script, "it's simple lines don't worry, now have fun, my moon pastoress," he then raced off leaving her to be with the script as act 2 began, trying to keep her focus she noticed Dipper was now controlling the puppets and looking mighty uncomfortable doing so. She watched this with anxious eyes, then the script, the show had to go off without a hitch so she sighed and put a mic on, helping by reading the female lines, sliding a note to Dipper reading "I'll help you, ya sound a bit ill Star". She didn't look at Dipper as she read calmly while Dipper lip-synced, her eyes darting off-script for Bill at times before her breathing hitched. A few numbers were coming up, nervously singing one of the songs as best she could muster while hiding behind a curtain as she heard a rope creak. Her eyes tearing up from panic as this was far out of her comfort zone, but it was for Mabel who must've taken a break. Soon they reached the wedding scene where puppet Stan began to speak "I'm giving you away. You are a woman now, Waddles, the rings!" The pig squealed and rushed over on cue, Dipper looked up hearing a rope ripping, "wait, what?" The rope holding the large wedding cake broke, sending the prop soaring down, Mystic covered her mouth so she did not let out a shocked gasp on the mic as she tore it off. The cake crashed to the floor, breaking apart with a heavy thud as Mabel and Bill tumbled out, tossing around as if wrestling whilst grappling over the journal. A ton of the shows special effects such as lasers and the fog machine activating which was interesting to see. "Get out of my brother's body you evil triangle," Mabel shouted as Stan stood up in the audience, recording this.<br/><br/>Mystic watched in pure shock, was this the deal going wrong? It did seem like it, everything was out of everyone's control, she covered her mouth so as not to call out for Bill to stop as Mabel smacked him in the face with the journal and ran away. "You can't stop me! I'm a being of pure energy with no weakness!" He called, lunging at Mabel, from their prior deal she realized Mabel was not a part of it, but she was intervening and Bill was determined, "true, but you're in Dipper's body. And I know all his weaknesses!" Mabel announced while Bill seemed confused before she began to tickle him, Bill was sent into a fit of laughter, falling back and rolling around, holding himself tight, "aah! Body Spasms! What are there?" Bill didn't know what tickles where? This fact surprised Mystic as she watched him get up while Mabel dashed around, "A little note about the human body, you haven't slept for 24 hours! Also, I got a full night's sleep and I'm on four mega-shots of Mabel Juice!" Bill chased her around but soon his movements grew slow and sluggish as he began to droop and hit his legs to try and make them work more. Slowly the body deteriorated from exhaustion as she realized Bill probably didn't need sleep and thus he didn't understand the exhaustion Dipper's body was feeling as he smacked into the floor. She watched Bill's triangular form tumble out of Dipper's body while his original soul dashed inside quickly, the body slowly stood up weakly, Dipper seemed excited to be in his body which was battered and bruised. "Hey! Yes! I'm in my own body! And it's... just as underwhelming as I remember." He rubbed his back and gave a sharp exhale of pain, "oh, everything hurts."</p>
<p>The trio heard cackling coming from behind them on a box set of fireworks, the Dipper puppet now crawling forward and speaking to them weakly, "this isn't the last you'll hear of me! Big things are coming! You can't stop me!" Mystic looked at the puppet possessed by Bill, looking shocked, what was he talking about? He spoke about plans before but now she was curious and a tad conflicted as Mabel sighed and apologized to the puppet boy watching the performance. Holding a remote Mabel pressed a button that read "Big Finish" on it, the Dipper puppet looked confused and noticed he was on a box of explosives, sighing to himself and probably muttering a curse. The box of puppets exploded as fireworks flew into the audience and exploded loudly, "oh we're so getting sued", she whispered as she watched the flammable puppets light a bit as they flew through the air and rained down around the audience like dangerous projectiles but less scary than fireworks. The rest of the fireworks blew up in a cacophonous boom having Mystic cover her ears tightly and flinch at how loud it was. Dipper gleefully stomped on the Dipper puppet that at one point played as Bill's vessel, Mystic stared at this in shock, what was she to say? As the smoke cleared from the smoldering set with bits of metal and wires dangling in a horrid display, the twins slowly found themselves facing the audience who seemed still in shock. Some scaffolding crashing to the floor behind them with a heavy thud, "..oh yeah we're fucked" Mystic whispered to no one before turning to Mabel, "don't worry. I've seen enough movies to know this is the part where the audience thinks it was all part of the show and loves it. Cue applause!" She called but the audience stared onto them with anger as they each got up and began leaving, booing and grumbling about how they nearly died which wasn't wrong. "Gabe! Stick around for the wrap party? We've got mini-quiches!" Mabel rushed to the puppet boy she had been trying to win with this elaborate stunt but the boy turned away in disappointment, "don't speak to me Mabel, you've made a mockery of my art-form," he huffed before leaving with his 'loves', seeming to passionately kiss his two puppets he seemed to carry with him a lot.</p>
<p>"Did he.." "just make out with his puppets?" Dipper finished as Mystic walked onto the stage with them, wincing a bit while Candy chased after the boy calling out to him. "Might've dodged a bullet there," Mabel said, "oh most definitely, I don't want to imagine..oh god" Mystic covered her mouth at a thought, shaking her hand to detour the kids from asking what she imagined that would've made her gag. "Oof. Mabel, I'm sorry about all this. It's my fault your puppets got ruined," Dipper apologized as Mabel held her hands behind her back, "well one survived, and she has something to say to you..," Mabel raised her hand to reveal a puppet of herself, "I'm sorry, Dipper. I spent all week obsessing over a dumb guy. But the dumb guy I should have cared about was you! Bap!" She nudged his face lightly with the puppet, smiling, "mystery twins?" She asked as Dipper smiled and nodded, fist-bumping with her before giving a noise of excruciating pain, "aah, what did Bill do to my body?" He asked, "nothing a little sleep can't fix!" Mabel skipped off happily as Dipper wobbled and stumbled, "no seriously I need to see a doctor," he groaned. Mystic looked at him, "...I...Get on my back Dipper, the others probably left so I'll walk you home, you're really accident-prone," she joked as she carefully set him on her back and followed after Mabel who was running off like nothing happened. "Dipper, we're not going to the hospital," "what? Why?" The boy questioned as if Mystic was insane, "I...We don't need the bills higher than they are, we're probably gonna have to pay damages for that theater mess your sister ma--" "Bill made," he snapped "it sucks you couldn't see me, he must've been playing you like everyone else" Dipper hissed out with anger as they made it home.</p>
<p>Stan rushed to them, "how are you holding up kid?" He asked as Dipper explained that his body needed to go to a hospital but Mystic was denying him that, her and Stan made eye contact and Stan tensed "Mystic," "I think he deserves to know..." Mystic snapped quietly at the older man who sighed and let her be, not letting anyone into the kitchen as Dipper looked at her confused as did Mabel who only stayed for a bit before rushing off to talk to her friends, "know what?" Dipper asked as Mystic got a first aid kit, "that might not be much help," Dipper stated as Mystic took his broken hand looking up at him with sorrowful ice eyes. "Just don't flip, you've seen worse and I'll answer as much as I can later," she whispered as a cold chill ran over Dipper, Mystic closed her eyes as the boy's body began to glow blue with small flames outlining him, he tensed up and bit onto his hand to keep quiet as he could feel his bones and such resetting themselves before a numbness filled him. It felt as if he had just eaten something minty and drank ice-cold water afterwards, except all throughout his small form, the pair stayed there for a bit before Mystic would release his hand and place hers in her lap as she sat on the floor as if ashamed of herself. "Move your hand, how's it feel?" She asked as Dipper looked and wiggled his fingers, eyes wide in pure shock, mouth open, "how'd you do that?" "I..just can," she replied in a whisper, "except your body will still need to rest naturally..I just helped heal the more major parts from your nasty fall.." "What are you?" Dipper asked, his tone rising," "I can't say..for sure," "you don't know what you are?" Dipper raised a brow in disbelief, "k-kinda..I'm a..I dunno," she lied, rubbing her arm, "what else can you do?" "Plenty of things but I don't know my limit...I can create things, um..levitate stuff...control some things kinda...uh.. I'm not sure how to list it." Dipper held his journal, writing this down, "Why didn't you tell me before?" Dipper finally shouted at her which she was waiting for, "isn't it obvious...I can sense your fear." She whispered, "it's just surprising, you'd never harm me, you're a good person Cous," she found herself being pulled into a hug by Dipper who thanked her for patching her up, "might want to cover your bruises and then get some rest after eating..I'm gonna go for a walk." She tousled his hair and stood up, leaving the room rubbing her arm, looking away from Stan as she passed him.</p>
<p>Outside she walked to the lake like usual, except she saw something new there, a lovely modern cabin, she guessed someone bought the property and thus began to walk back down the path before a solid object hooked around her waist and pulled her into something with a thud, a hand covering her eyes, "hey there doll~" the figure spoke making her realize who it was. "I don't know if I want to talk to you right now," she whispered, "you're conflicted huh, listen let me explain. That didn't go as I planned at all," "I could tell, I'm not an idiot!" She hissed at him, he ran a hand through his hair, "Crescent, I apologize for what happened, won't happen again. I won't possess Pinetree or Shooting Star again or ever.." He grumbled, "Dipper made the deal with you so I guess I can't be upset with you there...but...what did you mean back at the theater...you said "big things are coming" she whispered looking up at him. "Come to the cabin, let me get you a drink and I'll explain it to you." She followed him to a cute cottage-like cabin that had a few triangular shaped windows showing a lovely modern inside, her eyes sparkled as it looked similar to some fairytale-like cottage. It wasn't too big, nor too small, and the inside just shown with slightly modern interior though some of it definitely screamed of Bill's handiwork, as he had her sit at a lovely dining table, looking out to see a back porch through sliding doors with a view of the lake. This place had her easily won over as she took it all in, though she gave a normal sneeze from the pine smell, looking up to see Bill had made her a smoothie of sorts before sitting across from her, "you like it doll? Cause it's all for you, with a little personal touch of course" he smirked proudly as she thanked him, sipping the drink. "Yes, it's absolutely amazing Bill but...that's not what we came to talk about," "always a sharpshooter Crescent," he sighed and rested his chin on his hand.</p>
<p>"Listen, you were born into my realm, and you keep seeing glimpses of that realm, the fire, and all that slightly." He told her, taking her hand as she looked at him silently, "I plan to bring my realm here, well it's been predetermined just like us, I just need to wait a bit longer," he spoke like this was nothing, "you're gonna merge your realm with..this one?" "Precisely well, that and rule just as I do in my realm~," he watched her tilt her head. "See your family doesn't like me, they fear me, but you're not like them, you don't and we're the same doll..you can be in a place where no one is judged, we can rule over an army of freaks! We can make people feel the same pain we did," he smirked like a crazed man, Mystic looked down, seeing the nightmarish sights swirl in her drink, "but won't people be hurt?" "Doll you care a bit too much for people who never showed any compassion toward you....but they won't be hurt if they pledge allegiance to us..maybe.." "U-Us?" She asked nervously, "you said you loved me, didn't you?" He asked, shifting from crazed to concerned, "y-yes," "I claimed you as well...I want you to rule beside me, imagine all the fun we can have! Hosts that never die and a party that never ends, no more fear, no more pain, just you and me ruling a world all our own!" he held her hands firmly and gazed into her ice eyes with his fiery amber one, her eyes wide in fear. "That sounds, I don't know Bill isn't that," "crazy? Oh absolutely! Free-range to be yourself, no one to tell you what you can and can't do! Heck, you could sleep in and not be woken~" he whispered, "we could lay in bed for as long as you desired, do anything you desire, all while being worshipped!" She looked away, this all sounded outlandish but he seemed so confident. "Will my family be hurt?" She asked in consideration, "not if they don't fight back, see it all depends on cooperation sweetheart," he walked around the table, cupping her chin firmly, standing over her with his devilish charm, "do I have yours, my queen?" He cooed to her, looking at him through conflicted eyes, he wasn't telling her she could think it over, it felt like time had frozen around them. Did she even have a choice? With a whimper she placed her hands on her lap and looked to him, calming as she answered with a quiet, "y-yes," Bill gave out a dark chuckle, making her float into his arm as he held her, she put his legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. "Perfect doll, I promise you won't regret it! We'll rule everything and have as much fun as we want! No restrictions!" He looked like an ecstatic child of sorts as she looked down at him, gently running her hand through his hair, brushing her hand over his eyepatch, "I...I don't know what to say, it's a bit overwhelming to think about." She felt a hard surface hit her back, "all you have to say doll is yes to me, yes to it all, no fear, no nothing, smile my queen! For soon the world will be ours~!" He held her firmly to him, the pair intoxicating each other with a pair of grins, she just smiled and laughed, "that sounds perfect then..my king"...</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Birthday Chapter</p><p>Birthdays are not my forte so.. sorry &gt;.&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the events of the sock puppet show, Mystic had been a bit off due to revealing herself to Dipper who had told Mabel as she too had a right to know about this. Stan was a bit rattled but everyone seemed to be handling that fact just fine as they soon realized Mystic's birthday was soon to arrive, and with her staying with her partner at night they had a plan in mind. A surprise party. Dipper was handling the organization and helping Mabel not make it a party for herself. "She seems like the simple type so don't go haywire, and I've gathered that she likes black purple and gold," he told Stan and Mabel, "yeah she's always loved purple and black, though the golds are kinda new, she never wore it a lot around me." Stan said as he was wrapping a gift, "hey Grunkle Stan? If...Mystic isn't human..how old is she..really?" Stan looked up, "last I remember she said around 30-40?" Mabel blinked, "but she's so..short. Like Dipper!" Dipper shot a glare at his twin with a silent huff of frustration for the comment, "well she stopped changing physically around 16 or 18 kiddo, and she's always been kinda small so..genetics?" Stan shrugged, fighting with the tape, Dipper had plenty more questions but he'd save them as they gathered their items a day prior to dress the shack and invite people as Mabel didn't listen to Stan about Mystic being very frightened by large crowds. "Hey, I couldn't find her boyfriend..no ones ever seen him," Mabel gave a frustrated grumble as she kept writing. "Well maybe try again before the party, you've had a heck of a day getting all this stuff ready, go ahead get cleaned up and go to sleep. I'll call her, tell her to come over in the afternoon and such, that should give you about 4 hours to search kiddo." Stan sent them upstairs calmly as Dipper raised a brow suspicious but didn't ask.</p><p>Stan took a breath and got on the phone with his niece, quiet as he listened to the ringing before a click as he connected. "Bill stop!" A feminine voice laughed as a male's groggy voice was heard saying "but doll~" in the background, "hello, Mystic speaking, who is this?" Her voice stuttered a bit as she wasn't great with answering phone calls, "it's your uncle, how ya doin' kid?" "Oh..I'm quite fine," she giggled before whispering to Bill again as if scolding a child, then let out a small shriek, "Ah! Sorry, what did you need Stan? Uh, uncle.. That hurt!" He raised a brow at the phone, "you don't sound okay there kid," "I swear I'm fine, just dealing with a pain in the ass" she mumbled, "love you too~" heard in the background. Stan chuckled, "you sound like a married couple, anyways kid, uh firstly be safe there, secondly, stop by the shack tomorrow at like 2 in the afternoon, you have a package here." He waited as she yawned, "hmm? Uh, sure, see you at 2 then," the phone would disconnect after they said their goodbyes, Stan went to get himself a drink, "did I fail poindexter?... Is this normal?"</p><p>The next day Mystic found herself naturally flicking her hand to move a curtain that was across the room, having the light in the room leave as she rolled over and stretched. Nuzzling up to a form beside her, "thought I told you to close the curtain before morning," she grumbled, the figure beside her chuckling, "oh you told me, I just like hearing you grumpy," he said before looking at the time, "gonna sleep in doll?" He glanced over to see the smaller shape drooling lightly on a pillow with messy hair sprawled around her a bit, her hands holding the pillow before he heard a groggy hum as a yes. "Alright, fine," the male chuckled and got up to go check the area of the house and attempt to make some sort of consumable treat while the other slept away. It was an interesting sight, to see her using her abilities more easily and sleeping without any form of urgency like at the shack. Making the sweet substance that humans seemed to call a muffin was a pain, especially since he didn't want to just give her some old blueberry or chocolate chip muffin, no no, he knew her favorite treat and went to the library quickly to find a recipe for it. Upon finishing the treat he made her a smoothie, taking a sip for himself out of curiosity before returning back to the room.</p><p>The room was dark except for a small amount of light coming from the window and the other porch side door. The bed in the middle of the room was covered with white and gold and lined by a lovely wooden frame, a small wood-burning stove in the corner with a set of chairs beside it as a small reading area, the ferret had his cage seemingly duplicated in an open corner beside a large dresser, and lastly was a pair of nightstands for their important items and lamps. He found himself proud of his handiwork before going to see the figure was waking after about an hour of him leaving the bed, "mornin' doll," he said, placing the tray on her nightstand and getting in the bed beside her, kissing her shoulder as she rubbed her eyes and mumbled a bit in reply. "Happy creation day," he said making her confused as her eyes adjusted to being awake, "is that why you let me sleep in?" She asked softly as she let out a squeaky yawn and brushed her hair back, "a little bit yes, plus didn't want to make you extra grumpy now, not when in a few hours you have to go to the shack." She looked confused before giving a sound of shock, "oh right yeah..they're gonna try and do something..oh, you made me a muffin?" Bill nodded calmly, "is the kitchen a mess?" She asked with an annoyed tone, Bill glanced away, "...your human utensils are strange," "why didn't you just make it appear like...awe were you trying to be a sweet Dorito and make it all by yourself like a big boy~" she laughed as he glared at her. "Thank you, it's very considerate..but you're cleaning the kitchen." She happily began to munch on the muffin, which was better than expected, and chuckled as Bill watched her curiously. "Oh my goodness, you're like a puppy, but you did a good job, thank you" she kissed his cheek before sipping the drink and carefully getting up, playfully making the curtain open and going outside as Bill let out a groan and covered his eye, "you're so lucky today!" he hissed while she looked back at him, "I know~, paybacks a bitch ain't it hun?" He glared before huffing and floating about behind her.</p><p>Since they didn't have neighbors she found herself peacefully watching the lake in the morning even if she was in nightwear, Bill just found himself gazing at her, it was oddly peaceful to just watch her not fidget constantly and panic. "What's the time?" She asked after a bit, "it's about to be 1, do you want to get cleaned up and ready to go?" "Mm, what should I wear?" She asked him, "anything your heart desires...wait..fuck" He got ready to get his coat for her but she stopped him, "later maybe, but that doesn't seem like proper party attire, I'll find something." She smiled up at him, letting him finish the smoothie before going to the dressed and looking for something decent to wear to a party. She found nothing till a tap came on her shoulder and Bill held a dark purple and black dress to her, she looked confused, "I don't remember this dress," "course you don't doll," he smirked, making a crescent moon and crystal tassel hair accessory appear as well, "I..I told you, you didn't need to get me anything," she whispered, "and I told you I still would." He chuckled and let her go off to change after she thanked him, clearly shy, he had known she wasn't fond of her creation day celebrations, but he wanted to try and make this one she could look back on.</p><p>When she was set she came out, the dress hung off her shoulders like she seemed to like and fit tightly to her form, the skirt dangling by her knees. She seemed to put on a pair of cat tights and a pair of low heeled black shoes. Her hair was brushed out as she held the tassel, "I'm not sure how to..put it on" she admitted softly, he chuckled and pat his lap as he sat on the bed, having her sit while he ran his hand through her hair gently taking a firm pair of locks and packing a tiny ponytail like she had for the failed karaoke party. Clipping the tassel in before brushing any mess out, "there you go my lovely moon," he whispered in her ear, making her squeak, "thanks..." she whispered before looking at the mark on her shoulder, luckily her hair covered it decently enough. She gave him a worried glance, "don't worry, they were bound to find out anyways, no going back now right?" He said as he gave her a reassuring kiss, she sighed, "you're smarter than I am in this mister 'I've lived trillions of years and know everything'" she giggled as he crossed his arms, "..I don't sound like that," she just blew a raspberry before playing with him, the ferret being released and joining in with the twos running and messing around.</p><p>At the shack Mabel returned once again defeated as people would begin to gather, lazy Susan having brought a cheesecake on request, "didn't find him still?" Dipper asked as Mabel flopped onto the bed, "no, you'd think a boyfriend would be out getting something for their girlfriend?" She mumbled, "well they are adults, so they might be busy, what's his name? Do you know?" He sat on his bed, "yeah, she introduced him as Bill," she admitted calmly soon hearing the journal smack her bed, "wait what?!" Dipper shouted with big eyes, "wait wait wait! You can't find him...no ones heard of him...there's no way," Dipper laughed and shook his head, "Bill doesn't exist outside the mindscape, I'm just going crazy," he said while Mabel shrugged, "well Mystic should be coming soon, come on bro-bo let's get ready to scare her!" She pulled him downstairs as the party members prepared to meet her, setting up a nonsuspicious area in the gift shop area to hide as Mabel watched through the window to see the pair walking to the shack, talking. "She's coming!" She shouted in a whisper form and ducked into the pile with everyone, "you sure this is necessary Mabel?" Dipper asked as he was squished, only being shushed in reply as Mystic and Bill walked onto the porch, opening the door and blinking, "hello?... Are we early?" The two knew what was coming but played along for her family as the light sprung on and multiple people jumped out shouting "surprise!" Holding a banner that read "Happy 19th Birthday Mystic", having not expected the number of people Mystic did jump and gripped Bill's arm making him chuckle, "o-oh my...thank you a-all..," she whispered as Stan went up and hugged her firmly, "happy birthday kiddo, feels like only yesterday you were on the carpet coloring unicorns and rainbows" he wiped a fake tear away before just laughing as she looked at him in shock. "Nice to see you came, Mabel was looking all over for you boy," he said as Mystic went away to be pulled off into party activities. "You better not have done anything to her," "Sta-Sir I would never do anything without her permission," "sure," Stan gruffed and walked away. Bill stood there in his golden vest with a white long-sleeved shirt, black gloves, and black pants, noticing Dipper was looking at him suspiciously while he smirked calmly. Mystic would return to his side looking like she was a bit sick and shaking, "you handling this alright?" "They're crazy!" She whispered as people were hitting a pinata outside, Bill kissed her head, "I see, well take a breather, do what you need to so you can have fun." He rubbed her back before Dipper walked up with a cup of punch, "happy birthday cous," he said as she gently smiled like nothing was wrong and accepted the drink calmly.</p><p>"Thanks Dippy," she said as she took a sip, "I haven't met you yet have I?" Dipper was weary, eyes widening slowly with fear as Mystic sighed, "no fighting" she whispered. "Hello Pinetree~" Bill smirked after a minute, holding Mystic close by the waist, while Dipper fell back, "no! No no!" Dipper gasped in shock, staring in fear, "Dipper listen I promise he--" "He tricked me, possessed my body! For the journal! And tried to steal the deed for Gideon!" Dipper shouted, "k-keep it down, listen both were deals, jobs, just... He's not gonna do anything today at all," "you were hiding this f--" Bill approached and pointed his cane at the younger boy, "listen Pinetree, as much as I'd love to listen to your fear of me, today is Crescents day, do not ruin it or we will have far more problems than right now puppet!" Dipper just kept an eye on the demon with fear as Mystic stepped back from the two, "we're talking about this later Mystic," Dipper said before he cautiously ran out to tell Mabel that they had a problem on their hands. Mystic sat on the checkout counter and looked down, "I should've just said no," she whispered, "Crescent, doll don't let the sapling get to you, it's your day, lets party" he said cheerfully like he hadn't just threatened a child, taking her drink and holding her hands as he made his cane disappear. She looked up as he growled lightly and wiped her teary eyes, "god that really piss me off, making you cry constantly, tch," he had to hold his anger for her today though, he could use this if anything else went awry, "come on, ignore Pinetree we got a pinata to smash!" He gently led her outside, pointing to the nervous girl as one of the townsfolk smiled and handed the golden man the blindfold and bat which he put aside making her confused. He just shushed her and put the blindfold on her which made her tense up, making a custom cane appear that was black with golden swirls and roses engraved into it appear from behind a chair, "this was supposed to be your last gift but I decided to go back on what I said the first time I spent a night with you." He told her, handing her the thin object before leading her to the pinata, getting space between the people and her before twirling her a few times and then steadying her, moving a few feet back as he watched her nervously raise the battering tool and smack the pinata with a hard thud, "glad that wasn't me," he chuckled as the pinata broke into two on the ground cleanly down the middle, and dented from the kids having tried to break it.</p><p>Bill led her away as the children gathered with a few other candy enthusiasts to get some since Mystic would probably only take a piece of gum and nothing more. Taking off the blindfold she blinked, "please don't tell me I broke something" she said having heard the thud and being a nervous wreck, didn't translate it as the swinging toy. "Doll, you're supposed to break something, got more pent up?" He asked her as she looked to the pinata, "h-huh? No..just wanted it done and over with so I didn't have to go up again," she admitted before looking at her hands, her eyes shining as she ran her hand down the cane's decor. "It's lovely," she chuckled, hearing Stan give a confused sound before shouting "she's 19, not 50!" Having Mystic laugh and raise it, "he gave me a weapon!" "Oh dear god no, boy why?" Bill just leaned back and chuckled, before feeling her tiny arms hold him firmly, "thank you....Now I don't have to wait if I want to beat you," she joked but in actuality, she thought it was too pretty to risk anything. No matter how odd of a gift it was, the thought mattered more, Bill had a bit of fun making poor Pinetree sick as he behaved lovey towards Mystic to the point it was concerning her. She was used to his teasing but it was clear he was motivated, "he has to be manipulating her, there's no way a monster like him could feel any sort of thing like love!" He whispered to Mabel, "I think you're just being a stick in the mud Dip, she's happy," she said watching, taking pictures. "Wait...blue flame...stopped aging..unknown powers...oh no," he whispered and seemed to freeze up, he wanted to run to Stan, to try and alert people of the danger near them being Bill, but he couldn't move, Bill was keeping an eye on him as Mystic was taken away for the cake.</p><p>Mystic was thankful to everyone, as they gathered around her and sang, Bill went over and startled her by nipping her ear and telling her to make a wish, stepping back after she squeaked and blew out the candle with an "oh my, doll that's a big shoe to fill~" winking at her. She opened her mouth in shock before lightly punching him, "stop that you pain! I didn't wish for anything like that!" He just cupped her chin and rolled his eyes, "liar~" "...I'm going to stab a dumb bitch" she growled playfully, "please do". Dipper and Stan seemed to be the only ones to notice the interaction as everyone else got their own slices of the cheesecake, waiting for her to take the first bite before they all ate, Mystic found a relaxing spot with Bill and let him try some of the cake happily. She noticed Dippers staring, sighing and patting beside her, having the boy wearily approach, "I..I" "whatcha got on your mind Dip?" She sighed, sitting between them while Bill rested his arms and head on her, gazing down at the brunette with a smirk. "I don't know..." "Just ask while I'm in the mood to answer," She sighed, "are you..like him? How long has this been happening? Why would you even date him after what he did?" He rambled off, Mystic seemed annoyed, "yes I am kinda like him, ever since Gideon took over the shack, at first it was a deal but it grew to be naturally more. Gonna sue me?" She grumbled, "you..made a deal with him...when?" "In Stan's mind" "sorry kid but the details of other deals are confidential information," Bill smirked, making Dipper glare. "So you just met this stupid triangle a month ago?" "No..." She whispered, "let's just say we grew up in each other's company for a few years," Bill finished for her as Dipper seemed confused, trying to connect the dots. He had to talk his cousin out of this, he had to be using her, though it seemed off how attached he was, even before Dipper found out who he was.</p><p>Mystic could hear his thoughts, as could Bill who restrained himself from doing anything that could jeopardize today, the pair calmly looking at each other. Mystic seemed to still think he may have been using her, but if he was this seemed so extreme, he behaved like they were really together so the thought was easily pushed aside. Bill lightly flicking her with his charming smile as if to tell her to not think of such things today, "come on doll, we should get you ready for your gifts." He helped her up, "heh? Oh I really don't need anything," she whispered but felt herself spun into a chair, "too late, you're sitting for them," Bill smirked. She looked around to see all the townsfolk, finding herself rubbing the fabric of her dress between her fingers as they each lined up with stuff for her, her eyes were wide and scared as she hesitantly took each gift to open them with a quiet thank you. Some of the gifts were rather odd and did not make any sense, others she seemed a bit shocked by. Bill leaned on her chair to comfort her as she worked away with each, trying not to make a mess while Mabel took pictures happily. Stan stood anxious as he looked to her with his hastily wrapped gift, putting a finger to his lips as she tilted her head and opened it to find a picture frame that was covered and a letter. Dipper had gotten her a book about dark folklore like Wendigos, looking away from her as she gently pulled him to her and hugged him. "Thanks dippy," she told him quietly, Dipper didn't seem scared by her touch as he smiled as he hugged back. Mabel rushed up to the trio and held out her own gift wrapped by paper and glitter....lots of glitter.</p><p>Slowly Mystic took the gift into her hands and smiled kindly, having to wipe off a lot of pink sparkles as she opened it to reveal a bedazzled picture of her and Bill after their first date, Mystics face lit red as she looked to Bill, who smirked brightly, and then Mabel who was bouncing. "Do you like it?" "Of course I like your gift Star, thank you." She found herself firmly hugged by the girl, nearly whiplashed due to it being like a tackle.</p><p>The party lasted quite some time, Stan having watched her cautiously as Bill let her relish in the event, feeling liked and even forgetting about Dipper's anger towards her. Bill sat back before he heard the sapling behind him, "ah hello Pinetree, I knew you'd come to chat with your newest family member~" Bill leaned down to the boy, Dipper huffed, "you haven't married her so don't get ahead of yourself you monster." "Oh so harsh Pinetree, really hitting low aren't we..oh wait." He chuckled and let the boy huff, "mind telling me what you're doing with my cousin?" He growled, the blonde man rolled his eyes, "making sure she feels better than the last 30 years, you?" Dipper crossed his arms, "what are you planning," "big things little tree, if you fear your cousins under my control or something you're wrong, she's a big girl and is making her own choices. I suggest you keep out of it if you know what's good for you though," he told the boy who got ready to bark more questions till Bill turned to Mystic, "enjoying yourself Doll?" He asked as she gave a small yawn, "I guess," she admitted before looking at Dipper, "oh right, you wanted to talk?" "Yes..alone," Dipper glared at Bill who put his hands up and moved away calmly, this made Dipper confused, he wasn't gonna stand by and listen to what she said? "Whats up Dipp?.." "Mystic I'm worried for you, I don't think you dating him is a good idea," Mystic looked away, huffing, "what is your problem with him? Yes, he did some bad moves but am I hurt?" Dipper heard the tone in her voice change from tired to harsh, "n-no?..But," "then but nothing, I could be with someone who hurts me all the time, you know kid, or someone who doesn't care. Bill is a nice guy if you just get to know him, and if my dad's journal is making you think he's horrible than I..I don't know what to tell you. He hasn't done a single wrong to me besides deals that were jobs, and that you agreed too." She had her arms crossed, "if that's all then...Imma go back to the party for a bit longer.." He noticed her bright mood shift to hurt, Bill had been well behaved, and he was a demon, why wasn't Dipper at least trying? <br/><br/>"I'm sorry Mys--wait...'Dad'?" He asked looking at his journal in his vest pocket but when he looked up Mystic had walked away to Bill, leaning into him and talking. Bill rubbed her back and seemed to lose his smirk and sigh, Dipper couldn't read their lips but he did watch Bill treat her gently before locking eyes with him. The terrifying gut feeling gathered in him as he stood paralyzed, Bill's eyes didn't read of bad intent, they looked like a wolf protecting its meal, its territory, while Dipper stood in terror like an unsuspecting rabbit, he knew whatever Bill had planned, he was screwed.</p><p>The party lasted a while longer till the sun began to set, Mabel was posing Bill and Mystic for last-minute pictures before giving Bill the camera and pulling her brother, Stan and everyone else in for a final picture. Mystic hid her discomfort with a cute smile and sticking her tongue out, as Mabel and Dipper stood to her sides leaning on her, and Stan stood behind, being taller than her. After the picture was taken she thanked the kids, Stan, and the people for attending, helping clean up a bit with Bill who soon showed a bit of irritation. "What's the matter?" She asked worriedly, Bill tousled her hair, "don't worry doll, just thinking," he chuckled while she gently held his opposite hand and sighed, "you can tell me...anything. Heck, did you kill someone? I'll go dig the hole," she joked with a smile, "I know doll, just, save it for another time, okay?" He looked down at her and wondered if he should've shown her what was going to happen, as her family seemed to be talking with Dipper whispering and looking frustrated. Mystic watched Mabel's face contort into frustration with her brother, rolling her eyes while Stan seemed confused and glanced up at the two. Mystics eyes narrowed, she knew what they were doing, and she knew she had no regrets with her choices, why should she regret? Stan went over to her, "you staying the night here?" He asked, "what's Dipper going on about?" She grumbled lightly, "ah..it's complicated," Stan stretched, Mystic crossed her arms. "Lies, no I'm staying at the cabin with Bill, thank you...You'll see me in the morning for work and such, but I know what he's saying and honestly, it hurts. So I'm gonna spend the last few hours of my..day with my partner, though I apologize, this was very nice of you all. I just need to recharge alone," she told him, noticing she had a harsh tone before stopping to speak softly and said her goodbye.</p><p>Bill walked with her, looking back at Dipper as he twirled his cane and smirked just to mess with the young boy, Mystic carried her gifts, looking away as they walked. Dipper tensed up and ran to his room, pacing in panic, though once Mabel came up he was met with a big lecture again. "He's dangerous, don't you see Mabel? Does no one see?" Dipper gave an exasperated sigh, reading his page aloud again, on the next page there seemed to be scribbled out words mentioning how 'the muse' gave him his daughter, and that she showed unknown knowledge like the muse. Dipper got some paper and began theorizing what could be done as his panic floored.</p><p>At the cabin Mystic put the gifts down in a corner of the living room to be sorted later, she hasn't spoken since they left, though Bill was used to this. She seemed to go quiet for hours, calm as she took a seat on the couch, tired and thinking, Bill found himself floating above the couch, dangling a rose in front of her having her look confused before taking it gently into her frail hands, "thanks," her voice was quiet. Bill held in his anger, he had her smiling before that party and now her thoughts were upset, "doll forget about Pinetree, he's just a kid. What's he know?" He floated upside down in front of her, "hmm..guess you're right, he seems constantly high strung...I think adventuring is getting to him..since he is a kid." She whispered, "exactly, now come on, let's watch a horror movie doll! That's the best kind of your mortal entertainment!" He smiled, even if Mystic was easily frightened she chuckled, "alright let me go change an--," Bill pulled her close, "but doll you look so cute~". Mystic froze up, "shut up," she mumbled before getting out of his arms, "find a movie, I'll be back," she smiled at him seeing him pout as she went to the bedroom.</p><p>A few minutes passed and soon she came back, wearing one of Bill's flannel jackets that draped to almost her knees, still keeping on her tights, she smirked at him, "I thought this would look better since we're home." "You little imp~" Bill smirked, pulling her down onto his lap with a purr, she squeaked and chuckled, pulling a pillow into her chest. Bill would tease her throughout the movie, especially when she was about to jump making her scream once or twice, looking up at him with an angry and flustered expression. Bill laughed and kissed her each time as an apology, holding her firmly and cheering at the gore and frightening sights, Mystic held the pillow to her face before a jumpscare, peaking after realizing it wasn't all that bad while nuzzling into Bill. It was a fun night after the anxiety and a few bickers at the party. A movie marathon, listening and watching her partner seem to enjoy her mortal media, all while she could get some well-earned affection and feel some semblance of joy. All while jumping and laughing at her easy fright. Bill would later notice she stopped jumping and felt a firm grip on his chest, looking down it seemed she had fallen asleep on him, the sun having begun to rise. "Sleep well Crescent, I'm sorry your creation day went great..but hope you enjoyed it somewhat.."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Episode: S2, E7- Society of the Blind Eye</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light poured into the room like it always had nowadays, Mystic covered her eyes and rolled over, grumbling about it for a few moments before returning to peace. Bill floated a bit and looked at her, then an alarm clock by the bed, poking her face a bit and calling her name a bit, earning him a groggy "go away". He sat up a bit, he was going to wake her before that alarm did, lightly tapping her and getting louder, "5 more fucking minutes," she hissed, pulling the blanket up and growling. Bill thought and smirked, getting into the bed beside her, holding her firmly and nuzzling into her neck, waiting for her to relax but become alert. "Wow doll, that was lots of fun~" he soon purred into her clearly, catching her attention, "what are you going on about," she mumbled, opening her eyes a little. He leaned close and whispered to her making her quickly roll away from him and sit up, looking at herself, then him with flustered eyes, "y-you asshole, fucking liar, fuckin..." "Awe were you checking if that was real~?" The golden man teased while she looked at him, wide awake, "you're sick," she hissed, "sweetheart save it for later~". She brushed the blanket off, sitting on the floor tired, watching him walk to her and hand her a name tag, "sorry doll, funniest way to wake you," he told her as she looked away from him with an embarrassed face. "Come on you love me~" his poking continued as she glared at him, "you make me question that sometimes," she mumbled tiredly. "Liar~" he purred only to feel her grab his shirt and pull him down, "I swear if you--" he pulled her close, "if you~" he said as he held her and slightly dipped her. She glared at him, trying to think of what she was trying to say, "it's too early for this shit," she muttered, "never too early to make you flustered Doll~" Bill purred, feeling her give him a kiss. "Oh shut up you corn chip," he smiled like a puppy, following her to the bathroom as she looked back and pointed to the door.</p><p>He looked and nodded, "that's a door," he smirked, "why are you like this?" She whined while he just shrugged, "do you want something? Are you hungry? What?" She soon pushed him out as he playfully purred "oh very doll~" "the more I stay with you the worse you get! AH!" Bill just laughed, "what can I say doll, you're quite the drug, and I'm addicted~" he winked at her while she just twitched her eye with rosy cheeks and locked Bill out of the bathroom. He had grew to be more bold, not that she wasn't enjoying it or anything, it was just too early for her to really want to deal with all of it, though after a shower she seemed decently awake. Walking out hesitantly in a white shirt with Bills eye symbol on it, and regular black pants, yawning as she went to the kitchen to get a drink, feeling a pair of arms snake around her, "sorry to tell you this doll, but it's probably better to stay home with me," "why's that? So you can tease me more?" She asked with a frown, "if it bugs you that much...Yes" he smirked having her giggle and roll her eyes, "but no, see your cousins are gonna get a clue and cause a whole load of trouble with some..robbed men," he watched her eyes grow wide with fear, remembering the incident the day she met the annoying man holding her. "Seems dangerous if you ask me," he said with a hum as he sipped her drink, "no..if they're gonna go near them..I have to protect them," she told him, Bill raised a brow, "why? They've hurt you so much." She turned to face him, sitting on the counter, "they're kids..an Dipper's like my little brother..he needs some form of guidance."</p><p>The man sighed and put his forehead to hers, "I will never understand your kindness," he said, "and I will never understand...this," she just put a hand to his chest, looking at him with a smile, sticking her tongue out a bit. "You gonna be okay while I'm gone?" Her voice turned to concern since he was clinging just a bit more than she was used too, "mm I guess," he mumbled, "Dorito, you can always call or come visit me during like lunch," she tried to ease him as he nodded, "I know, don't worry I'll just go meet up with some pals," he said calmly. "Alright, just don't burn the cabin down while I'm gone, I'll be back by like..afternoon, if I'm not well...come be my knight and rescue me~" she fluttered her eyes before rolling them at her own joke as she kissed his cheek and rushed out. Though she didn't get far as he grabbed her and handed her his flannel, "you'll get cold, now you can go Crescent," she looked at him, "oh, right, thanks," she put it on before rushing off waving. He watched her go with a sigh before putting his hands in his pockets, "Pinetrees getting too close...maybe she can stall him actually..perfect," he chuckled to himself, walking back inside with a devilish smile, he set his vessel on the couch and found himself in his own realm in minutes, once there he met his friends, sitting on his throne and seeming bored. The rip between their worlds was slightly opening though, "well well, things are moving smoothly, wonder where ol' Sixer could be hiding now though.."<br/><br/>Mystic rushed to the shack, snapping herself out of her blushing and smoothing down her clothes with a tired sigh, "if this keeps up I think I'm legit going to die..," she mumbled as she pushed her thoughts away. Walking inside she was met by Wendy and Soos, waving as Stan came out, "morning kiddo," "Hi uncle..," she said softly, "any merchandise I need to stock today?" Stan seemed a bit upset that her first question was work-related but that was also good, he nodded and pointed to some boxes. "How's the snack reset?" she asked, looking to the vending machine, then Stan, "oh that's going good, missing a few items though." Mystic sighed at him but nodded, beginning to stock up the shelves without her magic which was always time-consuming and frustrating to get done perfectly. Soos had music playing while Wendy sat at the counter, "so Mysty, hows your man?" She asked, Mystic tensed, "he's doing just swell..why." she glanced back lightly at the redhead, "he seemed to be quite the character at your birthday, how'd you two meet?" "We were...childhood friends, he moved away, and we got back in contact..yup. He's interesting yes." She breathed gently, "how'd a stickler like you get such a flirt? Aren't you worried he's doing stuff while you--" "I trust him, he wouldn't do anything like other boys, and ya know that's a really good question. Though I don't feel like answering them." Her voice turned cold as she looked down fearfully at the thought, "ah sorry Mysty..just its happen to me once or twice.." Wendy said, trying to approach her.<br/><br/>"Sucks to be you then," Mystic snapped at her unintentionally.<br/><br/>Wendy blinked, "woah dude chill, I said I was sorry," Wendy mumbled as she backed up, "I mean I understand, you're scared of that arent you?" Mystic held a box of items, "why's it matter to you?" Mystic looked away, shaking as Bill had been more touchy and flirtatious towards her. She worried he was going to leave her if he got what he wanted. "I worry for you dude, you okay?" Wendy tilted her head, "just leave me alone. Don't you have work to do?" Mystic snapped again after a few seconds, cleaning herself up and making sure her voice didn't shake as she returned to stocking shelves. Stan had heard the conversation, "your nerves okay there kiddo?" He asked only to be met with an icy glare, "do you want this work done or not?" "Don't give me an attitude young lady." Stan told her, "or what?" She hissed, why was she snapping at them, was it the thought of Bill leaving her? Was she just in a bad mood? She didn't know but seeing Stan tense up made her feel something ecstatic, hearing Bill calling her his queen as she chuckled. Stan adjusted his hat, "that boys getting to you, maybe Dipper's--" "shut up.." She put down the box, "you know me, uncle.. Don't.  Let. Me. Lose. It." she warned him, noticing her tearing up a bit as her hand twitched as she clenched it into a fist. "Just leave me to work..." Stan looked apologetic as he walked out of the room, telling the others she wasn't in a good mood and to leave her alone.</p><p>Hours passed and she managed to work away in peace, listening to her thoughts and words she had heard whispered to her so sweetly, a small giggle leaving her lips occasionally. Till she looked up and glanced around, feeling watched by many eyes, she looked around the shack and noticed that she recognized hidden symbols around the shack, they looked like Bill. He must've had eyes everywhere but he couldn't be watching her now, there was no reason too. Plus he was hanging with his friends, so after a while, she just sat on a box and sighed from boredom. Having grown slightly accustomed to using her abilities around Bill made work more difficult, she felt the urge to conjure up a little flame and make it dance but that idea was cut short by music. She raised a brow at the lyrics, they made no sense and were rather repetitive in her opinion as Wendy groaned in frustration. "Ugh! I can't get that terrible song out of my head." She soon stated, "oh, you mean "Straight Blanchin''" by 'Lil Big Dawg? It's the catchiest song of the summer." Soos said calmly, not seeming to notice Wendy's frustration, "what is Blanchin'? Rappers can't just make words up!" Mystic chuckled at this as She made a ball float but pretended it was a mere magic trick so no one questioned her. After a bit she watched her cousins burst in rapidly, and noticed Soos was eating his pants with a confused face, "what the..."<br/><br/>"Wendy, Soos, Mystic, we need to go see Old Man McGucket!" Dipper shouted as the twins rushed into the gift shop, "we'll explain on the way!" Mabel shouted as well, pulling her cousin up who shrugged, remembering Bill's words. "Hey, what about work?!" Stan said as he looked at all of them, questioning Soos as he was eating his pants. The group rushing out to the junkyard where two of Wendy's friends were spraying the side of McGucket's shack, the old man running out and shouting at them. "Get outta here, you salt lickin', hornswagglin!... McSuckit, they got me good." He looked down for a moment before noticing the group that was observing this, Mystic seemed nervous. "Visitors! Come, come," he led them inside happily, it brought a ping of guilt to Mystic as the group visiting seemed to bring him so much joy, "pull up some rusty metal. You're just in time for my hourly turf war with the hillbilly what lives in my mirror." he turned to face a small tub before looking at his own reflection and shouting at it, "quit starin' at me when I bathe! "</p><p>Dipper shook his head, "you can drop the act, McGucket. I know you're the author. You studied the mysteries of this town and wrote this book!" He held up the journal excitedly, showing the older man, while Mystic blinked <em>'you're close, but not in the way you think...oh please don't think he's my dad..no Dips not that dumb.' </em>Her thoughts made her chuckle as the group spoke to the old man, calling him a genius which caught him off guard. "Uh, genius? I'm no genius. I've never done nothin' worthwhile in my life. Everyone knows I'm no good to nobody. I can't remember what I used to be, but I must've been a big failure to end up like this." The old man said in a low tone, Mystic's heart dropped, shocked by his own words about himself. Soos pointed to the laptop to show that his name was on it while Dipper showed the book to Mcgucket, flipping through the pages in the hope he'd remember, "what about this book? Are you sure you didn't write it? Here, look closely." The old man leaned forward, looking at it trying to remember, "I told you, I don't recall. Everything before 1982 is just a blur. Just a hazy... " The book landed on a picture of an eye that was crossed out, the old man freaked out, shouting about men and robes that had something to do with his memories. The kids sympathized with the man but stayed confused all the same.</p><p>"What if McGucket learned something he wasn't supposed to know, and someone, or something, messed with his mind? We've got to get to the bottom of this." Dipper said softly, Wendy nodded and leaned to the old man, "think, dude. What is the earliest thing you can remember?" The old man thought before reaching over and handing the group an article, "this is, I think," Wendy nodded, "the history museum," she stated as Mystic took the article curiously, "then that's where we're going." Dipper stated before everyone raced out to Soos' truck, Mystic sat in the trunk calmly like she did on Summerween. In the car the same irritating song was playing, Wendy gave a loud gasp of annoyance before taking the cd and tossing it out the window, since the pair were distracted she smirked and made the cd burst into glass, shattering on the pavement far away. Dipper looked back and whispered to her, "what? It hit the ground and shattered~," she told him, knowing he knew that wasn't correct. Dipper seemed a bit uneased but at the same time interested in her powers.</p><p>The car slowed and parked in front of the museum, Dipper rushed to her, "please don't light anything," he whispered, "I'm not reckless kiddo, I only do stuff to make sure my little sleuth is safe." She leaned on him while the rest got out and rushed inside the museum. They walked calmly, Dipper told them to keep an eye out for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary while Wendy looked to Mabel with concern. Noticing Mabel passed a cat and wasn't trying to pet it, "Oh Wendy, everything I look at reminds me of failed romances. That formaldehyde heart. That romantic diorama. Even this poster of my most recent ex-crush." The young girl said gently as she pointed out different objects in the room, pulling down the poster of Gabe the puppet boy from awhile back, revealing the boy band she had saved, "oh come on!" Mystic looked around, face showing visible disgust from the cheesy romance comments the girl made a bit, though that was uncontrollable for her.</p><p>Dipper spoke to McGucket, trying to help the man with his memories before Soos called out seeing a figure down the hall, "yeah just shout Soos, he totally isn't going to hear you," Mystic muttered as the man rushed off. Mcgucket seemed shocked, stating that the man vanished loudly as the group had chased the figure down into a room full of eyes whether they be pictures or dioramas. Mystic grew unnerved by all the eyes, swearing she saw some movement as the older man huddled himself in fear, stating he felt they were all watching him. When looking over to the man Dipper and Mystic noticed that the eyes were indeed seeming to gaze at the old man or whether..something behind the older man. Mystic spoke gently, asking the man to move aside even though the man seemed afraid of her, naturally she did her best to try and keep him at ease. When stepping aside the group gazed down at the center eye in a piece of wood, looking like a button of sorts, Dipper looked to her and then walked up to the button, applying pressure and sending the button inwards.</p><p>The button rumbled and slowly the door moved to reveal a staircase down a dark hall, the group's eyes wide as Dipper stated the obvious that they discovered a secret passageway. Walking down slowly together Mystic went ahead to scope out anything, hearing a series of ominous droning and chants coming from somewhere in the hidden room. The voices seemed to speak about their meeting as the group peeked in to see a multitude of robed figures surrounding Lazy Susan sitting in a chair, she seemed to be blindfolded for a few moments. The blindfold came off and she seemed confused, looking around the room in pure curiosity of where she was. "What is it you have seen?" The main figure spoke up, having the rest of his followers speak in unison, encouraging the woman to tell her story. She took a second before explaining her story about seeing little men outside her diner trying to steal a freshly made pie, the man listened, turning around to get a strange gun-shaped object. "There, there" he spoke as the members put their hoods on as he began to mess with the gun before raising it at her. "You won't be like "Bwaaa?" for much longer."</p><p>"What is that gizmo? It looks like a hairdryer. Are you guys barbers?" Lazy Susan said calmly with curiosity in her tone before screaming as the gun zapped her before taking a breath afterwards. "Lazy Susan, what do you know of little bearded men?" The main figure asked calmly, the woman stared off vacantly with a monotone voice as she replied, "my mind is cleared, thanks to the Society of the Blind Eye." Dipper and the group were shocked, stating that they clearly had erased her mind, Mcgucket hamboning in response, "hey, you can't say that, there are children," Mystic whispered, chuckling a little before Soos soon made a comment on the older ladies makeup. Mabel and Wendy scolded him, saying that she was beautiful, having the man step back, "woah, touched a nerve there". Mystic kept her eye in the room as the men asked how the woman felt, helping her out of the chair, "I feel great! I can't even remember what was wrong, or what I'm doing here, or if I'm a man or a woman!" Lazy Susan stated calmly while the figure removed a cylindrical tube from the memory gun, "your memories will be safe with us, buried in the Hall of the Forgotten," he stated as he wrote down her name on the tube. The other members of this strange group of mind erasers began chanting "Hall of the Forgotten", one of them spoke up and praised the others, "good chanting, boys. Have you been practicing?" The main figure spoke up, stating that the meeting was adjourned, the group having a strange goodbye being "unsee you later," Dipper seemed shocked as he took a moment to take all this in. "Amazing. A secret society of evil mind erasers. I'll bet they erased your memory a long time ago. If we could find where your memories have been hidden, it could be the key to unlocking all the mysteries of Gravity Falls. All right, Mabel, Wendy, you two stay here and make sure those robe guys don't come back."</p><p>The boy had paused on if he should include Mystic but decided that if she was like the dream demon he should bring her along, that they could easily find anything they needed too, by splitting up perhaps if needed. Wendy smiled, "whoo, girls club" she and Mabel seemed happy. "Soos, you, me, Mystic, and McGucket are gonna go find the Hall of the Forgotten." Mystic stepped towards them while Soos' hat got sucked into a nearby tube that had taken Susan's memories, Dipper starting to chase it down, having the group rush off after it. A member called out to the group, telling them to halt and trying to figure out who was there. Mystic rushed towards a diorama, "no one question," she whispered as they soon posed in different outfits to fit the diorama scene, two members rushed to them, looking at them and trying to readjust McGucket's eyes. "Man these are really poorly made, I could've sworn I heard someone," "probably just the janitor kissing that wax settler woman again" They conversed, leaving and talking about erasing their minds of that memory, she took a breath and slipped out of the outfit, she did note that through all her practice with Bill and free use of her abilities she didn't feel weak using large amounts. Compared to her attempt to protect Dipper from Gideon, she felt capable and at least strong enough to prove she could be a guardian and not a monster. "Honey fogelin', saltlickin' skullduggery," Mcgucket suddenly said catching the group off guard, "man, you have got to teach me some of those old-man swear words'' Soos said while Mystic looked at Mcgucket, her eyes full of guilt while the older man seemed confused.</p><p>The group continued their journey after Soos' hat which led them to a chamber filled to the brim of tubes with many different names, each stacked in some form of piling. Mystic looked around, eyes wide as she knew if she hadn't managed to run that day she would've had her mistake erased, would that have been better? No, they'd have known, she might've lost her powers too or something crazy as the machine seemed to have side effects that were dangerous, but..would it have even worked on her? The group explored the room, Soos was commenting on the amount of memories, "people must've been getting their memories erased all over town." She looked at him, "that's not healthy at all..it's selfish even, who has the right to remove something people can learn from!" She picked up a few, counting as she soon realized none of her family had been caught by this group. "Woah, that's some good logic there," Mystic looked at him with a stoic face and sigh, Dipper held a tube that read of "Robbie V. Memories" and with the tube he placed it in a machine that looked like a television, once the tube was inserted the screen flickered on to reveal Robbie strapped into the chair. " Yes, Robbie, what is it that you have seen?" A voice said off-screen as the teen looked around before explaining his experience with rapid hand movements, "So I was attacked by this magic kung fu guy that was throwing, like, balls of fire at me. I kicked his butt though." "Speak honestly Robbie," the voice droned while Mystic snickered, "I was saved by a 12-year-old" Robbie sighed before the screen flickered off and spit out the memories, "why are they erasing peoples' memories? I still don't get it." Dipper said blankly, Mystic opened her mouth to speak rudely about the society before hearing McGucket call to them and point out a tube on a shelf, neatly placed there unlike the rest.</p><p>"It's those words what people call me." The older man said as he climbed up the statue, Soos celebrated the discovery as the older man reached and firmly grabbed the tube. Mystic stepped back with a groan, counting down with her fingers as she stood there, Dipper's attention went to her, confused "why are you coun--" "one," Mystic looked to the eye statue above the shelf. The sound of stone being disturbed erupted as the stone stared straight at McGucket, a blaring alarm going off as the stones X began to glow, "of course," she muttered as the old man began to freak out, "the alarm in my brain is a-ringin' again. Ah!" He called as members of the society began rushing in to catch them, she grabbed Dippers wrist gently and began rushing, "Mystic cant you--" "kid only you know that, do you think these people need to know too?" Dipper didn't understand at first why she wasn't teleporting them or anything even though it was clear she was truly tempted too. In the midst of their frantic running, she noticed they had lost Mcgucket, sighing in irritation as she threw Dipper behind a statue as lightly as possible, Soos getting in with them as she kept her eyes closed. She listened to everyone's breather, counting more as it increased before she felt hands cover her face, tensing she let out a growl, her hand twitching as her body could recognize Bill's touch, and this wasn't him. The hands tried tugging her back with her cousin, but she grew defensive and quickly felt two hands firmly grab each arm, pulling her back while another covered her mouth. Though the one covering her mouth quickly let out a scream of agony as the sound of something crunching was heard echoing through the chambering. She smirked, feeling warm blood leak down her lips and fill her mouth, feeling herself be wrapped up with the kids. "You really think this will restrain me?" She hissed, seeing Dipper, Wendy, Mabel, and Soos tied to a different stone pillar. Looking at a group of men who stood with wide eyes. <br/><br/>She chuckled and licked her fangs and the fresh blood up, all whilst keeping an eye on the man who was bandaging his hand while trembling as his body was alert to the pain. "Who's next~?" She asked with a chuckle, hands twitching eagerly as she calmly sat there, tied by a regular rope. The main man glanced over and recognized her, "you're from that laser tag incident, oh this is perfect. Erasing all your memories," she looked to the man and laughed a bit more, shaking her head as her laughter died down to a chuckle, "oh sweetheart for some cult leader you sure are dumb witted" the man sneered at this, ignoring her as he spoke to Dipper and the group. "You shouldn't have come here. We do not give up our secrets lightly." The main figure said, everyone became hostile and questioned the group as one member of the group tried to clean Mystic's face only to step back at her sadistic toothy grin, "oh aren't you kind~, are you sure you want to do that darling~?" She cooed, her eyes narrowed as she playfully nipped towards them, a giggle leaving her at this. "Boy are you guys such fun to mess with, I wonder how high you can scream" she commented lowly as if purring in delight, the others hadn't noticed her crazed mannerism, too busy being in a panicked state. They questioned who the members were, and reasonably why they were doing this to people. One by one the men removed their hoods, revealing Bud Gleeful, Toby Determined, a familiar farmer, and the guy who married a woodpecker oddly enough, Mystic seemed to tense up at the sight of the bird. The final guy revealed himself to be a bald man with his head covered in tattoos that seemed to state how much the man thought of stuff with his brain, though it was a bit confusing. Looking closer the group could see a red scar over his eye forming an 'X'. "I am Blind Ivan, and we are the Society of the Blind Eye. Formed many years ago by our founder... our founder... Does anyone remember who he was?" He looked around the room confused, "we've been usin' that ray on our own brains an awful lot." Bud said shamelessly, chuckling, Mystic spat at them, "you moronic pieces of s--" a man slapped her mouth, glaring at her while she looked at the kids before the man let out a shriek of agony, his hand having turned red, the skin peeling back as if he had a third-degree burn. It looked to have something growing out of it, like a tongue and eye as well while Mystic chuckled and blew out a ring of smoke, <em>'Bills taught me alot, this is fun!'</em></p><p>"Why would you do all this? What do you have to gain?" Dipper said, too panicked to care that his cousin was acting a bit different, the man coughed and began to explain; "as you have no doubt discovered, Gravity Falls is a town plagued with supernatural strangeness. No one knew how to stop the things that went bump in the night, so our founder invented the next best thing: a way for us to forget. We took it upon ourselves to help the troubled townsfolk by erasing the memories of the strange things they've seen. Now the people of Gravity Falls go about their lives ignorant and happy, thanks to us. And as a perk, we help ourselves forget things that trouble us. Everyone has something they'd rather forget.." Mystic glared, "that gives you no right to erase something, let them learn to deal with what's around them instead of living ignorantly you shady fucks!" Part of Mystic shouted this out of anger for herself, a selfish feeling, she just wanted to be seen as normal, and maybe if the town folks didn't live in ignorance..that could happen. The man cleared his thought, "in fact, your own sister was about to use that ray on herself. Isn't that right?" Dipper looked to Mabel who shrunk down in shame, admitting to this fact quietly, Dipper's eyes shot back to the man furiously, "don't you see? This is ruining lives! What about Old Man McGucket? He lives in a hut and talks to animals, thanks to you. Don't you feel bad about that?"</p><p>The man paused to think calmly, "mm, maybe a little," he admitted as an expression of guilt crossed his face before he put the gun to his head and fired, erasing the moment of guilt as quickly as it came. "But not anymore. You won't be telling anyone else what you've learned here. Say good-bye to your summer." The man smiled and raised the gun to them, having the group all panic, "guys, if we're gonna forget everything, I got some stuff I wanna get off my chest. Mabel, for half the summer, I thought your name was Maple, like the syrup. No one corrected me!" Soos began frantically, "I only love some of my stuffed animals, and the guilt is killing me!" Mabel admitted, tugging her brunette hair, "sometimes I use big words, and I don't actually know what they mean. I mean, I'm supposed to be the smart guy. If I'm not the smart guy, who am I?" Dipper's voice was a bit squeaky as he hyperventilated. Wendy spoke next, shaking, "okay, I'm not actually laid back. I'm stressed, like, 24/7. Have you met my family?" Mystic chuckled at all of them, "you're not gonna do shit you fuck, but if we must admit to something well, lean close" she told the man who did so cautiously. "I caused the incident at the laser tag center~" she smirked, the man's eyes went wide before he calmed himself. Telling the group to stop being a bunch of babies as they squirmed for freedom, as he went to fire the man had the gun knocked away by McGucket who jumped in front of the group. "I raided the mining display for weapons. Now fight like a hillbilly, fellers!" He shouted as he handed the group a crate of items after freeing them, Mystic smiled noticing she was getting better at predicting events that were close to happening, unlike Bill who could see days later.</p><p>The group grabbed weapons, including Mystic who really didn't need anything to fight with as she wiped the drying blood from her face onto the back of her hand, chuckling as the men backed away when she approached. "They know too much. Don't let them escape!" Mystic smirked and purposely summoned her custom cane in front of the man, smirking before twirling it and swinging it right into him, a hard crack heard as the man hit the floor, "not so fun is it being weak now" she smirked. Kicking him so he rolled over, putting her foot on his chest and leaning down to look at him, "what are you?" The man asked as she stretched her fingers out menacingly, "your worst nightmare of course!" She chirped cheerfully, only to hear Dipper call her, "Mystic help!" "Oops lil sleuths calling, toodaloo~" she found herself going to Dipper's side, "no killing, you're not like Bill," "I was only gonna give them a reason to run Dip." She said as she rested on the cane. Not much was happening for her as they were avoiding the being who looked snapped as she stayed by her family, watching them grapple for the tube that was being rapidly tossed around. Soos was about ready to erase his memories with the gun after having seen one of the members having nothing under his robe, but as he prepared Ivan got up, looking angered as he took the gun back. "Up for another round pumpkin~" Mystic smirked, the man grimaced, holding his hand out to Dipper, "give me that tube!" The order while Dipper denied, "no, that memory belongs to McGucket!" "The Society's secrets belong to us." The group backed up, slowly cornered, it was then Dipper noticed Mystic wasn't her kind self, glancing to her cousin as if asking for permission to do anything drastic; the boy looked at his friends worriedly then her, her face read of desperation to protect him and so he nodded."End of the line. By tomorrow, this will all seem like a bad dream. Say goodbye to your precious memories." The memory gun fired, and Mystic prepared to block the ray away when Mcgucket had landed in front of them, taking the hit with full force.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Dipper asked as the man blinked after a few seconds, "okay as I'll ever be!" Yipped the older man, approaching the leader calmly as he continued to fire the ray upon the elder though it seemed to have no effect on the man, Mystic watched with intrigue as the tattooed man kept firing with panic filling his voice "why isn't this working?" "Hit me with your best shot, Baldy. But my mind's been gone for thirty-odd years. You can't break what's already broken!" Mcgucket said as he fell back slightly, taking shot after shot to the head, "say goodnight, Sally!" Mcgucket said with a chipper tone before headbutting the tattooed man, knocking him out as the group caught all the members and used the rope to tie them down as they had to them. "Unhand us!" Blind Ivan commanded, Mystic lifted his face up with her cane, "no, I don't think we will, see you cant order us to do a single thing" she smirked, applying pressure to the cane and having the man gasp and cough before Mabel pushed the cane back to speak. "Not so fun being tied up now is it? Hey, wanna draw on their faces?" She held up a marker catching the man off guard as she crossed out the word "knowledge" on the man's and replaced it with "Butts" having the rest of the group chuckle about all of this. "We'll have our revenge. We'll never forget what you've done." The man sworn with determination while Dipper held the gun, typing into it "Society of the Blind eyes, "oh, I think you just might," he held the gun up and calmly told them to say cheese before firing on them, the men seemed to blackout for a bit before they would lead them out on a fake tour of the museum, taking their robes.</p><p>She took Mcgucket out who looked at her, "I...know you," he said hesitantly, "it's all hazy, so very...," he continued, "uh..yup you knew me, old man," she seemed to have calmed down back to normal, having him hold his hat out as the others led the ex-members out as if nothing happened. "Thanks for visiting the Museum for Gold Miner Appreciation Night. Be sure to tip the gold miner on your way out." Dipper smiled as each put some money in McGucket's hat before looking to Mystic who still leaned on her cane but gazed off as she used too, no longer smirking like the familiar demon. The tattooed man came out before turning to face them, "I'm sorry, but what's my name? Where am I?" He asked, having Mystic raise a brow while Dipper gave an expression of surprise, "oh, might have overdone that one," he whispered in thought as Mystic was about to see if she could read his memories to tell him who he was before Mabel jumped in and spoke. "Your name is Toot-toot McBumbersnazzle. You're a traveling banjo minstrel, with a song in your heart, and funny tattoos on your head." She cheered happily as she gave the man a banjo out of nowhere it seemed, the man smiled as he held the banjo, "yes, I am Toot-toot McBumbersnazzle. Cheers!" The man walked away calmly strumming the banjo lightly and singing, Mystic shrugged, he seemed happy so it was whatever to her before Dipper looked to Mcgucket. The group returned to the Hall of the Forgotten, giving Mcgucket his memory tube, "all right, McGucket, are you ready to see your memories? Find out who you really are?" Dipper asked the older man who messed with his beard anxiously, "I'm not so sure. What if I don't like what I see?" He asked reasonably, Mystic almost felt sympathetic till she reminded herself of her behavior during this adventure, "we've come all this way, go on," Mabel insisted, Mystic huffed, "we didn't fight to get those to leave without answers" she said sharply.</p><p>Mcgucket walked forward to the memory player, calmly placing his tube inside the object as the played clasped the tube tightly and flickered on, showing a man Mystic stepped back in shock seeing as she remembered the brunette man sitting all those days with her father while she talked to her plant..which was confirmed to be a dead vessel by now sadly. "My name is Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, and I wish to unsee what I have seen." The man on the screen said, beginning to show a series of days being documented, "for the past year, I have been working as an assistant for a visiting researcher. He has been cataloging his findings about Gravity Falls in a series of journals. I helped him build a machine which he believed had the potential to benefit all mankind, but something went wrong. I decided to quit the project. But I lie awake at night, haunted by the thoughts of what I've done. I believe I have invented a machine that can permanently erase these memories from my mind. " Mystics eyes widened at the mention of her dad, her eyes momentarily tearing up as she watched the man progressively lose his mind from high usage of the memory gun. Soon questioning if the usage had any side effects, after a few minutes of hearing the man state seeing the strange sights in Gravity Falls and using the gun on himself she looked up to see the man wide-eyed in the junkyard. Moving around frantically before saying something she tilted her head at, "yroo Xrksvi! Girzmtov! " using his hands to form a triangle over his eye, having Mystic curious, though no one else questioned, not even Dipper who would've turned to her to ask if she understood. The kids were apologetic to the man which made her confused, they weren't curious about what made him lose it? Of what was behind him, anything? <br/><br/>"Oh Mcgucket, I'm so sorry," Mabel said gently, "aw, hush. You kids helped me get my memories back, just like you said." Mcgucket seemed happy, holding the tube calmly as if this didn't bother him at all, "but did you want those memories back?" Mabel asked gently, her voice seemed sad and sorry, "after all these years, I finally know who I am. Maybe I messed up in the past, but now that I seen what happened, I can begin to put myself together again." He told her calmly as he put the tube in his pants pocket, "still don't know what that means. So, wait. You weren't the author, but you worked with him. Do you remember who he was?" Finally, Dipper was questioning, though Mabel didn't answer his questions even if she knew the answer, it'd be difficult to explain if she did tell him after all. "It's beginning to come back, but I need more time. And reading glasses. Heck! I got some rememberin' to do." Mcgucket told the brunette boy calmly before Wendy spoke to Mabel, "so Mabel, you still wanna erase those failed summer romances?" Mystic looked and sighed, tapping her foot in boredom after all that action she was a bit antsy. "You know, no one likes having bad memories, but maybe it's better to remember the bad things and learn from them than to go all denial crazy trying to forget." Mabel told the red-headed teen beside her, Mystic chuckled, "that's right kid..even if they hurt a shit-ton" she whispered, "that's some mature junk right there, Mabel." Wendy said in awe of the wisdom, "yep, Miss Mature, that's me. Hey, you wanna help me vandalize this picture of my jerky ex-crush?" The young girl pulled out a picture of the blonde-haired boy from the failed puppet show, the group beginning to draw on it except Mystic who yawned and rested her ice eyes for a bit.</p><p>The group headed out to the car where Mystic sat in the back alone as Dipper had the older man sit with him to look over the journal, seeing if anything jogged his memory which wasn't the case as he'd need time. Adjusting a pair of goggles on his face with one of the green lenses missing, having fallen out earlier that day. Mystic looked to Dipper, sighing as Dipper seemed nervous when he met her tired gaze as the car drove along back to McGucket's hut to let him relax after their adventure while Wendy complained about the song from earlier once again playing on the radio. After seeing Mcgucket go they drove to the shack and saw Wendy and Soos go home as work was most definitely over, Dipper sat beside Mystic who sat on the porch waiting for him. "Are you okay?" "No I'm never okay lil Dip," she chuckled, resting her head on her cane before looking at him, "what happened to you? You seemed to snap...like him." "I'm not sure myself, I can only assume it was in defense because that's when it came out, I apologize if I frightened you," she said gently. "No it's fine, you didn't seem to want to harm us, even stopping when called, so I was just..shocked at best..I mean all this is starting. Finding out your family member is a demon, that they're dating your enemy, and see them behave as such, just..I don't know. I'm worried for you ya know? I don't want you hurt..by him." Dipper looked up at her, "I've handled myself for 30 years kiddo...dont worry about me, I'll be fine, I may not be big but I can hold my own, plus Bill wouldn't hurt me purposely." She said confidently, "what if he's using you for something? You have powers like him, you could be his pawn." She tensed up at his words, facing away before covering her mouth, giggling, "pawn? No no, I'm no mere pawn Dip...I'm a queen in his eyes," she said in a low tone having had that nerve struck too many times today; the idea of him using her. "Well goodnight Dip," she waved as she walked back home calmly, sighing as Dipper seemed confused by her final parting words of her being his queen.</p><p>She went home, hanging Bills jacket up and looking away, "he must still be out with his pals," she said softly, going to the fridge to see a note saying that Deimos had been fed and got playtime with a triangle in the corner, this made her relax and smile. "Guess I can get a little r&amp;r," she said as she got a can of soda, taking off her shoes and laying down on the couch to watch some tv, flicking through channels to find some decent background noise. Resting her eyes and finding herself asleep before waking to the feeling of a cold hand going under her shirt like a spider, she tensed up and opened her eyes to see Bill, "ah gotcha up, have fun with your enemies there Crescent?" He asked as he pinned her tired form down, "h-huh? Oh..yeah that, we--" "you want to ask about the old coons memories involving him saying my name." He cut her off, seeing her try to stretch and yawn as he stood over her, "mm, yeah bout that...," she sighed, feeling his breath cold to the touch on her sensitive neck, "ask away," he smirked as she flinched, "Bill come on, I'm being serious here. I'll let you have a bit of fun teasing me if you just tell me why he mentioned you?" She said looking at him, he sighed and sat up, letting her sit up too as she pushed away his hair, wondering if she could remove his eyepatch before he took her hand and held it as if denying her. "Let's just say the old coon didn't have a fun time in the portal," "what did you do?" She asked, "why does it matter, doll?" Bill said coldly, "I don't know, just curious since oh ya know..it made the old man lose his marbles!" She huffed at him, "I saw a snack and went for it," he shrugged while Mystic blinked, "you..were gonna eat him?" "Hey, food is food, right? I mean it's not like you're one to talk about how wrong an action is~" he said as he licked a drop of dried blood from under her lip, she blushed and glared, "I-I couldn't help it!" "Doll it's quite attractive seeing your sadistic side, don't worry, I'm not judging, it's cute since you grow more like me every day. This is your nature, it's just locked away, you'll enjoy the havoc in a good way, don't fret, you won't harm everyone, just those who hurt you."</p><p>He looked at her as she didn't seem scared, "as long as I have some control over it..and I seem to have that as Dipper called me and I didn't do what I wanted to a man.. I could care less of my nature. I'm not alone anymore," she told him, "that wasn't the original response I expected, but it's great to hear nonetheless," he smirked. "Anything else?" He seemed to be holding ice cubes in his hands with no problem making Mystic gulp as she realized she was going to run for her life.  "Mmm, do you love me?" She asked looking at the ice cubes, "darling, of course I do, after all I said you were my queen not long ago." He leaned close to her ear with a purr, "n-not gonna fall for it!" She squeaked, trying to get up as he grabbed her waist with his ice-cold hands making her shriek and laugh, calling out "AH COLD! COLD HANDS!" Bill laughed at her shrieks, pinning her down and having a little fun nipping her as she laughed and decided to hold her sounds in to tease him back. Ending the day's adventure with a bit of playful fun for the two.</p><p>Bill's friends watched with odd disgust, one looked more envious before Bill met their gazes with a smirk, the ball they were looking through turning to static as no one but him would be allowed to see the frail girl defenseless against him but himself. Having her look at him after gaining air from laughing, "you're an..ice cold bastard~" "doll icy what you did there, but let's not ruin the fun with puns" he chuckled, pecking her cheek.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Episode: S2, E11- Not What He Seems</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mystic found herself embraced by a pair of familiar arms, not feeling tired as the more she let her powers go the more her human needs seemed to fade. That or her insomnia was kicking in along with a few other issues. Bill had let her lay in his jacket once again leaving him shirtless as he held her, gazing out the porch's sliding door the pair had left open to let in a breeze. She found herself gently tracing a series of tattoos along his chest and arm, "I didn't think you were the tattoo type," she said softly as she looked up at him, "they're more so a mark, you'll get them to one day, but you'd have had them if you lived in my realm and didn't suppress your gift. Your body doesn't recognize yourself as a demon and thus you haven't gained your specialties." "Bill it's late, don't be a smartypants, dumb it down for me," she said as she looked up at him calmly. "My goodness, I'll try. A demon upon reaching maturity learns the full extent of their gift, with that comes something that is all their own and dangerous to mark them. Runes, a prophecy, a symbol that states that demons power." He looked at her, his amber eyes glowing in the dark, the one he hid had no eye whites, instead, it was black with the outline of his iris being multicolored with the pupil being a reddish amber. She seemed to gaze into it, cupping his cheek and running her thumb gently under it, he leaned into her touch and chuckling, "what do yours mean?" she asked, laying still as he sat up calmly so she could see his back had the zodiac along with strange lines and strange symbols she felt she could understand, similar to the ones in the journal. "Well, you know the zodiac right?" He asked her, "you've told me a bit," "Yeah well its kinda a way to banish me a bit ya know..naturally everyone has a way to be banished..you'd probably get one too though I bet it'd match mine since...If your mark is put inside too...you'll join me." He looked a bit sorrowful at the thought seeing her symbol underneath it alongside runes. "If I go with..at least I'm going with my fireball," she told him gently, Bill turned to her with narrowed eyes "Crescent I don't want to hear that! You aren't going anywhere, got it! Especially not by something relating to me!" He shouted at her, gripping her arm as she looked a bit surprised, the pain didn't bother her much as she looked up at him. "Bill...," "no! I can't lose something else by my hand, understand? !...I cant Crescent." He gripped her tighter, his nails digging into her skin having her gasp slightly.</p><p>"I apologize Bill, relax, I'm not going anywhere," she told him as her body froze up naturally as she fought it to sit up. The large tail coat draped along her shoulders revealing herself a bit more than she was used to but she didn't mind, the only one there to see her was just Bill. Seeing he bruised her again her sighed, "sorry" he muttered for once, taking her arm and rolling up the sleeve, noticing tons of the tanner patches of skin and gently kissing one, healing her while she blushed, blinking calmly at this. He glanced at her, noticing the marks sprawled onto her chest and shoulders, he gently reached to unbutton her coat to see more out of curiosity, her face nervous and ashamed as she tried to cover herself only to receive a growl. She let him begin to look at the strange patches of skin, going to ease her with a kiss as he did to her arm before the pair saw a bright blue light not far away. Bill smirked at this but then huffed with irritation moments later as he had been getting her to be more open with him and they were interrupted again. "Hold on doll," he told her, pulling her close a bit so she could grip him before gravity began to shift, objects in the room began to slowly float. "He's done it," she whispered but found herself nervous at the loss of gravity, pressing herself close to him as he just held her, floating was natural to him. He sat there, laying back with her on his lap as objects around them floated, her eyes wide in excitement as she smiled at Bill, "we're gonna get him back!" She told him, her hands on his chest to steady herself as she looked down at him, "indeed old sixer will be here in not too long." He listened to the objects in the room fall to the ground with a heavy thud, "oh no," she looked to the ferret who just stretched and rolled over.</p><p>"What's your relationship with my d--" "same with the rest of your family Crescent, you're the only one who decently likes me, see your dad and I didn't exactly get along those 30 years... Though I mean, my plan failed and it was your father's fault shutting down that portal." "...your plan to merge our realms?.." Mystic asked as he laid her back down on the bed, "yes, though don't worry it'll be fine," he reassured her before smirking as she looked at him and didn't question further, looking to the shack. "I'm going to hang out with them tomorrow..make sure he doesn't fuck anything up okay?" Bill kissed her shoulder calmly and nodded, "doll, you don't need to tell me that. I already know what's going to happen, and they'll probably need you definitely so go ahead." The pair spent the rest of the night quietly talking about random things before Mystic would grow silent and lay on her side, letting Bill trail his hand down her side to ease her anytime she began to overthink. "You may not feel the need to sleep, but rest those pretty eyes for me Doll," he whispered, having her sigh and do so letting herself relax as if sleeping, but being fully alert which wasn't an amazing feeling.</p><p>When the suns light shown into the room she sat up and glanced over at Bill who was drinking a red liquid in a glass, swirling it with magic, "welcome to daylight doll," he said, "...don't stain the sheets, I don't have any bleach to clean right now" she said calmly, "want a sip?" Bill leaned over to her with the drink, "oh no, I don't drink." She said, gently pushing it away, "I'll teach ya how to drink another time then, for now I guess you're going to relax for a bit, get dressed, and head over?" He already knew the answer though so she just shrugged as she noticed the jacket was quite loose, blinking in surprise. Shrugging and falling back lazily for about an hour, listening to Bill tell her about what his realm was like. "Doesn't sound all that fun," she told him softly, "don't worry, it'll be a real party when we're ruling." he smirked, "speaking of which... Hmm, I have to get something later." He said calmly, she rolled over to him, teasing him a bit before pushing him out of bed and onto the floor, putting a foot on his chest as he looked up at her cockily, "how's the view?" she giggled, hearing him give a growl mixed with a purr while she smiled, getting up to find clothes while summoning food into Deimos' cage. Getting a water pitcher to pour water into his bowl that was cold. "You're gonna let him out for a bit or do you want me to take him today?" She asked as she calmly changed into an off-shoulder white shirt with a black cat on a crescent moon on it, and a hoodie to cover her arms with a pair of tight jeans. Bill whistled playfully, making her rubber band disappear so she couldn't put her hair up as he said, "I think he's bored of me and needs time with you. Though best to be careful." He said as he put on a black jacket and yellow shirt with black jeans, fixing his hair, "ya know...you'd probably look good with like...dark ends and blonde all the rest" she told him, messing with his hair a bit. "Hmm...do you want me to change it?" He asked, "I mean if you want I can dye it for you, we can always dye it back after a bit if you don't like it." She told him calmly, "sure doll, I'm curious of how you mortals...well not you, but.. Them, how they change the natural pigmentation of their hair with chemicals." He seemed to look at her curiously, she smiled and nodded, "cool I'll get a kit later, and we can try it out!"</p><p>The pair helped each other get ready for the day including the ferret before she went to her family at the shack. The ferret bounced alongside her on a leash calmly running happily as she rubbed her neck, covering a series of marks with her hair huffing to herself. <em>'Maybe now would be a good time to learn makeup besides mascara and lipstick...,' </em>she thought as she came up, she looked to see the place in a sense of disarray with small fires around it, watching a rope snap as Dipper and Mabel waved to her in greeting. "What the hell did you guys do without me?" She asked whilst putting a hand to her heart dramatically and smiled, "We set off fireworks!" Mabel said, coming down to her cousin via her grappling hook. Mystic chuckled, "I see," she looked at Stan who was helping lead Dipper down as they tried to figure out how to clean up the mess, "with water balloons?" Mabel said as Stan shrugged, "sure, I don't see why not," the pair got a few large buckets and filled up a ton of water balloons for the kids. Dipper tossed a few but they never seemed to go more than a foot and barely broke, while Mabel on the other hand, sent one flying at him, knocking the boy back while running and shouting in a tribal manner.</p><p>"Ah. This is what Saturdays are for. Doing dumb things forever." Stan said as he looked to his niece, handing her a soda which she accepted calmly, he noticed her hiding her neck and sighed, she was an adult so he couldn't question her choices and thus returned to watching the twins play. The twins jumped on a pile of water balloons, having them burst and sending a wave of water toward Mystic and Stan who both avoided it in some manner and laughed. The twins soon raised their icy-pops, "To Grunkle Stan and Cousin Mystic, not just a great uncle and cousin~," Mabel said before looking to Dipper "the greatest uncle and cousin!" The twins pelted the pair with water balloons having Mystic squeal and laugh, send a few back in defense. Her ferret trying to catch the balloons while not getting wet, which he failed at. "Alright, alright. I tell you it's unnatural for siblings to get along as well as you do." Stan said happily, "don't worry we've still got plenty of summer left to drive each other crazy!" Mabel said as she attacked Dipper with a hug. Mystic looked over to Stan with concerned eyes as he nervously chuckled, and soon a frown crossed his face, "yeah.. plenty of summer left," he began to lightly rub the back of his neck as the two kids approached him. "Kids, there's something I, uh, something I should tell you. It's um..., Well it's complicated." He began to try explaining as he lightly scratched his chin, Mystic looked do him more with understanding eyes as if trying to reassure him. "I... I'm gonna go refresh my soda." He got up and began to walk away, leaving the kids alone while Mystic followed him with a quiet "uncle?" He seemed to sigh, glancing back at her with a sad tone as he spoke, enjoy it while you can, Stan. They'll find out sooner or later. Today's the day." "I'll be right here with you....," Mystic reassured before a red dot appeared on her and Stan, then multiple landed on them. A man pinning Stan down and then Mystic who fought back, her ferret trying to attack the man who had another put the unruly critter in a crate. Being bitten a few times as it seemed to flip over the fact that Mystic was demanding to be released. "Targets secured! Take the house!" The agent from the failed party said into a walkie talkie, Mystics eyes wide, "Dipper!" She called, seeing helicopters fly over the shack as men stormed the inside, the kids surrounded by agents, Stan was being led away to police cars as was she, "aah! I don't understand! What did I do that warrants this much arresting?" Stan asked as he fought back a bit, "yeah what the fuck did you do that involves me in this shit?!" Mystic said, glaring at the men who were keeping her restrained with handcuffs.</p><p>One of the agents held up a digital tablet to Stan and Mystic, "This is security footage of a government waste facility." It soon showed a man in a radiation suit entering and taking out barrels of radioactive waste, Mystics eyes went wide, "at o'four hundred hours last night someone robbed three hundred gallons of dangerous waste." The agent explained to Stan, "as for you, there is suspicion of accomplice to this," he said calmly, Stan laughed a little, "what? You think that's me?" He asked the agents getting a sneer from one of them, "don't play dumb with us, Pines." "No seriously you think he's capable of something like that?" Mystic said defending him despite knowing she was lying, laughing, "man you must suck at your jobs if you think an old man who's like 70 can sneak into a government facility and steal barrels of radioactive fluids with no motive! That's hilarious!" She said, the men looked at her, "I don't see what's funny" they said, "you..you're fucking jokes HA," she laughed lightly before the two were led away to a police car, shoved in the back, Stan looked to the kids "but I actually am dumb! Last night I was stocking the gift shop. I swear!" He called as Mystic argued with an agent, getting tasered after trying to kick the man and letting out a shriek, "oh you're gonna pay for that you fucker!" Stan elbowed her, while she just huffed, Mabel looked on, "Grunkle Stan! You've got the wrong guy! Our Grunkle Stan might shoplift the occasional tangerine, but he's not some evil supervillain!" Dipper glared, "yeah, and our cousin has nothing to do with this either!" <br/><br/>One of the agents knelt down to meet the twins at eye level, "Listen, kids. We've been watching your family all summer and we've seen some disturbing things. But nothing as dangerous as your cousin and what your uncle is hiding. Somewhere hidden in this shack is a doomsday device!" Dipper's eyes widened, did they know about Mystics abilities if they had been watching, and what did the man mean by doomsday device? "Trigger, you take the children. I'll talk to the old man." The agent said to his partner, "Sorry to break it to you kids, but you don't know your uncle or cousin at all." The agent snapped his fingers and like that more came to escort them to the back of a police car after one took Mabel's icy-pop as 'evidence', the police door closing on them before looking over at Stan and Mystic inside a government vehicle. Mystic looked back to the kids as Stan banged on the window with his hands cuffed, "kids, you gotta believe me! For once I'm actually innocent! " Mystic hissed at the men in the meantime, trying to break the handcuffs a bit but did so quietly, though she could use them if she managed to get them in front of her instead of behind. The pair are driven off to the Gravity Falls police station, "kid calm down," he told her reassuringly as they rushed inside to get their mugshots, fingerprints, and more, being split to two different rooms for interrogation. "Grand I'm in the system," she muttered as the men placed her in a chair, seeing pictures of her placed in front of her, "Pandora Amaris Destiny Pines, or Mystic, you are here on suspicion of assisting in the creation and running of an unethical doomsday device alongside being a danger to the townspeople. How do you plead to these charges?" She stared blankly at the man, taking in each picture, one was of the laser incident, then the zombie party and finally a video of the construction worker bursting into flames. After a minute she blankly spoke, "innocent," "'Miss Pines, you do know these images are of you correct?" The agent said, "wow got a real sharp eye there don't you buddy," she leaned back and put her feet on the table, closing her eyes and thinking. If they planned this right, they could use the gravity anomalies to their advantage without her revealing herself to these men.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The agent pinched his nose with a groan, "you cannot believe you're innocent, Miss Pines" he huffed, "funny, I do believe I'm innocent sir, so...I guess I can. Is there a problem?" She taunted bluntly, the man got up and walked out for a minute, Mystic calmly leaned forward and grabbed herself a sucker that was on the table, using her knees and teeth to open it so they didn't get anything of her using her powers on camera. Spitting out the plastic and putting the blue sucker in her mouth calmly, leaning back as she listened to Stan calling Soos to tell him to protect the vending machine with his life, "we get phone calls?" She asked as the agent returned with Stans file ready to push the interrogation further. "Yes but you'll get yours later, do you recognize this man?" "No sir, ain't seen him a day in my life," she said sarcastically, "you shoved me into your dumb car with him, he's my uncle, want a biography?" She snapped, "ma'am I'll need you to calm," the agent said as he opened the file and showed tons of the charlatan she had grown up with. "Got some interesting info and pictures there sir, bit stalkerish if you ask me," she said, pushing the sucker to the other side of her mouth as she spoke.</p><p>"Do you have any knowledge on a doomsday device or perhaps the illegal act of stealing government waste?" She tilted her head, her hair falling to the side as she smirked, "if I had any knowledge on anything, why should I share that with you?" She asked with a mischievous grin, the man felt uneased as her eyes looked odd and unnatural, gazing into him as if planning a way to watch the man shriek as he was stabbed or something. Watching the color drain out of his face as he gazed to her, caught as if paralyzed by hypnosis, only to be snapped out of it when she chuckled and leaned back in the chair, "you'd be withholding important information, miss, if you want to clear your name it's best to speak up." "Sorry, the Pines don't work that way shortcake, and my name, it's already tainted no matter how pretty it sounds~, there's no point saying anything." Her feet rested calmly on the table as she closed her eyes, "I am trying to help you, help me help you!" The agent huffed out with frustration, "I don't want your help, you're nothing to me." She hissed at him coldly, the man stood up with a grumble and left, calling in another as it was clear he was no use to getting her to speak. "Is she talking?" One of the workers said, "no!" The agent said with frustration, "she's...stubborn, and to be honest..the way she looked at me, it made me feel ill..," "Dustin.. don't tell me you like the accomplice," the agent's friend said before the man apparently named Dustin grabbed his shoulders "No! She gives these vibes..like she looks sweet but has a hole for your body in the backyard...like she gazes at you and is plotting a million ways she could kill you." The man seemed unnerved, "woah dude okay go get some water, we're not getting anything out of Stanford either..."</p><p>The next guy came in, his hair was messy and dark, his skin looked dark yet sunkissed as well with freckles along his face and arms. "Alright sweetheart, we can do this the easy way or hard way," he said bluntly as he lit a cigarette to prepare for the headache he'd get from this. "Kinky, but that's reserved," she said with a yawn, "to be honest, I've been here for a while, I'm thirsty, and yall are annoying as fuck." "Well if you want to leave your best option is to talk." The man tapped his fingers on the table, "cute, nah I can handle your dumbasses, but you can't seem to handle me though. Your friend left what, twice? Ha, adorable, not well trained are you?" She met the man's darkened eyes with specks of green, smirking softly as he approached her. Pushing the chair against the wall, her arms flinched as her hands were now put in an uncomfortable position with the wood of the chair seeming to suffocate them. "Mm, oh my, tough guy, aye?" She asked as if unphased, the man grimaced, "where was your uncle last night?" "He's an old man, probably ate oatmeal and passed out on the recliner, moron," she growled, coughing as he blew a puff of smoke at her, "oh real classy asshole, love second-hand smoking." She said, "you know you're a danger right? To everyone, it's best to fess up, before you ruin everyone's lives like the monster you are." The man pushed the chair back, having her slightly gasp in surprise as the man ran his hand across the pictures. She stared blankly, "go fuck yourself," she spat at him, the man growled, grabbing her face firmly, "if you want a light punishment for you and your family I suggest behaving." His voice was low with his threat, "you haven't given me any reason to behave so I will deny doing so to a pig... Now I wish to take my phone call," her eyes narrowed as she was grabbed by her cuffed hands and lifted out of the chair, led out of the room by the man and taken to a phone.</p><p>She sighed and calmly called Bill, "what did you do doll?" Bill chuckled as he answered using the cabins wall phone, "hey I ain't done shit and you know it, ah..fuck sorry hun," she caught herself snapping and lightly pinched her nose in irritation, "its alright, lemme guess, Stan got caught and they've got information about your abilities, and now they're trying good cop/bad cop?" "Why do you even say 'guess' when you know? But yup, the thing is..I think they're gonna see if they can do worse than the good/bad cop thing." She said, "want me to come get you out? It's starting to get late anyways, you've been there for a while." He said, "nah I can handle it, plus just don't be stupid, us Pines can handle this baby shit. All I want is for you to teleport Diemos home please," she chuckled before talking with a concerned tone for her ferret, "alright Crescent, just know if you need me, scream my name and I'll be there~." "Love you, my fireball," she chuckled, parting ways and getting a drink, looking into Stan's interrogation room met by Stan who seemed happy to see her alive and well, she kept her smirk as if saying 'they ain't getting nothing from me' before being taken back for a few more tries, the agents hoping the good cop/bad cop technique would work.<br/><br/>"I'm sure you're a sweet girl and have a wonderful partner, do you want to be locked up and see your family fall apart?" The original agent said, "Funny.. you think I'll be locked up and see my family fall apart for something I'm innocent of?.." She asked, looking down sadly as if contemplating, "yes..just tell us what you know or what you are." He spoke softly as she began sniffling and whimpering, flinching when the man put a hand on her shoulder,<em> 'Jax might have went a little too rough maybe..'</em> she heard the man say in his thoughts, she waited for him to move to give her a tissue before she kneed the table, knocking his hot coffee in the air, spilling it on him, and a bit on her. She looked up and chuckled with a smirk, giggling as she heard the man give a cry of pain as the hot drink hit his flesh and burned. "You..", "oopsie~!" She smirked and seemed unphased by the burning liquid on her face and chest, sure it stung but she didn't care. The timer lightly beeped, and occasionally anomalies would occur, and each time they grew stronger and harder. "My, these earthquakes are crazy," she commented with a yawn as the man in front of her put his head on the table. "Awe, not gonna talk anymore darlin'?" She giggled, "why must you be so stubborn?" "I'm a Pines, what can I say?" A few men opened the door to the room, "alright Pines, you've had quite enough fun, we've got a chopper and are set off to take you to Washington for containment. It'll be interesting studying what you are." She looked at them, "awe but you guys were so much fun, do we really have to cut this party short~?" She asked as the men grumbled, annoyed as they began to walk over to her, unsure if they should uncuff her as she watched them, "oh my this is quite an interesting setup, sorry I'm not interested," she told the men as they held her arms down, "enough games, let's get going." The men had her stand as she held her breath, hearing Stan's watch and preparing to do whatever was needed.</p><p>The beeping persisted as she looked around the room, pretending to get dizzy and beginning to fall faint, the kind agent held her, "ooh aren't you nice..stood up too fast, yall are quick and rough..not a great stand to take in bed." she chuckled as she was steadied before the anomaly hit, the chair she had previously sat in floated. Calmly she kicked it to the kind agent before diving under the table as the other men floated in shock, chasing her. One grabbed her leg only to get a blunt hit to the face by the table, calmly using her abilities to have the table glue itself to the wall for a bit, "bye darlin~" she waved to the kind agent as he calmed his nerves. Grabbing her arm he tried to plead for her to stop, "stop this, do you know what you're doing?" She pulled the man close, making complete eye contact, "of course I do sweety," she whispered seductively, running her hand down his chest to his belt, slowly grabbing his keys before kicking him hard to the chest. Unlocking the door with a smirk, "leaving, sorry, you're not my type, Dustin," the young agent grunted as his back hit the billboard on the wall, watching her exit and lock the men inside the room, the anomaly slamming everyone to the ground once it ended. The agents inside the interrogation room ran to the door trying to open it as she twirled the keys while walking away, looking to meet Stan who was out of breath, "how'd you?" "Ol' Man, it's more logical to ask you how you got out, now get an inhaler and go." She said as she dropped the keys in the trash after clasping her hand firmly around them and melting the metal a bit, just enough that they would easily re-harden and not work on the doors. She fixed his hat before pulling him out of the station, "okay we have how long?" Stan showed her his watch, "like old times old man, you know what to do." She said calmly, watching Stan call down a taxi driver.</p><p>"Do you know where the Mystery Shack is?" He asked the driver who answered his question with a nod, "okay. Here's a hundred bucks. Drive as far away from the Shack as possible, and don't stop when the cops start chasing you!" He ordered, giving the man a stack of cash, the man seemed confused before shrugging, taking the money and shrugging before speeding off down the road as Stan ducked behind a wrecked vehicle beside Mystic as the agents scrambled out. The men got in cars to logically chase down the taxi while she got up and looked at him. "They'll be bound to realize it's a wild goose chase soon, we need to reach the shack and get down there... I'm not sure h-how though.." She said quietly, "kid don't break on me now, we just beat a fuck ton of agents at their own game, wheres my smart niece?" He asked quickly, she took a breath and thought, "okay...we need to wait...we'll go through the woods, they're bound to search for us once they realize that taxi isn't us. So..follow me." She said calmly, leading him behind a tree calmly, taking his hat and shoving it in his shirt, "it's bright, we don't wanna be seen so keep it off till inside." She said blankly as she navigated a large area of the woods with no signs, "god, kid are you sure we're going the right way?" Stan asked, she looked at her hand, only she could see the golden string she was following, if Bill was at the end at the cabin, then she'd definitely be to the shack in no time, "do you think I'm dumb Stan? Of course I'm sure."</p><p>Minutes passed and she had led them back to the shack, keeping Stan behind her as she heard the humorless agent speak to all of them, "Stanford and Pandora escaped! They're at large! We need to sweep the town! Move! Move! Move!" He shouted as Mystic covered her mouth feeling ill, "I know kid, hearing your full name after all these years isn't fun," he rubbed her back, "just ignore me it's only momentary," she hissed softly as the agents all dispersed to go on a search across the town leaving the shack empty, "boy are these guys dumb," she muttered before going to the porch of the shack slowly and peaking inside seeing no one, not a single soul. She calmly went to the machine to see it slightly open, "fuck! Didn't you get Soos to watch over this?!" She asked, pushing it open and rushing down the flight of stairs with Stan behind her, just as panicked as she was.</p><p>The pair rushed as fast as they could, hearing voices speaking lower, getting louder with every minute as they moved into the elevator. She could hear Dipper, the boy seemed to be reading something "'I was wrong the whole time. The machine was meant to create knowledge but it is too powerful. I was deceived, and now it is too late. The device, if fully operational, could tear our universe apart! It must not fall into the wrong hands. If the clock ever reaches zero, our universe is doomed!"' Mystic looked at Stan with wide eyes as he looked at her, "it worked once...it'll work again no problem kid." he reassured as he took in a few breaths, Dipper began to instruct the others on what to do it seemed as the elevator opened up to the sci-fi-like room, the portal glowing brightly. Dipper rushed over to a red glowing button in the middle of the room, "that's it! The shutdown switch! This all stops... now!" The air in the room stiffened, "DIPPER NO!" Mystic shouted for once, her voice pained from the cry as Stan rushed forward "DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!" He panted and moved forward slowly, " Dipper, just back away," his voice was toned down as to not startle the kid whose hand laid suspended above the button. "Please don't press that shutdown button, you gotta trust me." Stan continued, "please Dip, let us explain everything okay? Just move your hand away from the button," Mystic added on gently, pleading a bit, Dippers eyes were wide with panic. "And I should trust you why?! After you stole radioactive waste? After you lied to us all summer?! I don't even know who you are! And you...you're with Bill, you're a demon!" Dipper shouted at them, shaking, denying that what Dipper said hurt her would be a lie, but she didn't show it.</p><p>"Look, I know this all seems nuts, but I need that machine to stay on! If you'd just let me explain--" the ground began to shake as Stan's watch began to beep just as it had at the station, the older man took a breath, "uh-oh, oh, no! Brace yourselves!" He called as gravity began to shift again, causing the group to begin floating as the portals colors rapidly swirled around in an intense fashion. The group pulled close before being blown back, Mystic felt herself hit a sharp rock, letting out a pained gasp as she flinched, feeling warm liquid spill a bit down her back, it wasn't bad, just... a minor prick with a slightly large, pointy rock. Stan rolled around in the air, hitting an opposite wall while Dipper found himself hauled up by a piece of supporting wood. Mabel was the lucky one, foot caught by a wire as she felt the world shift beneath her, calling to Dipper in panic as the automated voice called out 'T-minus 35 seconds'. "Mabel! Hurry! Shut it down!" Dipper called, watching the girl frantically pull the wire to reach the glowing switch as fast as she could, Stan watched in horror, pushing himself off the wall to go to her, "no! Mabel, Mabel, wait! Stop! Aah!" Soos knocked Stan away from Mabel, holding him in a tight embrace as they floated around. "Soos, what're you doing?! I gave you an order!" Stan gruffed out as he began hitting Soos to try and get the larger man to release him, "sorry, Mr. Pines - if that is your real name - but I have a new mission now! Protecting these kids!" Soos said while Stan gave an exasperated, panicked groan, "Soos, you idiot, let me go!" Dipper forced himself off the wooden support beam, flying towards Stan and Soos, hitting them and beginning to fight, "go! Mabel, press the red button! Shut it down!" Mystic got the rock out of her back that seemed to have kept her in place, "Star, Mabel, Sweetpea please, think, don't press that button!" She called out to her, trying to get closer, "no, you can't, you gotta trust me!" Stan called as he tried to escape from Soos and Dipper, Mabel began to speak, tears welling up in her caramel eyes that once sparkled of joy. "Grunkle Stan, I don't even know.. if you're my grunkle! I wanna believe you, but--" "Star..," Mystic whispered, she felt a bit bad before Stan began to speak, "then listen to me. Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?" The computer broke the moment, 'T-minus twenty seconds',</p><p>The portal began to flash, sending everyone flying back to the wall with a loud scream, Mystic coughed as she looked over to Dipper, Stan, and Soos, her eyes no longer filled with the mischievous intent they had prior. The group's gaze returned to Mabel who clung to the button, prepared to hit the button, "I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family!" Stan called, "would we hurt you in any way now Star? I swear everything we've done is with good intent!" She added as Dipper glared over at her, she understood why good intent wasn't possible to Dipper with who her partner was. "Mabel, what if they're lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!" Dipper shouted to his sister, "Look into my eyes, Mabel! You really think I'm a bad guy?" Mabel looked up at Stan who looked broken and desperate, "He's lying, shut it down now!" Dipper called as the computer in the background began to count down from ten, "Grunkle Stan...," Mabel began, slowly letting go of the button stand, her hands in the air, her head low, "I trust you.." "MABEL ARE YOU CRAZY, WE'RE ALL GONNA--" Dipper screamed to her as the computer's voice echoed 'one'. The room gleamed with a heavy flash of light engulfing all of them and the town, each screamed in their own right, closing their eyes instinctively.</p><p>The light lasted for what felt like minutes, Mystic fought to turn her head and try to get her eyes covered but that proved to be no help as the world's natural gravity returned. Slamming everything down including the group, Mystic held herself up, holding her ribs as they gave a momentary ache before slowly adjusting to the now dimmer room after being engulfed by a blinding light. The room was a mess, the portal broken, just a tangle of wires and broken metal whilst still glowing blue, swirling enchantedly, "no no no, please..," she weakly pleaded, beginning to feel warm tears spill from her eyes as she could feel the portal didn't have much longer. Then it happened, a dark figure emerged from the portal as it soon flickered and lost power as if it didn't have enough to last much longer. The man walked forward to the journal that laid on the floor as it had fallen out of somewhere during one of the flashes, the man put a hand to it, the six finger symbol matching his hand. He calmly picked it up and put it inside his long dark coat, "w-who is that?..." Dipper asked with wide eyes, "the author of the journals..." Stan and Mystic said in quiet unison, the man removing a pair of goggles from his face, revealing himself to look identical to Stan. Stan spoke first, "my brother...," Mystic was in shock before she found herself smiling, "my father!" Her voice squeaked with joy before she flinched, sitting up, Mabel looked around as everyone stood, Stan helping Mystic due to her injury she was keeping secret, "is this the part where one of us faints?" Mabel asked before Soos looked forward to the new mysterious man, "ohoho, I am so on it, dude." The larger man then fainted as if on command, everyone stood in shock as the air fell to a cold chill and wrapped the group in silence, it worked.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Episode: S2, E12- A tale of Two Stans</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan smiled as he stood there, eyes focused on the identical man with a stoic expression, watching as Mystic got off her feet and rushed to him, throwing her hands around the man like a child. "Dad!" She cried out joyfully, holding him firmly while the man seemed shocked in surprise, slowly holding the girl, "lil moon?" He asked as she bit her lip and hid her face in his shoulder. "Oh dad you're finally home," she said as she kept her tight grip, "uh, yes..I'm finally home..Mysty," the man seemed to still be shocked, here stood the little girl he had once raised, standing a foot shorter than him as she slowly released him, wiping her face and backing away as if ashamed of herself, letting her emotions pour out so easily. Ford seemed confused as she hid her face, adjusting her hoodie to cover Bill's mark on her and more. "Finally! After all these long years of waiting, you're actually here! Brother!" Stan shouted and finally grabbed the man's attention as he was approached by his twin with open arms, though instead of the warm embrace he was originally expecting, he was met by a fist. Ford had punched him straight back having the other rub his cheek in confusion, "oh! Ow! What the heck was that for?!" "This was an insanely risky move: restarting the portal! Didn't you read my warnings?!" Ford scolded the other, seeming a bit frantic while Mystic tilted her head before connecting the dots and silently trying to figure out whether or not she should ever mention her partner at all. As she remembered where the portal must've connected too..an the fact that Bill kept telling her he was planning to merge their worlds together, she looked up to see the two still going at it. "Warnings, schmarnings. How's about maybe a thanks for saving you from what appears to be, I don't know, some kind of sci-fi sideburn dimension?" Stan said, waving his hand dismissively before Ford snapped back, "thank you? You really think I'm gonna thank you after what you DID THIRTY YEARS AGO?!"</p><p>Stan growled in frustration and with good reason, "what I did? Why, you ungrateful...," Stan lunged at his twin though Ford was quick to dodge and restrain him firmly, similarly to a police officer without handcuffs. "Don't expect me to go easy on you, just because you're... family. Ah!" Stan found himself slammed to the ground, firmly held down by the other, all that time in the portal must've toughened up Ford quite a bit as Mystic knew well that Stan could pack quite the hit. "Dad, stop what the hell!" She shouted, upset with the display, catching her dad's attention before Mabel approached, "hey, hi. Mabel here. Quick question: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" She exclaimed as Stan regained himself, dusting himself off, "Stan, you didn't tell me there were children down here. And some sort of large, hairless gopher?" He looked from the young twins to Soos who just laughed the comment away, "you'd have known that if you two didn't decide to immediately start fighting LIKE CHILDREN!" Mystic huffed, arms crossed in a stern manner, "they're your family, Poindexter. Shermie's grandkids." Stan explained while Ford looked on in awe of this, "I-I have a niece and nephew?" He asked before he knelt down to Mabel, shaking her hand with his six fingered one, "greetings. Do kids still say greetings? I haven't been in this dimension for a really long time." Mystic gave a quiet chuckle, "only the oddballs I guess," she told him before Mabel's eyes sparkled with interest, "whoa, a six-fingered handshake? It's a full finger friendlier than normal!" This brought a smile to the man's face as he pointed at her, "heha, I like this kid. She's weird."</p><p>Dipper stood with wide eyes, gazing at the man as Mystic covered her mouth, "oh no," she snickered quietly as he pointed to the man, "I-I can't believe it. You're the author of the journals!" He stated with panicked excitement, "you've read my journals?" Ford asked as he slowly removed the first journal from his jacket, Dipper was slowly gaining adrenaline. "I haven't just read them; I've lived them!" He started, beginning to pace in circles, "I've been waiting for so long to meet you, I-I don't know what to say I have so many question I--" the boy began to start breathing heavy, steadying himself and holding his stomach a bit, "ooooohhh I think I'm gonna throw up.,Hmmpf! No-no, false alarm. Hmmpf! Just gotta ride it out!" Mabel stood beside him and supported him quietly as the adrenaline rush seemed to rush through the twelve year olds body heavily, "listen, there'll be time for introductions later. But first, tell me, Stan: are there any security breaches? Does anyone else know about this portal?" Ford began, he always was a sharp shooter, straight to the point, she was happy he didn't change before she realized..she was probably gonna be in a whole lot of trouble. Stan looked calm, "no, just us. Also maybe the entire U.S. government." Fords body became alert and stared at Stan with complete and utter disbelief, "the what?!" He asked.</p><p>"Yikes um.. Well you see I'm guessing the anomaly waves caused by the portals restarting and activation must've set off a signal to the government, though they're seems not to be much to worry about as they do seem quite unprofessional. They arrested us, we said nothing, but they are firmly searching for us as we may have kinda...escaped the station and resisted arrest and..containment.." She whispered the last word, "containment?" Ford asked, slowly approaching her as she looked away, "they uh...," she felt ashamed and faced him, "I couldn't suppress what I am, and had a few bursts during the summer. I..I'm sorry, I should've tried to clear the evidence, but I wasn't sure how to do that, I can only!" She opened her hand to show a fire light up in bright blue flames with a white center, the embers flying to the ceiling, "and maybe some other simple things.." she closed her hand and looked at her dad, "Moon, you aren't supposed to suppress your abilities, you know they cause build ups and mass havoc!" He scolded while she just lowered her head in shame, "ah leave her alone Poindexter, its my fault they happened okay? If your gonna be ticked by anyone let it be me." Stan said snapping Ford back to his reality, shaking his head before pacing. "Okay. It's all right. We've got a while before they find this room. We just need to lay low and think of a plan." Ford said as he walked back in forth, "don't worry, we've got this," Mystic told him happily, about to speak more to her father with such pride on her face, she could tell him about how helpful she could be, how she could kinda predict the future. Her thoughts swirled with joy, she had her dad, she had everything back, a family, a partner, knowing she wasn't alone! But before she could Mabel spoke up, her mouth fell agap, her eyes lowered as she stepped back and let the kids talk to her father, "Well, it looks like we're stuck down here for a while. Who wants to tell us their entire mysterious backstory?" She asked loudly.</p><p>"Yes, I have some questions about this myself, Stanley," Ford's voice was dry towards his brother before Dipper spoke up, "Stanley?" Mabel tilted her head, "but your name is Stanford..," Ford glared at his brother, "you took my name? What have you been doing all these years, you knucklehead?!" "Yeah, Grunkle Stan, no more lies! You owe us some answers: What's the deal with this portal? Why did you keep this a secret?" Dipper added, glancing to Mystic, "y-you too," he added sharply, the hostility in the boy's voice shocked her but it was earned, "and what happened between you and your brother?" Mabel spoke softly while Soos put pressure on the older man mentioning his fanfiction and hoping their stories aligned well to it, Stan sighed and began to speak. "Okay okay okay, I have a lot of explaining to do. It all started... a lifetime ago... nineteen sixty something. Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey." He began, Mystic listened in a bit, "I lived with my ma and pa in the Lead Paint District in the family pawn shop. Dad was a strict man. Tough as a cinderblock and not easily impressed.. Ma was a pathological liar, which served her well as a phone psychic.. And then there was my nerdy twin brother, Stanford." Stan waved his hand to Ford who was pacing still, Mystic looked and walked over to him, pulling him aside. "As if his abnormally high IQ wasn't enough, he also had a rare birth defect: six fingers on each hand.. Which might have explained his obsession with sci-fi mystery weirdness." Ford glanced over but Mystic tapped him as if telling him to focus as they talked to try and figure out a plan.</p><p>"As for me, I had what mom liked to call: personality... But as different as we were, we were the perfect team. And every day we'd wander the beach, looking for adventure." He continued fondly as if reliving the memories, Mystic stood with Ford, seeming to show similar mannerisms to him whether it be her quick wit and smarts, to their hand movements and stoic expression for the most part, Ford tried to brush her hair away from her neck curiously but she pushed his hand away and adjusted her jacket, continuing to spout out ideas rapidly. " Those were the good times. Those bullies may have been right about us not making many friends, but when push comes to shove, you only really need one." Stan happily continued as the pair worked on their escape though nothing seemed to be coming to mind. "Ford's brains seemed to get more impressive every year. So did our pet project.. Sure I got in more than my fair share of trouble, but when your brother's the smartest kid in school, you've always got a leg up on the competition." Stan shrugged an seemed comfortable as he continues, his expression shifting a bit uncomfortably, "the future was lookin' bright. For both of us. Till one day..." He began explaining about how his brother had caught the attention of a high class college, known for their smart graduates, "Without Ford I was just half of a dynamic duo. I couldn't make it without him.." Stan glanced over at his brother, leaning over before continuing with eyes to the rocky ground beneath his feet. "And now, thanks to that dumb college, I was gonna lose my brother forever." His voice grew lower, explaining the accidnet with Fords project, he had broke it out of anger, having tried to fix it but it was obvious the machine didnt work, "thanks to one dumb mistake I had no brother, no home, no nothing. But I had a plan to fix everything." Mabel looked with wide, sad eyes, "oh! This story's so sad! I know what you two little broken teacups need: to hug it out! Hug it out! Hug train's comin' in the station. HUGAPOLOOZA! TWO THOUSAND!" She shouted, Mystic and Ford looked at her with blank expressions, trying to plan and clearly being interrupted.</p><p>"Kid, will ya knock that off? I'm tryin' to tell my life story here." Stan muttered before calmly continuing his tail, I had decided I wasn't gonna show my face at home until I made something of myself. Unfortunately, the treasure-hunting business was slow going. Apparently gold was some kind of... rare metal." Mystic glanced over, hesitantly looking at her gold bracelet in curiosity of why gold was his goal and not like diamonds. " Luckily I struck a different kind of gold.... in sales!" He said dramatically, " I had made my mark, all right. Unfortunately, so did the Shammies. Apparently the cheap dye I used to color them only made stains worse. Customers went crazy about that. Fortunately they were using Stan Co. brand pitchforks... I was officially banned from New Jersey, but with a quick name change, Steve Pinington was ready to take on Pennsylvania." Mystics eyes shot up to look at Stan, about to talk before he cleared his throat to continue "I traveled the whole country, sometimes outside of it, always one step ahead of the law, looking for something that would be my big break." Mabel gasped in realization, "whoa. So that explains all the fake IDs," "hey, that's why we couldn't go out exploring to other states without the cops on our asses?" Mystic said as if heartbroken and a tad angered, not that she didn't enjoy the high speed chases, "sorry kid...I mean, you enjoyed them, and they proved useful today" he smiled while she rolled her eyes, Ford was about to question what the hell the two were going on about, he couldn't imagine his daughter being involved with Stans shenanigans, Dipper intervened. "But, wait, what about you? Did you end up going to your dream school?" Ford seemed to be uncomfortable by the question, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"Not exactly," he admitted, explaining how he would attend a college known as "Backupsmore University" and how it wasn't that great of a college compared to his dream school. Explaining that everything about the school wasn't great including the dorms, " in a place like that, I had to work twice as hard. Luckily, that's what I do best. I went from undergrad to PhD three years ahead of schedule, wrote a thesis that was nationally ranked, and was awarded an enormous grant for my own scientific research! But what to study." He seemed proud of his achievements as he spoke, Mystic looked to her dad in sheer awe of him, "my whole life I'd been teased for my six fingers. But that got my thinking about anomalies: things that were odd, unusual, statistically improbable. And according to my investigations, there was one place with a higher concentration of these things than anywhere else... A small lumber town in roadkill country, Oregon: Gravity Falls." He explained calmly, Mystic found herself so relaxed she floated on her back similarly to Bill, nearly falling as she flailed in shock and facepalmed the ground, "ow...continue," Stan looked over with confusion as Ford held his hand out to her, helping her up as she dusted herself and tried floating again nervously, Ford seemed accepting and supportive with eyes shining as he held her back like she was learning to swim. Steadying her before removing his hand as she squeaked in fear, covering her eyes before seeing herself in mid air, eyes wide like a child learning how to walk, "you used to do this all the time when you were a toddler," Ford said happily, "I..haven't done anything really for 30 years.." she whispered as she laid stationary, afraid that she'd meet the floor face first again. Stan cleared his throat once more, "meanwhile, your old uncle Stan was doing great. I had come up with a sophisticated new business strategy, "he explained more of his hady practices with pride, " I was in great shape, living on my own, and the best part was: I didn't need help from nobody."</p><p>Ford spoke next calmly, "I was heading out on my own as well. I set to work using my grant money to investigate the strange properties of this town, but what would I find here?" He told them about his first experience with the paranormal, seeing a giant hand grab his car and drag it off into the woods. "Bingo. I began to investigate at once..I knew I'd have to record my findings. I began to keep a journal--" he was cut off by Dipper giving a scream, "THE JOURNALS!" Mystic would've jumped at this but the best that did was make her lose her floating footing for a minute, Ford seeming shocked, "Sorry, sorry, just got excited there... About the journals... Keep-keep talking." Dipper said as he calmed himself "I began to keep a Journal..." Once more Dipper screamed, "just going to ignore that. There were anomalies everywhere. And the more I looked, the more I saw." He paced while telling his story calmly, "it was finally a place where I felt at home, but something nagged at me: where did it all come from? It seemed to me the answer must come from outside of our world, a dimension of weirdness leaking into ours. I realized the only way to understand Gravity Falls would be to build a gateway: a portal to the source of its weirdness."</p><p>Mystics eyes widened at the mention of the portal and how it led to the source of the town's weirdness, nervous as she knew all too well that the portal did not lead there from what Bill had told her days prior and kept teaching her. "But I couldn't make it alone. I decided to call up my old college buddy, Fiddleford McGucket, a young but brilliant mechanic, who was wasting his talent trying to make personal computers in some garage in Palo Alto. " The more he spoke, the more her head began to hurt now, she knew what he was saying, what he was leading up too, it was one memory she repressed, "many long nights were spent perfecting the machine. It would be a crowning achievement of my studies. An answer to the source of this town's anomalies." Flashes of McGucket and Ford working came to her and made her wince a bit, "the time had come to test it" he explained the event that occured with McGucket, Mystic looked away, remembering the man's words upon being retrieved from the portal. <em>"'When gravity falls, and earth becomes sky, fear the beast with just one eye,'' her</em> mind scrambled, it was Bill no doubt, but gravity falling, reality shifting in logic..was this referring to Bill's plans? "I was in over my head, and feared I was losing my sanity. I needed help. Someone I could trust." Ford continued, telling the tale of how Stan came to the town, about the events that occured with the portal, her head pounded but she relaxed her nerves and breathed. There was no reason to repress this anymore even if the idea of the events still scared her, the portal was destroyed, there was no way she'd lose her father again to it as it was clear he wasn't going to repair it any time soon. She felt her mark burn a bit and covered it with her hand, feeling steam come off it, this usually happened when Bill was furious, so she gently rubbed her shoulder with her thumb causing the burn to slowly leave and return to a cold chill.</p><p>Stan began to speak now, "So I came up with a plan. I couldn't leave my brother's house until I figured out how to save him, plus he had his daughter..I couldn't leave her alone with no guardian so I stayed to raise her as well.., but I needed to pay his mortgage somehow." He began explaining the wild creation of the Mystery Shack, and how Mystic's weird mind came up with some of the items in the shack, Ford looked to her while she shrugged, "we..needed the money..." "For once in my life, people were actually buying what I was selling. And so the Murder Hut was born! Later renamed the Mystery Shack. Finally I found something I was good at. For once being a liar and a cheat paid off! The old me was dead, and I'd faked a car crash to prove it. By day I was Stanford Pines: Mr. Mystery and Mystics guardian. But by night I was down in the basement, trying to bring the real Stanford back." Stan took a breath after all that, "I couldn't risk anyone learning the truth and sabotaging my mission, so I lied to everyone: the town, my family, your parents, even you kids.." Dipper seemed shocked and lowered his head apologetically, "so all this time you were just trying to save your brother. Grunkle Stan, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." Stan put a hand on the young boy's shoulder with a gentle smile, "that's okay, kid. I probably wouldn't have believed me either, "he reassured, looking over at Mystic unsure as she floated with her arms behind her head, counting once more.</p><p>"I heard talking! It was coming from downstairs!" An agent suddenly shouted from above them.</p><p>The group froze up as terror struck them, finally realizing what was going on, Stan spoke loudly, "oh no, it's too late, the agents are comin' for us!" The twins became frantic, "what do we do?!" Mabel said "aw, man. I was so spellbound by your dramatic tale I forgot all about those dudes." Soos spoke softly, having Dipper and Mystic look at eachother, "wait, forget..," Mystic pointed to Dipper's bag, making it float open, "that's it! I think I know a way we might be able to defeat those agents!" Dipper reached into the pack and handed Ford the memory gun they had stolen from the Society of the Blind Eye, Ford took it calmly with his hazel eyes wide, "of course! I don't know how you got a hold of one of these but, this is perfect! If I can just amplify the signal to a radio headset frequency...," Mystic calmly made some wires appear, handing them to her dad who plugged them into the gun, watching the agents through a submarine-like telescope. "There. Now everyone PLUG YOUR EARS! GET DOWN! NOW!" He ordered, having the group plug their ears firmly, Mystic could hear the agents and the pulsing as the memory guns waves surged through the wires.</p><p>"Sir! Looks like there's a hidden door behind the vending machine!" A gent said, calling the humorless one over who seemed to approve of the discovery, "excellent! Get me Washington on Line 1! I've been practicing sounds of excitement for this very occasion. Hey, do you hear that?" The ground lightly shook before a wave pulsed through the yard and shack, the agents each covering their ears as the waves hit them ringing, Ford and Mystic lead the family back upstairs, hearing the men be confused by their predicament. "What? Where am I? Why am I standing in front of some sort of goofy fun knick-knack house?"</p><p>Ford walked out to the porch with Mystic beside him, the stoic pair looking serious as Mystic had her arms crossed and Ford held a series of papers, beginning to speak to the agents who looked to be dumbfounded as they listened. "Stand down, gentlemen! I've been sent with the latest intel from Washington. According to this very real report, the power surges in Gravity Falls were actually due to radiation from an unreported meteor shower. A total embarrassment for your whole department. Luckily I'm here to take this mess off your hands, but I'll need all of your... floppy disks, and 8-tracks...right?" Ford had not been here in this dimension showed clear and hearing him ask for the old fashion devices had Mystic almost correct him or just facepalm, but luckily the main agent didn't question this as they reached into their pocket to pull out a usb stick labeled "Pines". "Uh, everything about this case is contained on this drive," the agent explained as he handed it to Ford who kept his calm demeanor, putting the stick in his coat pocket. "Well, what are you waiting for, a kiss on the cheek? Get out of here before I have your butts court-martialed!" The older man soon shouted in an authoritarian manner, sending the men quickly off whilst apologizing and calling him sir, Mystic had to hold back from smiling at this as to her she found the agents funny still, especially in this state of confusion. As the choppers, cars, and men scrambled to return back to Washington, Ford gave the drive to the yards goat Mabel had named "Chompers", who happily accepted the drive and ran off to munch and break it.</p><p>Mabel rushed out happily, "great uncle Stanford, that was amazing!" This was received dismissively by Stan, "let's not go crazy; it was serviceable." He said blankly with Soos behind him, Ford seemed taken aback with a nervous chuckle, "thank you, kids, but please, call me Ford." Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, "sure! Thanks, Great Uncle Ford. So, uh," suddenly the boy pulled out a notepad and pen, rapidly clicking it in anticipation, "would you mind if I ask you a couple billion questions about Gravity Falls?" "Um, well I-uh...," Mystic stepped back a bit, rubbing her arm and looking down, Stan knew she would easily let the kids do anything first before her so he spoke up, "all right, kids, it's been a long day and me and my brother have a lot to talk about. Why don't you hit the hay, huh?" Dipper looked at him, seeming too excited to back down easily, "but, it's the author! I've been waiting so long to ask questions about-" the pen was still rapidly getting clicked as Mystic watched Stan put his hands on their heads and push them towards the shack door, "I said. Hit. The hay!" The twins looked back in disappointment but went away as told, Soos soon left as well to gossip to Wendy for however long the man could ramble.</p><p>The group soon walked inside the shake calmly as night fell, the two older men gazed at each other in the mirror while Mystic had taken Fords clothes to be washed and given him something fitting she conjured up, listening to the men downstairs silently. "Look at us. When did we become old men?" Stan said as he gazed in the mirror, Ford momentarily smiled and commented, "you look like Dad," which had Stan laugh and seem to cringe, "ugh, uck, don't say that." Ford turned to face him after a moment of the two chuckling, "okay, Stanley, here's the deal. You can stay here the rest of the summer to watch the kids. I'll stay down in the basement and try to contain any remaining damage. But when the summer's over, you give me my house back, you give me my name back, and this Mystery Shack junk is over forever. You got it?" Stan seemed taken aback by the suddenness of this, "You really aren't gonna thank me, are you?" The two gazed at each other in silence before Stan gave up in defeat, "fine. On one condition: you stay away from the kids; I don't want them in danger. Cause as far as I'm concerned, they're the only family I have left." Stan walked away to walk upstairs, momentarily stopping to look back at Ford before going to his room, Mystic looked at him, reaching her hand back before holding her hands to her chest, looking to her father downstairs. "I..I'll lock up on my way out.." She said gently, feeling as if cutting the silence would strangle her, Ford looked to her confused, "its night time, where are you going?" His tone was immediately fatherly, "I..um..it's difficult to explain, but um..feel free to use my room d-dad." Her voice was nervous after all the tension between her family.</p><p>Ford put a hand on her shoulder, "just be safe..you may have grown up into a amazing young lady, but you'll always be my little girl..do you want to sit and talk for a bit before going?" He asked as she gently smiled, "I'd love too, but aren't you--" "I can stay up a bit longer for my daughter, after all you seem eager to talk to me," he said as he went to the kitchen, getting a sandwich and splitting it with her. "So how's life?" He asked, "what did I miss..?" She looked down, "um well...I didn't make it through school." Ford seemed confused, he had been homeschooling her and took a moment to realize Stan must've enrolled her, "I..was an oddball and lets just say the treatment I got wasn't...humane in any way," her voice was low as she continued to think. "I..got a companion, a ferret, though hes uh...at the place I'm staying at with my uh.." Her mind froze, she realized this was a deadly place to stand, Bill and her dad hadn't gotten along, all her family seemed to hate him in some way, and if she said the next word..how would Ford reply? Ford sipped a glass of water, looking at her with patience, "my uh...boy..friend?" She bit her lip and glanced upwards, "my little girl, dating?!" He calmed himself, "is he good to you, when will I get to meet this boy, he better be the BEST for my daughter." Mystic let out a shaky sigh of relief, "y-yes he's very good to me, he's charming, patient, smart, funny, ..a bit of a pain in the ass," she dazed off with a giggle before realizing what she had begun to do, "um...I..I'll think of a date you two could m-meet.. But uh..I should head home before he goes into a panic, after all I got arrested so I should hurry. Get some rest dad, we'll have plenty of time to catch up," she gave him a soft hug, gently kissing his cheek in a daddy-daughter manner, "same to you lil moon, be safe."<br/><br/>She calmly said goodnight to the twins, letting them be though Dipper seemed off put by her as she covered him up without her magic to help ease him. After that she left the house and locked up for Stan with her set of keys before walking through the woods, "ah fuck..I forgot the bleach and dye," she whispered to herself, looking around in the dark nervously but shook off the feelings of being watched as it was most likely nothing. "Okay, he wants to meet Bill...Bill is like me..the two dont get along I AM SCREWED," She silently shouted, lightly tugging her hair and groaning as she listened to the crackle of leaves and twigs shifting beneath her feet. She walked up to the cabin, seeing a set of golden eyes gazing into hers from afar, her breath caught as she froze up like a deer staring at a predator. She forced herself to move forward, met by Bill who pulled her to him aggressively, "you're washing your hands little miss," he growled lowly to her, she seemed startled by the aggressiveness, confused before she remembered he must've seen how she got the keys during the interrogation. "A-Alright, I'll go do that," she whispered, looking at him as he let her go inside silently, gazing at her like an angry predator waiting to devour its prey while she turned on the sink and washed her hands thoroughly.</p><p>She looked back at him, "okay all clean, see.." she said softly, squeaking as he pinned her against the sink counter, gazing down at her, "did they hurt you? I felt you get upset, Why didn't you call me?" He was clearly angered, making her breathing hitch, "not purposely...the cuffs were tight..and I spilt the coffee on myself." Her voice was nervous but she knew he was concerned, his gaze lessening in anger as he gently held her cheek seeing her nervous, "I didn't want to get you involved in that..you don't need to be discovered too." "Doll, this world will be ours soon remember, don't worry about anything," he purred to her while she thought and sighed. "I..I know...but how will that happen now, the portals broken..isn't that what angered you?" Her voice rang with care, despite the fact that the pair were discussing a dark topic. "Well yes, but a rip was created, your father will try to contain it and seal it, this is our opportunity, you can bond with your father, and he can join us when the time comes!" He said cheerfully, "A rip?...O-Okay..oh uh..he wants to meet you, though I can try and stall that when I go there to work and watch the kids." She could tell Bill wouldn't be great at holding back around Ford's smart wits about already knowing the golden man, "that works doll, go ahead have fun while everythings normal. But for now can I spend some time with my queen~?" She blushed as he lifted her up and held her firmly, while she put her arms around him. "Sure just, you know the limit..," he smirked up at her before nipping her ear and running his hand up her side under her shirt. "But of course~."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Episode: S2, E13- Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days were beginning to fly by now, summer was sadly nearing its end and soon it'd be autumn. Dipper and Mabel were getting on the young girl's nerves as she was trying to spend time with the man who she lost 30 years ago. This was a challenge as Dipper was desperate to get to know answers to questions, having chased Mystic and him as they went downstairs to work on stuff he had learned through dimensions, and see how Mystics abilities were coming along. Ford held his journal open and looked at her as she was getting the hang of her levitation, walking upside down and humming, "dizziness, nausea, anything?" "Nope, nothing," she had been there for a while, "I feel like a bat," she said ecstatically, making a par of fabric bat wings appear and mimicking a bat while Ford wrote down. "How's your fire ability? Do you know your limit with that?" He asked, "no, but I did set a tree and a pile of dead bodies on fire this summer." She said proudly, Ford cocked a brow but didn't question, "I'm assuming one was a flair up, and the other was controlled, so your emotions still affect your abilities a bit. But perhaps worse due to suppression." He muttered more so to himself, humming a bit, "tell me about the laser tag incident." His voice was cold, as were his eyes as time froze around them, Ford was surprised by this, noticing she must've accidentally done this without thought as she stared at him nervously, "the..incident?" Her voice was weak and nervous, Ford stood calmly in waiting, "unfreeze time while you tell me as well, unless we need all day," it was clear this wasn't a question she would be allowed to avoid. After a bit she took a breath and chuckled, "well let me see, I went in to take my mind off some stuff, guess bottling emotions proves to be unhealthy as I guess I shifted the room into a living nightmare." She did a loop in the air, "it was frightening at first but fun after I got over the shock of it." She was only partially lying, it was fun yet still frightened her no less, "can you repeat what you created?" Ford's eyes were cold as he wrote more, something in her screamed suspicion but she couldn't read his mind like she used to making her flip, "I...could..maybe why?" "Why be so nervous if you found it fun, show me." She held her hands to her chest, <em>'you're like Bill..he'll hate you...you're a danger...pitiful, stupid' </em>she felt her eyes grow warm as her vision blurred, taking a moment before obeying her father like a good girl.</p><p>The rocks formed to be reptilian-like skin, bumpy as wires turned into large flesh-eating worms and organs that leaked of fluids from nowhere, Ford seemed shocked as she laid there in the air, eyes closed, quiet, and relaxed. "Fascinating...," he muttered after a bit, hearing him scribble as he told her to reverse it back to normal, Mystic could sense the unease but she didn't speak up. Not asking for praise or criticism, just taking in the silence the world around her gave before she glanced up, "Dipper might be hurt..," Ford tilted his head as she slowly stood to her feet, counting down blankly before the pair heard a scream and then a crash. "One," Mystic said calmly, standing still for a bit before rubbing her arm to follow after him, <em>'he wouldn't hate you, he's your dad..' </em>She followed after to see Dipper on the floor, having landed pretty rough she assumed as she moved to look him over for injuries, Ford scolding him before something caught his eye. "What did I say about coming down here? My work is far too dangerous for a single living soul to spend even one second i- wait! Is that a 38-sided die from Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons?!" Mystic raised a brow, having played the spoken game once or twice but let her nerves get the better of her and left her to leave any games out of fear. "Yeah! Y-you know that game?" Dipper asked with a smile creeping onto his face as he stood there in curiosity, Ford stood up and spoke proudly "With pen and paper, shield and sword...," Dipper smiled as he joined in and finished the line with him, "our quest shall be our sweet reward!" Mystic leaned back and lip-synced the words, a rumble in her chest as she held back a chuckle at the two in front of her, "look at you dorks" she said quietly to herself.</p><p>"This is my favorite game in the whole multiverse! I can't believe they still make it!" Ford said as he held the 32 sided die carefully between his fingers, <em>'Bills been teaching me interdimensional chess...that's kinda fun..till your opponent makes a bet and cheats because he likes to make you flustered!..what were we talking about again?' </em>She looked up confused after having gotten lost in thought about her interesting game nights with Bill, sometimes he'd let her win if she betted something small, and other times he'd bet something ridiculous just to watch her get flustered and puff her cheeks like a child...all because she was competitive. "They do! And I've been looking all day for someone to play it with me!" Dipper smiled, "well I'm sure we'd play with you but we're bus--" Ford put a hand on his daughter to stop her, and then looked at Dipper, "my boy, do you know what this means? We must stop everything I've been working on at once... and PLAY!" Mystic stared at her father in sheer disbelief, looking at a broken jar and levitating the octopus-like creature that broke out from it, flicking it to Ford's face with irritated eyes. They were talking, they were bonding, and now? She shook it off after Ford grabbed the octopus-like creature and ripped it from his face, revealing that the creature covered him in welts, "that's... going to leave a mark.</p><p>She watched the two clear the floor and get to work on setting up the playing field along with characters in such, <em>'if you can't beat em..join em I guess' </em>she thought as she sat down and joined them, crossing her legs into a criss-cross formation, her back hurting a bit but she tried not to let it show. Though it didn't take long for Ford to question her on her posture before requesting she sit more comfortably, ending with her levitating with her eyes closed. She didn't want too due to the fact that Dipper seemed unnerved by her showing any powers similar to Bill, but it did feel better than the hard ground in her case, the others seemed completely fine. Once they each created their characters and everything else was set, the campaign began, Ford being the narrator and a rather interesting one as he was very active with his motions. "Alright. You've entered the chamber. Princess Unatainabelle beckons you. But WAIT! IT'S A TRAP!" He fluttered his eyes before moving forward to surprise the players before elaborating further, "an illusion cast by Probabilitor the Annoying." Dipper smiled, holding the dice in his hand, "you know his weakness, right?" Mystic nodded, opening her mouth to speak before Dipper and Ford spoke to each other, "prime-statistical anomalies over 37 but not exceeding 51!" With this, the boy rolled the dice and seemed proud of his role, "yes! Uh! In your face, you cardboard wizard!" He pointed to the cut out before Ford would lift it and inspect it with interest, " hm, the old boy looks a bit different than he did back in my day," Ford commented while Dipper nodded in agreement, "mmm, yeah, they change the art every few years. Thankfully you missed the period when the creators of the game tried to make it "cooler." Dipper found himself momentarily dazed before shivering at the thought, "yeesh. Sounds like a good time to be stuck between dimensions," Ford's comment caught the quiet girl off guard, making her feel a ping of pain, though maybe she just was being over-sensitive to the entire situation.</p><p>"Great uncle Ford, I've been meaning to ask you: where were you before you came out of that machine, and what have you been doing down here? Are you working on something behind that curtain?" Dipper began to ask questions, that seemed to be the boy's forte which bothered Mystic but she didn't let it show, Ford glanced back nervously, "Dipper, it's best if you and the family stay away from that subject. Honestly, I'm not sure any of you could handle the real answer," Dipper spoke to object to this, claiming he could handle it before Ford cut him off again, "ah-ah! But I can show you something I brought back with me." He calmly began to dump out the contents of a bag with a number of dice in it before a decent size box would drop to the floor, he scooped it up and opened it. Inside revealed an iridescent dice that was constantly changing with strange runes and more, Mystics eyes widened in curiosity, "an infinity-sided die." Dipper leaned close to look at it, the die reflecting brightly in his caramel eyes, "woah... that's so cool. And... impossible!" Ford smiled lightly and nodded at the boy's comment, "these things are outlawed in 9,000 dimensions. You wanna know why? Look at those symbols. Infinite sides means infinite outcomes. If I rolled it, anything could happen. Our faces could melt into jelly. The world could turn into an egg. Or you could just roll an eight. Who knows. That's why I have to keep it in this protective cheap plastic case. Now, back to the game! You've got Probabilitor on the ropes." Mystic listened in curiosity, giggling at the strange possibilities she thought up earning her a soft glare of disapproval from Ford as they quickly returned to their game.</p><p>The game went on till about Dinner where Stan noticed something was off with Mystic as she was washing her dish, "kid you didn't eat much," "not hungry," she whispered. The water began to steam but she kept her hands running under it, Stan pulled her hands away, "kid snap out of it you're gonna burn yourself!" "I'll live..," she muttered as she felt her hands be rinsed under cold water, "want to talk about anything? You're usually only like this when somethings--" she cut him off with a cute giggle and smile, "hehe sorry I was just thinking about him, he was so sweet to me yesterday, he got me roses and took me out for dinner!" She lied happily, Stan seemed startled before handing her a bandage, "oh that good to hear that the boys treating you well, seems like a decent kid." He tousled her hair before she nodded and got ready to go, pausing as her dad called her name, "your hand okay?" "It's fine..just an accident with hot water," she told him, "you gonna make it home okay? I can walk you," he suggested, "uh...if you want," she said quietly, Stan watching Ford follow after her, he knew something was bugging her, she was usually chipper when it came to going back to that boy, but Ford didn't know that so he must've seen this as normal.</p><p>The two walked along the trail calmly, "I hope you feel okay," she glanced up at her dad, "huh, I said I was okay, don't worry about me." She reassured with a soft smile, "I'm just making sure, after all, 30 years I should know how you're doing." He smiled down at his short daughter, but in truth, he heard something about Bill and a Crescent Moon throughout his adventures in the different dimensions, he wanted her near him since she wasn't normal after all and if Bill's prophecy did come true he feared he'd lose his daughter. But he seemed bad at showing this, "are you gonna say thank you to uncle Stan?" She soon asked to change the subject, Ford glanced over, "huh, why?" "Cause he spent all that time trying to save you?... Plus we got arrested?" She stood on the porch of the cabin, magically holding the door locked so Bill didn't do anything as she could sense he wanted to drag her inside in front of her dad. "What was done was reckless," Ford said stubbornly, "it could've torn the world apart," Mystic thought before lightly snapping. "Would you prefer to be in those dimensions then?" She asked sharply, Ford seemed caught off guard before she sighed, "I apologize, forget what I said." She then felt arms snake around her waist, "hey baby where have you b--oh hello sir," Bill smirked as she felt him pull her close to his chest, relaxing in the warmth as her face lit red as her mind panicked. "I assume this is your partner, Mystic?" Ford's eyes seemed to be evaluating Bill with fatherly frustration as first impressions were not good, as Bill was all over the smaller form. "Ye-yeah..um I should go inside n-now, got lots to do ya know, thanks for walking with me dad...goodnight," she went to the door, Bill opening it letting her in first before closing it.</p><p>She watched Ford leave before looking at Bill and lightly pushing him away when he went to get his usual greeting, "you're reckless!" She scolded, "doll what's new?" He shrugged, "you...what if he figures out who you are?! What will you do?" She shouted fearfully, "he'll hate me, he already probably does heh...," Bill stood there, listening to her as she continued to mutter her fears. She poured out her fears, and her frustration from the day, "he asked me to repeat the laser tag incident, I accidentally froze time, I..Oh god," Bill rolled his eyes and pulled her close, forcing her to stay in the hug till she stopped fighting. "Who cares what he thinks of you, doll? So what if you froze time and showed him your abilities, if he hates you that's his problem and he's missing out." Bill spoke with his usual softness to her, "as for me, I'm certain he doesn't know, after all, I dressed up before coming out to get you, and if he ever does well...It'll be too late to do much sweetheart, I promise nothing will happen." He gently brushed his thumb back and forth on her cheek, "you know I hate seeing you upset," she glanced away, "I apologize." He sighed and cleaned her face like he did when she panicked, "anything else on your mind?" "Can we just do something to take my mind off to--N-Not that!" She pushed Bill back when he began smirking and licking his lips before he fell back laughing, "you should see the look on your face doll! It'll never get old, you look like a cherry!" She bit her lip, "s-shut up, I do not!" She glared up at him while he just ran a finger over her soft lip, "you know you can't hide your thoughts from me doll~." She looked up at him with a shaky breath before catching herself, "I won't give in to your temptation sir, we were having a serious conversation." She huffed out, looking at the man's smug expression, taking a calm breath, and shaking her head as she quickly made her way to the kitchen.</p><p>"Sorry doll I can't help it, as you were saying?" "Bill..do you ever feel like..everyone around you is lying? Or that you're some kind of...outlier that..shouldn't exist?" She asked while moving around frantically from the kitchen to the living room as to keep the thoughts from causing tears. "..What was that last one miss?" Bill's voice hardened, "...I...," she realized her words, "sometimes I feel like it'd be better if...whatever made me..hadn't." She let out a shriek as a set of bright cyan chains tied her down to the couch, holding her down as Bill put his hands by her head which had her trapped as she stared at him. Seeing him look upset and angered by her words, "Mystic I told you, <b>never</b> to say anything like that!" His throat rumbled, her heart dropped, he had never said her name except when he was being a bit intimate towards her but even then it was rare. "You have a reason here, you were made with a purpose. I'm not sure what that is but trust me when I say I was informed of your creation! I've known of you since day one, you...you can't just say anything would be better if you weren't fucking here." He held her face so she couldn't look away, "but...look at everything that's happening...My family is afraid of me, I was nearly sent to a jail to be..studied! My dad doesn't seem interested in actually doing anything with me if it doesn't involve research!" She snapped back, "your family is afraid of their own shadows then, if you did go I would've come and got your ass, as for your dad. That's ol' Sixer for you." He sighed in frustration, brushing his hair back. "Everything will get better, even if it takes trillions of years, I'll be here with you through it all okay? Just NEVER utter anything like that again!" He ordered, the chains falling as she realized maybe it was wrong to say that. Remembering that words like that hurt him. She wrapped her arms around him, having him fall on the couch with her, "I'm sorry...I should've thought before I spoke." she whispered to him, he gently held her back, letting her lay on his chest, "its fine, I shouldn't get angry with you over that just..you already know," he muttered as apologizing wasn't his thing.</p><p>"Can I make it up to you then?" She asked softly, having him gaze to her curiously, "if you ever want something..ask..I won't deny." She said hesitantly, he thought and held his hand out, "really, that's a deal?" "Yes, it's a one time deal." She whispered nervously, "then I'll keep that and save it for a better time. For now let's just do the usual boredom thing of watching your mortal media till daylight," she got comfortable on him, finding her body between his legs after she shook his hand and blew a raspberry at him. Turning on a horror marathon for him and covering herself up so she could rest her eyes and fake sleep of some kind while he ate popcorn and watched, holding her with one arm and yawning. Their moodshit confused him and soon he leaned down and whispered a question to her, "is it that time...should I run?" He joked, a pillow appeared and lightly smacked him before disappearing, "I take that as a yes doll," he chuckled with a smirk as she mumbled a bit, her body slightly shut down and slightly awake. For the rest of the night he let her be, writing down their deal on a coupon, smirking as it twirled in the air, this would definitely come in handy.</p><p>When morning came Mystic's body was still on Bill, soon he poked his white shirt and tensed, "doll...you're leaking...are you crying again?" He poked her face only to hear a mumble and feel her shuffle against him, "oh no..you're doing that other thing, eh...okay." He gently closed her mouth and looked at her in confusion, for a while her body had transitioned to no sleep, but it seemed shutting it down even for a while knocked her out. "Doll~ don't you have to go meet your dad for your game thing you humans like?" He asked getting a short grumble as she buried her face in her chest, he wouldn't object to this though it did frustrate him as he had plans. "Darling~" he sang into her ear lowly, making her flinch and slowly open an eye, "hmm...what...?" She glanced up tiredly to him as if trying to figure out what was happening, "good morning little one," he chuckled, watching her look around before attempting to snuggle back into him. "Doll. You have to get up, come, we've got plans." He sighed in slight frustration, she sat up slowly, looking down at him, "what..plans?" Bill gazed at her and chuckled, pointing to the side of her lip where she felt a liquid and blushed, "ah..uh sorry..." she whispered, summoning a washcloth to clean it, he chuckled and pinched his shirt, her face already heated enough to cook an egg, "s-sorry..I'll wash it." Bill happily obliged to hearing this, knowing she'd run quick as he unbuttoned the fabric purposely slow as he watched her teeder to rush off, taking the shirt quickly and nearly falling on her face as she groggily rushed off. He leaned back in wait, stirring a strange blue tea in the air, watching her as she peeked at him from time to time and squeaked, this was amusing to him. No matter how many times something like this was done she was always nervous and shy in the morning, he found it to be one of his favorite traits as it was fun and easy.</p><p>After a bit she came out, having changed into something decent that didn't belong or hint to Bill, holding out his shirt with her face tilted away, "awe doll you can look, I don't mind~" "shut up and take your shirt before I regret washing it." She muttered back, "always such a grump in the morning, love you too~," he put the shirt on loosely so a few buttons were undone, "you gonna be a good girl for me~", she felt his hand cup her face and turn her head to face him while she felt her back pressed to his chest. Feeling his arm move to her neck and the other her hip, "do you want me to do something today..?" she asked softly, gazing into his inhuman eyes nervously, "well always, me sweetheart~. But again I can wait, you seem to break more and more by the day and it's fun. You're such a fighter, but besides that doll. I want you to show ol' sixer what he'll be missing out on as your father," he smirked at her as she seemed confused. "Uh..ehm..o-okay," she felt a lump in her throat form as she didnt know what the golden demon would do next, he could pin her, kiss her like usual, or anything, she was puddy in his hands as he gazed into her groggy eyes. "Good~, I'll be sure to give you a present then, you'll love it but you'll have to wait a few days for it." He pressed his lips aggressively to hers making the tired girl squeak and return it nervously, "y-you don't need to get me anything." Her voice stuttered, "when is there a need for anything doll, I want too, and I do as I please. Now go get your wake up juice, I'll walk you to your work today." He let her go as she nodded and got some coffee. Mixing in quite the amount of sugar and creamer before walking into the living room.<br/><br/>"You're not gonna kill anyone right?"<br/><br/>"Oh no, not yet atleast," the man chuckled, "I'm serious, no murder!" "Such a buzzkill doll but alright, no murder" he handed her a pair of converse and waited for her to finish her coffee while teleporting the ferret to her. "Did he eat? OH GOD I DIDN'T FEED H--" "I handled that doll don't fret, you prepared baggies of meat for him while you're out remember?" Bill couldn't help but chuckle, "oh right...god I'm I dunno, sleep got to me." She got up and began walking to the door with the ferret in her arms, Bill wore a white shirt with a yellow vest, black tie, and pants. "If my dad asks you're um...a model from out of town that I met years ago and uh...you're on paid leave due to....an eye injury." "My aren't you a creative liar~, it's almost natural," he chuckled, putting his arm around her, "isn't it nature?...You know...Later on sometime...I want you to tell me about..what created me..or who my parents are if I'm not human, you surely know that right?" She watched Bill look up, "only bits and pieces doll, again since you're tied to me I only know as much as you might, I do know how and who created you, that's about it kinda." He wouldn't lie to her, just withhold information on her mother, since her mother was just the bearing vessel in his eyes. "Alright, sounds good, wanna meet somewhere when I'm done?" She asked, "Sure we can go to that local diner of yours, but this is where we depart, see you later doll."<br/><br/>Days would pass with the same routine of Bill dropping her off at the shack and going somewhere while she worked and played games with her dad, though she preferred the walk to the shack and back home as more and more she felt that the pair didn't like her presence. Today was Friday, meaning the shack must've been busy and everyone must've been ready to wind down, but when she arrived to play she saw the opposite. Papers and anything from Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons splayed out across the floor. Dipper and Ford appeared to be waiting for her as she sat down with the ferret on her lap like usual. She sat there in silence as the group continued on, Dipper couldn't tell her behaviour was off as she was just quiet. Her thoughts swirled, Bill was off doing whatever, her mind caused her to flush red and dazed off before Dipper nudged her, glaring at her blankly. He knew what she was thinking about and adjusted his hat to keep from telling her she shouldn't blush about the dream demon. She soon heard feet running to the living room, looking up to see Stan, Mabel, and Grenda who exclaimed in shock of graph paper laying across the floor. "Dipper, could you maybe move this to another room?" Mabel asked gently as she looked too all of them, Mystic got ready to stand up to move quietly before Ford spoke. "No dice! We ran out of room in the basement and we're going for a world record! Now, dice! 32, yes! 7,000 points damage!"</p><p>Stan seemed annoyed, "oh, why, why with this? You wanna break a record, Ford? You already got it with world's nerdiest old man." Ford glanced up, "hey, at least I'm not all keyed up to watch a kid's show." Stan paused within shock at this sentence, growing defensive, "I'll have you know that Duck-tective has a big mystery element! And a lot of humor that goes over kids' heads!" Grenda spoke up next calmly, "I don't get a lot of it, but I like animals in human situations," she watched Mabel grow nervous, "Grunkle Stan, it starts in a few minutes!" She informed him impatiently, having Stan move to remove the paper on the tv, having Ford threaten him not to touch it, "oh, what, fifty magical dwarf dollars?" Stan retaliated, having Ford tell him not to mock their game, Mystic was already levitating the papers around her into a neat stack, Stan informed him that this was his tv room, bothering Ford. "It's my house, you..," Ford sighed before continuing, "listen, Stanley, did it ever occur to you to if you joined us you might actually have fun?" Mystic tensed, "Stan do not--" "What? Now you listen to me!" Stan swiped up Ford's bag which held the many dice from before, "as long as I live I will never..." "We can move the game guys, Stan, drop the bag!" Mystic shouted, the papers falling as Stan threw the bag to the ground with a hard thud. "Play your smartypants nerd game!" The dice rolled out, and the case that held the infinity die popped open and out rolled the dice, Mystic went to freeze time to stop it but with wide eyes she watched it tobble on its answer.</p><p>A portal opened not long after, "god damn it Stan!" She said, seeing Grenda and lightly tugging her own hair as she was ready to burn the being that stepped out. The character from the game they were playing popper out, a stereotypical, long bearded sorcerer, "Mortals of dimension 46'\, kneel before me and snivel! I am Probabilitor! The greatest wizard in all of mathology! Give or take an error of 0.4." Stan seemed confused and asked if this was i anyway normal, having Mystic glare at him and momentarily light his shoe on fire, "fuck no!" "Mystic!" Ford scolded, "bite me," she hissed back while Dipper seemed nervous, "have you come to send us on the quest of a lifetime because we're the smartest players you've ever met?" The wizard chuckled and seemed to nod, his minions noticing Mystics small fire and taking this into account, "you are the smartest players I've ever met! That's why I'm going to eat your brains to gain your intelligence. It's what I do." The ogre behind the wizard agreed, "it's his thing," Dipper stood in shock before the trio was grabbed, the ogre tightly holding Mystic as she dunk her fangs into his arm, fighting to get free but after a bit Ford told her it was no use. She just glared at the ogre and spit out the blood that filled her mouth, "let me tell you..you are the most disgusting creature I've ever tasted." "How many people have you bit?!" Ford shouted to her, "uh....Don't worry about that. I can tell you human blood has a very nice ting to it." "What?!" Dipper squeaked.</p><p>The trio were carried far into an odd forest she had never seen, tied to a tree as the group prepared a caldron to feast on their brains, the wizard studying them and poking her. "Got a question...what does roasted wizard taste like?" She spat, "I wouldn't know," "we can find out right now~," she said till Ford glanced at her, seeing her get ready to sink her fangs and nails into the being in front of them. Her eyes widened as she tensed and looked down, after a bit Ford joined in threatening the being "if my hands were free, I'd break every part of your face," Mystic giggled maniacly at the thought, "I'd watch the soul leave your eyes as you plead for mercy," she whispered under her breath, the Wizard grabbing her face as she just smirked, "what you got old fuck?" She spoke as if she wasn't bothered, shutting down to be cold in situations to try and calm the others, as if she'd panic, they'd panic. Dipper though was hard to make not panic and so Ford had to tell him to refrain from over thinking as that'd entice the wizard further. "And now, a little math problem: when I subtract your brain from your skulls" he hit the trio on the head with his staff, Mystic hissed loudly and went to light it but her powers didn't seem to work on it, "add salt, and divide your family, what's the remainder?" "A fat son of a--" "your butt!" Mabel shouted, rushing to them happily while the wizard seemed confused by the answer, "drat! How did you make it past my one guard? Very well. There's only one way your family can save you. YOU must defeat ME in Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons: REAL LIFE EDITION!"</p><p>Swirling his staff a game board formed in front of them, Mystic hit his head on the tree, opening her mouth to call to Bill but she stopped, her dad was there. "I choose my characters," the wizard made a trio of ogres appear on the bored, "vs yours." The trio teleported and shrunk to be in the palm of the wizard's hand, each seemed to turn into elven like creatures. Mystic seemed to be put into a corset with straps of light blue, a skirt of a greyish purple with moon phases, and a hooded cloak of burgundy. She touched her ears, calm while the others seemed panicked, she took off her hood and quickly she knew she made a mistake, Dipper and Ford noticed something peeking on her shoulder, Dipper's eyes went wide as did Fords, but none could question as they found themselves on the board. Mystic pulled up her tights and put her hood back on, avoiding eye contact, after a bit of bickering with Stan the wizard soon explaining the basics, "the game is a battle royale. We help our characters by casting spells determined by rolls of the dice. If you win, I'll go back to my own dimension....But if I win, I eat their brains." Stan agreed to this with a loud "deal!" Mystic huffed, "we're fucked.." The games began and the wizard rolled a dice, landing on a 13 and sending ogres with hammers at them, the trio avoiding, Mystic made use of her roguelike outfit, "I'm here...now I'm here" she waved her cloak in front of the ogres eyes and disappeared underneath him. "I'm going to need food after this...thank god I'll be getting dinner," she muttered, "oh right that boy, can I" "No heheh uh..maybe, we'll see LOOK OUT" Fords momentary distraction Had Mystic tackle the older man and get slightly hit with a weapon, "you fu--" she bit her tongue, "Do something you idiots!" She snapped at Stan and mabel who seemed confused and panicked. "What do we do? What are our moves?!" Stan asked while Dipper sighed and spoke up whilst running, "there are no moves; you make them up!" Stan blinked, "what, really?" Ford spoke through slight pants, "yes! I tried to tell you: this game involves math, but also risk, and imagination!" Stan smiled and leaned up a bit, "risk?" he said with please in his voice while Mabel's eyes sparkled, "imagination? Grunkle Stan, make something up! It's just like lying!" "That's one way to put it," Mystic laughed, sliding around the game board, Stan took the dice and began to shake it in his hands, rolling a 14, "I cast, uh... shield of... shielding!" A shield appeared in front of the trio who ducked behind it happily, "ha! We're doing it!"</p><p>The wizard on the other hand decided to roll for a reversal spell, which worked too well causing the trio to run for their lives again, Mabel took the dice in her hands and smiled as she happily rolled, shouting her spell, "I cast: Giggle Time Bouncy Boots!" A set of bouncing spring boots appeared on the trio that used them to bounce over the ogres with laughter, "hot flamey sword!" She shouted happily causing a sword made of red hot fire to appear in each members hands, "super hot flamey sword!" The sword grew to be much longer as the group used their newfound weaponry, Dipper jumping over a ogre and slicing it in half while Ford took the other. Mystic happily impailed the last creature "thats for the fucking pain in my leg you stupid creature," she kicked the large ogre off her sword having it fall back and vanish into pixels and code. The wizard looked and gave a shout of frustration, "no! Drat you! You'll never outrun my Ogre-nado!" The wizard rolled his dice causing a tornado made up of more ogres to chase the three who huffed, "it is what it sounds like!" The ogre-nado soon caused enough wind to send the rios weapons flying away out of reach, Mabel rolled, "I cast: CENTAURTAUR! YAH!" She shouted conjuring a creature that was a horse with another body of a horse for a head, Mystic blinked, <em>'Bill would like that probably' </em>she thought as they rushed to the creature for safety, The creature picking the trio up in an interesting manner, the centaurtaur galloped off to an empty room not far, the ogre-nado behind them racing at fast speeds before it broke upon hitting the arched doorway to the room they had rushed into. Breaking as many ogres fell to the floor and vanished in fractals.</p><p>The trio soon gazed in horror as their eyes laid on a creature of nightmarish descent, it was a singular headed creature of a pale deadish color for skin. One large eye gazed at them ready to feast as it opened its mouth to reveal a second mouth inside fit for chewing them up like gummy bears. Inside flicked two large tongues, the sound they made sickening as its bat like wings flapped to hold it in the air. Upon further observation it appeared to have two arms, four legs, and six horns jutting out of its skull. The wizard smirked, "hahaha yes! I was saving the worst for last!" Ford's eyes widened, the trio felt their hearts drop and nausea kick in, "the Impossibeast! Hey, I thought they banned this character!" Ford commented upon gaining his voice, the wizard cleared his throat, "think again! I'm playing the controversial 1991-1992 edition!" The creature slammed the trio against the rocky wall of the gameboard, ready to feast, Mystic kept trying to summon her flames, anything, but nothing worked. "This wasn't specified in the deal, this is a horrible deal!" The wizard laughed, "you'd know that wouldn't you, rouge?" She glared, realizing that she was set into the game, and set as just a rogue, her powers were denied. Mabel began to shake the dice in her hands calmly like there was no problem with what she was doing. "I'll think of some weapons!" She reassured the trio with her usual positivity, "you don't understand. This is the most powerful monster in the game! He can only be defeated by rolling a perfect 38! But the odds of that are--" Ford took a breath and looked down, Stan scooped the dice out of the young girls hands, smirking calmly, "hey, long odds are what you want when you're a world class gambler! Alright, Stan, you can do this... Papa needs a new pair of... TWINS!" The dice was sent flying to the gameboard with a clink, Mystic closed her eyes, preparing to try and call for Bill if this failed, listening to every sound intently. Soon she heard the wizard scream no as Mabel cheered, casting Death Muffins which gave the trio each a large cupcake with a stick of dynamite poking out of it in place of a candle. The trio nodded to each other, tossing in the delightful treat into the oraphase of the creature that soon closed its mouth in confusion as it swallowed. Growing larger like a pufferfish before bursting and dropping them before they reappeared to normal height. Their clothes back to normal and each holding a pink cupcake, which Mystic gave to the young girl, as looking at food made her ill at that moment.</p><p>Grenda had been holding on to the hot-elf that flipped his hair to the side while speaking, "the game is, like, over. Excelci-whatever." The wizard shrieked in defeat, " No! I'm returning to my own realm! I'm turning into pure math! What are the odds!" He called as he began to disappear into numbers as did his party, "grunkle Stan, that was amazing! How did you know you'd win?" Dipper smiled in excitement, Mystic looked up and caught stans eyes as he spoke, the pair smirking. "Hey, a gambler never reveals his secrets," he leaned down to pick up the dice that laid on the ground, Mystic could see the gum he used but kept quiet as a form of thank you, "man, that was fun for ages 8 to 80! Or a million or however old you guys are!" Mabel acknowledged before he knelt down to Dipper, "y'know, I'm sorry for making fun of your game, kiddo. Sure, it might be too nerdy for me, bust it's just the right amount of nerdy for you and my brother. If you two wanna hang out sometimes, I won't get in your way." Hearing this made Mystic smile but then shook it away, it didn't matter to her what they did after all, it was just a cute moment and nothing more. "Actually, after all that, I could use a little mindless fun," Dipper said with a nervous chuckle, the group hearing Grenda speak up now, squeaking a duck toy, "guys! We can watch the second showing of Duck-tective! It's not too late!"</p><p>The group began to walk back to the house where Mystic caught her companion scratching the door having waited for her as she picked him up and put him on her shoulders. She kissed his head, using her abilities happily to clean up the mess neatly, looking to the group that were preparing for the show. "Are you gonna join us?" Dipper asked, making space, "she smiled and put her hands up, "no uh..eh..I'm going out to dinner with my partner," she said calmly, "so I should probably get ready to go meet..him," a knock came at the door making her face pale to pure white, Dipper sighed, an she knew he would tell Ford who got ready to answer the door till Mystic pushed him back gently. "I-I got it, its for me..," she whispered, opening the door to see Bill wearing a casual outfit, leaning on the wall, "there you are doll!" He said happily in his pitched up voice, "uh yup, ready to go?" She said, looking up at him calmly as he took her hand happily, "of course," he then looked to Ford who had his hand near a weapon. Mystic gave Bill a look of 'please don't be an idiot', having the man smile "sorry sir, we have to go before the diner closes," he then led her away as she waved bye.</p><p>Ford looked to Stan who was waiting for the show, calling him to the kitchen, "is that normal?" He asked Stan sharply, "her and that boy? Yeah pretty normal, usual he's a bit more odd but guess she's got the ability to stop him hah, why? Being a protective dad?" He chuckled, "he gives me a bad...feeling," Ford said, hoping Stan knew quite a bit about the boy, "well he and Mystic have been going out for quite awhile, near the start of the summer actually if I think correctly, he doesnt hurt her if that worries you." Stan said calmly as he opened his can of soda, "is she normally--" "one thing you need to learn brainiac, is that you don't know much about her, she's not that little girl you knew. She's very quiet, secretive I guess, and she's very good at hiding how she feels a lot of the time, she could seem fine and actually break down in her room minutes later.. Though with that boy she seems at ease, so I gotta say. Dont ruin her happiness over any dumb suspicions you have, you..keep the kids out of this." He muttered coldly, "she's my daughter!" Ford shouted, "I raised her for 30 years, she may have missed you but that's it, keep that in mind." Stan told him before joining the kids.</p><p>Mystic had stopped by the cabin to put away Deimos with food, water and a clean litter pan before going to Bill who looked at her in curiosity, "you were calling my name earlier though it was fuzzy, game issues?" He chuckled as she found her fingers intertwined with his, "yeah that's a long story sorry," her voice was quiet as they walked into town, he looked to her, checking her little signals to panic or anything as they went into the dinner and took a seat. Bill leaned back in an aloof manner while Mystic tried not to rest her head on the table, "did you have fun doll?" "I guess," she answered, "ol sixer isn't fun I know, when we get home we can do something entertaining okay?" Bill smirked, "watch a gruesome horror movie and fall asleep on the couch after betting who will be the first to die?" She glanced up, chuckling as he nodded, "alright, sounds like a good plan," the waitress soon came to them for them to order their meals and drinks as the dinner slowly grew empty as time had passed. Bill wasn't very pleased with the food, having gotten pancakes, and something on the house due to the pair clearly seeming to be on a date, Mystics stomach wasn't interested in the food, but she ate as best she could. Bill could feel her nausea, but did not connect it to her distaste for food, "I know, circles taste so gross," this made her chuckle, "what? Circles have a flavor?" The very statement nearly made her snort in thought as Bill looked with his eye wide as he nodded, "hell yeah, it's awful." She waved her hand a bit, covering her mouth, "interesting, how about triangles~?" She smirked, Bill had a curious reaction then smirked, "oh my doll if you wanted to know all you have to do is ask~" Mystics face lit red, "eheheheh look apple pie, man this is delicious oh boy try it!" She coughed lightly and looked away, Bill chuckled, leaning to her and pressing his lips to hers, "another time then, my queen" he smirked while she sipped a drink, nearly spitting it out, "y-your such an asshole," she whispered in frustration, "oh I know," he chuckled, soon the comments calming down so they could finish their night.</p><p>The pair looked at each other, something was coming, she could feel it, though she didn't care much. She had Bill, he had her, they could get through whatever it was surely. Only time would tell.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Episode: S2, E17- Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyday felt worse than the last for Mystic, she felt drained, looking to her father as she sat on the floor of the destroyed portal area, tired. "Mystic are you okay?" He asked, going to her, "yeah, just no more this week. I cant handle constantly going beyond what I'm used to so extremely..," "you're right, I've pushed you too hard, let me get you a drink," Ford left the room as she found herself laying on the cold floor happily. Having gotten to the shack earlier than she was used too, Bill was out yet again, he had told her he would come to ask her something before the sun would set making her nervous as she curled up. "What could he ask? I can't get in his head, I have no clue, he's unpredictable, well slightly just..ah!" She closed her eyes and let out a small squeak like scream, hearing her father, "still can't scream loudly? You sound like a bat using echo-location," he chuckled at her small broken squeaks she'd call a scream. Startled, she shot up, "talking about that boy again? You know you've yet to properly introduce us and it's been quite a bit." He said as he calmly got beside her, she tilted her head hearing Dipper scream a bit. "I'm sorry..just I mean, I dunno how you'll respond, Stan's threatened him, you've got a trigger finger..." "Stan said he's a good boy to you, though can I ask you something?" He looked at her, "it's silly but he sounds familiar, and has a familiar...aura to him I guess. What's his name too?" "What are you saying?" She asked, avoiding the question. "I'm saying I fear he's a dangerous being Mystic," he soon huffed out, "also what are you hiding constantly, I'm your father, you can tell me anything." Ford offered as she gripped her hoodie tight when Ford would lean to see the tattoo, "nothing important." She said, moving away, "what is on your shoulder?" "A tattoo...," her voice was weary, "why?" "It looked familiar, may I see it?" She shook her head, "it's still kinda fresh, ya know? Not ready for anyone to see," she stood up, "I heard Dipper scream, I'mma go check on him."</p><p>She moved passed her father, looking out of the corner of her eyes, seeing a galactic liquid floating around in a bubble: the rift. Bill had spoken about it, that's what he needed, she couldn't grab it nor make it disappear, it seemed heavily guarded against demons but not humans, in defeat she bit her lip. Moving out of the room quickly to avoid her father's questioning, making it upstairs and going to Stan. She looked at him, seeming to be panicking, Stan didn't question as he calmly sat down and found her shaking on his lap like a child. "Kid, whats on your mind?" He asked, she coughed as he pat her back, "want me to call up your boy?" He reached for her phone only for her to slam it down with a loud "NO!" Eyes wide, she looked at Stan, tensing up as Ford peaked in, "you okay?" He asked, Stan noticed her mannerisms, "she's fine, just something on her mind, I got this." He shooed his twin away who grimaced and opened his mouth before walking away to his room. Mystic noticed the rift in his jacket, looking down, "I just...," "you're afraid of my brother meeting your guy because he's a bit..weird?" Stan guessed, this was close enough so she nodded, "I got it kid, want to open the window, take a breather and drink some lemonade. You've always loved lemonade, extra sour right? Straight dousing with a lemon?" He asked as he got her to sit in the chair, she looked with big childlike eyes at the mention, "YES" she cheered, even if she was technically an adult, there were many things that never changed with her. Stan put a cold glass down for her, "take your time kid, I'll be back, if someone bugs you, you can make a bubble okay?" Her eyes were confused, Stan mentioned her using her powers with little care, that wasn't like him at all.</p><p>She looked into the living room quietly, wondering what was going on as she saw Mabel, Dipper, and Soos. They seemed to be preparing for a party, and from there being no events she assumed it must've been their birthday as Mabel seemed extra hyped. It didn't take long for her to know she was right as Mabel soon spoke to the group like the leader of a project, "alright, party planners. In one week we become teenagers, and our summer vacation winds to an end. So we need to throw the greatest party of all time! I'm talking piñatas with tinier piñatas inside." Soos stop to the side with a pinata, filling it with tiny origami like pinatas, "boom, dreams coming true!" The girl stood, tapping her checklist, "i'm talking inviting everyone in town. Let's see, where do we stand with the gnomes?" Mystic felt her stomach do a one-eighty right then and there, Stan walking in calmly, "not so fast, goofus and girl-goofus. After that zombie incident, no one's throwing another party at my house. I keep finding little bits of the undead in the couch cushions." The older man lifted the recliners cushion to find an undead's arm lying there, "but Grunkle Stan, we need some roof to raise," Mabel protested, raising her arms up to accentuate her point, "dude, you could rent out the Gravity Falls High School gym, and have your party there. That place is empty all summer long." Soos recommended calmly to the girl, Mystic felt her body shift, <em>'oh god...' </em>Her head hit the table as she just blinked in thought, closing her eyes, she just wanted Bill's embrace and soothing words, but he was out and about, Wendy's words hit her like a truck having her bite her lip hard. Ignoring the conversation, <em>'what if he is cheating on me..I mean he can surely do better..my families too much of a hassle...he can have anyone..I..I'm replaceable,' </em>soon her thoughts were cut off as the house shook violently, her dad soon shouting to Dipper that his face was on fire. Mystic felt the urge to jump up, then realized..he called for Dipper, her eyes went down as she sipped her sour drink and eavesdropped via Dipper's mind. Having learned she could be able to read a mind without touching and with that, she could sometimes tune out the thoughts and hear and see what they were.</p><p>Dipper had raced to him, seeing the man rubbing his smoking face with a towel, "oh yes, I'm fine. I just said that to make sure you'd come in here quickly." He said calmly in response to the young boy asking if he was okay, the boy pointing out that his face was actually on fire. "Yes, it's much faster than shaving. Now, listen, Dipper. I have a very important mission, and you are the only one who can help me." Ford began before he pulled out the rift and showed it to the boy, Stan went over to Mystic and noticed her eyes had a strange cyan and gold glow watching her seemingly gaze off tiredly, he assumed she must've been eavesdropping as she momentarily snapped out of it to shush him, "freaky but okay" the man muttered before Ford continued speaking "remember the rift in dimensional space-time I showed you? It's cracking. This is what Bill has been waiting for. If it breaks, it will cause reality as we know it to completely unravel. A hypothetical and catastrophic event I call Weirdmageddon." Stan watched Mystic seem to momentarily giggle before blinking, the sight was terrifying but interesting. Dipper looked to the board, his eyes having blue to them a tad bit as Mystic was watching through him, looking at the board and seeming rather bored by it as Dipper on the other hand seemed shocked. "Bill is out there, and he'd use any trick, from deception to outright possession, to make this happen. But for the sake of humanity, we mustn't let it." Dipper nodded before going to speak, "yes he's wi--" Dipper froze up, Mystic grimaced, tapping her fingers on the table as Dipper felt his voice leave his throat with a harsh burning sensation like cold minty flames, and whoever spoke. Wasn't him. "Yes, hes dangerous. What do we do?" Dipper felt trapped in his body, tied down by heavy chains to keep his hands from moving, though he had to tell Ford where Bill was! But now he felt like a puppet once again, though this time it felt sickening. He was in his body, not outside it, and it was clear Ford couldn't tell the difference, it wasn't Bill doing this. He couldn't speak for what felt like hours in his panic and soon he felt dizzy before everything went back to normal like a tv shifting from static to clear. .</p><p>"We patch the rift. I'll explain on the way," Ford told the boy who shook his head in confusion, forgetting what he was gonna tell Ford for a moment, "wait..what about Mabel?" He asked as his sister peaked in happily, "it's okay, Dipper. You should totally go with Grunkle Ford to save the world or whatever." Dipper asked for reassurance that Mabel truly was okay with this before she chuckled "we're going to be doing birthday junk all week. Plus, I packed us walkie-talkies. Here's one for my party mission, and one for your smarty mission." She handed the boy a similar bag to her own before smiling and clumsily racing off after Ford. Mystic watched them go with an annoyed expression, "kid you okay?" Stan asked once he noticed she wasn't being creepy, "oh just wonderful," she spat sarcastically. "Hey it's alright cous, you can hang out with us!" Mabel smiled, getting ready to go to the highschool, "eh sorry Star I'll pass, I don't feel up to it today." She muttered, "you bothered by Ford spending time with Dipper?" Stan asked once Mabel had left to get some extra supplies, "of course I am, he always seems more interested in Dipper than me, and I'm his daughter! Not a science experiment!" Her voice rang with venom, Stan looked startled, seeing her grip her glass tightly, "yeah but that's my brother for you, sorry," Stan didn't know what to say to ease her well here as this was a new situation. "Oh it's fine," she said after a minute before hearing a familiar voice calling to her, peeking out the window. "Aye doll, come on I've got something special for you~" the familiar boy called, walking towards the shack as she got up, "this better not be something dumb," she mumbled as Stan chuckled, "be safe". Though Stan did a double take seeing the boys strange, fancy outfit that was a golden suit with black ends, with strange patterns. "Must've found a rich boy huh, explains the cane then I guess..good job kid," Stan chuckled to himself, sitting alone now.</p><p>She found herself looking to the familiar man nervously, glancing around for Ford before he cupped her chin. "You okay? Your minds hazy," he spoke calmly to her as she looked at him, "just a lot going on is all, I'm sorry," she spoke honestly, closing her eyes and smiling at him as he let her chin go and traded it for her waist. "So..what are we doing?" She asked, "well I thought we could go for a walk somewhere I found and have some lunch, since ol' Sixer probably tired you out again which is really bothering, but not the point. You need to eat your circles and such," he said making her giggle at him and lean on him, "also I have an outfit for you," he said, catching her off guard as her casual outfit was traded for a pink chiffon dress. There was lace to hold the dress on her shoulders which extended to the middle of her hand elegantly, the length was to her knees with a thin layer of transparent silk going a bit further to make her comfortable and not cold. She looked at him as he smirked, making a golden rose appear and tucking it gently behind her ear. She felt her neck be tightened by a choker that held a symbol of him on it, with a crescent moon dangling from it, her eyes curious as her face flushed pink. "What's all this for?" "Well I feel it'd better fit the mood if you looked like a beautiful moon, fit to be called a queen," he lead her along a path through the woods. "The mood, oh god what have you planned?" She whispered, looking as the light around them began to dim the further they went into the woods despite it being daytime.</p><p>Fireflies seemed to light the way to a small area in the center of the forest, rose bushes lined the area with enchanted glowing flowers, "how'd you find this place?" She asked, having never seen it in her life, approaching a marble gazebo that appeared to be straight out of a fairytale, in the center was a lovely table with a set of chairs, lit by a candle light, though the flames were blue telling her it was definitely Bill's doing. Her eyes sparkled as he sat her down in the chair gently, strange, familiar flowers from her past dangled along the rim of the gazebo, to some the tongued flowers that glew different colors would be startling but...she adored it. "This looks like that place in one of my..dreams, Bill?" She looked at him sitting across from her with a charismatic smirk, "I've been busy, I'm glad all its paid off," he chuckled. Soon he made a strawberry parfait appear in front of her with a golden spoon, alongside a glass of wine to help. "I..I don't know Bill," "a little won't hurt doll," he cooed gently, "now how was your day?" He asked as she looked at the food, shyly eating it nervously, "no need to be nervous doll, it's just me. I've seen you eat pizza." She looked away with reddened cheeks, stuffing the spoon in her mouth like a child before glancing to him, she could see something was on his mind via his uncovered eye. Its colors changed frequently making her curious of what was on his mind as he gently grabbed her hand as she ate, waiting calmly as she seemed confused.<br/><br/>His mind was confused, <em>'What am I doing? I don't need to do this, this is all useless in the end. Why..do I want this? Tch..I've gone soft. Only in front of her though...Why you? What do I say? What if she doesn't truly want this, I have that deal with her, but will she be happy?... Why am I overthinking this! IT'S SIMPLE.'</em> He tensed, seeing her staring at him, sipping his glass as he assumed he must've made a face but wasn't sure. He just saw her smile, his mind caught off guard as she giggled at him, <em>'huh? Whats, why is she making that happy noise, did something happen?..Axolotl..curse you..she's ugh! Fuck..'</em></p><p>"Bill, wake up you silly," she smiled, setting aside the parfait as she took a tense sip of wine, "so..is there something on your mind Bill?" She asked, he cleared his throat, "always..," he said trying to sound okay but it was clear he messed up as she looked concerned, "what is it?" He looked to her meal, "are you finished?" He asked, "yeah, sorry I'm not all too hungry, so I ate as much as I could," she said apologetically. Watching him get up in his golden suit, "listen doll, I know it hasn't been long but you know I care for you..far more than I can handle." He said, taking her to the rim of the gazebo to look out at a little pond full of lily pads, flowers, and cattails, she looked at the pond, "Of course I know silly," she said gently, concerned, "normally where I'm from this doesn't happen. But, I'm bringing my world to yours, and so it only seems fair that I do this, though don't make that my main reason. It's not the main, the main is..you." He coughed as she looked at him, putting a hand to his head, "are you ill?" She asked as he took her hand and held it between his owns, "Ill...in demonic terms yes." She whined but felt him kiss her nose before seeing him drop down on one knee making her confused before she realized. Her face lit red, "I love you Crescent....So in your mortal ritual, will you be mine?" He pulled out a golden box lit by his blue flames into his hands, and inside was a golden triangle ring with an amethyst in the center instead of a diamond. She felt herself begin to tear up and looked at him with hands over her mouth, his head whirled with red flags as he made the coupon appear from they're deal. She gave a laugh at this and smiled, "you...all this? God I can't say no, you did so much beyond what I could ever expect." "Is that a yes?" He asked, staring in confusion at her, "Yes you goof!" She let out another giggle as he put the ring on her finger, standing only to feel her kiss him happily. He smiled and kissed back sweetly, wrapping his arms around her waist, the pair only parting for oxygen as they soon gazed at each other. "Normally..I'd wait longer, but I'll make an exception for you, dorito," she whispered, pecking his lips as he just held her in shock of what happened.</p><p>He did a mortal ritual: A proposal, to this small woman that was looking at him like the only thing that mattered. Not a monster, not a demon, but a person she cared for. He never wanted to see that expression leave her eyes.</p><p>"Are you okay?..You're beginning to leak," he said as he wiped her tears away, "I'm fine, they're happy tears'' she told him with a shy smile as she hid her face in his chest. His heart beat was more rapid making her giggle as he held her hips gently, seeming to be dazed as she soon looked up at him, "thank you," "for..what?" He asked confused, "choosing me?..Showing me that I'm not gonna be alone..that someone cares strongly..for being here." Her voice was soft like a dandelion, full of happiness yet careful, "the coupons still valid if you want," she added till he burned it, "that wasn't our deal, its use is up." He calmly returned back to normal, just holding her as they stood there. Quiet in each other's embrace as they did not need anything else in that moment, the sun going down slowly. "Doll, you possessed Pinetree for a bit today right?" She tensed, "..I couldn't let him tell dad--" "I'm not mad so dont panic, I know what you did. A few nights ago I went and decided to mess with ol' six fingers, now you know about the rifts connection to my plans right?" He asked, "y-yes," her voice was shaky in nervousness at the plan, but part of her shut off any empathy or care, "I need you to go to Mabel, while I work on getting the rift..once the sky changes well..I'll come get you unless you join the other mortals, dont worry your furry companion will be alright too." He gently brushed his hands through her hair, looking at her, "I understand, will my family--" "We discussed this, they will be fine as long as they don't retaliate. That's logical," he said sharply, making her look down a bit, "..just dont kill them...please," "I won't unless something horrible happens." He said, "now go on my queen, I'll see you soon~," he gave her a kiss before she would walk back home where she watched Mabel run inside upset.</p><p>She followed Mabel, going to her as quick as she could as the girl sat on her bed with her pig, sniffling. "Sweety?" She asked soon seeing Stan was with her, "hey, everything all right, pumpkin?" He spoke gently, reading she was upset, it seemed everyone was having a bad day. "just can't believe the summer's almost over. And now that I know how awful high school's going to be, I'm in no hurry to start that train wreck." The younger girl told him as he put an arm over her shoulder comfortingly, Mystic sat on Dipper's bed quietly, making eye contact with Stan who told her to keep quiet via a finger to his lips. Mystic had a poor view of highschool, having had the worst experience compared to being homeschooled by her father. "ah, nobody likes gettin' older. But just because you're growing doesn't mean you have to grow up, you know? I mean, look at me. I'm pushin' seventy and I still eat ice cream for dinner." He told her happily, Mystic chuckled, "yeah, I'm an adult and I act like I should be nine at the sight of desserts or animals," she added in, catching the young girls sad eyes. "But I don't wanna say goodbye to Gravity Falls.," Mabel told him softly, looking to be on the edge of crying, "hey, at least whatever happens after this summer, you'll still have your brother along with you through thick and thin. Not everyone can say that, you know." Stan seemed to speak from personal experience before he gave the girl a noogie and left Mystic to soothe her further, "and you can always call us, and come back during vacations or next summer." She smiled while the girl was looking at a picture of her and her brother, seeming to feel better as she felt her bed shift and a pair of gentle arms pulling her close. Mabel leaned into her, "yeah, at least when I go home I always have Dipper. Good ol', reliable ol'--" the girl was cut off as the sound of crackling static erupted in the air.</p><p>The pair looked over to a walkie-talkie in the girls bag across the room, faintly hearing familiar voices emerge through the static; Dipper and Ford. "Are you okay?" Dipper asked as Ford assured the boy that he was fine, Mystic listened in with concern, she thought about seeing if she could go through Dipper's eyes to check on her father, but she couldn't. Something was restricting her access so she listened with Mabel, "listen to me, Dipper: this town is a magnet for things that are special. And that includes you and me. It brought both of us here for a purpose! Stay here with me, Dipper. Become my apprentice.." Mabel chuckled, "Dipper won't do it, he wouldn't want to stay here, he'd miss mom and dad" she spoke with positivity while Mystic stared blankly at the walkie-talkie. Accidently gripping the young girl tightly as she felt her heart shatter, Dipper was more likely to get hurt, and was 12! Her thoughts whirled while she tried to believe the girl..but she knew Dipper, and her thought assured her otherwise.</p><p>"I'll do it; I'm gonna stay," the walkie talkie continued to crackle as the girls sat there in complete disbelief, she felt Mabel move into her chest and hide her face with her sweater. Mystic held her firmly, kissing her head and holding in her own emotions as the girl in her arms was all that mattered at this moment, she rubbed her back and shushed her gently. "I'm sorry," she whispered to her, glaring at the wall lightly, if she could she would have possessed her father and made him slap himself or something, but she was completely unable to read or possess him. So she'd do one better, Bill was gonna get the rift, she was gonna speak her mind, looking at the ring on her finger with a happy expression. Maybe Bill would make Mabel happy for her as his queen, "everything will get better," she told Mabel gently, easing her with a bit of sleep by humming softly. She laid the girl down, letting her be as she heard Dipper begin racing up the stairs, as soon as he ran in, ecstatic to tell Mabel about the adventure, Mystic moved past him. Dipper smiled to her but Mystic just glanced to him, she couldn't let her emotions accidentally slip onto the boy; <br/><br/></p><p>"Mabel! I just had the best day of my life! UFOs are real and there's one under the town and I saved Great Uncle Ford's life and- and...," Mystic didn't hear anything after that, going to see Stan talking with Ford as Ford got something to drink before going to his lab. Ford looked to his daughter happily, but soon noticed she didn't seem happy with him. And her outfit sent him a sense of unease by her necklace as her hair covered her mark right then and there. Stan blinked, "kid you okay?" "When am I ever okay?" Her voice was light as Stan looked to Ford, "wanna talk--" "Not to you Stan, I actually suggest leaving, I'd love to talk to my father." The word "father" dropped with a tone of anger, making Stan move aside, "Mystic what's wrong?" "He's 12." She spat at the older man, "pardon?" "He's. Fucking. 12! With a whole life ahead of him!" She clenched her hand tightly, holding her dress fabric, "Mystic..is it the apprenticeship? It's his choice, his parents would be happy to see him be schooled by me." he said calmly as he walked to the vending machine to go get ready to fix the rift, "you know what?" She growled lightly, hearing Mabel rush out of the house, Dipper fell but went to chase after her a bit. Mystic glanced over before chuckling, "do you ever care besides your experiments? No..Don't answer that, he's right about you," "huh? Who?" Ford asked in confusion while Mystic glared sharply, "that's for me to know, and you to discover," she found herself walking out, leaving Ford in his confused, and bothered state by the words; but the universe was at stake and thus to the basement he went. Mystic on the other hand went to the cabin, trying to find Mabel as she could feel a shift in the air. She could feel something was going to happen and thus collected her companion, seeing the fire again and now understood it. She grew a bit dizzy, and began to walk out of the house to find her cousin.</p><p>She called out to her worriedly, seeing the shack in hopes that she was there, the ferret sat on her shoulders calmly, her mark burning as she heard Bills laugh somewhere nearby. The sky grew to appear an eerie red before an eclectic blue beacon of light seemed to soar up to the sky and zap it. The sound of tearing emerging from nowhere as the sky began to split open, an x formation forming between the clouds with a strange, neon-colored galaxy ripping into the sky. The colors swirled in strange patterns as the wind began to grow stronger, Mystic knew what was happening, but that didn't ease her as much as she hoped. She gazed to hear footsteps coming out of the shack in a frantic manner, seeing Ford and Dipper as she stood near the path to town. '<em>He'll meet me at the cabin...or I can meet him...he's done enough for me, I can meet him, it'll be fine.. Though..this is a bit terrifying..' </em>she thought to herself, gazing up to see her father looking nervous, Dipper pointed at the tear in the sky, "what's going on?! What is that?!" Ford seemed to gaze in horror and disbelief, "we're too late! It's the end of the world."</p><p>Ford spotted his daughter from across the yard, she gazed at him, then Bill who was wildly laughing in his original form, then back to Ford. "Mystic get inside!" He ordered only to watch her step back from him, this was no time for games, "Pandora, inside NOW" he shouted only to watch her run off towards town as fast as her legs could carry her.</p><p>"..Grunkle Ford it's no use...I've been trying desperately to tell you; she's with Bill."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Weirdmaggedon Starts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ford stood in shock of Dipper's words, feeling his stomach drop as she ran away from him toward town, "no...oh no," for years in the nightmare realm he had heard of Bill's plans. And with them, he had heard the demon mention a crescent moon, that he needed this piece to the puzzle, that because of Ford he lost it. But that he'd regain it, it'd just take time, Ford could only connect this to Mystic with her birthmark and in fear, he felt Bill was going to kill her. This was all just a cruel trick to have power, as he didn't seem like the type to let his own kind live, or anything that could cause him problems. Dipper looked to Ford, trying to snap him out of it as he felt his panic slightly rise seeing Ford breaking for a moment.</p><p>The town was in shambles of confusion as Bill happily announced his arrival dramatically, his triangular form being wrapped in tendons, meat, and then metal as it went from seemingly 2D to 3D before everyone's eyes. "Alright, listen up you one lifespan, three dimensional, five sense skin puppets!" His voice boomed with such a demonic tone it was shocking no one was running, he came down, levitating in front of them before continuing with his normal voice. "For one trillion years I've been trapped in my own decaying dimension, waiting for a new universe to call my own. Name's Bill! But you can call me your new lord and master for all of eternity!" The townsfolk seemed frozen at the confusing sight, Bill announced his friends as they were popping through the eyesore in the sky, "now meet the gang of interdimensional criminals and nightmares I call my friends; 8 Ball! Kryptos! The being whose name must never be said! Haha, what the heck. It's Zanthar. Then, of course, there's also Teeth, Keyhole, Hectorgon, Amorphous Shape, Pyronica, Paci-Fire, and these guys. This is our town now, boys!" Strange beings stood beside him, their names fitting each of their looks except for Zanthar whom looked to be a 4 legged creature of a greyish blue color, that appeared to have no face and the body of a loaf of bread. A tiny party hat sitting on its head as well, the townsfolk finally speaking up, the tiny mayor speaking first. "Now see here, you unholy triangle fella. As mayor, I strongly urge you to git...git on out of here." He pointed, with the mayor speaking up, so did the others, most making hypocritical comments toward the glowing demon that showed to have the ability to easily slaughter them on the spot.<br/><br/>The Northwest's walked up with the father seeming completely calm, "I would just like to say that as a rich capitalist I welcome your tyrannical rule. Perhaps I could be one of your, uh... horsemen of the apocalypse?" Pacifica, their daughter, had turned to her dad in disbelief of what he had just said while Bill seemed amused by the offer. "Oh wow, that's a great offer. How 'bout instead I shuffle the functions of every hole in your face?" The man soon gave a muffled scream as every function was switched, his eyes now were his ears, where his ear was now held a nose, and his mouth was now an eyeball clear as day. Bill continued on like this was nothing, leaving the folks to panic, and be left traumatized by the sights they were being forced to live in. "It's time we do a little redecorating. I could really use a castle of some kind," he shouted, raising himself higher into the sky to summon a pyramid out from the ground, having the black rock float right underneath the rip, perfectly in the middle it'd seem. "And how about some bubbles of PURE MADNESS!" His voice rang with pride as next colorful bubbles began to float along the town, and anyone who found themselves unlucky enough to be inside one saw a sight that seemed to cause pure insanity in them.</p><p>"This party never stops. Time is dead and meaning has no meaning. Existence is upside-down and I reign supreme. WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO WEIRDMAGEDDON!" The demonic beings voice rang loudly with pure joy as havoc would soon spread.</p><p>Ford and Dipper seemed to still stay lost in the midst of the world's shaking and complete chaos before finally speaking once more, "so this is how the world ends. Not with a bang but with a... boop-boop." Ford seemed to calmly speak as Dipper's voice still rang of shock as he called the event exactly what it was; Wierdmageddon. Creatures began rushing towards the pair from the woods in a panic, knocking Dipper over only for Ford to pick him up, "the rift is shattered. Bill's world is spilling into ours and every minute his powers grow stronger." Dippers face read of realization as he began racing towards the woods, "Mabel! The rift must have cracked inside her backpack. She must be in danger. I have to go find her." He told Ford, pulling out the walkie-talkie she had given him and trying to call out to her before Ford stopped him, "Dipper, listen to me. We can find your sister soon, but first we have to stop Bill. If we can blast him back through the rift he came out of, we just might be able to stop him before his weirdness spreads across the entire globe." Ford spoke calmly to the boy whose eyes read of fear and uncertainty as he soon replied with his worries, "are you sure defeating Bill is even possible?" The boy looked to the older man he idolized who tried to ease his worries as best he could, "no. I'm not sure. But being a hero means fighting back even when it seems impossible. Will you follow me?" The words seemed to fill the young boy with hope, and thus, he agreed with courage in his voice before being led inside as a wave of weirdness roared over the land, the shack untouched due to the shield Ford had made in preparations of this event.</p><p>Mystic had made it to town, her mark still burned on his shoulder but she ignored it to the best of her abilities, coughing as her lungs ached from the marks seizing pain but that wouldn't matter much longer as she soon saw Bill. The townsfolk looked to her, telling her to run but her legs ached, she didn't desire moving much longer as she held her creature, the small animal looking shooken up but relaxed in her arms. Bills eye spotted her and soon he shifted back to the form she had grown used too, "doll you made it!" He cheered, but tilted his head as she just looked at him and held her ferret in a slight panic. "Cat got your tongue, doll?" He asked as she coughed, "..no," her voice was small in worry as he soon chuckled and pulled her up carefully, "ah right, your body is probably reacting to the rip between our worlds doll." He looked at the creature in her arms that was trying to soothe her as she seemed to keep wincing and coughing. A ping of guilt filling him as he carefully snapped his fingers and the creature disappeared, she looked at Bill with terrified eyes before he shushed her, "he's up there don't worry." He told her as she gripped his jacket, having looked about ready to claw him apart, yet at the same time Bill couldn't help but find some form of pleasure in her pained expression, her hand reacting to each wave of searing agony that rushed through her. After a bit she just leaned on him and gave a weak cry of "make it go away," realizing she wished for him to lull her to sleep, that was easy enough and worked quite well for him in many ways, He held her unconscious form that still seemed to respond to pain in a bridal fashion, his friends seeming confused by this and one seemed annoyed as Bill calmly shifted back to his normal form and held her in his palm like a delicate flower. "Ready to cause some havoc, boys?" He called to them as if they hadn't just seen Bill show care for a being let alone not killing it on sight.</p><p>Ford had raced to town with Dipper, seeing Bill take his daughter thus causing the older man to panic as he felt like the world was going to collapse on him, watching her looking like she was dying. Her chest rising in labored, harsh breaths, her hands shaking and grasping Bill's human form that he recognized previously. He could hear her coughs and soft wheezes for air like she was inhaling smoke from a harsh fire inside her, and with Bill's arms on her Ford assumed that was so, that Bill must've been filling her with pain. Right before watching her body fall limp against him and twitch, Bill holding her but he never took in count how he seemed to be slow and delicate, or that his expressions seemed to be guilty more than sadistic. Quickly he led Dipper up to a clock tower and placed a case on the ground to be opened, inside was a large futuristic appearing weapon, "ah, my quantum destabilizer. I've been waiting a long time to use this. We're only gonna have one chance to take this shot" he explained to Dipper as they carefully got ready to line their sights on Bill. The guns sights were set right on Bill who was facing away from the two plotting his demise before a wave washed over them, and the bell behind them began to wildly laugh and shake, its bell chimes echoing loudly and causing Ford to lose his steady aim, wrongly fire, and miss his shot all in one go. Bill's hat was hit by the beam causing a hole to form in it and catching the demon's attention. The hat healed itself with its muscles and fleshy insides rebonding in a twisted manner, "well, well, well, and here I thought today couldn't get any BETTER." Bill's voice seemed to grow more crazed by the minute as his body flipped itself around and blew up to tower just by firing at it with his own finger, destroying the tower in a cataclysmic manner, fire exploding from the hit.</p><p>Dipper rushed to Ford's side, seeing him caught under some of the wreckage and coughing, "Dipper! Take my journals!" The man slid his roughed up bag to the boy, speaking quickly, "listen, I know of one other way to defeat Bill, it's-" a sound was behind him and sent his panic rising, "oh, no! Dipper! Run! Get down!" He called having the boy race down the stairs of the clock tower as Bill slowly rose behind Ford, the symbol of a six fingered hand in his large eye glowing as he seemed to be excited. "Good old six-fingers. I've been waiting an <b>ETERNITY</b> to have a chat face to face," Ford found himself being lifted up in red, shocked, as he felt his body held stiff as he was raised in front of Bill's plethora of odd friends. "Everyone, this armageddon wouldn't be possible without help from our friend here. Give him a six-fingered hand!" Bill said happily as his friends clapped and cheered, "this brainiac is the one who built the portal in the first place, and raised our Crescent Moon!" He announced having Ford look to see his daughter lying unconscious in a blue light, seeming fine now as her body must've numbed. "Now don't look so sour, Fordsy. It's not too late to join me. With that extra finger, you'd fit right in with my freaks." Bill shook the man's hand to show off the six fingers, calm as he offered this to Ford unlike the last man, Ford looked to his daughter again as he was shocked that he hadn't killed her, he seemed hesitant as he spotted Dipper behind Bill who also seemed confused yet scared. "I'll die before I join you! I know your weakness, Bill!" Ford finally spat out, annoying Bill as he soon made the man pose with a riddle and turned him into a gold statue instead of stone like the eyeball bats, using him as a back scratcher.</p><p>Dipper gasped in pure shock, his idol, the one that could stop this all was turned into a metallic toy for Bill to use and wave around like a trophy, Dipper had enough of this and finally gained his voice. "That's enough! Hand over my uncle! Or else!" He ordered and showed the journal in defense while Bill looked back and flew up to the boy in a gigantic form. Shining a large, painful light onto the boy as he spoke with a deep voice and his normal one. "Now isn't. This. <b>INTERESTING</b>? My old puppet is back for an encore. You think you can stop me?" He taunted the boy, punching the air in a boxing manner as he looked to the small being, "go ahead, Pine Tree, show me what you've got." Dipper opened the journal and rapidly flipped through the darkened pages in search of an answer, getting to Bill's page and shining a blacklight over it to get a disheartening message. That if Bill gained a physical form all hope would be lost, the boy stuttered for a response under the pressure, "I UM I. Do it, kid. Do some brilliant thing that takes me down right now. Whattdya got, Pine Tree, everyone's waiting. DO IT." Bill continued to taunt, getting on Dipper's nerves having the boy finally shout the triangles name whilst leaping to land a punch on him, though his fist made contact with a forcefield over Bill's eye that sent him flying backwards into a tree, causing the boy to run his head in pain as he watched the three journals be pulled out of Ford's backpack and lined up into the air by Bill. "That's right. Don't be a hero, kid. This is what happens to heroes in my world," He told the kid while waving Fords frozen form, and burning the journals which caused Dipper to shout at the loss, "not much of a threat now, are you? Now can anyone remind me why we came here?" Bill calmly turned to face his friends while Dipper was left to comprehend the harsh defeat he was facing so quickly, a strange creature with a set of 8-balls for eyes answered Bills question happily, "to get<b> weird</b>!" "THAT'S RIGHT! VIP party at the Fearamid. Oh, and 8 Ball, Teeth, you've earned a treat, have the kid for a snack." Bill seemed nonchalant about this as he waved his hand towards Dipper who seemed terrified and reasonably so.</p><p>Bill calmly turned a nearby car into a flying hotrod fit to the beings interesting tastes, setting his Crescent Moon's sleeping form on his lap delicately before driving off to the floating black pyramid in the sky whilst laughing maniacally and firing lasers which summoned strange and weird creations into the town as if enough wasn't already there. Leaving his two friends to chase the boy while he let his friends out of the vehicle and explained that they were free to party, to go nuts. Holding the human form as he floated down one of the many halls of the strange holographic pyramid, shifting to his other form as he found a nice area to create a room for her where she could wake to her companion whom was playing in its cage as if letting out stress. Music ran rampid in the background as he closed the door to the room and placed the unconscious form gently on an obscenely large bed of deep crimson, black, white, and gold. He checked her pulse as he ran his hand from her cheek to neck as she seemed to have been lulled off to the point where one might have believed she was truly dead. But he felt a heartbeat which calmed him as he watched her breath in the silence of the room, finding himself brushing his hand down the rest of her, only stopping when she moved in response. He chuckled and leaned down to her, laying a kiss on her lips before leaving her to wake in her own time, a note left behind if he wasn't there when that'd happen, calmly joining his friends and watching them thoroughly enjoy themselves while he had been gone for a few minutes.</p><p>Everything seemed to be going to plan and in all this chaos he found himself joining his friends for a bit, no one questioned him for a long time as the group seemed to be throwing a party similar to that of a house part with teenages; having food, some form of demonic alcohol, and games using the townsfolk. At times he found himself pacing for her to wake, to relish in all this, but at the same time he felt a sense of doubt as she might have rethought her decision, though after all she had been through he was certain it wouldn't take much convincing. He found himself shifting his forms, checking the hallway where she was while talking to his friends who would talk about old times with him while enjoying a drink calmly. Before his friends would glance over to stare at a new form that entered the room. The voice was nervous as it spoke, "B-Bill..where..are--" the voice squeaked and soon Bill saw the familiar girl he had grown to admit feelings for hiding behind the wall like a child.</p><p>Bill walked up to her in the form he found she was most comfortable with, "you're awake Doll!" He smiled as he gently pulled her close as she looked at him, nodding slowly before looking behind him and freezing up. Hearing the golden man chuckle as her heartbeat raced, "I..I got your note..this place is..a bit confusing though," she whispered as he rubbed her back, "don't worry, you'll learn to navigate it in no time. After all, this is our castle now, we can discuss the details in just a bit doll, here let's meet my friends!" He shouted happily, hooking his arm around her waist as she held his tightly, "don't worry, they won't do anything to harm you. If they do well, I'll make sure it never happens again." He whispered into her ear, she blushed at the feeling of his warm breath, causing her to flinch as he teased her before leading her to the front. "As I previously mentioned, old six fingers did a lot to help us get to where we are now, including raising this lovely creature right here, as overlord of this world she will stand beside me at the same rank. Queen of Wierdmageddon!" He announced even louder, forming a lovely golden tiara for her, smirking at her as she froze up and looked into his burning amber eyes. Letting him lay the metallic object on her messy head while the demons roared in approval to appease Bill after he had freed them from their prison. She gripped onto him which made his chuckling continue as he held her, having his friends return to as they were. "Do you want to explore your home darling~?" Mystic looked to him, nodding rapidly just so they could leave that room that was sending her into a nervous break.</p><p>Calmly Bill walked with her, secretly wanting alone time with her in their new world so he would cherish her and give her anything she wanted. "All of this, it's yours, explore as you please my love," her face lit red, looking at him, "that's a new one," "it's an honest one," he told her as she smiled, having not seen anything outside an figuring she might not leave the castle for some time she thought of the next best idea. "Is there a library?" Bill thought, "yes, though most of the books you might not understand. They're in my native tongue, perhaps I can teach you? Since you seem to naturally know the basics," she jumped in front of him, smiling "I'd love that, let's go!" Bill seemed surprised as she looked excited like a child, soon smiling, "then let's go my darlin~ though maybe you could repay me later? After all, we have something important to discuss, I'm certain it'd be in the library too." He led her to a set of grand doors, pushing them aside to show a large enchanting library. The room kept the intricate walls of the fearamid, but blocking them were long aisles of shelves full of books. She soon squeaked though as a loose book came at her with a long black, inky tongue and shaper paper teeth, she stamped her foot on it instinctively, nearly jumping onto Bill who picked the book up and tossed it back to its shelf. "Some do that, well...most..depends really, that was a book on Monsters." He told her, she nodded, calming as she strolled inside, looking at the enchanting aisles with awe, hearing a chair being moved as Bill set an area up for her to read.</p><p>She brushed her fingers across the old polished wood, seeming confused at the titles as some she couldn't translate.</p><p>"Is there anything you'd like in particular?" He asked as he put his hand slightly above her to the side, the other resting on her hip, catching her off guard before she looked up. "Surprise me Mr. All-knowing," she purred, making the man bite his lip and think, soon a book grew bat-like wings and flew to her with a horrible animalistic scream, shocking her as it fell into her hands. "This one might suit you well, with your interest in creatures and horror of course. Though it might be easiest to teach you as well, as it's clear that you learn best when your interests are involved." He said calmly as he lead her to the table and had her sit, "you can see basic words correct?" She nodded to him, "read the title," her eyes went down the cover and looked at the letters engraved in golden thread "Beasts from the Crypts," she said hesitantly. Bill nodded, "good," he opened the book for her and let her read, explaining whenever she didn't understand a word, enjoying himself as he could easily tease her during this. The pair spending hours inside the library till Bill decided it was a good enough time for her to return to their room, and go clean up to rest. She rubbed her neck, obedient as she got up with the book and left the room, blushing as he had easily found a weakness for her in that time.</p><p>She passed the henchmaniacs who glanced to her wearily, "uh..please don't let me interrupt you," she spoke hesitantly as she rushed to the hallway where the bedroom door laid. "So polite..and you're a demon?" A voice spoke up catching her off guard, "why would Bill find an interest in a thing like you, a flesh bag afraid of anything it seems," the other demons momentarily agreed before she looked back. "I'd hold your tongue perhaps if you know what's good for you," she shot back quietly, holding her book tight as the larger demon walked up to her, "oh and why's that?" The demon taunted, "you don't look like any demon, all you are is slightly pretty for a human, so come on..what will you do, princess?" Mystic froze up, she didn't know if she could do anything, these were Bill's friends, why would she hurt them over a comment. "I'm more than happy to let her put you in your place unless you prefer it by my hand," Bills voice growled, "go ahead dear if you'd like," the demon seemed surprised by this but waited. "N-No," the demon began to laugh as Mystic stuttered before they felt themselves pulled down and choked by a black hand that emerged from the ground. Mystic gulped, finding herself showing off to Bill, "if I do something..it'll be when you least expect it." She put on an act as her face went stoic and her mind shut off to be cold, tossing the demon, "now I have important things to..do" looking to Bill she saw him smirk with please before watching her go to her room.</p><p>Sitting on the bed she went back to rubbing her neck, feeling the marks he made still there prominently alongside the tingles left from his breath, her face red before she got up to find a nightgown hung up for her, it was a bit revealing but no one else would see her in it. Checking on her ferret she prepared to lay down to rest, reading the book calmly while hearing the party go on, Bill didn't seem to visit her while she read, flying through the book before her eyes fluttered shut. The days would pass like this, though if she requested, Bill would come lay with her to happily help her sleep, finding himself holding back each night as they're new world grew to be more enjoyable.</p><p>Three days had passed and Bill would find her almost constantly in the library, being bombarded by questions till he'd aggressively kiss her, "take a breath doll," he told her before smirking as he had her attention. "Now doll, that pain you felt a few days ago...that was the nightmare realm reconnecting with you and giving you your extra abilities, tonight when you dream, you'll be visited by your creator. He will ask you if you wish to be what you were originally meant to be, you may wake to pain, you may not. All I want you to know is that, whatever you choose, I'll be there with you." He told her, the ritual she'd go through was probably more in-depth but neither knew as it had never been done this way before. "You may also have..interesting urges," he smirked, making her blush, "if you think that'll tempt me I might just say your wrong to tease you~." She chuckled, "oh aren't you just a flirty kitten~?" He purred, going to bite her neck before she stopped him, her eyes going bright blue. "You'll have visitors in a few minutes, I suggest you go check on the party." She said gently, he seemed to be used to this, realizing she had very good intuition and control over illusions unlike him, and a better ability of predicting danger or error which caused Bill to be more likely to listen to his moon. Walking with her to the party room and letting her float as she read, wearing a simple golden dress that was suitable to stand besides Bill in.</p><p>Mystic sat there while the demons played, spinning one of the many frozen townspeople before seeming to eat the demon that was unfortunate enough to be at the end of the statue's point. Bill found this funny, floating in his triangular form "hahahaha! Go nuts, guys! When we're done partying, I unveil Phase 2." He told them calmly before a set out pounding knocks came as she looked up, expecting it while Bill controlled his friends, her emotions seemed to be switched off to annoyed as she kept her nose in the book about the many poisons of multiple dimensions. " Open up! This is the police; Time Police." The demons all looked to Bill who glanced to Mystic in curiosity while she breathed out, "no danger," making him chuckle as he just enjoyed bugging her, "just play it cool, ditch the time-punch. Let me do the talking." He said calmly as Mystic closed her book and stared in curiosity, the wall broke to reveal a series of men and a giant floating baby. "Bill Cipher. You are in violation of the rules of space-time, and possessing the body of a time officer." The officer who was previously possessed stepped forward, shouting that his body was a temple, Mystic found herself leaning her head back and licking her fangs in irritation as she held her tongue. "Hear this, Cipher!" The giant baby spoke, Bills tone was annoyed in reply, "ugh..Time Baby," the giant child projected down a hologram of the universe, "If your rip in this dimension continues, it could destroy the very fabric of existence!" He explained, as the hologram of the universe exploded, Mystic raised a brow at this making Bill quick to grow angry and defensive. "Surrender now, or face my tantrum!" Bill rolled his eye and mocked the authoritarian, god-like figure that stood before him, drawing Mystic's attention from the projection, "oh, no, a tantrum! Whatever will I do about that, <b>HOW</b> <b>'BOUT THIS?? BOOM</b>." She watched as Bill vaporized a series of men and the giant child in a single zap, soon having his eye form a mouth to blow smoke off his finger like a gun. "Ah, snap! He just killed Time Baby!" One of the henchmaniacs said in shock before the rest celebrated.</p><p>"Ones missing," she told Bill who shrugged, "a messenger then, you only need one to spread fear," he chuckled, pulling her close to him and trying to woe her a tad bit while she just looked to a pair of teeth and the familiar 8-Ball run up to them. Bill sighed in frustration before listening to them speak, "Boss, the Pine Tree kid got away before we could eat him. Are you worried he might try to cause some trouble?" "Yeah, trouble with Mabel's bubble?" The talking set of dentures added, Bill put his hand up calmly and moved it nonchalantly with his free hand behind his body as if leaning back in a relaxed position. Pulling Mystic onto his lap before speaking, "ha! I'm not worried. I've got someone on the case."</p><p>The pair went awhile while Mystic sat there and looked at him, pointing to the book he chuckled, "our words are weird," he said, explaining the pronunciation of a strange acidic like poison that was known to cause the victim that'd ingest it to grow and combust after becoming a host for a strange fungus-like flower. He seemed calm with her on his lap now before she closed the book and thought, "should I be worried about sleeping tonight?" She asked, "I get these..dreams?..of chains, they glow a burning blue like yours but shock hard, there are voices but they seem to be gargled...like underwater," she told him, "oh no don't fret, the axolotl will pull you out of your dreams, but if you do have a nightmare tell me. I'm beside you for more than just warmth at night," he said as he looked to her. "I know, I apologize, just I'd rather not burden you as your friends...seem to need you more than I will in a millennium," she chuckled as she watched the group still behave like teenagers. "You do carry a bit of a point, they are a bit more of a hassle than you, my doll. Perhaps go take a nice bath and I'll meet you there later," "how long will I be in the bath?" She asked jokingly, "not long, but I will be having the henchmaniacs build a throne while in that time, so..prepare it however you'd like and don't be shy." He smirked only to laugh as she lightly hit his arm with the book as she walked away. Glancing over she saw a bunch of eyebats bringing in more frozen civilians, part of her did feel bad, but she was capable of pushing that away with anything she could match to logic.</p><p>With a sigh she found herself some decent clothes that would work for rest and day time as she got a towel as well, "he's gonna pull something," she muttered with a blush as she opened the door to a large bathroom. Seeing a triangular window to the outside world and gazing in awe yet dismay, the world was burning, people were hiding. Mystic shook her head, "that's not for me to care about.." she told herself with a huff as she prepared the water, surprised it actually seemed to work in this floating pyramid, although reality was turned upside down so, she found herself more happy it was water and not something like lava. Though soon she found the water to be close to a temperature some might say was lava as it was above normal for many, happily she found herself slipping out of her fabrics and into the warm water, "some normal activities..this is nice," she purred, closing her eyes as she relaxed before hearing the door close and feeling another form of warmth join her. "You enjoying the bath without me darling?" The familiar high pitched voice asked, raising her chin to look up at him as he found himself seated behind her. She blushed and pulled her knees to her chest, "you..asshole.." she squeaked, "warn me before you do...that" she looked at his face, trying to look angry but it clearly did nothing for the demon who just found it amusing. "Now now what did I say about being shy?" He asked, "I wont do anything after all I shouldn't taint you yet." He found himself whispering to her ear as she couldn't escape without causing a mess and thus endured the teasing he brought to her while she squeaked and giggled at times. "Baths are for getting c-clean!" Her voice suddenly scolded, glaring at him, "you're no fun," Bill pouted making her look away and bite her lip, "well I'm sorry I'm not going to p-play around in such an...embarrassing situation." "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Crescent, how many times do I have to tell you this. What do I have to do to convince you of that?" He huffed in frustration as her embarrassment was her body, she still hated every inch, "I don't know myself, I'm sorry. Don't get mad at me because I'm not giving into you either!" She snapped before tensing up as he glared at her.</p><p>"I don't want you to give in! I just want you to not be afraid of yourself near me! I'm your partner dammit, shouldn't you trust me?!" He barked at her while she looked down making him sigh in regret, "I should..shouldn't I? There's no reason I should be afraid.. You've already seen..I guess I'm just stressed." She slowly leaned into him and relaxed, tensing as he gently made soap clean them so she could calm down and be ready to do the ritual without much thought, looking at her as she sat there in silence. He sighed once more as part of him craved forcing his affections on her with her vulnerable against him, but he knew better than to upset her, and he knew in time that it wasn't necessary and perhaps selfish. She soon made a whimpering sound after a bit as he found his claws were digging into her while lost in thought, looking he saw her stop and lay still like a rabbit realizing its fate. Seeing her lay still and shut down he pulled his claws out of her frail arm, running them through the water and tainting it red. She ran her hand over the small wounds, they weren't bad but that didn't mean they hadn't hurt at all, "I'm--" "it's fine, I know," she shut him off quickly, the wound healing as quickly as it came, "I'm gonna go sleep..if it'll be the last time I get to do that." He watched her get out and wrap a golden bathrobe around herself, "doll that's mine" he told her, watching her shift from fearful to playful, "and you're mine, so~" he heard her say. Spotting her playful smirk, before she gently kissed him as he sat in the bath. He chuckled at her, "I'll join you later, you should be asleep for a while, your companion should be fine as well." He told her as he saw the fear in her eyes that usually held their secrets so firmly, watching her nod and leave before he cursed himself for some of his actions.</p><p>This vessel carried more than he was used too, was he preferring life in the cabin over right now? Preposterous, there was no way he had preferred some dull mortal life over the party of a lifetime, they had been planning this for a while too so it couldn't be wasted. Though here, he felt what she had felt her entire life; one side of him was a ruler, a merciless king. The other, a person with a purpose, that enjoyed a bit of strangeness. He found himself looking down at his reflection in the water, hearing the bed being shuffled before seeing a robe appear, a soft sigh turned to a growl, this was ridiculous! Second-guessing his life plans all because he felt some ease? No, he got out of the bath, dressing his vessel and walking out to see the being causing him to second guess laying on the bed, facing away from him. Approaching, he brushed the hair out of her face, to find that she was trying to rest, "you'll do fine," he soothed and rubbed her shoulder before walking out to his friends in his triangular form. Reimmersing himself in the chaos of his party and world, tapping his fork on the golden statue of Ford, "ladies, gentlemen, that creature with like 87 different faces." He began, upsetting the creature that actually had 88 different faces, "whoa-ho, sorry - touchy subject. Anyways, it's been fun turning Gravity Falls inside out, rounding up all its terrified citizens and then stacking them into this massive throne of frozen human agony." He looked over to see eyebats carrying in more people and his friends setting them up to make an intricate throne. One waking up before he pushed them back into place and continued speaking, "but Gravity Falls is just the beginning. It's time to take our chaos worldwide! Alright boys, to the corners of the Earth. Set the world aflame with your weirdness. This dimension is ours!"</p><p>The creatures cheered and began to fly out of the fearamid, Bill leaned back with a bit of pride, "ah, global domination. I could get used to--" a thunk was heard as the demons slammed into a force field and fell to the ground, Bill looked enraged, "<b>WHAT??!!!</b>" He flew out to investigate the issue, poking the forcefield which seemed to ripple at his touch, "Hmm, this might be more complicated than I thought." One of the beings on the ground called to Bill, claiming he thought he broke something only for the demon to tell him to walk it off in an angered tone. "Alright, can anyone explain to me why, even with our newfound <b>INFINITE POWER</b>, none of us can escape the borders of this <b>STUPID HICK TOWN!!!!</b>" The demon summoned a storm and sent his friends scattering as lightning struck the columns holding their castle, stopping to sit in his throne and think, alongside knowing that waking Mystic would be a horrible idea. He took a breath and thought to himself as his friends stayed back after seeing his rage, "there's some kind of force field keeping us in, but who would know how to fix it?" He found himself holding Ford's statue, that was his answer 'hmm. Maybe someone needs to come out of retirement...," he had to tread lightly with this idea though, knowing well that Mystic would not be happy if things went wrong, and was already scared even if she wouldn't completely admit it..</p><p>He'd test if she was closely on his side, and could use her to tempt Ford perhaps, going off to check if she was resting before he'd join her to move his plan forward.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Short filler with a slight 18+ Scene<br/>18+ scene is not canon, but exists for those who desired it...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ford's statue disappeared to be dealt with later, returning to find Mystic gripping her pillow and whimpering, then growling "stop" in her sleep. These must've been her nightmares, he took his coat off and draped it over her, watching her flinch and slowly relax as he laid beside her. Forming a orb to see into her mind and watching what appeared to be more of a prediction than a basic nightmare, his eyes narrowing as he watched her seemingly be tormented by people too blurry to make out..almost as if she had dealt with this for long periods of time an her vision was fading. Quickly he changed it and hissed, as he tossed the other orb, sending it shattering as the sight sent his stomach burning with anger, looking as she nuzzled into his jacket. Afterwards he pulled her close to him and laid to seemingly rest. Maybe the axolotl would let him join her, and there was only one way to do that, joining her in sleep.</p><p>Though he did not land in her mindscape strangely enough, he found himself on a white snowfield in a darkened woods. In Front of him appeared to be a trail of blood with footsteps that were too small to be his, looking ahead he saw what appeared to be Mystic holding her side firmly. He followed her, worried before feeling something dry on the side of his face, calmly using his tongue to investigate it. There he tasted something sweet, blood, looking to the ground he connected what he did. Moving forward he tried to call to her but he only saw her glance back at him and saw her skin fade in color to match the snow as blood leaked down her lip and nose as she looked towards him in terror. He kept following her despite his voice not seeming to work at all, watching her frantically push past trees and noticing a bite mark on the side of her arm with a long gash as if his nails had raked through her tender skin. He could hear each pant of terror, ever gag as her body wanted to give in and fall ill, every cry as her wound brushed against branches before hearing a shriek as she fell into the snow. Walking up behind her as he watched her cough harshly, weakly pushing herself off the ground though her injured arm trembled as she gasped in pain, looking at his shadow before seeing him behind her.</p><p>She crawled to a tree, grabbing it to try and stand as he approached her, he titled his head, her heart was frantic and louder than her breathes as he gazed down at her. Watching as she gazed up at him with terror, eyes wide and full, the ice blue glazed over as he watched water form from the tear ducts. Leaning down he reached his hand out to cup her cheek and wipe the tear away with his gloved thumb, seeing her flinch and try to move away, her eyes shut tight sending the tears streaming down as her breathing hitched. He seemed confused as her eyes met his again, he could see his fangs glistening in those light blue orbs that once gazed at him with love and care. She gazed at his hand slowly as he seemed to freeze before pulling her into his arms, she fell limp against him, before holding onto his back tightly. With her body pressed to his he could feel each of her trembles as he wrapped his arms around her, finding himself kissing her exposed skin while she was panting against his ear. Each touch he gave her seemed to ease her a bit, and soon she wasn't trembling in terror, soon he found himself looking up from her neck to see his friends all standing there. Seeming to wait before turning away in disappointment after he didn't release the woman in his arms, what happened next he couldn't stop. The screen went black and all he heard was pitiful cries and pleas, then a scream, before he knew it he saw the snowfield lit ablaze in his cyan flames. In Front of him was the journal he recognized it to be Mystics, full of their adventures and her thoughts on him, seeming safe from the flames. Beside that was the crown he had made for her as his queen; melted, and stained by fresh blood. He looked around for her before reaching to the items, where he saw his arms stained by the same crimson blood; warm and wet on his arms, his vision hazy before he found himself awake. Looking over and tightly gripping Mystic's arm, he began sitting up and checking on her as she seemed to still lay fine, muttering in her sleep. He panted for a few minutes as he caressed her face, looking for blood, wounds, anything.</p><p>Laying back he laughed breathlessly to himself, "a dream demon...having a nightmare?..You've truly broken me Crescent.." After a moment he closed his eyes in wait, thinking about what happened..did it mean something?</p><p>Mystic on the other hand, found herself floating in a world that was a lovely navy blue like color with galactic, pastel clouds floating around with stars. Her eyes scanned the world in silence before she felt a presence, "where am I?" she called lightly "the time and space, between time and space," a voice called as a creature swam to a pillow like cloud. "I apologise..but that makes no sense" she replied nervously, "do not fear young one, I will not cause you harm so speak as you wish. Though your mannerisms are far more appreciated than other actions." She tilted her head to see a light, fleshy pink salamander-like creature, with pink gills giving it a frilly appearance, recognizing it as an axolotl. With its animal appearance she was put at ease, "..Bill told me you'd come," her voice was nervous as she kept still, "I know," she kept quiet, "I've known all of what's happened. Cipher has found you, but you are not you. You are human in some form, thus you have come to me to amend what has been broken." The creature gazed at her with its black, beady eyes that she found more nerve wracking than cute at that moment, "yes..," she answered, "you are with Cipher, and have caused havoc.. Though you seem to regret, and have caused him to question.. The havoc is not on your hands as it is his, I will grant you this..is it what you truly wish? You will never be able to go back to your normal...."<br/>
<br/>
"I want whatever's best for him, and if that means a part of me that has aches has to go..so be it." She said confidently.</p><p>The axolotl chuckled in amusement, "I see, then grant this I shall," she waited, expecting to feel like she was dying, though..she felt nothing, as she watched the worlds clouds swirl around her, a feeling of sharp ice erupting inside her as she began to flinch in pain naturally. The axolotl stayed quiet, he knew the only thing that would really change is what her body adapted too; a need for food or water, even sleep, nothing more though she thought she'd feel numb to everything. That she'd have no heart, or feel like she was walking on glass constantly. "Dear moon, you've made Cipher feel an assortment of things I won't list, you will not lose any of that." The voice said as she fell into a cloud, looking confused, "that's it?" She seemed shocked, "I told you..I will not cause you harm, and thus you felt nothing," the creature's voice was friendly. She couldn't move though which confused her, "your vessel needs time to adjust, as it is bombarded by what you are." "What am I?" She asked in confusion, she thought she was just a demon but the way the creature spoke made it seem otherwise.</p><p>"As Cipher is the one eyed beast, you dear moon, are his other eye persay. Demoness of Deception and the moons alluring secrets. You will know yourself in time child, rest now"</p><p>She found herself lying still, her arms and back aching as if she was being stabbed by thousands of needles, feeling Bill shift beside her as she guessed she must've given a sharp inhale, meeting his worried amber eyes. She looked to his hand and smiled sweetly, but soon saw his eyes read of sorrow, remembering what the axolotl said as she let herself fall entranced. Bill did not speak as he gazed upon her, seeing she was limp as he played with her hair. A small hum escaped her as she closed her eyes, thinking about the creature's words <em>'deception...is that..my specialty?..Like Bill's knowledge? I deceive?..But I can never get past Bill with anything..' </em>she thought till she heard Bill chuckle at her, "is that what the frilly boy told you? It seems fitting...You may not deceive me, but that's because we're connected, but I've seen you with others, how often you lie and viel the truth from them..its attractive," he purred making her realize he read her mind, "..stop that..," she muttered with a blush, looking away. "Would you prefer I say it's sexy~?" He asked, getting closer to her as she squeaked, "its not..," she stuttered, seeing him inches from her smirking causing her to gulp. Her stomach momentarily felt heat fill her, though she tried to push it away like it was nothing, but she quickly felt like it wouldn't go..not while he was looking at her.</p><p>She moved her hand slowly and fought the pain to reach up and touch his face, her breathing slow as she gazed at him. Bill held her hand happily, chuckling, "how do you feel?" "Like I'm being stabbed by needles," she responded calmly as she grew used to it, "sounds about right doll." He kissed her wrist, his amber eye gazing into hers of ice, seeing the care she showed for him shine brightly in them.. "I assume..you agreed then," he stated, "yes," her voice was gentle to his ears as she slowly sat up a bit. Her breathing hitched as her back felt a jolt of pain. "Take it slow doll," the amber eyed man said worriedly, "that's an odd sentence coming from you," she whispered, looking to him as he blinked before rolling his eyes. "I'm serious you shouldn't hurt yourself!" He scolded after his nightmare, she just chuckled more at him, "oh come on. I was expecting a different comment~." Bill raised a brow before feeling his cheeks go red a bit as she held his hand with a new expression to her eyes for a moment.</p><p>He cleared his throat and seemed to sit back and comprehend what was said, "you're being serious right now?" "You seem surprised," she said gently before his smirk returned and he pinned her to the bed, watching her winch and hiss before chuckling at the pain slightly. "If you agree I'm not going to hold back," Bill stated calmly to her as she looked at him, thinking as she felt something cold grasp her wrists. She wasn't the type to usually act in the way she was, but this seemed fine, why not? "You've earned it, wouldn't you agree? My King~?" She smirked up at him as he ran his hands up her sides, "is that a yes?" He whispered into her ear, pulling on her chained wrists to raise her up, feeling her chest press up close to his harshly, "yes." Her voice came out breathless as she soon felt her shoulder being bit roughly, letting out a cry of shock and enjoyment, feeling the fabric of her clothes leave her shoulders, and a hand tracing her arm where the needles pierced her still. She looked to Bill who licked her blood from his lips, feeling her breathing rise as she gazed at him with an expression of innocence While he seemed to trace all of her in curiosity of the marks that were engraving themselves into her soft flesh. "Want the pain to..go away for a bit~?" Bill purred to her as she put her chained hands on her lap, watching him untie them for just a moment to pull her onto his lap and let her grip onto him, "I already gave you permission, are you scared or something?! Quit stalin--!" She began to snap at him before hiding her face in his shoulder with a sweeter cry then the last, clawing his exposed back. Feeling his fangs grazing her mark as his hands travelled down her frail form hungerly, "cry for me~" he ordered with a sadistic tone to his voice, feeling the girl grip onto him tightly with the familiar tease to her voice that she gave him constantly. "Make me~"....</p><p>Laying on the bed she breathed heavily, hiding her face as Bill played with her hair and chuckled, but neither had enough breath to speak at that moment. Her body laid numb which she much preferred, closing her eyes in a relaxed manner and humming lightly in response to her hair being played with. The pair sat for a bit in silence, the air quiet besides their small huffs and happy noises, she felt Bill rub her shoulder. Laying down in thought for a few minutes, "you good doll?" He asked as she peaked out of the blanket, looking at him and nodding gently. "The pain gone~?" He chuckled, "y-yes," she whispered gently with a shy gulp, "first time sweety~?" He teased only to hear her whine and hide her face. Feeling Bill move close to her ear, "could've fooled me doll, you seem to be qui--" "s-shut up..." She whispered, Bill kissed her head, "awe no fun," he sat up as a being of pure energy, seeing her not really being tired but more so just being lazy. "Does my queen want to just stay here for a bit? I have to figure something out," he told her as she held the blanket shyly, running her hand over her arms that once were only marked by her strange patches of skin, curious of the moon depictions on her before looking up to Bill.</p><p>"I'll probably lay here for a bit, what do you have to figure out? Cause maybe I know," she told him kindly, holding his hand in a loving manner, "well you see global domination is not going the way that was originally planned, I hadnt foreseen a forcefield around your town. I may need to call your father up in the suite, ask him some questions," she thought, "he won't answer you...he won't give in to you no matter what.. Are you sure this is worth it now? We could go back to the way things used to be..since..he won't tell you even an equation." She told him with concern, "I'll make him tell me doll, if not my way, maybe your way," he smirked to her as she looked at him with confusion, "what can I do to him? He probably hates me!" She whined, "darling what are you~?" "..You want me to..lie to him?" She seemed shocked, unable to move much due to a series of wounds on her body, though she wasn't complaining. "You've been lying to him since he came back, what's different now doll? Its a small fib, see...your dad thinks I killed you." He said bluntly, "he thinks I was filling you with agonizing pain, I was causing you to suffer. And look at you now, marked, bruised, scarred~" he purred at his handiwork where some things still bled like a series of cuts down her back and a triangle as well.</p><p>Her face went red as she let him run his hands down the marks in thought of what she was being told, "what do you want me to do?.." Her voice was nervous, she wasn't sure if she wanted to trick her father into helping them, it felt wrong. "Well that's up to you, you can lie; say I've trapped you, hurt you, just give in. Or try to talk to him about joining us, the choice is yours, I won't force you. After all, I may be cruel, but you're my exception," he said calmly as he got up, "oh..lucky me," she said sarcastically, looking away as he got his clothes, "do you want me to get you something doll?" He asked as he adjusted his tie, "you don't have too," she whispered only to see him roll his eyes, "yes or no doll," "s-sure?" He smirked, making her realize agreeing may have been a poor idea as a lovely blue slit dress appeared, he laid it at the end of the bed. "Take your time doll, I'll call to you when I'm done, unless you decide to meet me early." he leaned down and kissed her, purposely nipping her lip to make her squeak before leaving. She laid in the bed and thought, "best option is persuasion..if he finds out I lie he'd definitely deny giving knowledge. So, be truthful...it'd explain the marks better, plus I'm terrible at faking tears when I haven't really drank much.." She muttered out loud to herself as she slowly began to sit up.</p><p>Her back hurt a bit as she felt warmth spill down from it, she glanced over at the mirror near the end of the bed, curious of her marks he had given her along her frail form. She examined her arms, shoulder and chest finding bites which she blushed at remembering each sensation, along her back he seemed to have claimed her as his with his name as well as a few scratches. She realized they both seemed to have a series of scratches along their backs and chest, noting she seemed to enjoy it a bit. She sighed, cleaning the wounds that were fresh so not to ruin the lovely clothes Bill had made appear for her. She sat and smiled in thought, something in her felt happy about all the bite marks lining her form, though she quickly snapped out of it when one of the demons knocked on the door. "Bill's not in here at the moment," she spoke up clearly, "oh, alright miss..?" "Mystic, my name's Mystic," she told the demon quietly. "Ah, alright Mystic," the creature seemed to have walked away while she got the dress on quietly, fixing her hair to have a few curls to it. Examining her new marks and noting that they looked like Bills, except were more fit to her skills, speaking on deception, illusions, celestial, and lined by crescents instead of Bills triangles.</p><p>She was in awe of them, and felt a sense of joy to them, with the fact that these were somewhat special to her. She let out a soft giggle as she twirled about before returning to the thoughts on her father. Her dad was here, but where? Were the rest of her family here? The thought made her feel better, to know Dipper, Stan and Mabel were okay, but that also made her think. What was happening outside? It had been days since she had looked to see, causing her to go out to the window, seeing the town. Her eyes glazed with confusion as she saw movement from time to time in the apocalyptic area, the feeling of guilt wallowed over her.</p><p>Bill watched from an orb, sighing at this, "she'll be fine, we've planned this for weeks, it's just momentary." He told himself as the thoughts of the cabin returned, how he felt just at peace at the cabin, if not more than here. Pacing the suite in thought and laughing at himself before watching her gaze out the window and knowing they were too far ahead to go back. That if he released the people they couldn't get off scot free, if they did have to go back..whatever happens he'd take the bullet in hopes people would let her go. But there was no reason to think of this, she was fine after all, just overthinking. He took a few momentary paces, going to check on her as his mind wouldn't reassure himself through a mere orb. He teleported behind her and scooped her up, causing her to give a small shriek before glaring at Bill "What. The. Hell!" She said in her shock before giggling as the fear wore off, "you ass, can I help you?" "Just checking on you, are you handling yourself?" He asked as he placed her down to watch her walk, she had a more increased limp than usual making him think he may have been too rough but, what's done was done. "I'm okay, don't worry about me you have stuff to do don't you silly?" Her voice was gentle with concern but she was truly lying a bit.<br/>
<br/>
"Speak up doll, I know somethings on your mind," he sighed and sat down, "..where are my cousins?" She asked whilst rubbing her arm, she heard Bill's annoyance at the question, "I don't know doll," he told her with a grumble. "Whys it matter where they are?" Mystic glared at him and seemed a bit upset at his irritation, "they're my family? They're children?" She said with an attempt to reason, Bill huffed at her reason, "don't you care about family?" She asked, biting her lip and noticing Bill gripped the bed, "would you want them out there? It's hell for kids Bill...hell for anyone...l-let me go find them or at least try!.. I'll do my best to convince dad if you let me go find them." She told him, seeing him walk up to her and sigh as he pulled her close. "I'm not sure I can do that doll, some creatures may attack you just as much as any other person. How about this, if they appear, you can try to convince them instead?" He had to keep her inside as outside was dangerous, the eyebats would willingly attack anything that looked normal and she looked extremely normal. "Is there a possibility they're dead?" She asked hesitantly, Bill cupped her cheek, "do--" "..answer me! Just this once, answer my question simply please...if the eyebats didnt get to them...are they possibly dead?" Her eyes teared up as she pushed his hand away, looking back out to the window, "its slightly possible but not highly," he tried to ease. "I still don't see why it matters after all you've been through with them," he grumbled, why did it matter in his mind, they were irritating pests, mere puppets.</p><p>"They didn't know, they didn't deserve this...," she whispered, Bill could feel anger in him, "what did they deserve then? Why are you rethinking what we've planned now? After you've gotten anything you could desire?" He hissed making her look down, "I'm not sure, I was so sure at first..but at that time I forgot how my family is..the heroic type..seeing the fire it hurts knowing they could be out there." She mumbled as she fiddled with her fabric before looking up, "doll how about we go up to the suite, relax, have a drink, say hi to dad?" He chuckled, "wouldn't you prefer I sit it out at first?" Bill shrugged, "you can sit and watch the havoc, maybe take a nap there? Seems one might help you," he spoke calmly, "..I guess," she whispered before she felt her thoughts go back to her cousins; their tiny forms, running through their new world, what could she do to see them? They'd hate her and blame her for this possibly, and her dad..she was gonna see him, she'd have to set up a guard, so if anything happened she'd manage looking dull to some point.</p><p>Bill stood there, watching her with a scowl, seeing her thoughts wander to the people who didn't even seem to care much for her. She cared too much but he summed it up to her life in this dimensions affect. His arm pulled her along, not responding to her questions but it didn't take her long to go quiet, soon finding themselves in the suite. There was a couch, a chair, a grandfather clock and fireplace holding up a painting of Bill as a king. "I'll make you a place to lay down doll," he finally spoke as Mystic looked at him, then down in obedience, feeling herself be sat down on another couch that was velvety and red, "rest up." He told her making her feel it was an order, realizing she must've got on his nerves with her questions on her family's whereabouts. "I'm sorry..," she said before looking away from him as she laid down, her back feeling exposed and thus causing panic, her body flinched as Bill ran a hand through her hair, "don't be." The tone was rough as if he had been hesitant to speak, "..I'll see what I can do about the sapling and Star, remember the rule though, Crescent. Resistance ends with punishment." She could feel his smirk, the one that charmed her so frequently as her brain screamed that they'd be in danger. "..okay..," her voice was cold to his words before she closed her eyes. Flashes of the zodiac hit her once again like they used to in the shack, focusing she tried to figure out why, seeing her symbol be placed inside of the strange prophecy like symbol. Her body laid still as if she was asleep while her mind was watching the zodiac glow a burning red, she felt pain go through her momentarily before the zodiac was lit by cyan flames, disintegrating into a familiar butterfly that floated over a river. She felt herself follow after it confused, hearing voices whisper, eyes watching her, she could've sworn she heard trees moving and scratching as if tiny creatures were running about as she followed.</p><p>Figuring out what she was seeing was confusing, deciphering a meaning was harder.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Weirdmageddon Continues</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While laying there she managed to tune into a view of the shack, remembering Stan had hung her childhood drawings up around the shack. If Bill could see through triangle symbols of himself, surely she must be able to do the same, though she felt like she was looking through a tunnel which wasn't at all pleasant. She felt a smile cross her face, seeing her family was alive in the shack, Dipper and Mabel had the same feistiness she knew probably ran in their blood, Stan seemed to be protecting these refugees. The kids rushed to their Grunkle in pure excitement, hugging him happily which Stan gleefully welcomed. "Kids! I can't believe it! I thought I lost you two!" Soos joined in the hugging as well, Mystic almost forgot about the younger man, Wendy slammed into the older man to deliver a firm hug, "we missed you, you old codger!" She smiled while the older man chuckled, "I've missed you knuckleheads, too. It's good to have you back." Dipper glanced around in curiosity as it seemed the shack was filled with a multitude of creatures from the gnomes, a unicorn, and a multi-headed bear. They seemed to have taken shelter under the shacks protective bubble made by Ford and them. Mystic kept listening, unable to move her gaze as the members walked around, soon watching them all shout at the sight of an eye-bat flying around and surveying the area. They all seemed to make the shack look dark and abandoned, this made her curious; had the eye-bat ever managed to make it past the bubbles barrier? It seemed to be a possibility as she watched everyone's frantic panicking and evasive maneuvers as shouted by a gnome. Stan soon would light a lantern and place it down calmly, sighing "welcome to what's left of normal around here. Home base." He told the group that had escaped the world outside, she spotted the familiar group of singing men Mabel had protected, curious of how they managed to survive, alongside a video game character who Dipper seemed weary of. If her eyes were open she would have given a look of curiosity towards all this.</p><p>"Grunkle Stan, how'd this all happen?" Mabel piped up as she motioned to the many refugees in the room, Stan began to speak up, from how she viewed the world she was capable of viewing the memory being spoken about whilst viewing the people. "So I was hammering signs out back when the sky started vomiting nightmares. I listen to a lot of AM radio so I knew what this meant: the end of the world." The man spoke as a door showed Stan doing exactly as he had stated before running into the shack as a wave washed over the shack, completely avoiding it via the bubble."What I didn't expect was what happened next.. Turns out whatever you and my brother did to the shack with your unicorn voodoo made the crazy place invincible to weirdness." She saw the shack being attacked by the now animate totem pole, beating on the barricade before it would fall over, this brought back her question on the eye-bat. If the totem pole couldn't enter, then why were they afraid of the bats? Perhaps their stone vision was capable of piercing the bubble but not their bodies. "Of course, the unicorn spell. That's why this is the only place Bill's magic can't touch," Dipper exclaimed in awe after Stan had finished his story before continuing once more. "That's when Possum Breath over here shows up leading a bunch of injured stragglers through the forest. They needed a place to stay and since the mayor got captured, I elected myself de facto chief. The plan's to stay in here and eat Brown Meat until we run out, then I vote we eat the gnomes." Stan motioned to Old Man McGucket who she assumed had always expected this if he had found these folks and knew the shack was a safe place, her mind felt guilt continuing to flood over her once more.</p><p>"Grunkle Stan, we can't all just hide inside the Shack. There's a town in need of saving. Me and Ford tried to do it, but he got captured by Bill." Dipper said as calmly as he could to the older man who found himself a seat to relax on, "Serves that jerk right. My brother's had some stupid plans, but going up against an all-powerful space demon was his worst one yet. Trust me, we have everything we need right here. " Dipper scowled, "he's got Mystic..too... Ford was too late and Bill killed her..," Mystic's throat dried, they all thought she was killed by Bill? He wouldn't harm her, she knew this, at least not purposely or without consent; a soft whine leaving her as Stan froze up in thought. Though Stan seemed skeptical of this, "you sure that happened kid?..You know what she is too, there's no way. Ford being captured is way more plausible," the young boy groaned in frustration and disbelief. "So you're really just gonna let Bill win?" Stan sighed at Dippers persistence, "look, kiddo. We got a good deal here. Besides, I'm sure wherever the rest of the townsfolk are, they're fine," his hand fell down and accidentally turned the tv on. The light blared as the news came on, the sound sudden and loud as it broke the quiet air, "this is Shandra Jimenez reporting live from the inside of Bill's castle. Here for the first time are images of what's happened to the captured townsfolk. Viewers are advised to look away if they don't want to see their friends turned into a twisted throne of human agony." The tv was slightly out of view for her to see, but she assumed what was on the screen, sighing. <em>'How did any normal person get up here... They're done for,' </em>as quickly as the thought came, so did the event. A chuckle escaped her sleeping form at the irony, but she felt bad too, the woman was just trying to inform the citizens. "Is there no one who will save the people of this town? I'm Shandra Jimenez and I'm being turned into stone by a flying eyeball." Soon as she finished speaking, static blared into the room, the viewers shocked in surprise at this.</p><p>A familiar blonde stepped forward to speak, saddened, "oh, no. My parents are bad but even they don't deserve to be turned to stone," the policeman from many events before had cried out, having seen his partner turned to stone and thus brought him agony. Mabel climbed upon the multi-bear, pulling her twin brother up alongside her with an optimistic tone to her voice, Mystic could admire this about her cousin as even in the grimmest of situations the young girl was capable of powering through. A smile always on her face, Mystic felt herself want to cry, missing the young girls hug and their times drawing. "Guys, don't you see? Our friends need us, but we can only save them if we fight back!" She encouraged happily, Dipper by her side after gaining his balance, "Mabel is right. Bill <b>wants</b> us to run and hide. He wants us to think he's invincible. But Ford told me before he was captured that he knows Bill's secret weakness." The group of refugees looked up in confusion and curiosity, muttering amongst themselves, talking about the possible weakness with their interests in the boy's words peaked. "Now, if we band together, if we combine all of our strength, our smarts, our...whatever Toby has..." Dipper continued, motioning to a random man who just called out about his various rashes, a visible expression of confusement on Dipper's face before he smiled and continued. "...Then we just might be able to rescue Ford and Mystic, learn Bill's weakness, and save Gravity Falls!" Mystic seemed confused, they must've meant her body, having believed she was dead, a chuckle escaping her. <em>'You always had such a hero inside you, sapling' </em>she thought, not knowing Bill was watching over her with a scowl for a few moments, leaving her to be as their party went on.</p><p>The crowd was riled up, the child's words gave them enough hope to cheer in agreement happily before Stan spoke up in objection. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Have you all forgotten who's in charge here? Besides, we're only safe inside! It's not like we can take the Mystery Shack to Bill." After a few moments Old Man McGucket spoke up, "Wha--Whoa! Holy hootenany! Flapjack and fiddlebanjos! Sorry, Sorry. Got a little excited." He said after calming down, his foot thumping a bit naturally before he delivered a hard smack to his knee. "What I meant to say is I think I figured out a way to fight Bill and rescue Ford. But we're all gonna have to work together.. Now. You just...," a crowd formed around the older man, talking unintelligibly before Soos shouted a cheer, "don't worry, Ford! We're coming for you!" The sounds of a piano and singing woke her out of her sleeping state, picking the pieces together quietly. Dipper and Mabel would be in danger, along with the rest of the town, her stomach felt momentarily ill as it used too before she glanced over. Remembering that she had been lying in the fear-a-mids suite, and noticing her father who was unfrozen, alongside Bill in his normal form.</p><p>Her eyes lit up before she tensed in silence, listening as her father spoke to her partner, the sense of dread washing over her harder than any wave of weirdness. "Wh-where am I?" He asked before Bill logically answered in his cheerful tone, "you're in the penthouse suite, kid! The tip of the pyramid. Have a drink." With the snap of his slim fingers a martini appeared in Ford's hands, the glass beside her resting place refilled as well, "make yourself comfortable." Bill calmly took a sip from his drink through his eyelid lips, while Ford seemingly fell back on the couch hesitantly, the greasy leather-like feeling a bit unsettling before he was told what it was. "You know that couch is made from living human skin?" Mystic had to hold in a giggle at her father's surprised gasp, as the couch grew to have several eyes, noses, and a mouth with a disgustingly large and wet tongue flopping out of it, groaning in a revolting manner. "Aaah! Quit the games, Cipher! If I'm still alive you must want something from me," Ford finally managed to snap at the triangle demon that seemed amused by this. "Ah, sharp as ever, Fordsy. As you may have noticed...I've recently had a multi-dimensional makeover." The room began to rearrange itself along with the objects inside floating casually as he spoke, "I control space, matter, and now that that dumb baby's out of the way, time itself! But I wasn't always this way." The objects fell to the floor with a clatter, including her father who went face-first to the floor, finally, she noticed the glowing blue chain around his ankle to keep him from running it'd seem.</p><p>"You think those chains are tight?" Bill questioned Ford, his singular eye showed a planet on a two-dimensional plane before it was incinerated by flames and the sounds of screams erupted in a faded manner out of nowhere. "Imagine living in the second dimension, flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams. I liberated my dimension, Stanford, and I'm here to liberate yours. There's just one hitch." His eye now projected a hologram of himself over gravity falls, pushing against the forcefield, trapping them inside, its rim like rubber, as with each push he was rejected to continue his confinement. "As it turns out, my weirdness can't escape the magical confines of this town. There's something keeping me in." His gaze soon went to the older man who seemed infatuated and lost in thought as he cupped his chin before opening his mouth to speak, "incredible! Gravity Falls natural law of weirdness magnetism. I studied this years ago!" He said with his usual proud tone to his voice, Mystic slowly sat up, she began to think about what it could be but stopped in case Bill was listening, and by the glance he had given her she assumed herself to be correct. Something about this gaze made her nervous, she knew she wasn't happy now, no, there were too many in harm's way..momentary selfishness was fine, like maybe using some money to get a kid ice cream instead of a game you wanted or not attending an event due to having something more important for yourself. But this, this was causing pain, even if she was the same species of demon as Bill, she didn't feel the same about everything, and she could tell Bill knew this. Remembering the axolotl's words confirmed this for her as well..he was becoming conflicted. "And did you find a way to undo it?" Bill asked, watching Ford gaze off before returning to being hostile to the demon, "of course. There's a simple equation that could collapse the barrier. But I'd never tell you!" He stood his ground having the demon seem frustrated by him, Mystic's throat dried at this, she was just counting the seconds. "Listen, Ford, if you just tell me that equation, finally your dimension will be free," he began to project another image of himself drawing a smiley face into the midwest region of the United States, before taking a large bite out of the Earth using his eyeball mouth. The molten layer of the earth burning bright before he flew past his friends, who were working on destroying other planets, then to an image of her father standing in the middle of a galaxy. "Anything will be possible. I'll remake a fun world-- a better world! A party that never ends with a host that never dies! No more restrictions! No more laws! You'd be one of us. All-powerful. Greater than anything you've imagined! And all I need is your help."</p><p>These words were the same that convinced her in a way, anything she wanted, a great world with no restrictions on who she was. Though this just made her realize that she was just a girl that had powers, she could freely use them at the cabin, and to help her family..she didn't need this, and neither did he. This was just a desire, not a necessity or anything special, could she convince Bill of that? That their world was fine before, they could laugh at bad horrors, and mess with her family, live the dream, Halloween would be really fun with them, Christmas too. Her mind dazed off at the ideas she thought of, not realizing her eyes were watering until she heard her father's voice interrupting her sweet fantasies. "You're insane if you think I'll help you!" The man shouted in defiance to the demon who tricked him and his family once before, the demon sent into a fit of small laughter before replying like the words were a compliment, "ha ha ha! I'm insane either way, brainiac. But have it your way. I'll just fish around and get that equation directly out of your mind!" The world shifted of color and a stone statue of Bill sat on the couch of living flesh, the oozing sound of grease and other liquids making a sound unpleasant to the ears. The yellow demon ready to go into Ford's mind without a single care.</p><p>"Not so fast! You know the rules, Bill. You may be able to haunt my dreams but you can't enter my mind unless I shake your hand and let you in." The man shook his six-fingered hand with a 'gotcha' smirk across his face as he knew his rules with Bill, Mystic glanced to the side, if he had ground rules with Bill could she have gone inside? She couldn't read his thoughts though, so it was probably a big no to that idea, alongside knowing she wouldn't be capable of it. The very thought of forcing information out of her dad made her feel massive guilt, she shook her head rapidly to get the thoughts away, giving a whimper that was very quiet. Bill's voice came back as he returned back to the physical world, huffing in frustration, "you're making this so much harder than it needs to be. Everyone has a weakness, tough guy! I'll make you talk! It's only a matter of time." Ford stepped back in shock as Bill got ready to inflict pain on the man before shifting forms with a sick smirk. "Doll, come here~," he purred out, the tone made Mystics stomach swish in unease before she felt herself be pulled to him, a gasp escaping her lips as her small frame collided with his roughly. She trembled lightly making Bill's roughness ease as he lifted her chin lovingly, "darling moon, why don't you show your father you're very much alive and well~." His amber eyes met Ford's hazel that were shocked as he reached out to the girl who seemed hesitant and panicked. "Mystic..my little moon you're alive!" He smiled slowly, "what did you do to her!?" The older man shouted, firmly holding the young girl who was calculating everything, her blue eyes gazing around the room in silence. "Nothing she didn't enjoy~," Bill smirked cockily, "but I'll leave you two to catch up for a bit, give you time to think my offer over ol Fordsy," the pair watched Bill disappear. Mystics heart raised in panic, no, he couldn't leave her alone, she didn't know what to do oh god!</p><p>Ford held her shoulders, looking at his little girl as he fell to his knees with her, his eyes lit with care in them as hers watered. "Did he hurt you?!" He asked, having seen her in pain before all this happened, brushing her dark hair out of her face, seeing her near crying was something he didn't know how to handle as she shook her head. Eyes held tight as she felt terrible, "n-not in the way you might be thinking, no..he's been kind to me." She whispered as Ford held her firmly, "kind to you..who are you trying to fool?" He asked, "I'm being..true he..he hasn't hurt me on purpose, not once." She raised her voice lightly in his defense, "..I'm glad to see your alive, I was certain Bill would kill you...with you being apart of his weakness." He spoke cautiously, Mystic sat in silence, she wouldn't correct her father as she didn't know much on what he was speaking about, "we need to get out of here, do you know--?" "Only way out is by giving Bill the code an..joining us dad?" Her voice was small as she held her hand out to him. Ford looked at her frail arm lined by marks telling him all he needed to know, "you're like him now..?" "Dad, don't..I..I've always been like him and you know it. No..I get it I'm the same as Bill in your eyes." She looked away from him, taking her hand back, feeling something stir inside her as she sniffled. "You think of me as a monster don't you?" Her voice taunted her father, not looking at him.</p><p>"No sweetheart, just understand all this.. It's not gonna save anyone, the world will fall apart on itself, listen to your head. You're a smart girl aren't you? I raised a smart girl." He said as he held her in his arms, seeing the bites and scratches along her sides and back through any amount of exposing fabric. "I do know." She muttered under her breath, her mind and heart torn in multiple places, "dad.. I know Bill's done some stuff but I'm certain there's something good underneath the hunger for power.." Ford's eyes grew sharp, "preposterous, any amount of good he's shown you is a facade moon, come on, has he brainwashed you!?" Her father seemed adamant on his position, "what..n-no, he's been open with me about anything I ask, I swear!" She retaliated, pulling herself away from her father, eyes certain on her words, "you've always been a bit naive..hun," Ford continued but Mystic just laughed. "You're funny, how often was I right? How often did I tell you when someone was lying?" She asked proudly, making Ford think back, "father, I've been known for knowing who's lying and who's not, thus I can tell. Bill isn't lying to me, just holding stuff, most likely his worries and concerns. So let's get to the point, we could find a compromise on our plans, or Bill can take you away to do things his way? Mine seems to be the kinder option, though you are stubborn, either way it's your choice dad." She stood up, holding her hand out to him, knowing he wouldn't take it, so she showed she had no flame and thus, no deal. "Whose side are you on?" He huffed at her in frustration, "I'm not sure, I guess neutral, this is your battle, not mine. I'm just an outlier who's a part of it via being the leader of Weirdmaggedon's partner, I've made no decisions in what happens to the town. Nor to the inhabitants." She explained calmly, "and if you need more proof..." She ran a hand through her dark hair.<br/><br/>"I feel bad about all this, and I believe Bill is feeling it to some amount too, don't forget that." Her voice was cold to her dad as she turned away from him.</p><p>"Then help us sa--," Bill came back in front of her, "you all done with your dad darling?" He asked, raising her chin up to look at him, she glanced back at her dad and Bill could tell she wasn't going to cross either of them; though an annoying inconvenience, he could deal with it. "Yeah...I guess so, he didn't agree to my way, I apologize." Her voice was calm, as Bill leaned down to her, smirking at Ford before pressing his lips to hers aggressively, holding her close tightly as she blushed and instinctively hooked her arms around his neck. Slightly letting out a huff as they parted, "don't apologize doll, I'm not disappointed or anything. I'll take it from here, why don't you go enjoy yourself to the bedroom. There should be some toys for your companion, go have fun for a bit my sweet~". He seemed pleased at her shy expression as he sent her away so he could do things his way. "Now six fingers, I'mma show you how to party."</p><p>Mystic wandered the halls, her hand grazed the cold, black stone walls with a soft shake to her breath. She couldn't do anything, why was she so stupidly conflicted? Why did she cry? There was no feasible reason she could accept without a problem, her nails grazing the stone to give a hard screaming noise worse than nails on a chalkboard. Wanting to scream, but her voice couldn't muster it, locked down by fear and her own capabilities. Her thoughts were interrupted by Keyhole, a strange teal, talking being with the shape of a keyhole on his large forehead, "m'lady are you alright?" The creature asked, one of his friends seemed to study her with a smirk that she felt sickened at. "I'm quite alright, I apologize for any disruption I caused, please ignore me" she smiled gently, Pyronica chuckled, "what's wrong missy? This life too much for you to handle?" The vibrant, fiery pink demon asked, towering over her in pink heels. Mystic guarded herself and glared at the female in front of her, "I don't see why that matters to you," she found herself speaking coldly as if hatred poured out with every word. Anyone could tell that the two girls despised each other passionately. "I can see why, your normal must've bored Bill and now his life bores you. You two aren't compatible are you~? No..he used to enjoy my company, I bet far more than he enjoys yours, with someone experienced and fitting. I could easily take your place for him, he'd do so much better~." The female pinned her hands by the smaller beings head, leaning down, "I bet he only sees you as a toy. Seeing as how frail you are, disgustingly pale with spots, you look like your planet's plant-eating creatures. What are they called?" She looked to the others who stepped back, "..a cow?" One gulped, "Yes that's it, a cow." Pyronica laughed maniacally to herself, "funny, seeing as how much you speak of yourself so willingly giving into male presences with possible diseases that lie around, wouldn't that make you the cow? I don't want to put out your flames Pyra, but I'd kindly like it if you did not speak of my mate doing anything with the likes of you, as that seems more like wishful thinking on your part. As for compatibility, there's two sides to every coin, I suggest getting your vision checked, now back up so I can go on my way." Mystic's voice was straight, and her eyes were similar to Bills when death staring, except instead of the burning amber, there was chilling ice.</p><p>The female scoffed at her, feeling the smaller form push her aside and continue down the hall, "I wasn't done talking to you!" The fiery demon hissed, about to go after her till a spike from the pyramid nearly jabbed the pink demon into the wall. "You weren't but I was, I don't have time to talk to a jealous, pathetic, childish, taunt throwing excuse for a demon, now good day." A door was heard being slammed shut while the female raged, being pulled back by the others. She sat in her room and laid back on the bed, the ferret's cage opening with a wave of her hand sending the creature racing for her feet. Climbing on the large bed and jumping on her excitedly, Mystic felt a smile cross her lips as she floated a toy for him, dragging it about for him to chase calmly. The pair wasting each other's energy happily before Mystic swore she heard a few screams of pain. To determine where they were coming from was a complicated matter, but it was simple to deduce the event happening being Bill's way of getting Ford to talk. The ping in her gut made her feel awful for this, she began pacing with her companion at her feet. The need to figure out the code would fill her as she began trying to figure it out herself, though should she give it to Bill if she figured it out? It'd probably save her father, but the rest of the world would seem to take the blow, neither was worth it. Her best goal was to try and convince Bill that enough was enough.</p><p>"No! No! Noooo!!" Ford screamed, hanging by chains in the back part of the fear-a-mid, Bill sent another stream of electricity into the older man who screamed in response to the pain. "Ready to talk now?" Bill asked cooly to the man as Mystic rushed out, "I won't. I won't let you into my mind," Ford said bravely through a series of pants. "What do you think, pals? Another 500 volts?" He chuckled before Mystic called out to him, wishing to speak with him before Bill looked up. "Hey, do you hear that?" A t-rex head rammed itself into the fear-a-mid, roaring loudly to announce its arrival and annoying Bill who growled, "what?! I just fixed that door!" He shouted as she looked to see the shack she used to live in, turned into a robot using any parts the surviving people could find. This was what she was tuning into in her sleep, her eyes went wide, seeing Soos call out the Shack-tron to announce their very arrival. Bill chuckled at this, "so the mortals are trying to fight back, huh? Adorable! Henchmaniacs, you know what to do! Take them out!" The henchmaniacs grew in size and before leaping down to ground one by one with wild laughter and excitement; ready to battle.</p><p>Mystic watched out the door, quiet and nervous, she knew her family was in there. Soos pulled out a microphone, turning it one and speaking through it, "uh, hey, dudes. Is this thing on?" He asked into the item as it gave a loud screech of feedback before he continued speaking, "heh. Uh, I just wanted you monster dudes to hand over Ford or we'll have to, like, fight and junk. Heh. Hey, you're a little cutie." The man looked down to one of the creatures that was like a tiny minotaur with dark skin, and a pacifier in its stomach, the creature's response on butchering millions on many moons made Mystic chuckle lightly. It didn't take long before the battle would ensue with a loud cry to attack coming from Pyronica, this was her moment, Mystic ran to Bill and tugged on his arm quietly. "Bill please I..I need to talk to you." He sighed and looked to her, "what's on your mind Doll? Let me guess..enough is enough?" He asked with a frustrated sigh, "...yes..please just stop. Please! Something bad's going to happen!" Her eyes watered in fear as she held his hands, looking out to the battle going on outside. "It isn't that easy doll, I'm sorry." He admitted, cupping her cheek, "what do you mean? Can't you just surrender?" She asked her eyes confused as he put his forehead to hers, "do you think anyone would let me live afterward? The monster of Gravity Falls, they'd hunt my head down and that'd put you in danger...the best we can do is push forward, try our best. If this doesn't work in the end, you will go free, that's all I can say doll, your sense of danger I cannot predict..but it must be for me." His voice was gentle to her, so he was going to wear an act now? He had a point, if he surrendered, they'd never let him free after what he was capable of, but she didn't want to lose him over this. "Shh, it'll be okay, you'll be safe." He smiled at her as she stood there with wide eyes, "but you won't you idiot!" For once she shouted, Bill sighed a chuckle and pulled her into his arms, "you loved this idiot..," he muttered into her shoulder.<br/><br/>"I always will..you're my idiot after all."<br/><br/>Bill kissed her neck lightly, "whatever happens, stay my havoc causing queen, and know I truly do care for you more than anything." He moved away as she sadly smiled, "I know..an will," Ford watched with skeptical eyes as Bill watched his friends be defeated by the robot. Teeth ran across the ground in a panic as he appeared to be lit ablaze, "guys, seriously? You had, like, one job to do here." Bill's mask seemed to be dawned as he facepalmed in annoyance. "Bravo, Dipper and Mabel!" Ford happily cheered, having Bill turn his head and give a smirk as an idea crossed his mind, shifting up to the smaller man before speaking, "well, would you look at that. Those kids really care about you. And you care about them." Mystic watched with a whine, biting her lip as Bill's eye went red, "<b>don't you</b>?" Ford took a moment before realizing, "what are you....Oh. Oh no." "Perhaps torturing those kids'll make you talk." Bill was calm about the words escaping him, knowing they even put Mystic to shock, Ford looked to Mystic as if telling her to do something but she knew there wasn't much she could do. "No. No! Not the kids! You ca-" before Ford could finish his sentence his body was turned to gold once more, Mystic grabbing him despite the fact that the weight nearly sent her falling off the throne area.</p><p>Bill looked back to her, "let's get this over with," his form floating out of the door in the fear-a-mid, growing a gigantic fist to prepare his attack on the shack, fixing his tie momentarily before slamming his hand down on it. Mystic's gut coiled as she watched dust explode from the ground as the earth trembled by the force, raising his fist though, Bill found that the shack was completely unscathed. "What the? No! No! No! No! No!" His voice grew angry before 10 fists were formed on his strange 3-dimensional form that began to pulverize the shack aggressively.</p><p>This proved to be no use though as the forcefield holding the shack in a safe bubble blocked each punch, the shack fought back, swinging punches before the t-rex arm lunged at Bill. The teeth wrapped their way around the large eye and pulled despite Bill showing discomfort, breaking it off from some strange glowing DNA strand that shattered into strange dust once it was snapped. "Aah! My eye! Do you have any idea how long it takes to regenerate that?!?" Bill's voice rang with more irritation as Mystic covered her mouth in horror, was this the danger? No, it couldn't be, he said he could regenerate his eye, she paced more, her mouth still covered in shock as she gazed to the triangle that shielded his eye. It must have hurt a lot, but she didn't want to imagine that pain. She watched as after a few moments of silence from both Bill and the shack-tron a number of people were flying out of the gobbler-wonkers mouth, each screaming as they soared down. They were definitely coming to save Ford, via parachuting with sweaters was not something she expected though, her mind whirled, she couldn't do anything. Bill had the plan, she didn't! She never had a plan for these things it seemed! One by one they all landed, Mystic hid behind the throne to think in terror, <em>'fuck fuck think, Bill is gonna do something but what? Come on work you stupid head!' </em>She heard Dipper speak as they all gasped at the frightening sight of the throne, stating on how terrifying it was up close before Mabel used her grappling hook to climb up the throne and find Ford, his statue sitting on an arm like a prize. "I found Grunkle Ford, he's golden and not in the good way!" She called to the group, Mystic peaked out, maybe she could make it to safety away from those that thought she was dead.</p><p>"Great! Grab him and let's get out of here," Stan grumbled as if he didn't even want to be a part of this, which was most likely from what she had tuned in on earlier that day, "but how are we going to unfreeze them?" Dipper asked as he examined the throne of frozen human agony, Gideon called out to them that he knew, dancing in a cage with rapid panting as if exhausted. "Gideon! What happened to you?" Mabel asked in surprise, Mystic had almost forgotten about the child, but she never tended to look up as there was never a need, "Bill captured me. He's been forcing me to do cute dances in this cage for all eternity." The child explained through tired huffs before comedically sobbing, "I'm so tired of being cute!" <em>'That's a new one..probably did at least something good then huh?' </em>Mystic soon realized a plan, she could possibly play that she got frozen by Bill after an argument as punishment, though it'd hurt her to paint her partner as bad, she'd do it as that would probably work best for them.</p><p>"How do we undo this?" Dipper asked to the boy who answered without hesitance, "Mayor Tyler. He's the load-bearing human. Pull him out, and the whole thing goes down." Dipper walked up and pulled on the mayor's arm, watching the statue rattle before breaking free and regaining life which set off a clear chain reaction. The many other residents falling down on top of each other, regaining consciousness, one smacked Gideon's cage which caused it to shake and fall to the ground; breaking and freeing the child. Mystic watched everyone's dazed state, mimicking it as people ran to each of their members, though quickly she realized her plan of deception would be ruined by her father as she heard the older man regain himself and greet the kids. "Kids! Ah, you did it! I knew I could count on you two," his eyes soon looked up to spot McGucket, beginning to talk to him, "Fiddleford. I--I haven't seen you since we parted ways. You must hate me." McGucket seemed hesitant for a moment before smiling kindly to the older gentleman, "I've tried forgettin'. Maybe I should try forgiving. Come here, old friend," the two found themselves hugging as a form of forgiveness for the even all those years ago, Mystic walked out but remained silent in the back while Stan walked up to her. "Kid..people were saying you're dead," "well people like to believe whichever comes easiest," she replied before Stan turned to his brother. "Hey, good to see you too, bro. Now let's get outta here, huh?" Mystics eyes flickered with her inner conflict, "listen, Uncle Ford, we don't have a lot of time. Remember how you told me right before you were frozen that you knew Bill's weakness?"<br/><br/>The mention of this secret weakness sent Mystic into a tense stance, alert and panicked, "yeah, a secret way to defeat him?" Mabel added, the older man paused to think before nodding, "I--I do!" He dawned on his gloves before looking around, "now, does anyone have a pen? Pencil? Anything?" His eyes met a spray can owned by the familiar teen Robbie, grabbing it calmly, "ah, perfect." She watched him shake the can before spraying the floor of the fear-a-mid, she could feel something painful was coming. "Uh, we've got Bill outside, but I don't know how long we can keep him occupied," Dipper said with worry as he watched the man circle the ground calmly, focusing on drawing whatever he was drawing on the floor. Momentarily Ford looked up at her, he never knew the rule about her symbol and thus it was placed inside as well, her eyes wide with fear as she reached out to stop him but looked down. It didn't matter now, "drawing a circle on the floor. Well, he's lost his mind," she heard Stan say before Ford spoke up when finished, "my mind is fine. And there is a way to beat him. With this." In one swift motion he directed everyone's view to the zodiac, most of the people in the fear-a-mid stood very confused at the sight. "The world's most confusing game of hopscotch?" Pacifica asked, getting Ford's attention, "no, a prophecy. Although it would be a pretty fun game of hopscotch." He chuckled before explaining this to those of the people who were confused.<br/><br/>"Many years ago I found ten symbols in a cave. Some I recognized then, some I only recognize now. The native people of Gravity Falls prophesied that these symbols could create a force strong enough to vanquish Bill. With Bill defeated, his weirdness would be reversed and the town could be saved. This whole time I thought it was just superstition. But seeing you all here now, I finally understand that it's destiny. " He stated before directing people to their marks, Dipper, the Pinetree, Mabel, the Shooting Star, Wendy soon pushed Robbie towards a stitched heart, laughing. "That one's easy. You've been rockin' that dumb hoodie since the seventh grade." The boy seemed to be in awe of this, "whoa. Destiny hoodie.," Mystic couldn't help but make a snide comment, "destiny hoodie deals around a broken heart, how fortunate." Robbie glared at her before seeming confused by her attire which she ignored, Dipper looked up in shock, wanting to run to his cousin that he had assumed was dead, but kept his focus, 'the Tent of Telepathy sign! That must be Gideon." The younger boy smiled and happily took a stand on the symbol, "whoo! An excuse to stand next to Mabel~," the clear uncomfort of the situation expressing itself on her cousin's face as she sighed to the boy, "don't turn this into a big deal."</p><p>Bill was still working on the shack-tron, seeming to have figured out the forcefield as he grabbed onto the robot's leg, the realization hitting him as he began tearing it off, "hey Achilles, nice work with the heel!" He taunted as he tore it off roughly, before calling out "fore" as he used the leg to hit the shack and send it rolling away harshly. "Hold hands, everyone. This is a mystical human energy circuit," Ford told everyone inside the dark castle, Dipper looked around at a few empty symbols. "ice? Who's ice?" He asked in confusion, "the symbols needn't all be literal, Dipper. It just has to be someone cool in the face of danger." A group of teens began to cheer Wendy's name as she chuckled and took her place on the symbol, holding hands with the people beside her, "much like the spectacles need to be someone scholarly." Ford explained as McGucket laughed and happily stepped on the symbol, Pacifica glanced at the symbol on her sweater before meeting the one on the floor that matched, "this is freaky" she whispered, "ya get used to it," Mystic shrugged, her voice drained slowly. "Now hold hands, everyone," Ford ordered, Pacifica looked to McGucket and let out her disgust verbally, "ew! I'm not touching that." Her father put a hand on her shoulder supportingly, "do it, sweetie. Do the one thing no one in our family has ever done: touch the hillbilly." As Pacifica hesitantly took McGucket's hand alongside everyone else, the circle began to glow brilliantly and a storm formed around the fear-a-mid with rumbles of thunder. Mystic leaned on a piece of the stone wall, gasping quietly as a pain hit her side as it started, "Great Uncle Ford! I think it's working!" Dipper exclaimed as he looked around, Ford nodded before spotting all the residents around the circle and sending them out due to the danger. "Yes! This is it! The rest of you get out. It's too dangerous!"</p><p>"We just need one more person...Stanley! Stanley, get over here. You're the only one left." Ford glanced to his brother who was still very annoyed, "you realize this is a bunch of hogwash, right? You really think some caveman graffiti is gonna stop that monster?" Mystic held her abdomen and cried out, "h-he's not a monster!" But her voice was too nervous to even reach their ears, "dang it, old man! Now's not the time!" "Come on!" "What are you doing? You're gonna ruin this!" "I've never held hands this long and I am very uncomfortable." Many people standing in the circle began to shout to Stan who huffed out a reply to all the backlash, "whoa. Hey. I'm not the enemy here, people. Don't forget who literally created the end of the world." Ford spoke up begrudgingly, "I'm sorry, Stanley. I know. Just help me fix it. Please." Stanley sighed and stepped forward once more, "fine, just do one thing. Say "thank you." Ford seemed visibly confused, "what?" "Me and your daughter spent thirty years trying to bring you back into this dimension and you still haven't thanked me! You want me to shake your hand? Say "thank you." Stan demanded, he did deserve it after all, though Mystic knew her pain would increase, "fine.. Thank you," Ford said after a moment, Stan finally holding his brother's hand and joining the circle, the glow brighter than before as the area began to shake a bit. "Now, see. Between me and him, I'm not always the bad twin." Stan commented blankly, Mystic dug her nails into the stone of the castle, letting out a weak cry. "Between "him and me." There was a pause to Ford's words, and tension immediately built up, "grammar, Stanley." There was the kicker..</p><p>Stan let out a growl, "I'll "grammar Stanley" you"! He freed his hand from Soos' to land a hit on his twin brother, "you stuck up son of a gun! I mean come on!" In return Ford found himself releasing Robbie's hand to react to Stan's hit, landing one back and breaking the circle, "don't jeopardize this, you idiot! Everything's on the line!" Mabel gasped, shouting at the pair of twins, trying to reel them in to no avail, "guys, stop it!" The two young twins began to tug and pull at the two older men who were fighting unintelligibly, "join hands!" Dipper pleaded but it was too late as the pair stopped their fight to see Bill. "Oh no, it's Bill! Right? Isn't that what you're all thinking? Hey, Gideon, why aren't you dancing? Chop chop, huh?" Bill gazed down at them, surveying the area calmly, Mystic had fallen to her knees in relief and pain, glancing up to Bill, craving to run to his arms of safety as anytime he was gone it seemed she was brought pain.</p><p>"Ha ha ha ho! This is just too perfect! Didn't you brainiacs know the zodiac doesn't work if you don't all hold hands? And what's better, you've brought every threat to my power together in one easy-to-destroy <b>CIRCLE</b>!" Everyone watched as with one swift movement of Bill's hands, the zodiac burst into flames, Mystic's eyes sparkled with realization as to why she saw the zodiac burn up, smiling to him before her face turned to slight fear. She watched as Bill scooped up Ford and Stan by a red rope, the pair struggling a bit though there was no use fighting now. "You guys wanna see what happens to your friends when you can't get along?" Bill asked as the people forming the Zodiac stepped forward and prepared to fight, "hey! You give them back!" "You've gone too far, Cipher!" "Yeah! We're not scared of you!" Wendy firmly grasped her ax, while Mcgucket held his banjo, Bill glared down at them and Mystic felt a terrible fate would befall them. "Oh, but you should be," Bill said ominously as with a snap of his fingers everyone except the two pairs of twins began to float alongside him, their eyes rolling to the back of their heads whilst surrounded by the red glow.</p><p>"You know, this castle could really use some decor<b>ATIONS!"</b> The people who he was holding up were suddenly replaced with tapestries of their terrified faces alongside the symbols they had stood on. "Looks like it's too late for your friends, Stanford," Bill stated as Dipper and Mabel soon screamed as a triangular, glowing blue cage encased them by Bill's hand. "Ah! Kids!" Stans wiggling became more intense, wanting to save his family, Mystic glanced to them knowing Bill was willing to do anything now, "but you can still save your family. Last chance: tell me how to take Weirdmageddon global and I'll spare the kids!" The kids began to protest this loudly, "no! Don't do it!" "Yeah! Bill makes bad deals!" Bill growled at the kids, "don't you toy with me, Shooting Star. I see <b>EVERYTHI</b>--!" Bill's eye began to shine with an image of the galaxy filling it before Mabel grasped the spray can rolling on the ground and sprayed it straight into the eye. "Ow! Not again! Why?! Every time!" Bill cried out in frustration, his eye closed tight, "nice shot, pumpkin" Stan cheered as Ford and him were soon released from Bill's grasp and dropped to the ground. "I just regenerated that eye!" Bill grumbled, "I know that hurts because I've accidentally done it to myself! Multiple times!" Mabel said with an oddly proud tone to her voice, Dipper soon pulled out the height-altering crystal flashlight he had gotten back and enlarged their cage. Thus escaping their confines whilst Bill continued to scream in pain.</p><p>Dipper called to his uncles, "save yourselves. Run! We'll take care of Bill!" Though this was not well received by Ford who looked in shock, "what? That's a suicide mission!" He stated, and Mystic felt she had to agree, Bill had a temper, she knew it could rapid fire at any moment and the kids were humans, they were fragile. "Trust us. We've beat him before..." Dipper looked to Mabel with a confident smile "...and we'll beat him again!" The pair did a fist bump before turning to taunt the large demon, "hey! Bill! Come and get us, you pointy jerk!" This caught Bill's attention and a loud growl erupted from the frustrated, temperamental demon, before the twins ran off into the halls of the fearamid. Mystics eyes wide with panic as she watched, feeling useless, she had no idea of what she could do now. "What? No! It's too dangerous!" Ford called out in horror, before the older pair got ready to chase down the younger two racing off, but Bill caught them and trapped them in the cage he had made for Dipper and Mabel once his eye was open. "Not so fast. You two wait here!" Suddenly his body grew red, teeth jutting out of the separate openings to his three-tier form, along with long black tongues poking out at certain parts. Several golden arms formed alongside him, fit for crawling like a spider, Mystic had to admit that this form was more exciting than frightening to herself personally.</p><p>"I've got some children I need to make into corpses" Bill's voice had shifted from the high pitch she had grown to enjoy, to horrifically deep and rumbly, her heart dropped at this; he was going far and she felt like it was her fault. "<b>Seeya real soon</b>," were his last words as he chased off after the twins, Ford banged on the cage with Stan, then looked at Mystic with a glare. "..What do you have to say--" "this isn't him...it isn't!... It's...I swear just believe me!" She cried out to her father, getting up to chase after the kids, "Mystic god! Open your eyes! He's a demon! A monster!" Ford called out to her, but Stan put a hand on his shoulder, knowing he crossed her line, "so am I! Do you think anyone can take all this?! He's lost it, just like anyone would! And I can't blame him...you guys can be insufferably stubborn, and that's good. But trust me when I say he is not what you think." Her voice dropped to a cold tone, "and if you see him like that, then view me the same." Ford watched his daughter race off after Bill, trying to catch up to the kids, calling to them in hopes to keep them from harm. Stan could feel a bit of belief in Mystic's words but they were beside the point to Ford as his mind went back to the children being chased after by the temperamental demon. "Oh, I can't believe this. The kids are gonna die and it's all my fault. Because I couldn't shake your stupid hand! Uh, dad was right about me. I am a screw-up." Stan's voice sighed after a moment of watching the forms disappear from sight, "ah, don't blame yourself. I'm the one who made a deal with Bill in the first place. I fell for all his easy flattery. You would have seen him for the scam artist he is." Ford comforted with a slight chuckle to his twin, "how did things get so messed up between us?" Stan muttered a bit as they seemed to give in to their fate, "we used to be like Dipper and Mabel. The world's about to end and they still work together. How do they do it?"</p><p>"Easy. They're kids. They don't know any better," Stan said as Ford began to stand up once again, "whoa, where you goin'?" Ford glanced to his brother with confidence in his voice, "I'm going to play the only card we have left. Let Bill into my mind. He'll be able to take over the galaxy and maybe even worse, but at least he might let the kids free." Stan seemed shocked by these words escaping his genius brother, "what?! Are you kiddin' me?! Are you honestly telling me there's nothing else we can do?!" It seemed out of character, his brother usually had a plan but here, he was giving in, "Bill's only weak in the mind space. If I didn't have this darn plate in my head we could just erase him with the memory gun when he steps inside my mind."</p><p>"What if he goes into my mind? My brain isn't good for anything."</p><p>Ford listened to his brother and let out a light-hearted laugh, "there's nothing in your mind he wants. It has to be me. We need to take his deal. It's the only way he'll agree to save you and the kids." Stan looked down a bit, "do you really think he's gonna make good on that deal?" "What other choice do we have?" Ford asked, the pair seemed to surrender for that moment.</p><p>"You know, I'm starting to think there's no way out of here," Dipper lightly panted as they had been running for a while, "like Grunkle Stan always says, when one door closes, choose a nearby wall and bash it in with brute force!" Mabel shouted happily as she took Dipper's flashlight and made her hand grow far bigger than her small form could handle before slamming it and smashing a hole in the wall. Nearly falling over before shrinking her hand back to normal "ha! Now let's round up the townsfolk and together we can defeat...oh, no!" Dipper's eyes looked to the ground below the fearamid, seeing the refugees they had saved from their stone prisons being surrounded by Bill's henchmaniacs, happily tormenting them despite their rebellion. "Peeka-boo!" Bill's voice rose behind the twins as they were picked up by a beam of light from his eye, "Bill no," Mystic squeaked, trying to reach for the kids only for Bill to hesitate and pick her up with one of his many free hands, feeling her struggle against his grasp a bit. The dream demon carrying them and returning to the main room with the twins in his other hand, the twins squirming far more than Mystic who looked down in thought. "Alright, Ford. Time's up. I've got the kids~. I think I'm gonna kill one of 'em now just for the heck of it!... <b>EENIE</b>..<b>MEENIE</b>...<b>MINEE</b>.." His eye began to show the symbols of a Pinetree and shooting star, switching with each word before landing on the familiar shooting star,."<b>YOU!!</b>" He held up a hand and prepared to snap it before Ford stepped forward, Mystic instantly fell cold.</p><p>"Wait! I surrender."</p><p>Bill smirked upon hearing these words escape the scientist's mouth, "good choice." He dropped the people he was holding, each letting out a noise of hurt, Mystic gazed up at Bill, then looked to Ford and Stan, eyes narrowed. "Bill don't let your ego get ahead of you!" She finally snapped at him, "please you're an idiot if you--" the pair caught on quickly, they had a spark of realization filling their eyes; she knew. Quickly they turned the attention back to themselves, "don't do it, Ford, it'll destroy the universe!!" "It's the only way." They began to bicker, slightly shaking each other while Bill watched with amusement. "HAHAHAHA! Oh, even when you're about to die, you Pines twins just can't get along," the cage entrapping the twins fell and Ford was found tied up by Bill, the cocky expression filling his eye as he gazed at the human, "my only condition is that you let my brother, daughter, and the kids go!" Ford said, Bill just huffed, "fine...," Bill glanced at Mystic, seeing the loophole in this while she glared at him, "Bill I swear, listen to me! Don't. Fucking. Do. It." Stan glared to her lightly, but Bill seemed to know and made something appear underneath her hand, an envelope? Before returning his eyes to the scene before him. Dipper and the rest didn't seem to notice the momentary exchange, all they saw was the power-hungry demon, and a dangerous deal, "no, Grunkle Ford! Don't trust him!" Dipper called as the two prepared to shake hands, Bill's hand engulfed in his cyan flames.</p><p>"It's a...<b>DEAL</b>!"</p><p>Mystic whined and gave a weak cry to him, hoping, but it was too late as Bill's physical form fell to be stone as he disappeared into the mindscape of...Stan, she hid her face for a minute, looking to her father who took a breath and pulled out the mind erasing gun they had stolen from the Society of the Blind Eye. Her heart dropped as he wrote "Stanley Pines" into the machine, preparing to point it. She tried to pull him back and let out a small shriek of shock, "no no dad! You're gonna hurt them!" Ford glanced back, "sometimes we need to hurt the ones we love to protect them." He seemed cold as she continued to try and plead before he took aim and fired. The beam hitting Stan directly, there was no way for this plan to fail now as Ford had firm footing, and the twins managed to pull her back, Mabel hugging her distraught older cousin.</p><p>Dipper felt bad a bit, but had agreed with Ford's statement as he kept his head down and joined the hug as Mystics body felt cold to the touch, she seemed to have stopped her breath as she watched in shock. Was this his plan? Let them win, think he was still cruel and heartless, let them think she was played? She looked down to the envelope, holding it firmly to her lap so no one could touch it as she gripped the fabric of her dress tightly, coughing lightly as her body finally gave in to her loss of air.</p><p>After what felt like forever the beam suddenly stopped and Ford calmly dropped the weapon, the clang of the weapon catching everyone's attention as the fearamid slightly trembled, the tapestries of the zodiac holders disappeared and returned them to their original forms. The rift began pulling in the demons, returning them to their hellish realm despite their protest, the invisible force stronger than anything, as the fearamid began to shake once more before it began to deconstruct. Diminishing back into the rift, having everyone fall back to the ground, Diemos landing in Mystic's lap as she watched in intrigue and shock. After the demons and black prison-like castle returned to their home, the rift closed up tightly and a wave washed over the town, the townsfolk looked around in shock of what happened, everything returning to as it once was.</p><p>In a forest scene Mystic watched the kids run to their Grinkle, putting his fez on his head and asking if he was okay, Mystic stepped away from them, holding her ferret tightly with the letter. The ferret licking her face as she tried not to have another cry, glancing to the statue, being pulled away from it by her father who looked at her, giving her a hug as if apologizing, "please don't..you'll make me cry again..I don't have enough tears for everyone." She whispered as a joke, walking with her father to the kids who stood in front of Stan who sat on his knees in the grass. "Oh, uh, hey there...kiddo. What's your name?" The gruff voice man said with confusion to his tone, Mabel let out a nervous chuckle as she approached, "eheh, Grunkle Stan?" Stan looked around them, still visibly confused, "who you talkin' to?" He asked them, Mabel's caramel eyes widened, and glazed over a bit, "c-cmon. It's me. It's me, Grunkle Stan." Dipper tilted his hat down, gently pulling her back as Mystic gently put her arms around the child, "Grunkle Stan, it's me!" She cried out as Ford began to approach his twin, "we had to erase his mind to defeat Bill. It's all gone. Stan has no idea, but he did it. He saved the world. He saved me..," the usually calm man soon knelt to his knees in front of the confused man, hugging him gently yet firmly, "you're our hero, Stanley."</p><p>The group began their walk back to the shack, the place basically a wreck after the battle roughing it up, Mystic helped Stan walk, looking to her dad with sorrow in her ice eyes. She felt like after this he'd throw her aside, not like she wouldn't deserve it, with each step she had realized her short stature wasn't a lot of help compared to Ford's matching height with Stan. Each walking up to the door of the shack. Dipper took a breath before he began to slightly ram himself into the door until it broke down and fell with a crack. Everyone walked into the living room while looking to the place in shambles, Dipper and Mabel holding Stan's hands as if guiding him. "Hey, this is a real nice place you got here," Stan said as his eyes scanned the room with curiosity to everything around him, "it's your place, Grunkle Stan," Dipper spoke softly as Mabel let out a whine, "don't you remember? Even a little?" Mystic stood by Ford who put an arm over her as if acknowledging her desire to cry and pulling her close, she leaned into him, biting her lip nervously as she watched the man who raised her sit down in his old recliner. "Nope. But this chair hugs my butt like it remembers. Ah," he let his eyes scan the room to the people surrounding him, blinking in confusion at all their saddened expressions. "Hey, why the long faces? You guys look like it's someone's funeral." He chuckled lightly before leaning to whisper to one of the kids, motioning to Soos who was sobbing before turning away, "who's that big guy crying in the corner?" Mystic looked to Soos, wanting to reach a hand out to him, but retracted, she had no right to comfort any of them, or receive comfort.</p><p>"We saved the world, but what's the point? Grunkle Stan's not himself anymore." Dipper said with a bit of anger to his tone, Mabel looked around, "there's gotta be something we can do to jog his memory!" She spoke with her familiar optimism, Ford sighed, "there isn't. I'm sorry. Stan's gone.." Mystic thought a bit, she had an idea and made some papers fly off of a familiar book, Mabel shook her head at Ford's words, "I know my Grunkle is in there somewhere. There's gotta be something around here that can help bring him back," her eyes fell to the scrapbook and lit up with an idea, racing to grab the book and jumping onto an arm of the recliner to sit beside Stan. Opening the book hastily as she began to show him pictures and explain them, "this'll work! This has to work! Here's the first day we came to Gravity Falls, Grunkle Stan. And here's a macaroni interpretation of my emotions!" Her voice was filled with desperation and optimism as she showed the numbed man who glanced at the book, "that time we went fishing? That Summerween we spent together? Don't you remember anything?" Dipper asked, flipping and explaining the pages with Mabel, "I'm sorry. I don't know what this is or who you are or-," before Stan could finish his sentence a pig squealed and jumped on him. The man tried to pull the pig off, bothered, "gah! Quit it, Waddles! I'm trying to remember my life story!" These words made the twins gasp and smile, "what did you say?" Dipper asked with wide caramel eyes, "I said get Waddles off of me," Stan repeated, holding the pig under his arm.."It's working, keep reading!" Ford said excitedly, leaning down to the twins, the man who had been sobbing now looked over excitedly. "Skip to my page! He needs to remember our boss-employee relationship," the man received a snide remark from Stan, showing he was still in there, "hey, just cuz I have amnesia, don't go tryin' to give yourself a raise, Soos." He firmly sat back in his recliner as the room's aura suddenly began to light up.</p><p>"It's happening! Keep going!" Dipper encouraged his sister, "Okay. Okay. "Day two. Grunkle Stan smells weird but we're starting to bond. He told us a lot about being a businessman in the '80s and seemed happy when we pretended to listen. He also gave me a grappling hook which everyone is impressed by. And in more important news, I met some neighborhood hotties and an amazing cousin." She smiled reading the second page, laughing happily as the rest of the room seemed to join in as they continued reading. Night fell, and the group seemed to relax, Mystic had sat in the kid's attic bedroom, the entire time she was quiet and unmoving. Her ferret was resting in a travel crate she had kept at the shack, the twins seemed adrenaline-filled before the rush left them as they laid down, "Mystic?" Dipper asked after a few hours of her swearing they were asleep. The brilliant blue flame she was occupying herself with disappeared, "sorry," she whispered; as she believed her light had woken the child, "listen...what happened today..I'm glad you're okay." Dipper's voice was tired as he got out of the bed and walked over to her on the makeshift mattress, her eyes showed fear as she glanced to him. The two seemed quiet, "..you really thought little ol' me could've been killed?" She said in a playful whispered, "you're right..Bill wouldn't be able to handle you let alone kill," Dipper joked and hugged her, "we missed you here..thanks for staying with us." "When did you get so emotional Dip? Gonna make me cry again," she chuckled lightly and hugged the small boy, "nothing would keep me from you guys, after all...I never told you but, you're like a little brother to me, even if I suck at showing anything..just know that. Now back to bed, I'll keep your nightmares at bay" she told him, having him float back to his bed, the blanket rolled him up comfortably, "shouldn't you sleep too?" "Don't worry 'bout me kiddo, just get some shut-eye lil sleuth" her voice carried a motherly tone before waiting for the sound of sleep to return to the room. Laying back she returned to playing with her flame as her body felt the desire to sleep, yet she couldn't, her emotions and mind were in too much of a whirl to give her any sort of peace.</p><p>In the morning the tv blared with the news playing as everyone worked to repair the shack, "good morning, Gravity Falls. It's another beautiful day, but every day is beautiful now that the...unpleasantness is over," the reporter on the tv said loud and clear.. Mystic looked down momentarily, the guilt wouldn't wash away, nor would she expect it too. She walked up to Stan, "want me to..help?" Stan looked at her, tousling her hair, "kid you look like you haven't slept, are you sure?" "..It's the least I can do..," she said softly as Stan gave her a soft smile and nodded, "just try not to make the house alive and hungry for flesh," he joked, "don't jinx it ol' man," she smiled lightly as Ford watched the two from afar, taking a break. Mystic seemed nervous as a few bits of wood simultaneously nailed themselves into place, surrounded by her blue glow. The wood soon fell as she heard the tv, "none of us really understand what just happened and none of us want to. That's why I'm passing the Never Mind All That Act. If anyone goes asking around about the "events" of the last few days, what do we say?" The mayor of the town asked while the crowd cheered, "nevermind all that". Ford walked over to her in confusion, her body tense, "I should've gone into the rift...its my fault," she whispered, rubbing her marked arm with regret before she jumped at Ford's touch, "if you belonged in the rift it would have taken you, you belong here..an none of what happened is your fault. You didn't know where to stand during it all, it's over, it's gonna be okay." Ford tried to comfort her after looking to Stan for a bit of guidance, "you don't..hate me?" She asked with a whimpery breath, "you're my daughter, my little moon, you made an error in judgment, it's done. Of course I don't hate you, we all have past events we'd redo but we can move forward and fix them with the time we have left." He pulled her into a firm dad hug, having her smile and nuzzle into the warmth as she hugged back, "you've been practicing," she joked as Ford chuckled.</p><p>The tv spoke one more time for that day, "in other good news, town hero, Stanley Pines, has fully recovered his memory and will be throwing a party to celebrate his niece and nephew's thirteenth birthday and final day in town. But other than that, I can safely say our beloved Gravity Falls is back to normal."</p><p>Mystic stood with her family in the kitchen days later, struggling with the two older men, "you want a cake? Give me space ya dorks! I won't set the kitchen ablaze, and if I do we got a fire extinguisher!" She shouted with laughter, levitating some eggs above a bowl of batter mix, "go help the kids!" She ordered, "Wendy, Soos, decor." The pair saluted and ran off, leaving her to bake. Something she seemed decently good at, hearing an oink walk into the room she looked down. "Ah hey buddy," her voice was gentle, as she reached down and pat the pig. "Mabel a bit too busy to give you attention?" She asked as she picked the pig up, hearing it squeal and lick her face a bit, "nope..you just want the cake batter, welp sorry bud, you can't have any." She put the pig down, ignoring its tugging on her pant sleeve, "just because you throw a tantrum doesn't mean I'll give in, I'm not your master, I'm the mean substitute," she then rolled an apple across the floor for the creature, listening to the kids running about upstairs. The cake would need time to rest before being frosted and such, luckily the party was the next day, this gave her time to make her gift really quick for them.</p><p>After a few hours of hard work, she placed the finished cake in the fridge, covering it and smiling, wiping her forehead at the heat of the room. Opening the window a bit more and letting in the summer-autumn breeze, smiling, <em>'he would've loved this..via tormenting me...' </em>she thought while gazing out the window, the breeze blowing her messy ponytail before she stopped her thoughts and walked to the living room. "Okay people, the cake is done and in the fridge to chill..if anyone touches it before it is time to cut it, I will happily make you <b>regret</b> that decision, so let's refrain from being children and putting our grubby fingers in frosting okay?" She cocked her head with an all too sweet smile for the threat she gave, Mabel giggled at her, ignoring the threat while Dipper shook his head with Stan who pouted a bit.</p><p>When the day of the party arrived, Mystic was helping Mabel brush her long curled hair, "is it pretty?" "Mmhmm, I can see the conditioner definitely helped, it looks very nice," "you make me want an older sister," Mabel smiled as she looked up to Mystic. "Well..I'll always be here in Gravity Falls, you can have an older sister during summer," she said sweetly, feeling at ease with her family as she grabbed some lip gloss and tilted the newly teenage girl's head up, directing her a bit as she applied the glittery gloss. Smiling at her cousin, determined to finish their summer the right way, with family time, fun, and peace, "there..you'll have all the boys heads turning," she joked and smiled as she put her cosmetics away into a bag, "wooow! Your turn!" She clapped, "what? No no silly, I'm good," Mabel puffed her cheeks, "I'll do my hair a bit fine," Mystic rolled her eyes, letting the girl pull out her ponytail and fluff the dark locks giggling. Dipper walked in and blinked before backing up, "no Dip save me before its too late," she joked happily, letting the girl mess with her hair before going to attend the party, seeing all the townsfolk there. She kept herself far away with fear of them, but she had her dad so she assumed she was safe.</p><p>The cake was brought out onto a table in front of the birthday twins, the attendees beginning to sing "Happy Birthday" to them. "I can't believe you all got together just to throw a party for us." Mabel smiled brightly, ecstatic as the young girl loved parties, the mayor walked forward, "after all the Pines family has done for the town, it's the least we could do. You've helped everyone here." His words made Mystic's guilt return before she pushed it away, there was no danger for her now, the town seemed to like them, even Gideon chimed in. "Thanks to y'all savin' us, I'm gonna learn to open my heart to kindness. No more evil-doin'. From now on, I'm gonna try to be Li'l Gideon, regular ol' kid." The young boy said happily, Mystic cocked a brow with a smirk, the event definitely did some good, "Dude! Make a wish, dawg," Soos encouraged as Dipper looked up and around at them, "you know, on my first day here, if you had asked me what I wanted, I would have said, "adventure, mystery, true friends." But looking here at all of you I realize that every wish came true." He gave a chuckle before he looked to his family happily, "I have everything I wanted." Mabel smiled and piped up with her wish, "if I had only one wish it would be to shrink all of you with the shrink ray and bring you home with us in my pocket. But since that's impossible...," she paused and glanced to Ford and Mystic. "Is that impossible?"</p><p>The pair looked at each other and both shrugged while Ford waved his hand in an uncertain manner to tell her it was slightly possible, "Since that's probably impossible, my only wish is for everyone to sign my scrapbook. I'll never forget you guys. Wait.." The young girl pulled out the memory gun, throwing it to the ground and smashing it with her foot proudly, "now I'll never forget you guys." The pair leaned forward and took a big breath before they blew out their candle, Mystic playfully messing with them by having the candle relight with a blue flame so Dipper could blow it out while smirking over to her as she avoided his eyes and whistled before smirking back. "I now officially declare you technically teenagers. Welcome to angst and acne forever." Wendy cheered as she pulled the pair into a hug while her friends cheered behind them, "one of us! One of us!" A laugh escaped her as the police fired a cannon and cheered, the town still had its weird moments despite being normal, Soos leaned down to the twins. "So how do you feel?" He asked as Mabel shrugged in thought to the answer, "same-y, but different-y." She said in a happy yet confused tone, a voice piped in after a minute, Pacifica, it was hard to mistake the blonde girl's presence. "Hey, you two. When are you gonna open your presents already? I broke a nail wrapping them." She raised her hands to show tape and many technical difficulties from gift wrapping, the twins chuckled before taking their gifts. Mystic put her two in the pile with "open last" written on them as she followed her father and uncle.</p><p>"Stanley, I need to talk to you," he began talking despite Mystic leaning on the wall and listening to them, "I didn't wanna say anything with everyone listening, but we've got a problem. Weirdmageddon has been contained but I'm detecting some strange new anomalies near the arctic ocean... I want to go investigate it but I think I might be too old to go it alone." Ford began explaining to his brother, showing a holographic map on his watch. "Are you sayin' you need someone to help you sail around the world in the adventure of a lifetime?" Stan smiled as he looked up at his twin, "I don't just want someone to come with me Stanley, I want it to be you." The man reached into his cloak and pulled out a picture of them in their younger years, posing beside the Stan-o-War boat. "Will you give me a second chance?" Ford asked with a gentle calmness to his tone as Stan gently grasped the photo with excitement, "you think we'll find treasure? And babes?" He asked, making Ford and Mystic chuckle a bit, "heh! I'd say there's a high probability. But, what should we do with the Mystery Shack?" Ford motioned to the building having their eyes glisten with a sadness that was indescribable, "I think the town's had enough mystery for one lifetime. Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Stan said hesitantly, the pair began to talk unintelligibly as she noticed Soos come around the corner whilst eating cake. He gasped before she motioned for him to shoo an leave the twins to talk, before they'd inevitably return to the twins. Mystic left them to go watch the twins open her gift, Dipper's was a handmade journal with a Pinetree in place of the six-fingered hand Fords had. The cover was a nice dark shade of blue, lined by golden metallic pieces, and outside of it dangled her own blacklight that had a crescent moon charm attached to it alongside a small vial so he could carry substances to study. His eyes looked up to meet Mystic who smiled, "next time you come back to Gravity Falls, I'd love to see what you discovered all by yourself little sleuth..there's also something else in there for you just like your sisters but, that's for you two to open when you miss here." She smiled, putting a finger to her lips while Mabel gasped to find an entire art set that looked to contain professional materials, "oh wow!" She squealed, "these are the fancy doodling pencils and brushes!!" Her voice was shrill before Mystic felt the girl ram herself into her slim cousin's chest.</p><p>"Of course they're the fancy stuff, kiddo," she said after gaining her breath from the momentary whiplash, "I ain't gonna give you something that'd barely work. You show yourself to have a really creative spirit, I can see that going places. So now you have the tools to grow, and just as I told your brother, there's a special gift in there from me, don't open it now though." She kissed the top of her head before Stan and Ford returned to announce something by tapping a glass of Pitt Cola, "everyone, I have an announcement to make. Me and my...heh!... nerdy bro over here have some catchin' up to do. We're gonna be away for a while. That's why I'm shutting down the Mystery Shack for good." He put an arm around his brother during his announcement which caught the entire crowd by surprise and had Soos raise his voice surprisingly. "You shut down your mouth for good!" Shock overtook the man as he quickly began to apologize for his outburst, "I'm sorry, Mr. Pines. It's just that this shack is the most magical place on Earth. Sure, the attractions are all fake, but dreams aren't fake!" He held up a taxidermy statue of a mermaid which looked like it should have given off some form of repulsing odor, "like, this mermaid. It's not just a dead fish butt sewn to a monkey carcass. It's a marvelous creature that makes us believe that anything is possible... You shut down this shack, and you shut down our dreams! At least...my dreams." Soos held his hat sadly, lowering his head at the disheartening news, Mystic looked to Stan and slightly moved her head to direct him with a supportive smile. "I'm sorry, Soos. It's just, there's no one around to run it.. At least, there wouldn't be if I hadn't just found the perfect replacement" Stan walked up to the man and took off his fez to place it on the man before clearing his throat,. "ladies and gentlemen, the Mystery Shack is under new management."</p><p>Soos' face welled up with join as he looked to Stan, "you...you mean it, Mr. Mystery?" Stan chuckled at the man who he had as a loyal employee for many years, "you're Mr. Mystery now, Soos. Try not to burn the place down." People cheered and it seemed the day had gone better than anything anyone could have expected, but the day soon had to come to an end, and end where everyone stood at the bus stop.</p><p>"Do you really have to go? There's still so much we haven't done together..." Mabel's friend Candy said as Mabel spoke in a softer, sadder tone Mystic hadn't heard before, "summer's over, Candy. It's time for us to grow up." Mystic chuckled as Dipper soon cut in, "but not too much." Mabel's other friend spoke, punching herself in the gut while speaking with her deep voice, "aah! I hate my dumb heart for making me feel things.. Cut. It. Out. Heart!" Candy rushed to her friend, Soos tearing up a bit "hey, can you punch my heart, too?" "No, mine! Punch my feelings away!" Mabel smiled lightly before walking up to them and wrapping them in a hug, "Candy and Grenda, thank you for being my people. You'll always be my best friends. Grunkle Stan, thanks for wearing my goodbye sweater." Mabel smiled at Stan who rubbed the back of his neck and averted eye contact, "ah, it's cold out. I had to..," he said having Mystic chuckle, "oh yes very cold," she said sarcastically. Soos seemed confused, "what? But it's like eighty-something degrees out today," Ford and Stan cut him off, "can it Soos" they said in unison before everyone lightly laughed, Wendy approached Dipper. "Hey, you mean a lot to me, man," she said as she fist-bumped Dipper who gave his awkward smile, "you, too." Surprising Dipper, she took her hat off and switched it with his Pinetree one, before handing him a letter, "something to remember me by. Oh, and this. Read it the next time you miss Gravity Falls." She told him before the dreaded bus pulled up, the driver speaking as he opened the door, "last bus leaving Gravity Falls. All aboard." Mabel let out a soft sigh before turning to look at the pig who sat there like a good boy, Mystic looked to her ferret and pat his head that laid on his shoulders. She knew how Mabel must've felt at that moment, whispering to Stan. "Guess we've said goodbye to everyone except...Waddles. I...I don't know how to explain this but... Mom and Dad won't let me bring a pig home to California so... you have to stay here!"</p><p>The girl began to rush away from the Pig that chased her down and tugged on her skirt, oinking sadly as she tried to push the pig away, tears welling in her usually cheerful eyes. "Come on. Come on. I have to go. I'm...I'm sorry, Waddles," Stan watched before Mystic nodded, stepping forward and picking up the pink pig, placing it on the bus. "Agh! You know what? Forget it! I lived with this pig all summer, now your parents are gonna have to. Hey, bus guy! This pig is comin' with the kids." The bus driver seemed shocked by this and pointed to a sign that forbade animals on the bus, "now, hold on a second. Bringing animals aboard a moving vehicle is strictly prohibited by--" the man was cut off, looking at Stan who pulled out a shiny set of brass knuckles, Ford with his gun, and Mystic summoned her large pocket knife, holding it firmly, lit by a bit of her flames. The bus driver blinked and gulped at the gang like trio, who knew 2 old men and a young girl could instantly strike fear into a person with a simple action, and weapons. "Wah...w-w-welcome aboard. You can sit in the front row, pig." He spoke nervously, letting the pig walk aboard, Stan then looked to the twins who smiled kindly, "kids, you knuckleheads were nothin' but a nuisance and I'm glad to be rid of ya." Mabel and Dipper rushed to him, wrapping him in a firm hug, "we'll miss you too, Grunkle Stan." Mabel said gently, before she turned to her brother, "ready to head into the unknown?" Dipper asked having Mabel smiled, "nope. Let's do it." The pair walked onto the bus, the group outside chasing it down as the twins sat near the back, waving as their family and friends called out their farewells.</p><p>Ford put a hand on Mystic and Stan's shoulders as Mystic chuckled and hid her face, shooing away her uncle as he picked her up in a crushing hug, "they got you crying, I know..I'll definitely miss em too kid." Stan smiled before they would all walk home, "do you want to come with us on the adventure of a lifetime Moon?" Ford asked her as they walked through the woods, just the three of them. "No, that seems like its best between two brothers..plus who knows how long you'll be out there? I'll stay here..for the kids," she told him gently though Ford would have preferred a different answer, "are you sure you'll be okay?" The pair asked, "I'll be fine...I'm used to a little loneliness, plus it's not like I have a car or anywhere I could run off too..I'll always be here, I haven't planned on leaving anytime soon." She smiled lightly though Stan could read her expression, "you miss him," Stan gruffed out lowly as Ford rummaged through his jacket for something. She looked away, her breath shaky, "y-yeah.. the beds gonna be cold as hell." She said as if she was more irritated than sad, "you'll find--" Stan was cut off by a glare, raising his hands before stepping away as Ford put something in her pocket. "I'm sorry that I made you feel unimportant all summer long after those long years alone, just remember, no matter how far apart we are, I love you..you'll always be my little..demon." He hugged her as she chuckled, "you'll get used to that last part..love you too dad..stay safe" she called as they left her near the cabin. The woods fell deathly silent as she stood there and opened the black letter slowly, seeing the words written in brilliant gold on a dusty grey paper, one sentence sticking out completely and she hadn't even gotten the full piece of paper out.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"I won't be gone for long, my Crescent Moon..."</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>About Three Years After Wierdmaggedon<br/>(Non-canon)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years passed after the events of Wierdmageddon, summer arrived, and with it a certain phone call. Sitting in the cabin, Mystic stood in the kitchen, picking up the ringing home phone while holding papers in her hand. "Hello?" She asked into the phone nervously, "oh right, hello! Yes, this is her, how are you?" She smiled as she placed the phone on her shoulder and moved away a bit, a coiled line following her. "That's wonderful..oh yes he loved the toys you sent thank you truly. Can I pay you back for them yet?..You sure?... Alright," she said softly, looking down to see a smaller figure tugging on her leg, "sweety mommy needs a minute," she said softly, moving the phone a bit, "ah yes sorry, Stan? He should be back in a few days I believe, oh they're coming back? I'm more than happy to let them stay a few nights--one second" the dark-haired girl leaned down and picked up a smaller form that babbled into the phone, "haha sorry. Anyways, yes I can let them stay at my place till Stan gets back, oh no, it's no problem at all... Mmhmm, alright... Nice talking to you, bye" she put the phone up to hang it up with a soft sigh. She smiled to look at a child with olive skin, dark golden blond hair, and dark eyes on her hip. A soft laugh left her lips as she held the child close to her chest, "you hungry sweetheart?" The child babbled more as she shook her head, "you're as bad as your father..it must run in his genes," she whispered, looking away at the child's loudness when excited, she moved across the kitchen to a feeding chair and put the child inside. Going to the fridge and preparing a soft oatmeal-like meal for the child, preparing to find most of it around the room by the end of the day. "Alright, mommy will be right here, but she's gotta call you grunkle Stan and grandpa," she smiled and decided to sit and use her cell phone.</p><p>The phone was met by the sounds of the docks, bells ringing, and people shouting orders amongst themselves, being met by a familiar gruff voice, "who is it?" "Hello to you too old man," Mystic chuckled, tapping the table, "Mystic, aye kid! How's it going?" Stan asked before a voice was heard in the background shouting for help to dock the boat before grumbling, "I've been fine." She answered, making a bib float and wipe her son's mouth before she moved closer to the messy child, "how's the mini monster?" Stan asked, "he's doing well, still a bit of a pain but that's kids, and well..yeah..," her voice lowered sadly, "I know kiddo, uh, what did you call for?" He asked to change the subject, "oh, our favorite knuckleheads are gonna be coming back after how long? Three years?" "Oh, when?" Stan's voice piped up happily, "in a few days, I'll have them staying at my place for the meantime till you guys get back. Can I talk to dad before I have to go check on the shack and such?"</p><p>She soon heard rustling and a small bicker, "Moon?" "The one and only!" She smiled brightly, the child squealing and seeming to mimic her, "is that little Jasper I hear?!" Ford said happily, "yes, here I'll get the camera for you two, she held the phone out in front of the boy and her, "he's eating but if I don't let him hear from his grandpa I'll never hear the end of it." She laughed, Ford smiled, "Hi little Jasp!" Ford called through the phone, the child's deep golden eyes lighting up as he squealed I joy, waving, Jasper had a hard time with words but he could manage out small bits and pieces, and seeing Ford sent him reeling with excitement, "he looks so much like his father," Ford said softly with weariness. Mystics eyes harden as she sighed, "he has everything about him looks-wise, though working on his magic is a bit hard, I don't know whether to be concerned or not...," she admitted, "hey I'll see if we can get a flair up when I get there, okay?" She smiled lightly and nodded, Stan peaking up behind Ford having Jasper gaze at them in confusion, pointing and looking at his mother with wide orbs like she'd get when excited about something. A soft giggle escaped her, "hmm, how long will it be till you guys will be here?" She asked, "Well we just finished docking in a port, we're gonna get a meal and travel back, it should take maybe a week?" "Less if we flor it!!" Stan piped in making Ford shake his head, "so we'll be back soon Moon, you be safe." Mystic nodded, "we will, say bye Jasper," "Buh-beee!" Jasper squealed, waving a dirty hand before Mystic hung the phone up and washed it. "Once you finish eating we'll go see your favorite place, and..daddy," she had been capable of dealing with the loss ever since it happened. The first few weeks were terrible, but now it was only a slight pain here and there, after all she wouldn't let her child see their mother cry. Seeing your guardian break might cause a lot of hurt, especially for a child, she'd rather not risk it yet.</p><p>Continuing her daily routine she looked through her set of deals, sighing in frustration as by nightfall she'd most likely be summoned like usual. <em>'Humans and their desires, such a frustrating thing sometimes, how did he deal with this shit sometimes? Has he heard the ridiculous shit I've been asked to do? An CHILDREN WITH THEIR OUIJA BOARDS,'</em> her mind fumed with frustration before she sighed, <em>'a jobs a job no matter what though.' </em>After a bit she looked up and saw Jasper with a messy face and smile, the bowl surrounded by a soupy mess of his meal as she chuckled, "you little pain," walking over she pulled him out of the highchair, the bowl floating to the sink as she cleaned his face and chair, "beaw-bew" Jasper squealed, she looked and watched, "go on Jasper, pull it to you sweety." Her voice supportive as he reached out and struggled, pulling a black bear with a witch hat to him and squeezing it in his tiny arms, "good job," he heard his mother whisper, giggling happily as they walked out of the cabin. She took a breath of the newly changing air as spring worked to become summer, sighing to herself as she looked at the shack bustling with customers.</p><p>She bit her tongue before walking in, gently brushing through the crowds, Wendy looked up at the sound of the bell and smiled, "bring me my adoptive child!" She called as Mystic rolled her eyes, "he's not your adoptive child," she laughed as she walked over to the redhead. Wendy's hair had been cut to a more neck length bob, Dipper's hat on her head. She seemed to trade out her flannel shirts for a flannel bandana, with a green t-shirt and ripped jeans. The near adult girl stood over Mystic, leaning on her and chuckling, "whatever you say short stuff," Mystic's face twisted a bit, "ya know..I think I see why I liked you when we were younger." Wendy cocked her head, "..you can reach the top shelf!" The pair let out a short laugh, "aye if I hadn't had Robbie on my tail I wouldn't have minded taking you out for a date shorty," Mystic smiled, "yeah, well don't let Dippy here that." Wendy scooped the blonde child out of the mother's hands and looked, "they're coming back?" "Yeah, they'll be here in a few days I think, I'm gonna tell Soos and Melody. I'd let you keep Jasper, but I'm sure Melody would love to play with him while Soos and I chat." With that she carefully took her son to the area she once knew was the inner house of the tourist trap, "Melody? Soos?.." She asked gently before shrieking as two large arms picked her up in a hug.</p><p>"Dawg, what's up? Long time, no see!" "It's been a few days, you know I come to check on how everything is running." She chuckled after being put down, "but I got some stuff to do so I figured I could drop by early." Melody came around the corner, Mystic waved lightly as the girl smiled before gasping and holding her hands out for Jasper, "I'll take him so you and Mr. Mystery can talk," Mystic handed her son over gently, and then walked to the office with Soos, catching up on anything the pair had missed While Mystic helped run the shack a bit through some of the paperwork. Soos looked up at her, "anything good coming your way dawg? After all we've been through we've each gotten something..but you?" Mystics eyes dimmed before she scanned the paperwork, "I got Jasper...That's enough for me." Her voice was clear, hiding any lies firmly having Soos nod, "you're a great mom...speaking of which. Melody hasn't been feeling well, do I need to do a deal to--," "I can see for you, no deal needed." Mystic cut him off calmly, a pen levitating as she lightly bit her nails, "but I can tell you, yes without much," "how?" She smirked, "intuition, congrats dude." Her voice was gentle as she said the words to him, "can you tell the gender?" He asked excitedly, "yes, but I'll keep that a secret... that's the fun of having a child...not knowing their little secrets yet," she chuckled, a finger to her lips before putting the files away calmly before stretching.</p><p>"Alright, you should be good, don't stress yourself out dude, you're doing great," with a smile she left and went to Melody, leaning down to pick up her son she smirked. "Congrats," Melody looked confused, but Mystic didn't elaborate, leaving the girl to cover her mouth excitedly and race up to the office, soon leaving the shack she sighed. There wasn't much she really had to do, Jasper had everything he needed, so did Diemos, now it was time to visit the statue and she knew she had to keep these visits a secret from Dipper when he arrived. She looked at her son, gently brushing a hand over her mark which was still there, she hid the mark from the normal eye with her hair and outfits as the town was well over panicked by the triangle. Jasper lightly gummed her hair which she would lightly scold before dazing off as she walked to the statue, before Jasper arrived in early summer she had camped out by it at night in hopes of bringing ease..but it never did. Carefully she placed Jasper on her lap as she sat with her legs crossed, "are you here?" She asked, sighing when all she felt was a brilliant warmth around her minutes after, "it's still lonely without you, you ass...I look at your letter alot..you never specified how long you'd be gone." She spoke to the statue as if this was normal, brushing her hair to the side as it had grown a bit but not much. She kissed Jasper's head as the pair sat there, Jasper babbled to something sitting on top of the statue, showing it his bear and squealing excitedly.</p><p>What felt like minutes was hours of her talking to her son, who seemed upset that she wasn't responding to something like always, "honey we have to go home now.." she spoke lightly, picking up the sleepy boy, leaning down and glancing back at the statue, swearing she saw <em><span class="u">him</span></em> sitting on top of it looking to them lovingly, but after doing a double-take whatever she saw was gone. Her breath broke as she froze up and shook her head, smiling at her son with watery eyes as he rested against her chest and slept, she held him firmly and walked home carefully. When home she placed the child in his bedroom on his bed gently. Brushing his hair aside to see his peaceful sleeping face, feeling her cheeks be stained by her warm tears, "sleep well, my gem." She went to her room and found herself sitting on the bed with her ferret who had free roam in the room, the creature asleep on her pillow. She ran her hand across its sleek coat, her breathing hitched as she felt herself give in, "come on you've done so good...fuck..," she laughed as she put her hands to her face, letting out her emotions in one moment, the letter floated onto her lap out of nowhere, catching her off guard as she coughed on her spit a bit. Looking around for an open window, going to reread the letter before her cell phone began to buzz loudly, interrupting her moment of peace and sorrow. Gently placing an item back into the envelope and into her nightstand drawer, "h-hello?" She answered, holding her stutter as best she could.</p><p>"Hi cous, we're on the bus. Thought I'd inform you, you okay?" A familiar voice said, "I'm fine.. I'll see you tomorrow then.."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>